


Right In Front of Me (Itachi X Reader MODERN)

by Scarlett_Rosee



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Revenge, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 91,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rosee/pseuds/Scarlett_Rosee
Summary: Soulmates? Love? Romance? Who has time for that? Certainly NOT (Y/n) Hyuga. Between helping her family run their global empire known as Hyuga Lab Corp. and balancing a social life, she's got enough to keep her satisfied. Or does she?*I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters except my original characters*Hello lovely readers! This is my first book so I apologize for anything slightly off!-Scarlett
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s), Konan/Nagato | Pain, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Itachi/Original Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Comments: 207
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

"Funding for our project has been given the green light and will commence immediately." Pale lavender eyes looked around.

Pens writing on notepads, keyboards typing, and heads nodding could be seen around the board room.

"Alright, does anyone have any questions or concerns they would like to address at this time?" the booming voice said, resulting in some hands being raised. The orange haired man looked around and noticed the (h/c) female who seemed to be trying her hardest to stay awake.

"(y/n) focus, we're almost out." Your nervous executive assistant whispered hastily while nudging you slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." you whispered back as you readjusted your posture in your seat. You glanced at your watch, **12:05 pm**. *Alright uncle Hiashi, wrap it up, a girl has things to do*

"That will be all for today everyone." Your uncle announced.

*Oh thank Kami* You got up quickly, heels clicking on the white marble floor.

"You get bolder by the day (y/n)" a deep voice said behind you. You turn around to see your best friend from college, Nagato, or as everyone calls him "Pein" you give a small smile laugh as he starts walking next to your right side. "What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't get bolder, she gets stupider but if you want to sugar coat it..." your brother, Neji Hyuga, also appears on your left side. Pein smirks as you glare at your brother.

"Who asked you? And stop picking on me, I skipped coffee this morning and I'm straight up not having a good time alright!" Neji rolled his eyes at you.

"I don't know how you could fight sleep in the same room as your father and uncle. It's disrespectful and quite frankly, suicidal." Pein said as he looked back at your executive assistant, TenTen, coming towards you three.

"Again, stupid. Let me know how your meeting goes today, I want to get budgeting started as soon as possible." Neji waves off as he goes off towards the elevators to his office in the Financial Sector.

You nod at Neji as TenTen reaches you and Pein. "Did you get tied up with something?" you asked the dark haired girl.

"Yeah, sorry just catching up Hiashi-sama and Hizashi-sama on some administrative things. Are you all set?" She said as she tapped away on her tablet.

"I need to head up to Akatsuki Headquarters and finish up some business as well. Ladies." Pein bowed as he headed out of the white building. You smiled and linked arms with TenTen heading into the elevator leading to your floor.

"I have your meeting confirmed for 1 o'clock. Do you know how long you'll be out so I can block that out for you?" TenTen comments as the elevator ascends.

"Shouldn't be more than 2 hours, it's a lunch meeting...should be in and out." You were telling yourself more than TenTen.

_*ding ding*_

You and TenTen walk out of the elevator, heading to your office, smiling and waving at fellow employees. Making small talk with others, as TenTen walked to her desk outside your office.

You knew how important it was to treat your workers as family and make them feel like they were more than robots working for a huge company. Especially, since your family was in the medical business.

Hyuga Lab Corp. was a business created by your grandfather to help those in need of medical help, being taken advantage of by big pharmaceutical companies. For years, it was never understood the kind of eyes your family had, being almost completely absent of color, yet everything could be seen. Even things not normally seen by the human eye.

All of the things your ancestors had to go through made your grandfather realize how many others had questions and no answers. No help. From affordable medications, to treatment centers and lab research; your family set out to be a force of light to be reckoned with. Starting out small in Konoha and rapidly spreading out throughout the world. Your family's main goal was most certainly not to get rich, that it happened was just a blessing that you are all thankful for. This being one of the reasons why Neji, your cousin Hinata, your cousin Hanabi, and you were taught at a young age the family business and that everything came from hard work and not taking the easy way out. But most importantly that you can achieve anything no matter your circumstances. You could mold your own destiny.

TenTen then once again followed to your office as you went in and logged onto your laptop. You stole a glance at your watch again, **12:20 pm**.

"Hey TenTen, I should have asked this earlier, but where is-"

"Anthony's Bistro on 47th. Already reserved." She said as she closed the door and shined her pearly white teeth at you.

You closed your eyes and smiled, letting out a relieved sigh. "Thank you so much for doing that and looking out for me, now I don't have to freak out about leaving early to drive. I can just walk there." You started scrolling through emails.

"Yeahhhhhh that's why I did that." TenTen, who is not only your executive assistant but also one of your best friends, just kept grinning from ear to ear.

You looked up narrowing your eyes at her.


	2. Chapter 2

TenTen gave you a closed eyed grin.

"TenTen." you stated as you moved your body to completely face her.

"Yes ma'am?"

You gave her a fake smile. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I told you what you needed to know."

"Yeah but why are you smiling like that?" your smile gone.

"Like what?" TenTen hummed.

You let out a frustrated sigh. "TenTen I don't have time for this. Why are you acting like a child right now?"

"What on Earth are you talking about Ms. Hyuga? I, for one am perplexed at your accusation. I am just letting you know that your lunch at 1 pm with Mr. Uchiha, at _Anthony's_ _Bistro_ is confirmed." TenTen replied with an emphasize on "Anthony's Bistro".

"Oh! I mean Chief Uchiha. Still weird saying that."

As you opened your mouth to say something, your phone rang.

"We'll talk about this later." TenTen nodded giggling and took her leave.

You composed yourself before answering.

"This is (Y/N)........President Namikaze..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The sun was shinning bright on the dark sleek building that houses the head offices of the Uchiha Law Enforcement Agency. Also known as the police force that protects all of Konoha and its citizens.

Agents, officers, detectives and other staff could be seen buzzing in and out of the building, walking by the famous Uchiha Crest embedded on the wall by the front entrance.

The blue-haired female walked in and maneuvered her way through the crowd while typing away on her phone and making it to the glass door elevators.

She watched through the glass as her elevator went up, the amount of people in each floor diminished, signifying differences in clearance levels and access to the general public.

When she arrived at her designated floor, she went through the doors and into a small hallway which lead her to two electric double doors. She inserted her badge and scanned her fingerprint.

Once allowed entry, she went right up to her boss's office, noticing the door was open.

A young blonde woman in a blue shirt, black cargo pants and boots stood in front of a young man with long black hair tied in a low ponytail. He was looking down reading some documents causing his bangs to fall perfectly in front of his face, hiding his eyes.

A soft knock was heard at his door.

Onyx eyes looked up to see the visitor. He closed and handed the folder to the young woman in front of him.

"Thank you, Agent Yamanka. You are dismissed." His spoke in his soft low baritone voice .

"Chief Uchiha." The agent nodded her head and walked towards the door giving a smile to the man's assistant coming in, "Konan-san."

She smiled back "Agent." She closed the door behind her as the male behind her stole a glance at his watch: **12:05 pm**.

"Is the lunch meeting with Ms. Hyuga still confirmed?" he rubbed his face with his hands, making his expression lines a little more noticeable.

"Yes, at 1 o'clock at a place called Anthony's Bistro. That's-"

"47th street." The Uchiha had a ghost of a smile. Konan looked up from her phone and saw him getting up as he put his black blazer on over his red button down shirt. He walked over to the mirror he had by his tall black wooden book shelf and adjusted his black tie.

Konan smirked. "You look fine Itachi. You need to get going before it gets late and the Hyugas think they've been stood up. Tensions between both your families are bad enough."

"I am aware. But, it is precisely because of that reason I need to look as professional and serious as I can." the man said as he turned around.

"Alright, I am on my way. And please remember Konan, I need you to be as discreet about this meeting as possible. Tell no one, not even Pein."

"Of course. I know how important this meeting is to you." Itachi smiled opening the door for them to walk out.

"I'll be driving there myself, so if my father asks anything in regards to my whereabouts, tell him I am taking care of a personal matter. He can crucify me later." he muttered the last part, making Konan laugh as they got on to the elevator.

Momentary silence washed over them.

"How long has it been?" Konan asked as they got off the elevator and into the garage.

The Uchiha looked at his friend and sighed as he pulled out his phone. "Too fucking long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Heeeellloo loves!! 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this second chapter!! I got really engrossed in small details and I apologize if it was too much but I just started picturing everything and wooo!! 
> 
> I was going to introduce Itachi in the next chapter but I got impatient because let's be real <3 
> 
> I already have chapter 3 outlined so expect that pretty soon and shortly after that, some DRAAAAMAAAAAAA. 
> 
> See you on the next one darlings and remember: 
> 
> Don't let anyone dull your sparkle<3 
> 
> -Scarlett


	3. Chapter 3

You hung up the phone after speaking to President Namikaze and looked over at your watch: **12:45 pm**.

You weren't sure why, but for some reason you were a little nervous for your meeting. It was strange, because it isn't like this is your first lunch meeting with someone from another company.

You walked over to the glass window in your office and looked down at the place you were to be at in 15 minutes, absentmindedly, you started playing with your necklace. _*_

_Better start heading out*_ You grabbed your phone and purse to leave.

"TenTen I'm off to my lunch but I will have my phone on me just in case alright?"

"Oh yay! Good luck Ms. Hyuga." she winked at you.

"Yeah yeah." You walked off the elevators and waved at her one more time. You started to feel your hands turn clammy. _*What the hell is wrong with you (y/n)? It's just Itachi.*_

Maybe it was because you didn't really know what this meeting was about since TenTen just kind of dropped the news that Itachi Uchiha was requesting a lunch meeting with you as soon as possible. Was it weird to see Itachi? Yes and no.

Itachi was your best friend all throughout your time in the Academy here in Konoha and then during college where you met your other friends. You guys went through thick and thin. You both knew the struggle and burden of being in high profile families and being held to excruciatingly high standards from the elders in them. You helped each other through school, family troubles, and personal issues to name a few things.

Unfortunately, when Itachi graduated college before you, as he was 2 years older than you, you began to speak less and less. It was to be expected as he was to go immediately into his family business, just as you and your brother. However, your responsibilities differed greatly from his. Thankfully, you could do your job from inside a nice air conditioned building. You double majored in health sciences and business while Itachi majored in business and criminal justice but had to also undergo training at the police academy that is part of the Uchiha Law Enforcement Agency.

Fugaku felt that both Itachi and his brother Sasuke needed the field training to be able to understand how to run the agency properly once he and the rest of the older Uchiha no longer could.

You, of course, learned everything you could from your family on medicine that they discovered and used your degree to supplement your medical knowledge.

Your families never really got along, so how you two were best friends shocked everyone. You never really knew why the animosity and to be honest, neither did your father or uncle. Your father Hizashi told you it might have had something to do with your family's relationship with the Senju family. You also knew it was no surprise to anyone that the Uchiha just always had an air of "arrogance" as some might say. You figured that made sense as they were in charge of protecting a whole country and it's cities. Showing signs of weakness probably wasn't in their best interest.

_*_ _Ding Ding*_

You head out into the lively streets of Konoha. Dozens of other citizens walking to get a bite to eat, talking on the phone, walking hand in hand with their children and cars passing by filled your vision. As you waited to be able to cross, you could hear your heartbeat in your ears.

See, despite being so close to Itachi, once you entered high school you started to notice that maybe what you felt was something more. But you were scared. You heard of so many people who tried out dating , but then ended up breaking up and losing their best friend in the process. Itachi being in your life meant more to you than exploring whatever you thought could be there. Plus, you never expressed this to anyone, but what if he didn't feel the same? Then you ruined your friendship by making things awkward. Not to mention, the small factor of your families not getting along.

Oh and your fiance.

Once you crossed to the other side, you walked towards the familiar bistro.

After making the decision to just keep your feelings to yourself, you moved on and didn't think about it anymore and continued to have the same, normal relationship with him as before. Or so you thought.

Your best friends TenTen and Serenity would see the small sparkle in your eyes whenever you would mention Itachi, talk to him, or even just hear his name. But how could you not?

He was athletic, intelligent, respectful, tactful, had a voice that could make your panties drop, eyes that could hypnotize you, had beautiful hair that made you jealous, and of course that famous Uchiha smirk. The being an heir to a gigantic empire also probably helped a tiny bit.

You weren't stupid, you knew what Itachi, and later on Sasuke, did to all the girls in school. The looks they would give him and the way they would throw themselves at him. It irritated you more because you would go through that with Neji. However, Itachi was more of a gentleman letting the girls down than your brother and his.

You saw his family on the news, but seeing on TV and seeing in person were two different things. But again, you just love him as a friend. Your best friend who you haven't seen in person for almost 2 years. Of course! That's it! It's just been a while.

You got the bistro opening the door causing a little bell to ring to signify your arrival. You saw the owner, Anthony, turn to you and give you a big smile. "(y/n)! I saw your names on the reservation list and I had to come in to see you! How are you?" You walked up and hugged Anthony, who reminded you very much of your own grandpa.

"I'm excellent! I apologize for not stopping by sooner." you gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh no no please. I understand, business is hard and at such a young age eh? Look at you, taking charge at just 22. We are very proud of you here." Your face turned bright red.

_*Ding Ding*_

You laughed nervously. "Thank you. After graduation, I just went straight into Hyuga Lap Corp. and I haven't really had time for much."

"It's true, I had to arrange a meeting with your executive assistant to get a hold of you." a low timber voice reached your ears. The voice that made your heart momentarily stop.

His voice still had this effect on you? How?

You snapped out of your thoughts and slowly turned around and looked up to see a grin that made your stomach do somersaults.

"Chief Uchiha." You said, letting out a breathe you didn't even realize you were holding, giving a warm smile.

"COO Hyuga." Itachi smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Lovely readers!!! 
> 
> I hope you are all doing fabulous. After this week, I will get on a consistent schedule with posts. I know my updates have been sporadic since I'm just starting out but that will change! 
> 
> This chapter is a little longer so I apologize but you're welcome if you enjoy long chapters lol. Wanted to give some back story on your viewpoint on you and Itachi's relationship. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I will see you all in the next one :) 
> 
> Don't let anyone dull your sparkle <3 
> 
> -Scarlett


	4. Chapter 4

The silence in the air felt like an eternity as you and Itachi stared into each others eyes. 

"Ah! Itachi! So glad to see you also, congratulations on making chief! We are very proud of you here eh?" Anthony spoke and went up to hug Itachi. A funny sight, seeing as Itachi was fairly taller than Anthony. 

"I'm so glad you two have come back. I haven't seen you since your time in college when you would come in and study together till we closed, sometimes even later. Follow me!" Anthony grabbed two menus and walked toward the side of the Bistro where there was a nice patio that overlooked a breathtaking lake. 

You followed the tall Uchiha and the bistro owner outside thinking back on how you could have possibly forgotten this was you and Itachi's study spot! Now all of TenTen's little giggles and comments made sense. She was trying to set you up with Itachi! Was this even a REAL lunch meeting? 

"TenTen!" you said lowly under gritted teeth. 

You got to your table where Itachi was pulling out a chair for you. 

"Did you say something?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"Uh...yes! Just looking at the menu prices. Almost everything for lunch is $10..." You sat down with your back to the door and covered the menu with your face _*Nice save, dobe.*_

"Oh no no! It's on the house! We insist! Order anything and everything you like." Anthony said as he pulled out a notepad to jot down your order. 

"In that case, I'll take an order of steak frites and a mineral water, please." Itachi said as he handed the menu back. 

"I'll have a your classic nicoise salad with chicken, and a very caffeinated coffee. Leave the pot too please." 

Anthony smiled and nodded going to get your orders ready. You stared off into the lake, trying to regulate your breathing.

So this is it? The time came. It was just you and Itachi now. No interruptions. No excuses. No menus to hide behind. 

"Sooo..." Itachi's low voice called out to you, filling the awkward silence. 

_*Just look at him, stop being so weird.*_ You finally turned toward the dark haired male.

"Hmm?" 

"Since when do you just eat salads?" Itachi smiled and took off his blazer, setting it neatly behind his chair. 

"I've been in a zombie like state all day, the last thing I need is to get the _-itis_ and start slacking off during a lunch meeting and never hear the end of it from my brother." Anthony brought out your drinks and went back inside. 

"So, Mr. Uchiha, what exactly brings us to this fated encounter?" you mocked as your took a sip of your coffee, feeling yourself calm a little. The bitter taste waking you up. 

"So formal and you want to jump right into business? Come on (y/n), we haven't properly talked in quite some time. More than I would have liked, if I'm being honest." he said the last part just above a whisper. "Let's catch up." 

You felt yourself relax even more and you sat back comfortably on your chair laughing a little. 

"You're absolutely right. I'm sorry I'm just so used to everything being go go go and business business business surrounded by family. I sometimes forget to take a breather." 

He took a drink from his water and nodded your way signaling for you to start. 

You cleared your throat. "Well uhh, I became COO-" 

"As expected." Itachi interrupted you with his famous Uchiha smirk. You blushed hoping he wouldn't notice. 

But he did. And he loved every moment of it. 

"Right _Chief_ Uchiha." you smirked back to try and take the heat off of you. Itachi just smiled and looked down. 

" I finally got my own place. Still too close to my brother, who by the way became CFO with Kakuzu as his advisor." 

Itachi looked a little taken a back. 

"I must say I didn't think Neji would end up as a CFO." 

"Correcting peoples mistakes and making sure they know how incompetent they are? Psh. Please, the role was made for him. He's like Kakuzu 2.0. It's freaky really." you shuttered slightly, gaining a laugh from the Uchiha. 

"Sounds like someone else I know. Don't know how Haruno is going to deal with that. It will be quite amusing to say the least." Itachi said thoughtfully. 

"Aww, well from my understanding the girl has had it bad since their time back at the academy. But she's getting, in her eyes, her prince charming. Just like my cousin Hinata." 

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Hinata is betrothed?" You laughed, forgetting that Itachi sometimes was too serious for his own good. 

"Yes she is betrothed, but it hasn't been publicly announced yet. It will soon though." you took another sip of your coffee, making a face at the mild taste. 

He looked down on the table and noticed his phone, which was on silent, light up. _*That's the third time.*_ He mentally rolled his eyes in irritation. 

"Secret is safe with me." Itachi said looking down playing with a napkin, wondering how to bring up the next question without seeming like he was probing for the wrong reasons. He selfishly wanted to know for himself and not for his family's business. 

To his surprise, you beat him to the punch. 

"What about you and your cousin...Shisui was it?" you asked trying to remain cool. Did you have too much coffee already?

WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO ASK? 

_*Dear Kami, why did I do that? Because you want to know (y/n), that's why. Don't be a stupid-*_

Your thoughts were interrupted by the man in front of you clearing his throat. 

"Well Shisui is kind of like... Madara-" 

"A hoe?" your eyes, as well as Itachi's, widened as you both looked at each other. But then the Uchiha cracked and so did you. 

You both laughed just like back in the day, when things were simple; well as simple as can be in your situations, and you didn't have to go back to your fast paced elite lives. 

You hadn't laughed like that in a while, and neither had he. You both knew why. 

You started to calm down and wiped tears from your eyes. Itachi regained his composure as well. He looked at you and you saw what was a hint of sadness. For a second. 

You then remembered that he hadn't answered the other part of your question. You were the one to clear your throat this time. 

"And you?" you looked at him straight in the eyes. Your heartbeat, once again, rapidly increasing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Your pale lavender eyes searched his onyx ones for an answer before he gave it to you. 

The Uchiha's face showed a hint of red as he took a sip of his water to alleviate his dry throat. 

"You're looking at me like you used to when you would quiz me during our Orgo sessions." he finally said. 

You had a faint smile as you crossed your arms. 

"I don't know why the hell you took that class but you're dodging like you used to when you didn't know the answer." 

Like a saving grace for Itachi, Anthony and one of his servers came out with your food. 

"Enjoy! And please if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call yes?" he gave you both a close-eyed smile, patting Itachi in the back. 

"Thank you, Anthony." you both said in unison which made the old man chuckle as he walked back into his bistro. You both started to eat your food as the tension in the air cleared a bit.

Itachi laid his fork down and looked at you. "I apologize, if it seems as if I am dodging. It's just like your cousins proposal, mine has also been kept a secret until our company press conference tomorrow afternoon." 

You covered your mouth laughing a bit, not noticing the intensity of Itachi's gaze. Little did you know how much he missed those little quirks of yours. The quirks she lacked...among other things. 

"I understand, but to be honest Itachi, we were best friend and then we weren't. I ask because of old times. I still very much care about you and what goes on in your life..." you trailed off playing with your salad. "I guess I...I missed you a lot and it sucked going from knowing everything about your life before anyone else to finding out what's happening through the news. Our families are very private people and I know what I hear is what you want the world to know. It kind of seems impersonal in a way." You stopped playing with your salad and sighed noticing you were rambling. 

You looked up and saw Itachi with a soft expression and his complete attention on you. "I'm sorry if I don't make any sense I just...I miss you...in my life. And I would very much like for us to continue to be in each others lives again beyond this lunch meeting." 

You stared at the raven haired man, thinking that maybe you said too much. He clearly was getting married and that was probably super inappropriate. He probably thinks you have feelings for him now and is really not going to want to be in your life. 

In Itachi's mind, however, his heart was leaping with joy. He wanted you to say more though, he wanted you to say you not only missed him but also loved him. Just like he has loved you since the moment he met you at the academy. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed your worried expression. 

Itachi laughed, catching you by surprise. "(y/n), you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that." 

You let out a huge sigh in relief and reached over the table, slapping the Uchiha on the arm. 

"Don't DO that! I thought I made a complete ass out of myself!" you covered you face as he laughed. 

"Sorry, sorry but here hand me your phone." 

You did as he asked. "Fuck the personal assistants. Fuck the news outlets. Day or night, no matter what (y/n) we will be there for each other. Got it? No excuses this time." he handed your phone back. 

You just stared at your phone. _*Was this really happening? Is Itachi back in my life? Is this going to complicate things?*_

"No excuses." you flashed him a genuine smile. 

After finishing your meal you continued to chat about trivial things and reminisce about times you both had together and with your friend group. You noticed about an hour had gone by. 

"So now that all the Uchiha boys are off the market, how are you parents doing?" you asked. 

"Well, father is content that both his sons will now be able to give him heirs to continue this military dynasty he's on top of, or that he thinks he's on top of. And mother quit the force a little while ago after Sasuke entered so she just stays at home and handles more behind the scenes affairs from home. Your family?" Itachi glanced down at his phone once more, frowning. 

You waited till he smiled for you to answer. 

"Well, thankfully father and uncle are in perfect health running the company smoothly. As for _heirs_ on our side, you know Neji is a workaholic who walks around with a stick up his butt and the only person who finds that charming is TenTen." Itachi gave a small laugh as he took a sip of water. 

"And, since you so graciously informed me about the status of your engagement, I'll let you know mine before _our_ conference." 

Itachi tilted his head to the side not understanding what you meant. Your engagement was announced two years ago, why would a new statement need to be put out?

 _ ***Unless, it's because they already set a date.*** _Itachi thought to himself, closing his eyes trying to calm the pounding in his head. 

He hated feeling like this. He knew he had to have more control, composure. Sweaty palms, erratic heart beats, feeling like he couldn't breathe? 

_***How pathetic, Itachi. You're like a child. You think she hasn't noticed? That's probably why these feelings aren't reciprocated. Compose yourself immediately.*** _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I broke off my engagement." you said with a smile on your face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT ENGAGED?! 
> 
> Hellooo my beauties!!! 
> 
> I was not planning on writing any of this but then inspiration hits you and baabaaam. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the reads and the support and kudos!! You guys have no idea how much it means to me and inspires me! I hope you're all enjoying it and where it's going. 
> 
> Also italics will be your thoughts and italics in bold will be Itachi's or whatever other second person is in the scene. For now anyway until I find a better system. Trial and error right?
> 
> My posting schedule will be Tuesdays and Fridays 😊
> 
> Leave me some comments, follow, say hi! Catch you on the next one! 🖤
> 
> Don't let anyone dull your sparkle! 
> 
> -Scarlett


	6. Chapter 6

"I broke off my engagement." you said with a smile on your face. 

Itachi blinked once. Then twice. "You what?" 

"Yup! Father realized that an arranged marriage was definitely not a way for me to build my own future and Kiba and I realized that we were just better off as really good friends, but remember, say nothing." 

Itachi looked at you in disbelief. But not for the reason you thought. 

"I know. Crazy, huh? That's why father hasn't pressured Neji into finding someone. Even though, between you and I, father looks like he's silently cursing himself on the inside." You took a sip of your coffee from your new freshly brewed pot. 

"Anyways, I should probably get going-" 

"No wait." Itachi finally spoke. He regained his train of thought after the initial shock, realizing he would have process this new information at a later time. 

"We got caught up catching up I never told you the other reason for this lunch meeting." 

"Okay, you have my full attention. What's up?" you said as you took your tablet out ready to start taking notes. 

You noticed Itachi's demeanor change to a colder, more serious one. He moved his chair next to yours as if he were afraid the walls could hear. 

"Your family business, was based off all of the research your grandfather and ancestors discovered when finding out more about your _peculiar_ eye color, correct?" 

You nodded your head. "Yes. Everyone at first thought we were blind but obviously that wasn't the case. Extensive research and care went towards determining what made our eyes what they were. From the almost complete absence of pigment-" 

"What about potential illnesses? Side effects? Permanent damage?" Itachi interrupted you once more with his hands folded in front of his face. Studying your words carefully. 

You moved your head slightly, wondering where Itachi was going with this conversation. "...yes, potential illnesses as well. As studies have shown, individuals with albinism tend to be prone to certain diseases more than those who don't live with the disorder. Our eyes aren't a case of that, but those studies I previously mentioned made my family weary." 

Itachi's eyes shifted to the side for a second as if contemplating whether to say something or not. He set his folded hands on his lap.

"Once you decided to become an affordable health corporation, with all the services you offer the citizens of Konoha, did you seize or diminish your ocular research?" 

Your eyes quickly flashed to his tightened jawline. Which you found oddly sexy, as your eyes roamed down to his chest. You didn't notice before when he first took off his blazer, but Itachi was way more built than when he was in college. No doubt from all the training he had to go through at the agency. 

Itachi was always well built but now he was definitely more toned and his buttoned down shirt showed every detail, every muscle. 

"(y/n)." his voice rang out to you, sending you chills. 

"Right. um..." you blinked trying to refocus. "No we didn't. We conduct research on everything our money allows us to. Of course, certain projects take precedence over others depending on what is happening in the medical field: current outbreaks, epidemics, seasons, etc." 

"Excellent. (y/n) I have something I need your medical prowess for. However, this is a delicate situation. Only my executive assistant, Konan, knows about this and now you." 

You frowned. "I don't know what I'm more confused about the fact that Konan ended up being your assistant or that you're asking me for medical expertise and resources when you now have access to the third biggest health market, Sakura." 

Itachi shook his head. "Not without raising flags within my family. Madara and Obito would know instantly. Not to mention Sasuke would want in on whatever I was doing as well and he's too hot headed to help me. I don't even think he would be on my side on this matter." 

Itachi's phone started vibrating like crazy.

"Okay wait, wait..." you said as he reached over to answer get his phone. 

"It's Shisui." Itachi said raising an eyebrow. 

"No Itachi wait, you basically haven't said anything." 

"(y/n) I need to take this." 

As you both went back and forth, you didn't notice the door open behind you. 

Just as Itachi touched the green button to answer and held the phone to his ear to greet his cousin you heard a disgustingly sweet voice. 

"So _Itachi-kun_ this is where you were." 

You turned around as Itachi closed his eyes, taking in the most irritated, audible breath a human could take. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babessss!!
> 
> Yessss TWO updates because I was too excited to wait to publish this. 
> 
> Do you know who it is? 😋 
> 
> Don't let anyone dull your sparkle! <3 
> 
> -Scarlett


	7. Chapter 7

Heels clicked and ended up next to Itachi, in front of you. 

The woman in front of you had brown shoulder length hair, with a blue knee high dress and a lot more make up then you thought necessary for the day time, but hey if she was happy. You don't know what perfume she was wearing but you were trying your hardest not to pass out from the smell. This woman made it painfully obvious she had money. 

Itachi closed his eyes after sighing. "What are you doing here?" 

"Hmm...so a Hyuga huh?" she said as she eyed you, completely ignoring his question. 

You raised your eyebrow looking her directly in the eye. "And you are...?"

You definitely were not about tearing others down but whoever this was clearly had an issue with you, and you weren't about to take it. 

"This is my fiance, Leena Yamamoto. Leena, this is my childhood friend, (y/n) Hyuga." 

Leena smirked while flashing her ring. "Oh right, right. Nice to finally meet you." 

You smiled at her and cocked your head to the side. "Congratulations."

Itachi looked back and forth between the two of you, sensing the tension that was starting to rise. 

"Well, I'll be heading out. Seems you two have a lot to talk about. My lunch is up and I need to get back to work." you said as you began to gather your things. 

As you stood up to leave, Itachi did too. 

"(y/n) we'll be in touch?" the raven haired man said, with what you noticed was a gleam of hope in his eyes. 

You remembered that you both promised to be in each others lives. But this was before you saw the fiance he had. 

Your eyes flashed to her momentarily. If looks could kill... 

You really cared about Itachi but the last thing you wanted to do was cause him more problems. Should you continue to have him in your life or just walk away? 

Was whatever drama Leena going to bring worth it? This was a decision you didn't want to make on the spot so you just smiled at Itachi and walked through the door. 

Watching you leave through the glass door, Itachi felt a hand on his shoulder. 

*********************************************************

You walked back into the office and as you went up into the elevator you looked at your phone where you had a couple of messages from your group chat. 

_TenTen: So it's Friday...girls night?_

_Temari: Yes!_

_Serenity: Ohhhh yesss!!!_

_Serenity: Drinks pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

_TenTen: Do we want to do bar or club?_

_Temari: Bar, 8pm_

_Serenity: You are such an old lady Temari I swear -_-"_

_TenTen: I'm with Temari on this one, plus we can eat at a bar!!_

_Serenity: You guys are seriously killing my buzz..._

_Serenity: Wait where's (y/n) we gotta make her go too!_

_TenTen: She's in a lunch meeting 😉_

_Temari: lunch meeting?_

_Serenity: ooooo a "lunch meeting"_

_(y/n): It was a business meeting and I can't tonight, I still have to meet with Neji to go to the gym and I'll be waaay too tired after that. But you girls have fun!_

_Temari: ...so yes?_

_(y/n): What? I literally said no?_

_TenTen: YOU'RE OUT? WHERE ARE YOU?! HELLOOOO_

_Serenity: She meant yes, yayyyyyy girls night!!!_

You rolled your eyes and stepped into the financial sector to catch your brother up on your meeting with Itachi. 

You told him everything including how it had to stay between you guys for now. Neji didn't like the idea since he already wasn't on board with helping the Uchihas but he knew of your friendship with Itachi. 

You left the part out about his fiance since you knew it wasn't supposed to be public information yet, and because you knew how overprotective your brother was over you. 

You went back to your office, where TenTen bombarded you with questions, and continued working until it was time to meet up with your brother at the gym. 

******************************

The Uchiha had taken his fiance back to the agency's parking garage as she had one of their personal drivers take her to the bistro. 

He hadn't said a word to her since (y/n) left and it was mostly because Itachi was infuriated with her actions. He was known for being the gentlemen and the respectful Uchiha out him and his brother. He was level headed and didn't like to raise his voice, not that he had to. 

He didn't agree on publicly displaying any relationship drama, it being familial or romantic in front of others. He didn't like treating his partner harshly, as he had seen his brother do countless times to the poor pink haired girl. 

But right now, he had no idea how he was keeping it together. He trusted his father would have picked a suitable mate for him. He didn't expect her to be attractive, which he didn't find her to be, because he understood the concept of an arranged marriage. 

He also accepted this arrangement due to the news of you being engaged to Kiba. He knew it was also an arranged marriage and that it was most likely to stay that way and let his father choose. 

Which now...if you were single, why did he need to take this childish behavior? 

Itachi parked his car and went to get out. 

"Sweetie, wait. Are you mad at me?" Leena's voice rang out to him as she grabbed his arm. 

"Mad doesn't even begin to describe what I feel at the moment." 

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun, I just found it weird you weren't in your office when I dropped in-" 

"And? You embarrassed me in front of a very respectable and trusted family friend. What if I was having a business meeting? It was completely inappropriate, especially since news of our engagement is not supposed to be public knowledge until our press conference." 

"I just...I saw it was a woman and thought you were cheating..."

Itachi looked at Leena with a cold stare. "Unbelievable." 

Itachi's stepped out of his car and walked Leena to hers. 

He was furious but still needed to be cordial with her. 

"I'm sorry you're right, baby. I overreacted but please don't be mad." She slithered her hands up his chest and kissed him softly. 

The Uchiha just rolled his eyes and gently took her off him. "If you are going to be a part of my family, you need to understand we don't do scandals. This isn't a soap opera. You need to grow up and cut the prepubescent behavior. I won't have you interfering with my job. I worked hard to get to where I am. I don't want to mistreat you but I am going to warn you that this instance better be the first and final time you make me, my family, or my business look foolish. Now." 

Itachi opened the door to the woman's car. 

"Get home safe. I'll call you later." 

Leena got into and turned her car on to roll her window down. Itachi leaned his elbows onto her car door. 

"Also, speak of this incident to no one. This stays between us, understood?" 

Leena smiled and caressed his cheek. "Of course, I love you." 

Itachi stood up straight and adjusted his clothes. "Right." 

And with that the Uchiha left back into the building to the floor where his office was. 

As he entered the long hall that led to it, he saw the back of a familiar males head. 

"Shisui." 

The curly haired male turned around and gave a big flashy smile towards his younger cousin. 

"Itachi! Just on my way to see you man. How are ya?" 

The two males patted each other on the back as they walked toward Itachi's office. 

"Annoyed. I thought you had my back. You could have called sooner." 

The older cousin stopped walking as they reached the door to the younger cousins office. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Leena. You called to warn me just as she showed up. You're usually better at these things." 

Shisui frowned. "I wasn't calling about Leena, I was calling to tell you that I say yes to your proposal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers!!! 
> 
> Sorry I didn't update Tuesday I had major writers block with this chapter like I know where I wanted to go but getting there. Yikes to the tenth power. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't all that great but thank you for reading this far. I promise it will get better! 
> 
> What do you guys think of Leena? Do you like her? Did she cross a line? 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Don't let anyone dull your sparkle <3 
> 
> -Scarlett


	8. Chapter 8

Shisui frowned. "I wasn't calling about Leena, I was calling to tell you that I say yes to your proposal." 

The younger cousin stared at his older cousin then sighed, opening the door to his office. Thinking he had put two and two together. 

Itachi walked up to his desk, removing his blazer and loosening his tie, while Shisui closed the door behind him and sat down on the black leather couch, to the right of Itachi's personal assistant. 

"Konan, looking beautiful as always". Shisui beamed. 

"Shisui." She said without taking her eyes off her laptop. 

"Konan." Itachi's voice caught her attention and she looked up to see him walking toward both of them, taking a seat on the leather arm chair to her left. 

"I'm not entertaining him." She answered. 

Itachi hummed. "That's not it. Shisui has agreed to help us out."

Konan turned wide-eyed to Shisui. "Really?! That's great!" 

Itachi continued. "And since he has agreed to help us, we can freely talk about this matter around him. Which brings me to my question." His tone went serious, causing both Konan and Shisui to listen attentively. 

"Did you inform Leena of my whereabouts when she came into the office?" 

Konan raised an eyebrow. "With all due respect Itachi, what are you talking about?" 

"Leena said she didn't find me in my office so she showed up to my meeting with (y/n). Rather rudely, I might add." 

Shisui looked back and forth between his cousin and his friend. 

"I've been in your office since you left and I haven't seen or heard from her. I didn't even know she came here-maybe she noticed your car was gone?" Konan closed her laptop. 

The man beside her nodded his head. "It's possible. A _little_ controlling and weird but possible." 

"Itachi...she didn't ruin your meeting did she?" his assistant asked with concern. 

Itachi rubbed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know. Maybe. I didn't even get to tell (y/n) anything besides that I needed her medical advice." 

"You were gone for a whole two hours and didn't talk to her about it?" Konan said. 

"We were catching up, I haven't seen her since I graduated and to just come out and ask her for a task this big would just seem wrong, even if we used to be close. Leena barged in _right_ as I was going to tell her about it." 

The orange-eyed female gave him a sympathetic smile. "Are you going to try and meet again?" 

"Yes. But I need to apologize. I know (y/n) and I know Leena abruptly showing up made her feel some type of way." 

Konan nodded her head and took out her phone. "I'll set something up with her assistant TenTen right away-" 

"That won't be necessary. But thank you. I can personally reach her now." He said with a smile. 

Shisui smirked and shook his head. "Leena's not going to like that." After a moment, Shisui's smirk fell off his face, as realization hit. "Wait, wait. (y/n)? (y/n) Hyuga?!" he whispered frantically. 

"Is there a problem?" Itachi raised his eyebrow at his cousin. 

"Yo if Madara finds out we are DEAD." Shisui said adjusting his own tie as he suddenly felt hot and constricted. 

"You're in too deep to back out now, so deal with it." His younger cousin said with a smile as Konan smirked. However, his head was still wondering how Leena found out his location. He was going to have to be more careful with how he went about his business with the Hyugas. He already had a suspicious fiance, the last thing he needed was to raise suspicion within his family, at least not until he was ready. 

_*How did she know?*_

*****************************************************

"Good work today. You're almost at my level." Neji panted as he started gathering his things. 

You were sitting on the bench catching your breath but you managed to look up and grin at your brother. "You know how I do." you picked up your bag. 

Your brother wiped the sweat off his forehead as you walked back to his car. "I said _almost._ Don't get cocky." 

You playfully shoved him as you got in the passenger seat after laying a towel. "I'm gonna feel all of this tomorrow like a truck." you winced as you put your seat belt on. 

"You need this and you know it." he said as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

After a moment of silence Neji spoke up again. 

"I don't usually let trivial matters cloud my mind, but I am aware it is a normal thing that happens to others." You rolled your eyes at whatever the hell your brother was trying to say. 

"Yes Neji, you don't acknowledge or experience certain emotions and lack a thorough understanding of social cues. And?" You closed your eyes, leaning your head back on the seat. 

Neji scowled at your words. "As I was saying. You seemed distracted today. I thought nothing of it during work because you are always on cloud 9 during our work meetings-"

"Get to the point Hyuga." 

"You were distracted during our session as well. You never have been. So I feel like as your older brother I need to ask...what's plaguing your thoughts? Is something the matter? Are you physically ill?" 

You opened your eyes and looked at the profile view of your brother. _*He's trying. And he's right. I was off my game a bit but I can't tell him because I don't know myself.*_

You sighed. "I'm sorry. It's nothing really, I think I'm just tired. I've been working all month long with the main doctors on finding our next big project or breakthrough. Making sure all of our health centers are stocked up on flu shots and medications with the winter season coming up, also visiting each one to make sure they are up to code for our end of the year health inspections. After our gym sessions, I go home and just keep working on inventory and with Human Resources on making sure our staff is also taken care of." 

Neji parked the car outside of your loft. "You still need to make sure to have time for yourself. We can't be the face of health and not be healthy ourselves, mentally and physically." 

"Yeah you're right." 

Your brother took your hand in his. "Rest. Don't work for the rest of the night. It's the weekend anyways." 

You looked at your phone and thought about how your friends were going out tonight. You picked up your stuff and got out of his car and turned to him holding the door. 

"I might. What are your plans this weekend?" Neji smirked. 

"Working of course. I can handle it." 

You nodded your head. "Annnnnnnnnnd we're back. Let me know when you get home." You closed the door and went up to your home. 

.

.

.

.

You stepped out of the much needed warm shower and got into your (f/c) silk robe, drying your hair as you looked at your phone. 

_*Neji got home safe and a missed call from dad.*_

Just as you were going to tap on his name, your heard your doorbell ring. 

You opened the door to find all 3 of your best friends at the door. 

In your friend group, you all kind of fell into your own roles. Temari is the overprotective mother hen, TenTen is the naive younger sister type who tried to be cool, you are the workaholic and responsible older sister type, and then you had your best friend Serenity Shimizu, who you all met in college that is unapologetically foul mouthed and an incredibly bad influence, especially on TenTen. 

"Aww hell, what are you guys doing here?" 

"Gotta pee gotta pee!!!!" TenTen rushed in past you as she threw her purse on your couch and made a bee line for your downstairs bathroom. 

"Umm come in?" you said as Temari walked inside with Serenity behind her. 

"Oh hey there good looking." Serenity said pulling at your silk robe. 

You smacked her hand away. "Dude!" you closed your door. 

TentTen finally came back and sat next to Temari who was checking her make up. 

"So we'll wait here while you get changed." TenTen beamed at you. 

You grunted. "Guys I'm serious, I'm really tired from today and the gym. I just want to stay in and relax." 

"(y/n) you go from your office to your house to your office and house again. You need to get out! The only one who has seen you here every day is TenTen. And it's at work so that doesn't even count." Serenity said as she stood at the bottom of your stairs. 

TenTen shook her head in agreement. 

"Go upstairs and change. Seriously we'll wait for you it's still early." Serenity nodded her head towards your room. 

You thought back to what your brother said and the day you've had. 

_*Maybe going out wouldn't be such a terrible idea. I also haven't had a drink in ages. I should call dad first though.*_

"Yeah and then you can catch us up on your life and a certain Uchiha." Temari said she she smirked. 

You sighed. "Nothing happened, it was a business lunch and fine I will be right back. Where are we going again?" 

"Bar." They all said in unison. 

You went upstairs and got changed into (f/c) v neck silk tank top, light blue ripped jeans and (f/c) lace up heels. Put on some (light/heavy) makeup. You styled your hair a bit since you were going out. 

You called your father back to find out he just wanted to make sure you were alright because of your meeting earlier. You were sure your brother probably mentioned something to him but it made you feel happy that your family cared so much for you. They were tough during business times, but you knew you could count on them no matter what. 

You walked down the stairs while putting your phone in your pocket. "Alright let's get this over with shall we?" 

"Hot damn!" 

"Awwww (y/n)!!" 

"Hmm. And someone wasn't _up_ for going out tonight." 

You rolled your eyes and smiled. "Yeah yeah." 

Serenity ran to the door after. "Fucking finally! Girls night! Let's go ladies!! By the way, I call dibs on NOT being DD." 

"I drove here and there is no way in hell I'm letting any of you drive my car so I'll be DD." Temari said as she pulled out her keys. 

You locked the door to your loft and walked downstairs to Temari's car. Hearing your friends argue and laugh on the way down made you realize how you really did need to go out. You can't remember when the last human interaction you experienced didn't have your same eye color or red clouds. 

As you laughed at something Serenity was saying about a guy she was with you felt your phone vibrate. 

Hmm? You stopped when you looked at the caller ID. 

_*Itachi...?*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> Hiii readers!!! 
> 
> So sorry for not updating when I said I was 😭
> 
> I had a show to get ready for and then I got sick and now the holidays!! 
> 
> But I didn't forget you! Y'all have been on my mind! Thank you for kudos and commenting! It gets me super pumped while I'm writing so thank you, thank youuuu for the support 🖤🖤!!
> 
> To, hopefully, make up for it I made this chapter a little longer and with a little more going on. 
> 
> Had to add my boi Shisui cause come on! And do you guys think Itachi is tripping about Leena or is it okay what she did? 👀
> 
> I'm really excited about where the next chapters will be going so I'll be updating soon and I hope you guys have just as much fun reading as I did writing this chapter and the future ones! 
> 
> Don't let anyone dull your sparkle <3
> 
> -Scarlett


	9. Chapter 9

You swipe your phone to answer and turn around holding the phone to your ear. 

"Itachi...Hey" you smiled. 

"Hey! I didn't catch you at a bad time did I? I know it's late to call." His low baritone voice rang from the other end. 

"Umm..." you turned to look back at your group of friends that were all looking at you from Temari's car. You held a finger up letting them know you would be just a second and turned back around. 

"Don't be silly, we've called each other later. But is everything alright?" Just as the question left your mouth, you remembered your meeting from earlier...Leena. Could it be? 

"I don't know. You tell me. I hope the incident earlier with my fiance didn't cause you to stray away from our friendship. I deeply and sincerely apologize on her behalf for any discomfort that interaction caused you. I'm truly embarrassed." 

You stayed staring at the glass door in front of you. 

"(y/n)? Are you still there?" Itachi's voice trailed you out of your thoughts. 

"Yea-yes! Sorry!" you laughed sheepishly. "Don't worry about it. Really. I just don't want to cause you any problems in your relationship, that's all."

"You could never. I know that it's like we're getting to know each other again but I haven't changed. Your feelings and concerns will be taken into account and respected as always." 

You felt a blush creep onto your cheeks. "Likewise Itachi." You could hear Temari honking in the background. 

_*Oh shit, I totally forgot about them.*_ "Erm listen Itachi, I'm sorry to cut our conversation short-"

You heard him chuckle on the other side. "I understand. I just wanted to check in. Have a wonderful evening (y/n), goodnight." 

"Night." You answered back grinning to yourself like a child. 

You ran back to Temari's car sitting in the back with Serenity. 

"Is everything okay?" TenTen asked as Temari started to pull out and head into traffic. 

"Yeah everything is okay, sorry about that." you answered. 

Serenity kept staring at you with eyes narrowed. "Mhmm. You know what? We just gotta ask her when she has a couple of drinks in her." 

.

.

.

You guys finally arrived to the bar, which was surprisingly well lit compared to where you thought they would take you. The actual bar was located in the middle of the room with people surrounding the white marble and black metal counters, some sitting in grey high chairs, others standing and talking, or waiting to be served. Bartenders were moving around each other taking orders from customers and waiters alike. On top of them were black metal bars with different bottles hanging from them. 

Serenity pointed out a booth to the left of the room for you guys to sit. As soon as you did a waitress came up to start taking your orders. All of you ordered appetizers, a main dish and drinks. 

"So girls, this is the first time in a long time that we've been together. Everyone spill, what's happening? Temari? How's the married life?" TenTen said as she sipped her drink. 

"Yeah! How are you and Shikamaru doing?" you said as you grabbed her hand. 

Temari blushed while pushing her bangs away from her face. "It's only been a few weeks so it's been an adjustment. But we're planning on finally taking our honeymoon soon, once Naruto agrees to cover for him as adviser while he's away. I barely get to see him since he's always away but it's what I signed up for and with Gaara and Kankuro over in Suna doing the same..." she trailed off. 

"That reminds me, neither you or (y/n) have security following us right?" Serenity said looking around. 

"No, people know me more in Suna than they do here." Temari answered as she took one of the appetizers. 

"And I can take care of myself. Trust me." You said smirking, as you thought back to your earlier gym session with Neji. 

"Well we already know TenTen is hopelessly head over heels for Neji but will never tell him sooooooo moving on to (y/n), what's going on in your world? Let it ALLLLLL out." Serenity said as she took another drink from the waitress and placed it in front of you. 

You sighed and took the drink. "Well, flu season-" 

"Oh no no no." Temari said while laughing. "We already know you're a good person and all that." She said while smirking and leaning back. 

"But we want to know about Itachi." Serenity said as she downed her second drink. 

"You guys can you please stop? Why are you all obsessed with Itachi and I. Yeah we were close. We weren't for a while and now we are again. Is it nice to have my best friend back? Yeah. Do I expect anything to be different? No." Besides the addition of Leena. 

"But you want it to be." TenTen smiled mischievously at you. 

"No. I don't. You guys know I already visited that and it didn't work out." You shrugged as you swirled your straw around playing with the ice cubes in your drink. Trying to convince yourself more than them.

"But you aren't in high school anymore (y/n)." Temari chimed in. 

"Plus you and..." Serenity looked around again to see if there were any eyes or ears paying attention to your conversation. "Kiba" she said in a whisper "aren't going to be officially a thing anymore come Monday." 

"That's what I've been trying to tell her!" TenTen said pointing her hands at you dramatically. "And he's literally one of Konoha's most eligible bachelors!" She said excitedly. 

_*Not really, not anymore.*_ You thought to yourself. 

"And hot." Serenity said as she took out her phone to take a picture of her drink. 

"He's also right up your alley babe. Intelligent, mature, successful, charming, knows how to challenge you and push you to be the best version of yourself." Temari said. 

"And hot." Serenity said again after finishing her third drink of the night. 

Temari just glared at her before continuing, while TenTen giggled helping the waitress with everyone's main dishes. 

"Anddddd you guys have known each other and each of your respective families almost your entire lives, so there's nothing awkward that can really happen." Temari finished as she took a bite of her food. 

"And he's-" 

"Alright we are just gonna take this and you're gonna go on a break kay?" you smiled at Serenity as you took her empty cup and gave it to a waitress passing by also asking for a glass of water. 

You starting to eat as your thoughts went back to everything that had happened today. All the things you felt from just seeing him today. From just hearing his voice on the phone. But no damn it! You already told yourself you weren't going down this road. But why were you having such conflicting feelings? Feelings of guilt too. You were attracted to Itachi, but that was normal right? Like what woman in her right mind wouldn't be. 

Even if you, in some crazy alternative universe, did _love_ him it was too late he had Leena. And you had a million things on your plate at the moment. Since you and Kiba were ending things you took more responsibilities at work and more projects. 

"So? You gonna go for him?" Serenity said as she took a bite of her burger, looking just slightly more sane and sober. 

"No, plus I don't have any time for dating okay? Literally no time with the new medical season coming up. But I will say, I will definitely make an effort to keep him in my life. Satisfied?" you said taking a final bite of your food and looking around at your friends. 

"Not at all." TenTen said. 

"Not in the slightest." Temari added. 

"Unsatisfied, just like I was last night." Serenity said pouting. 

The three of you just started laughing and asking Serenity about her adventures last night when you heard a voice behind you. 

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" you turned around and immediately smiled. 

"Asuma! Kakashi! Kakuzu! What are you guys doing here?" Temari got up hugging Asuma. 

"And together, y'all are an odd group." Serenity said taking TenTen's unfinished drink. 

"What? You ladies think you're the only ones that can go out after a tough week." Asuma said. 

"Glad to see you getting some fresh air." Kakazu said as he side hugged you. 

"Yeah well, I was kinda forced against my will." 

"Wait! I know this is supposed to be girls night but what if you guys join us?" Serenity said as she looked around at everyone. 

"I don't mind." TenTen said as she shrugged. 

"We can catch up!" Temari looked at Asuma. 

"(y/n)" Serenity looked at you expectantly. 

You knew if the guys joined all the heat would be off of you which is all you wanted. You knew you friends meant well but you needed to figure out your own feelings before confirming anything to anyone. Even if Itachi was taken, you knew lying to yourself about how you felt wasn't the answer. Ehhh you didn't want to get in your feelings so drinking out with some friends was how you were going to handle this. What could possibly go wrong? 

"Let's do it!" you said as you finished your drink. 

"I'll get the next round!" TenTen said excitedly as she went to the bar. 

When TenTen came back, Kakazu sat between her and Serenity. Between TenTen asking not so subtle questions about your brother and Serenity shamelessly flirting with him, Kakazu was regretting going outside and letting Asuma talk him into spending his hard earned money on gas to meet here. 

Temari was talking to Asuma about missing Shikamaru and Asuma talked about finally getting the guts to propose to Kurenai. 

You sat talking with Kakashi. You knew him as a retired ANBU officer and current police academy teacher at the Uchiha police force. But nothing more than that, so getting to know him now was actually pretty fun. 

You knew he was a little older than you, being 28, but he wasn't like the other older people around that always demanded respect and were tough when not on the job. He was very laid back. He didn't seem to have a lot of worries. You found out his best friend was actually Obito Uchiha, one of Itachi's relatives that you actually have never had the pleasure of meeting but heard many terrifying things about. 

"So you read actually read that stuff?" you said laughing as you finished your third drink. 

"Hey! Icha Icha actually has a very good romantic plot. Plus why would you just want to read all the smut with no context? It's like when you watch it. I don't want them to just go at it. What are this girls life goals? What happened in his childhood? What's the motivation? Icha gives me that integral part of information I really care about." Kakashi answered in a serious tone while smiling to himself watching you clutch your sides from laughter. 

"Oh my god you are so full of it! I can't wait to tell my Godfather." you said wiping the tears out of your eyes. 

"Your Godfather?" Kakashi said raising an eyebrow, finishing his drink. 

"Yeah, Jiraiya." You said smiling, starting to feel a little more relaxed and loose. 

"He's your Godfather?!" Kakashi said with wide eyes turning completely to you. 

"Yupppp. I too am blessed to call that pervert my Godfather." you said placing a hand to your chest. 

For the next few minutes you and Kakashi talked about your Godfather and joked around. 

What you didn't notice was Temari staring at you both while Asuma talked to her. She had never seen you laughing this loud or even the subtle arm touches you were giving Kakashi or how Kakashi would try to hide his blush every time you did something to make him smile. She smiled to herself seeing you carefree and actually having a good time. She found it entertaining to see the ever cool Kakashi get taken so aback by a female. While she was thinking all this, she didn't notice Asuma leave and come back with a bartender who came with a bottle and shot glasses. 

"Alright, pansies, now the fun really starts. We're doing shots for good luck and then never have I ever. And something else, I don't know I'll think about it as we go along." 

"I'm not paying for this crap." Kakazu grunted. 

"You're not, I'm buying." He turned to you. "And no butts (y/n) unless it's yours taking this good luck shot. I know you." 

"Okay well let's first pay for our meals and earlier drinks before we're too drunk." you said while getting up while the girls agreed. 

When you girls came back you all took the good luck shots and started playing "Never Have I Ever". It seemed that Kakashi and Serenity kept one upping each other, while you and Kakazu just kept shocked faces. Even TenTen surprised you. Temari tapped out early, as she was DD.

At some point throughout the night you took your phone out and texted people. You didn't quite remember who they were, you just remember one saying "I like you" and you didn't really care you just knew it had been a while since you had this much fun with friends. 

**************************************************

You woke up the next day to your alarm blaring next to you. You groaned and took your phone trying to turn it off while your head was throbbing in pain. 

"Shut up shut up shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Oh you're awake." You heard a voice call out. 

"AHHHH!" you threw your phone at the door way, where your brother caught it and turned it off. 

"Thank you but also what the hell, how did you get in here? Why are you here? Why are you scaring people at 10am?" you said as you gently laid your head back onto your pillow and covered yourself like burrito. 

"You gave me a spare key for emergencies you stereotypical alcoholic heiress." Neji came by and placed your phone on your nightstand. 

"Yeah like if my apartment is flooding or I'm locked out and forgot to feed my fish." 

"(y/n) you don't have a fish." He responded annoyed as he started opening your blinds. 

"Great so you're already doing a shit job." you turned around to see what he was doing and immediately regretted it as the sun hit your eyes. 

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nooooooo." you whined. 

"Come on get up there's aspirin in the kitchen and I can make you something to eat if your stomach is up for it." Neji grabbed your hand and slowly helped you up and took your comforter downstairs with you. 

"Careful." he said as he helped you down and sat you on the couch. 

You pouted like a child. "Thank you." 

"Hmph. I'll bring you your phone and a pillow." he said as he went back up. 

"You act all tough but you know you love me." you said quietly as you took the aspirin on the table and drank some water. 

"Really though, why are you here? I'm pretty sure there are better things you could be doing than taking care of your hung over sister." 

Neji came back and gave you your phone. "Here." 

You made yourself comfy then realized you had no idea how you got home or no make up on or had a fresh pair of pjs. 

Your brother saw your face. "Temari called me after she dropped you off and was nice enough to change you into some pjs. She said to check up on you in the morning, which I figured after what you texted me at 2am... I think some ginger tea will help you." 

He headed into the kitchen while you scrolled through your phone squinting your eyes. 

"Hey Neji, can you close these blinds please?" 

"You look like shit, you know." Neji said as he closed the blinds and settled your tea in front of you. 

"You're the one who told me to go out and relax and have fun okay?" you slowly brought down your head to take a sip, your head hurting the entire time. 

"I said relax and go out not drink yourself stupid." He said as he sat next you. 

You grabbed a pillow and placed it on his lap and laid your head on it as you saw Serenity calling you. 

"He-" 

"(Y/N)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Kami." Neji whispered irritated. 

"Yo yo okay why why are we yelling maaaaaaan." you said as you flinched hearing her screech your name. "Use your inside voice." you whispered through your phone. 

"Sorry, but turn on the TV the Uchihas are having a conference announcing something!" 

"Okay but I'm hanging up you're being too loud." You touched the red button then told your brother to turn the tv on, on a low respectable volume of course. 

On the screen your eyes immediately recognized Itachi standing behind his father to the left, Fugaku Uchiha, like a younger version of his father. 

Next to him was Leena, smiling brightly at all the cameras. Next to her was Itachi's younger brother Sasuke and his fiance, one of your family's health competitors, Sakura Haruno. And next to her, Mikoto Uchiha, their mother. She was always very sweet to you compared to his father and you thought she was incredibly beautiful. 

You adjusted yourself a bit turning toward the TV as you saw Fugaku speaking. 

_Fugaku: And so, we would like to officially announce the engagement of my eldest son Itachi and the Yamamoto heiress Leena._

Gasps and cameras flashing could be seen and heard. 

You gagged slightly and Neji raised an amused eyebrow. "Don't like her?"

You scrunched your face up. "No you idiot, my stomach." 

_Fugaku: We are certain this union will not only benefit our children and our families but all of Konoha as well. Thank you for your time._

Your brother muted the TV and looked down at you. 

"Are you alright?" You slowly sat up using your brother as support. 

"No my throat is really dry." You picked up your tea and took a sip. 

Your brother looked at you knowing that you knew that wasn't what he meant but he knew in the state you were in it was better to let it go...for now. 

You saw your groupchat blow up with messages from your friends reacting to the conference. You obviously already knew so it wasn't a shock to you but you did feel a pang of hurt since this conference solidified it. You couldn't really love or like-

Suddenly you froze. "Neji." you spoke softly. 

"Yes?" he said looking through the TV guide. 

You tried to gently clear your throat. "You said I messaged you something at 2am..." 

"Yeah, a drunk text." 

"What did I say..." 

"Nothing, it was just a bunch of random letters why." 

"Oh." Your voice was really soft. You slowly sipped your tea as your stomach was churning but not from the hangover....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn reader-chan, out here living your best life but drunk texting people???
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was kinda filler, I guess? I saw the word count was already 3,000 plus words and didn't know if something longer would cause disinterest? What do you guys think? Let me know! 
> 
> Also sorry for any typos lol It's like 5am okieeeee anyways 
> 
> Comment down below! I love to chat with you guys! 
> 
> Don't let anyone dull your sparkle! <3
> 
> -Scarlett


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT SMUT YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

"Are you alright?" your brother asked. 

"Yeah I just think I texted my feelings like a grader schooler to Itachi. No big deal." You said as you stared at the screen in front you. 

"What did you text him?" you brother turned to look at you. 

"I like you."

"Tch. That's all?" 

"That's all??? I sounded like a child!" 

"Well that's your own fault for drinking but are you sure you sent it to him?" 

"Well I only remember texting you two."

Your brother rolled his eyes. "Well then check your phone and see if it was him you texted it to before you start drowning in a cup of water." 

"I...I don't think I can do that....because...if I did... Oh I'm gonna be sick." You said as you covered your mouth. 

"Oh dear Kami give me the damn phone." Neji said as he snatched away the phone muttering something under his breath you didn't quite catch. 

You watched your brother look through your phone and sigh. "I don't see any messages to Itachi. I even checked your social media messages. Nothing." 

"Oh thank Kami." You let out a sigh of relief. 

_*So did I imagine texting someone that last night? Or was I THAT drunk? Well it has been a while since I've drank like that.*_ You thought to yourself. 

"There is a message, however, that reads 'You're officially my drinking buddy.' to a number you don't have saved." 

"What?!" you snatched your phone from your brother. 

He was right.

You had never seen that number before and it wasn't saved on your phone either. The person also didn't answer, thankfully, so you couldn't even try to piece together who it could be. You just locked your phone and rubbed your temples. This was wayyyy too much excitement for someone hung over. 

"You even drunk text people you don't know? Sure you don't need to be in AA already?" Neji teased. 

"Get out." You threw a pillow at your brother. 

.

.

.

After you watched a movie with your brother, you felt bad about him staying home with you so you relieved him of his duties and told him you would text or call him should you need anything. You texted your friends back letting them know you were alive and well and tried to be as vague as possible about your feelings on Itachi's public engagement announcement. Remembering Hinata's was coming up on Monday and your broken engagement to Kiba as well. 

As soon as Neji left you took a shower and put on a (f/c) tank top and grey fitted sweatpants with some sneakers, grabbed your wallet and phone and headed to your favorite coffee shop a little ways down from where you lived. You wanted to walk to get your body feeling back to normal and you didn't trust yourself just yet operating a car in your current state. 

When you walked into the coffee shop the sweet smell of fresh roasted coffee beans, pastries, and flowery teas filled your nostrils. There was already a line so you just stood there, mindlessly staring at some of the paintings behind the cashier when a voice startled you out of your thoughts. 

"Fancy meeting you here." chuckled the deep voice behind you. 

You turn to see Kakashi giving you a one eyed smile. You smiled back. 

"Kakashi! It's been so long." you joked with him. 

"It has. How did you wake up this morning?" he asked as you guys walked closer to the register. 

"Hungover and sore. I hit the gym pretty hard with my brother yesterday not really planning for last night." you said while looking down a little embarrassed. 

"Well you had the strength at least to get up and come here. But I'm glad my new drinking buddy is alright though." 

Your head sprang up with your eyes a bit wide. _*Kakashi was the unsaved number? When did I even get his number? Shit I should not drink like that again I don't remember anything.*_

"I texted you..."

"Oh! And I'm sorry if I didn't text back, I don't really keep track of my phone since I prefer to live in the moment...oh you're up." he said giving you another close eyed smile. 

You ordered (favorite drink) and Kakashi ordered his, talking about mindless things here and there while you waited for your names to be called. 

He held the door open while you guys walked out. "So you got any plans today?" you asked as you took a sip of your drink. 

"Yeah I'm actually on my way to the agency. I've got a class to teach in an hour." 

"Oh..." you played with the lid of your drink. 

"Kakashi listen...I'm so sorry if I did anything embarrassing or came off as rude or-" Kakashi interrupted you laughing. 

"(y/n) you were probably the second most drunk person out of everyone in the group, after your friend Serenity, and you were still the most classiest, funniest, and smartest one out of everyone there. Plus, I don't think you remember our game of 'Never Have I Ever", but I _personally_ have no room to judge you for anything. Don't worry about it. You're actually a lot of fun when you're relaxed. Now I'm in now way condoning you drink to achieve this..." 

You laughed a little and looked up at him. "But let loose every now and then. I know your under the eye of a lot of people but let go a little." he shrugged as he took a huge gulp of his drink. 

"Thanks Kakashi." You felt your cheeks heat up. 

"Don't mention it, but I do have to get going my class starts at 5." 

You looked at your phone. "KAKASHI! IT'S 4:50 AND YOU'RE AN HOUR AWAY!"

"Oh that early huh?" he said with a bored tone. You looked at him with an incredulous look on your face. 

"Well I should get going, let me know if you need anything you got my number. Hope you feel better." Kakashi waved at you before disappearing into the crowd of people. 

You walked into your house and grabbed your laptop to check on emails before stopping yourself and thinking back to what Kakashi said. 

You took your phone out and stared at the chat with the unsaved number adding it to your contact list. 

"Kakashi." 

******************************************************

The raven haired male walked through a crowd of "congratulations" and other celebratory phrases as his family's press conference ended. He smiled, shook hands, and exchanged nods with many faces he recognized and others he didn't. 

He continued this tiring pattern until he reached his destination. 

"A double shot of the strongest whiskey you have." The bartender nodded his head and prepared his drink. 

"I'll have what he's having."

"You sure about that Shisui?" Itachi teased grabbing his drink and tipping the bartender. Both males leaned against the bar staring out into the crowd of people in the main hall of the Uchiha Manor. 

"I taught you everything you know young padawan." The slightly taller Uchiha tipped his drink toward the other. 

Itachi slightly smirked and took a sip of his drink. The strong alcohol relieved the tension in his muscles. Tension he didn't realize he was holding since he woke this morning. 

"So where were you last night?" Shisui asked as he also took a sip from his drink. 

Itachi took out his phone and Shisui raised an eyebrow. "What happened to your old phone?" 

"After the incident at my lunch meeting" Itachi said swirling his drink around. "my phone has been acting a bit...weird...it glitched a lot." 

"That's...odd. Maybe you got a virus on it or something? Any idea how it might have gotten there?" 

Itachi's eyes navigated toward his brown haired fiance who was giggling and taking pictures with his pinkette soon to be sister-in-law. Shisui followed his gaze and leaned his head back a little.

"I have my suspicions." Itachi said in a low, cold tone as he took another sip of his drink. 

"No way..." Shisui said shaking his head in disbelief. "Are you sure Itachi?" 

"No. But I gave it to Diedara. He works in the anti-terrorism unit so I requested he do some logistics on it and see if he could find anything." 

"Have you said anything to her?" Shisui whispered. 

"No. I don't have the evidence to present to her. And even if I did, I need to analyze my situation accordingly. I don't know what she has got up her sleeve, IF she was even the one who did it. " His eyes when to his brother and other best friend, Kisame Hoshigaki, as they were coming up to them.

"Change the subject of conversation." Both Itachi and Shisui knocked back their drinks. 

"Well damn Sasuke looks like we need to play catch up." Kisame joked as he patted Itachi in the back. 

"Hn." was all the youngest Uchiha said as he ordered a drink from the bar. 

"Congratulations Itachi! Chief and now off the market. You finally did it man, and here I thought you were going to end up alone!" Kisame chuckled. 

Itachi rolled his eyes."Thank you for your kind words Kisame." 

"Well that's what the best man is for." Kisame said tugging at his blazer. 

Shisui scoffed. "Think again, I'M the best man." 

"Yeah whatever pip squeak." Kisame answered annoyed. 

Itachi laughed entertained at the scene in front of him as both his best friends bickered over who was going to be his best man. 

"What the _fuck_ is he doing here?" Sasuke said, his voice laced with venom. 

The other three males turned to look at where Sasuke was glaring. 

"Bastard." Shisui said gripping his glass tightly. 

Kisame looked nervously toward Itachi. 

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he saw the man walking to greet Leena as she jumped with joy to see him. 

"He better get away from Sakura." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. 

"Itachi how does your fiance know him?" Shisui said trying to keep calm. 

"Looks like we're about to find out." Itachi said in a smooth tone as Leena walked over with the man that was silently causing the three Uchihas to fume. 

Itachi smiled as Leena stood in front of him, Shisui kept a poker face, while Sasuke did a terrible job not to show he wanted to punch him. 

Kisame cleared his throat and excused himself, walking toward Sakura. 

"Baby!" Leena squealed as she went up to Itachi, bringing his face down to her tiny frame to kiss him and wrap her arms around his. "There's someone I want you to meet, this is my uncle-" 

"Danzo." Itachi said casually, his smile never leaving his face. 

"Oh you know each other?" Leena said looking back and forth between Danzo and Itachi. 

"Of course we know him." Sasuke spat as he walked away toward Kisame and Sakura's direction. 

"Excuse my younger brother he's always been ill tempered." Danzo just scoffed unamused. 

"Wonder where he gets it from." Danzo responded. 

"Oh uncle please! They're OUR family now too, don't be like that." Leena said going up to her uncle and hugging him. 

"Who would have guessed you two were related?" Shisui said trying to get more information out of her. 

"Oh yes. From my mother's side." She gleamed. "Oh! Let's take a picture. Tachi give me your phone." she said reaching in his pocket. Her expression changed for a split second. 

"Honey...what happened to your phone?" she said trying to hide her discontent. 

"Well dear I was helping Sasuke with his training and forgot to take it out of my pocket and I accidentally stepped on it." Itachi gave her a close-eyed smile. 

Shisui stiffed a laugh. 

Leena stole a quick glance at her uncle, which both cousins caught. 

"Is there an issue?" Itachi asked in a serious tone. 

"No none at all. Shisui would you be a doll." She motioned toward Itachi's phone. 

"Of course." Shisui snapped the picture and Leena said her goodbyes rather quickly to both of them saying she had other people she wanted to introduce Danzo to. 

Watching them walk away Shisui stood next to Itachi. "We need (y/n)." he whispered. 

"Fast." Itachi added. 

********************************************************

The weekend passed by in a flash and you actually didn't do that much work. You weren't hungover anymore on Sunday but you were still sore from your session with Neji. You went to your conference, annoyed because you didn't really see the point for you ALL needing to be there to announce things like this but you complied and were happy it gave you an excuse to see your cousins Hinata and Hinabi. 

After excusing yourself to talk to Kiba on the phone, you walked inside to the elevator leading to your office. 

"Please give my best to your family Kiba. They have been amazing through all this. Especially you. Thank you, honestly." You said smiling into your phone. 

"Don't worry love, even though we aren't together anymore you know I will always have love for you and I've got your back no matter what. Hey, you need anything, just give me a call alright?" Kiba said on the other line. 

"Of course and you guys too! You need any help with anything even if it's the vet clinic or you just need me to watch Akamaru." You said with a little sadness. Man were you going to miss that big fur baby. 

You finally got to your floor and saw there was some commotion going on. All of your employees were huddled in front of your office. 

"What the hell..?" you muttered under your breath. 

"(y/n) everything alright?" Kiba's voice brought you back. 

"Uh yeah I'll...uh...call you back." You spotted TenTen trying to calm everything down and walked toward her after pocketing your phone. 

"TenTen what is happening?" She saw you and let out a relieved sigh. "Y'ALL GONNA KEEP ACTING UP IN FRONT OF THE BOSS WOMAN?" Everyone turned around to look at you and then started scurrying around to get back to their labs and work spaces. "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT." 

You leaned your head forwarded letting TenTen know you were confused about what was happening. 

"Right this way Ms. Hyuga." TenTen said with a small smile, opening the door to your office. You rolled your eyes and started walking into your office. 

"TenTen it's too...early..for this..." you said stopping once you saw who was in your office.

"(y/n)."

"Itachi. What a pleasant surprise." you said you tried to wrap your head around the fact that Itachi was in your office. 

"Do you need anything before I go?" TenTen said beaming. 

"I'll have my usual coffee please TenTen." You said as you set your purse and laptop down. 

"Coming up. Chief Uchiha?" She grinned at him. You felt goosebumps hearing her call him Chief Uchiha. 

Itachi smiled, making you unconsciously smile. "Whatever the lovely Ms. Hyuga is having." 

You laughed while your lavender pale eyes looked into his onyx ones. "Are you sure? It's pretty sweet." 

Itachi grinned and cocked his head to the side. "I love sweets." You just kept staring into his eyes not being able to rip your gaze from him. Suddenly, everything felt hot and you were more aware of Itachi's intimidating height and build. 

TenTen was just staring back and forth between you and Itachi holding her tablet to her chest with her mouth slightly agape. She quickly snapped her self out of it after she realized the door was still open. 

"Umm... I will get right on you guys... I mean get right on those for you guys........Okay right." She hurried out of the room closing the door behind her. 

" _Holy shit._ " TenTen whispered trying to keep her composure holding on to the doorknob outside. 

You cleared your throat while taking off your blazer. "Um so...please make yourself at home." you said guiding Itachi to your white leather couches. 

Itachi sat so close to you that you were slightly feeling yourself be hypnotized by his cologne. 

"So what's up? Is everything alright?" you asked remembering that you guys were trying to rebuild your friendship and you weren't sure ripping his clothes off was going to be the best way to do that when he was engaged. 

_*Why the hell am I thinking like this? (y/n) STOP this is so inappropriate.*_

A knock was your saving grace and you got up to open the door for TenTen. The best part was you weren't the only one having these thoughts. 

As you got up to answer Itachi couldn't help but look at how good your dress fit your body from this angle. Just like he couldn't help but feel a chill down his spine when you addressed him and smiled at him. Like how when you passed him to guide him over to the couches, your (favorite scent) lingered a little and made him feel at ease. He also took notice of how your body did not look the same as it did when you both were in college. He felt a pang of guilt thinking these things about you. You were his best friend and to sexualize you the way he was doing, made him ashamed. The part of him that has always loved you though, didn't feel any guilt at all. He knew he always had this magnetic pull towards you. However, the things he at first found himself attracted to about you were things like your mind, your humbleness, your honesty, your selflessness; the way you treated him like an actual human being. You cared about his goals and aspirations outside of his family. But obviously, you guys weren't children anymore, he admired you now as an educated, strong, fearless, and intelligent woman. 

But he had to remind himself, that a gentleman doesn't think this way. No. He was allowing his animalistic instincts cloud his judgment and he needed to stop, out of respect for you, Leena and himself. Your voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

"Here. TenTen also brought some pastries. I kind of have a bad habit of forgetting to eat in the morning so please feel free." you handed him his cup barely brushing his fingers with your own. You ignored it and went to sit taking a sip of your coffee. 

"You like it?" you said remembering he ordered your weird drink. 

He gave a small smile. "It's delicious. What is it?" he asked taking another sip. 

"Well Neji calls it diabetes in a cup so I'm trying to ween off of it but you've always been great at enabling my bad habits so." you heard a genuine laugh come from the Uchiha in front of you. 

"I actually remember that being the other way around but I'll let you have this one because you're going through a breakup." 

You couldn't help but laugh covering your mouth since you were chewing. _* Damn it there she goes again.* _

"Okay well, you obviously didn't come here to talk about my pathetic love life-" 

"It is pretty pathetic." Itachi murmured against his cup. 

You smiled pinching your nose. "Anywayssss." you said turning to him after placing your cup on the table. "What's going on?" you raised your arm onto the back of your couch leaning your head on your hand. 

You saw Itachi's expression turn serious in a second. The grin that was plastered on his face completely gone. An art he mastered at a very young age. 

"I need you to help me stop my family from going blind." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey :)
> 
> sooooo didn't plan to write this soon but inspiration hit and I also did not expect to write the slight smut (if it is, I don't know I'm still learning so please don't judge too harshly 😩)
> 
> just thought it was time for some stuff to finally start going down and stir the pot, open the pits, and all that good stuff. 
> 
> Sorry for all the author notes but I just love updating you and asking questions so thank you again guys!!! 
> 
> P.S. The legal drinking age is 20 in Japan just cause I myself was doing the math and wanted to make sure everything added up with Sasuke lol
> 
> Don't let anyone dull your sparkle <3
> 
> -Scarlett


	11. Chapter 11

You blinked a couple of times staring at the man in front of you. 

"I'm sorry what?" 

"I need your help saving my family." Itachi repeated. 

"I have so many questions...but I think I'll start with...do you know what is making them go blind?" you ask hesitantly. 

Itachi sighs and leans toward you and grabs your hands. 

"(y/n) before we continue, I would like for you to know that I trust you with my life and that is why I am asking this of you." 

You almost immediately tighten your grip on his hands reassuringly. "Of course. Same here." 

He gives you a small smile and clears his throat. "Being of the Hyuga family, I assume you've heard about the Three Great Eye Techniques also known as the Three Great Dojutsu?" 

"Of course but just as much as what everyone else knows since a pact was made back in the beginning of Konoha that the extensive information on them would be kept a secret within the clans who possessed those eyes." 

"Right...well my family poses one of those. The sharingan." Itachi carefully traces your facial features for any sign of what you're thinking as your pale orbs are looking at your interlocked fingers. 

"(y/n) are you-" you quickly look up and shake your head. 

"Oh no no, I'm alright it's just you know a lot to process but it's okay. It's no biggie." you took a huge sip of your drink and continued. 

"In all seriousness Itachi, I'm not sure how I would be able to help, I mean....your family is the only one who has information on it. You guys know how it works and operates correct? Couldn't you learn how to fix it?" 

"Well there is where it starts to get a little complicated. See there are different versions of our eyes, levels if you will. Each more powerful and unique than the last." 

"Powerful enough to make the user go blind?" 

Itachi nodded his head. "Exactly. But it's that same power that has helped my family stay in charge of the military forces in Konoha." 

"Right right...makes sense. Actually." You say as you absentmindedly finish your coffee. 

"I'm assuming your family loved the power so much they figured the risk of going blind was worth it?" You looked into Itachi's sad eyes. 

"Unfortunately, yes. And quite frankly I'm tired of it. I don't believe this power is worth it if we are going to risk our health, but what can I do? This is in our DNA, so the only thing is to live with it. But I want to live with it for a long and healthy life." 

"So this means you've already umm 'unlocked' these eyes or some level of them?" 

Itachi closed his eyes and then opened them revealing not his black orbs, but new red ones. 

"Woah!" you immediately inched forward closer to Itachi's face before realizing you were getting really close, knees touching. 

"Oh, I'm sorry...umm..may I?" Itachi gave you a small smirk. "Of course." 

You slowly got close to Itachi and placed your hand under his chin, observing the set of eyes you had only heard of and didn't even think existed. Only his eyes changed however, nothing else in his features seemed to be affected by the activation. 

"Can you see clearly right now?" you asked him, carefully moving his head from side to side. 

"I can see a lot actually. For example I can see someone's chakra, useful during battle." 

"One of the many reasons you have been able to be so successful in the military field I presume? " you asked while sitting back, feeling a little dizzy. 

"Yes..are you alright? Do you need some water?" Itachi asked, his eyes back to their onyx color. 

"No no I'm fine." you said creating some distance between you and him. "Well you've certainly piqued my interested Itachi, I would love to help but I don't even know where this would start? And your family. If they found out-"

"They absolutely will not. The last thing I need is for them to find out I'm trying to fix this and know I told, no offense, a Hyuga about it. " You cocked your head to the side letting him know he was right. 

"The only Uchiha involved besides myself is Shisui." 

"Is he trustworthy? I know he's your cousin and all..." you said awkwardly. 

"Yes. Shisui wants this just as much as I do. I would also include my brother but unfortunately, I think our hard headed way of thinking has already made it's way to him." 

You nod and then think about your brother. "I will also need to run this by my brother. If I did this on my own and he saw money being withdrawn he will ask questions. I rather have him on board with this. But it would be smart to try and avoid your academy or our facilities if we don't want to arouse suspicion on either side." 

"I've already got that covered. And I would like to be present when speaking to Neji if you don't mind. Plea my case face to face so he knows there isn't any funny business." 

"Yeah I don't see anything wrong with that. With that being said when would you like to start?" you asked getting up to write in your laptop, Itachi following behind after throwing away his empty cup. 

"I need to tie a few ends up but I will let you know. We need to do this carefully. I still have yet to confirm but I think someone has been trying to hack into my files. Hence the temporary phone." Itachi frowned. 

"Then yeah, I'll wait to tell Neji till you're ready to move forward. But still, be careful. Wouldn't want something to happen to you now that you're back." You crossed your arms as you walked Itachi to your door. 

Itachi smiled. "Always." You felt yourself burning under his gaze and looked down, only to feel his slender fingers under your chin lifting your head to face him. 

"I hope you know I will never let anything happen to you or your family. Not just in this situation but ever." 

"I trust you Itachi and that is why I'm helping you. I appreciate you having my back like I will always have yours. But I'm a big girl." 

"A big girl who forgets to eat breakfast and needs her assistant slash best friend to remind her?" he said lifting an eyebrow. 

You playfully slapped his hand away from your face and heard the laugh that made the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. 

"Have a wonderful rest of your day (y/n) thank you for everything." 

You grinned at the tall Uchiha while holding your door. " Please stay safe."

He flashed you his charming smile one more time before waving at TenTen and disappearing from your view. 

_*Wait, temporary phone...the text message.*_

************************************************************

The smell of old rusty metal was incredibly strong. The dim lighting added to the creepy feel of the quarters she was entering. The sound of dripping water could be heard along with the clacking of heels on wet ground. 

She made her way past the front gate guard and kept going ignoring the faint screaming going on in one of the rooms she walked by. 

Finally reaching her destination, she knocked on the door and heard a gruff "come in" among a couple of other voices.

"Ahh Leena." Danzo greeted his niece. 

"Gentlemen, Uncle." Leena went up to Danzo and gave him a hug. Leena took a seat next to him and placed her bag on the table.

"Ugh you couldn't pick like a filthier place to plan your world domination." Leena looked around her and shuttered. 

"It's not world domination girl. We're trying to make Konoha a safer place and that can't happen with the Uchiha around. Now, we can finally talk without those Uchiha scum listening in on us. How is it going with your _fiance_?" he asked, the disgust evident in his tone. 

Leena rolled her eyes while sighing. "Well as you saw Itachi switched his phone which means that he's suspicious. So I don't know how else to track him and see when he's not around his stuff. It also doesn't help that his annoying ass blue haired assistant also works in his office." 

"Well you are going to have to try again and try harder. You need to get closer to those around him since he's already closed off as is. The Uchiha while a disgusting breed are smart above all else. You'll need to get into all of his devices, computers, phones, security everything. You should be fine since we've supplied you all those programs. You need to be quicker and smarter, keep your end of the deal!" Danzo yelled at the girl next to him who looked like a bucket of cold water had just been spilled on her. 

"Hey! Listen, I'm trying okay. It is isn't my fault that lately he is around this purple eyed bitch!" the girl yelled back. 

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, (y/n) Hyuga the cousin of Hinata Hyuga. I'm pretty sure he's into her and they're talking more and more. Fucking bitch." Leena pouted. 

"A Hyuga? Well this is an interesting inconvenience." The old man said while rubbing his chin and sitting back on his chair. 

"You can do something about her right?" the girl asked hopefully. 

A snicker could be heard in front of her from one of the masked men. "You really aren't that smart huh? We can't take out a Hyuga, especially when they do so much for the community. That would raise way too many flags." 

"He's right Leena." The masked Danzo replied. "For now, ignore her. If she becomes a problem in the future, depending on how much _you've_ accomplished we'll deal with her then. For now, get your shit together." the old man grunted before getting up. 

*****************************************************************************************

A couple of days had passed since your talk with Itachi and you were busy with your health facilities inspections and taking care of the flu season, which you were glad was the lowest Konoha had on record. 

You and Itachi had been texting and calling back and forth just like old times. Catching up on things you didn't have time to say in person, mentioning old memories, recommending each other books and shows etc. 

_(y/n): I'm just saying there is no harm in playing video games, they're a great way to work on your analytical skills so it might even help you with all the military stuff you deal with :P_

_Itachi: I doubt COD is going to help me train my men better but maybe I'll take you up on it one of these days. anyways gtg about to see how Sasuke's final training is going. talk soon?_

_(y/n): sure thing! Hope he's doing great! <3 _

Itachi smiled at his phone before putting it away in his breast pocket. He walked in the huge gym like stadium along with the elders from his family to see Sasuke and his cadet class getting ready for their graduation. 

As expected, Sasuke surpassed his fellow cadets and was expected to graduate top of his class like every other Uchiha before him. 

As the other cadets were getting their stuff to leave, Sasuke looked towards his father who just kept his usual stoic face while staring at his younger son from the door before he exited. 

Sasuke sighed till he was jumped on from behind with a rough hand shoving it's knuckle on his duckbutt looking hair. 

"AYYYYYYYYY CUZZOOO LOOK AT YOU!!!" Shisui yelled in the youngest Uchiha's ear. 

"Shisui get off you're embarrassing me you baka!" Sasuke whispered loudly with a slight blush on his face. 

"Aww come on, you did great!!" Shisui starting playfully punching the youngster in the stomach. 

"Shisui you're still around lower cadets, tone it down a bit." Itachi chimed in. 

"Thank you Itachi." Sasuke puffed out after swinging his bag over his shoulder. 

"I'm proud of you Sasuke, that was excellent. I'm glad all of our extra training sessions paid off." Itachi smiled at his younger brother with pride. "Also, don't worry about father. You know he's proud as well he just has a harder time expressing it when he only expects success." 

"Yeah right." Sasuke stared at his feet. 

"Oh Sasuke come on here, there's something on your forehead." His older brother called to him. 

"On my what-WAIT NO!" But it was too late, his older brother had already poked his two fingers onto his brothers forehead, causing the young man to hold his forehead and run quickly out the door. 

A smirking Itachi and a Shisui with tears in his eyes walked out of the gym. "Dude what the fuck was that?" Shisui held on to Itachi's shoulder. 

"Sasuke doesn't seem like it, but he's a very emotional guy and he very much liked to play pranks growing up. Annoying pranks. Embarrassing pranks. All the kinds. I've never been much a prankster myself but I had to learn how to defend myself." 

"Oh man, I so got his ass next time. woooo" Shisui wiped the last tear from his eye. 

They both got into the the glass elevators where it was just them two. 

"So I've got good news. I spoke to (y/n)." Itachi broke the silence. 

"Oh really? What did she say?" 

"She's on board. But Shisui we have to protect her at all costs." Itachi said turning to look at his cousin who was looking at the floors pass them. 

"Yeah yeah cause you love her yatta yattta." 

Itachi's eyes widened and his mouth agape. Shisui looked at his cousin and smirked. 

"Itachi I could smell the pheromones on you both back then I can smell them even worse now. You get that stupid look in your eyes when you mention her too." 

Itachi was left speechless. For the first time he didn't have a snarky comeback to his cousin's remark. 

"Dude it's alright. It's me. I know you don't love Leena. You guys are just an arranged marriage no one actually thinks you love her. But I do know it's (y/n)-"

"I meant because she is a family friend and we know Danzo and who knows what other dangerous people are watching us. She doesn't need to get caught in the crossfire." 

"Oh. Well of course not. Especially if she's going to help us with this Uchiha curse, we will owe her our lives and our childrens lives and our childrens childrens..."

_*ring ring*_

Itachi rolled his eyes and answered his phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, un. Finished analyzing your phone."

"And? What did you find?" Itachi asked as he and Shisui got off on the garage floor. 

"You're going to want to come in and see for yourself, yeah?"

"Already on my way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> I AM SO SORRY T_T!!!!!! My beautiful readers, life just thought it would be funny to kick my butt while I was down but I will not let it win 😤 here is a new chapter! I hope you can all forgive me and I hope everyone has had really great holiday breaks and is staying safe! 
> 
> I missed you all so much and I'm so excited to be back!! 
> 
> Got kind of a writers block in the beginning so excuse if it's slow placed or dragged out. 
> 
> Let me know what you think is going to happen next? Should (y/n) be worried about Danzo?? What other dangerous people could Itachi be referring to?
> 
> You guys rock!!!!! 
> 
> Don't let anyone dull your sparkle <3
> 
> -Scarlett


	12. Chapter 12

** _*Violence warning: like right after this warning lol*_ **

Your heartbeat was skyrocketing as your eyes darted around and you ran faster and faster. You felt he was close. 

You stopped in the middle of the open field and concentrated. However, you waited and couldn't sense anymore. 

_*What the hell? I don't see anything either. Wait-*_

All of a sudden you felt a sharp pain on your side. 

"Fuck." You fell back and slid on your feet barely keeping your balance. 

_*I see him!*_

You blocked his kicks and kept moving backwards. 

_*I need to find an opening.*_

You sensed something in your blind spot but weren't sure what it could be. You threw a kunai backwards and heard metal clink behind you. He looked behind you and you smirked. _*Here's my chance.*_

You managed to land a kick to his stomach but he grabbed your leg flipping you backwards in the air. Before you landed he jumped above you, you could try and throw another kunai at him but you weren't sure how close you were getting to hit the ground, _*fuck it*_ just as you were reaching for your it, he landed a blow on your chest, instantly drawing blood from you and slamming you to the ground. 

You landed on the floor with a hard thud and rolled to your side coughing up blood. You immediately felt the pain on your back and your chest felt heavy. You slowly used your elbow to prop yourself up. You started crying and saw his shadow get closer. 

"What *cough* the fuck *cough* is wrong with-" you started. 

"You hesitated." 

_*You sure as hell didn't.*_ You managed to sit up and lay your back slowly on the tree behind you. You could feel your chakra points completely blocked and they would be for a couple of days. You felt the taste of copper get stronger, wiping your hand then looking down seeing the blood. 

"Your mind isn't clear. Again. Get up. We're going again." 

"I can't." Your voice was hoarse. "My chakra." 

"Get. Up. (y/n). NOW!" 

"ENOUGH!" Hizashi's voice boomed to your left. _*Fucking hell.*_ You placed your head back as your surroundings vanished and you were sitting against a cold white wall. 

Everything sounded a bit muffled. You finally opened your eyes and saw another figure. It was your Uncle Hiashi, he just looked at you with a frown on his face. 

"How is she?" You heard your father ask. 

"She can see a full mile now but she still needs more chakra control as always." Neji spoke as he looked at you. 

"You blocked her chakra network. You were supposed to be helping her with that." Your uncle answered in a stern voice. 

"You didn't have to go that hard on her Neji." Your father said with a disapproving look. "You weren't scheduled for a fighting session either." 

Neji just scoffed. "Pathetic." 

"Watch your mouth Neji. That's your sister and you will respect her, training or not." 

Neji rolled his eyes and sat down next to his bag. 

Your father grabbed your chin and gave you a sympathetic look. "I don't want to coddle you but your brother did do a number on you. Akihiro come here." 

The nurse sat down next to you and started to use his chakra to heal you as much as he could. You were feeling a hell of a lot better than you were 10 minutes ago. He handed you a water bottle than walked out, leaving the four of you in an awkward silence. 

Your uncle Hiashi was the first one to break the silence. "I know this isn't the ideal time but again we didn't think you two were fighting in a simulation..." he looked disapprovingly at your brother. 

"What is it?" you said as you placed your head on your dads shoulder. 

"Suna needs our help with some medical trades so you two will be heading over there for a week next Saturday. They also need some help with training their medical personnel. Your father and I would go but we need to meet up with President Namikaze and his wife about the wedding." 

"Alright." Both you and Neji answered. 

Another awkward silence enveloped the room until Neji walked over and stood in front of you. 

"I apologize (y/n). I was unnecessarily harsh on you today." 

You threw your empty bottle at him, hitting him square in the face. 

"(y/n)" your father said in a warning tone. 

"We're even now ni-san." you gave a small smile then Neji left with your Uncle, leaving just you and your father. 

"You know he loves you. He just wants to make sure you are safe if we aren't around." Your father said putting his arm around you. 

"I know. And I know why he did what he did today too. We all get on edge around this time" you sad with a small smile. Your father kissed your head. 

"Your mother would be proud of you. You've become your own person and brought pride to our clan by doing just that." You felt your eyes burn at the mention of her. 

"She would also probably have Neji's butt for how he treated me today." You both laughed thinking about how your mother always had to mediate between you and your brother. 

"Do you miss her?" you asked looking up at your father. 

Hizashi's face held a small smile like he was thinking of fond memories. "Every day. She was my first love. She was the only girlfriend I ever had." 

"And you were one of her options." You giggled.

"Obviously number one because I got her in the end." you dad said proudly. "I miss her but I know she's watching over us. And" he bopped your nose. "You are a beautiful spitting image of her." now it was your turn to smile proudly. 

You grabbed your bag while you guys walked out of the simulation room. You were immediately greeted by TenTen who's smile slightly faltered after she saw your clothes. 

"I'm fine don't worry about it. But how much time do I have to change?" 

"Actually we have the rest of the day off. Mr. Hiashi's orders...and I can see why." you chuckled uncomfortably. 

"Go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Your father kissed your forehead and left. 

"Lunch?" TenTen offered. 

"Yes! Please but at my place I'm feeling a home cooked meal." you answered. 

"Lead the way!" She chirped. 

.

.

.

.

.

You unlocked your apartment, placing the security code when it went off, TenTen right behind. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower. You mind calling Serenity and getting whatever we need." 

"Sure! I'll have some tea ready for you also. I wanna change in your downstairs bathroom first though if you don't mind." TenTen said unpacking her bag. 

"Of course not boo. See you in a bit." You walked up the stairs to your room. You went over to your vanity to check your face. The corner of your lower lip was a bit bruised with a scar on top. 

"I can't wait to get my chakra back to heal up properly." You sighed and undid your hair that you had picked up for training. 

When you placed your band down you saw your family picture. You picked it up and touched your moms figure. You were basically a photocopy of your mother aside from having your father's eyes. It was a picture of your 6th birthday. Neji was 7. You were sitting on a chair so you could see above your birthday cake. Your mom was holding onto your waist and smiling really big while you grinned leaning your head on hers. Your father was in the middle of laughing with his eyes closed, one arm over your mom's shoulder and his other arm holding onto Neji sitting on his shoulder with his mouth open smiling holding on to your dads hair. You laughed looking it, feeling the familiar pang of sadness hit you. This was one of the only pictures Neji had where he was smiling. After she died, he never really smiled in pictures.

Tomorrow was her birthday. Everyone, especially Neji was on edge the days before. That's why you understood his behavior today. Neji was always a bit closer to your mom than your were. You knew he saw her in you every time you guys are around each other, that's why he's so overprotective and overbearing, more than most big brothers you had seen. Unfortunately, that could sometimes lead to moments like today where he would cross the line. This was the first time he did physically, which you knew meant more was going on, but you would talk to him about that later. 

You kissed your mother's figure and then wiped a tear that escaped your eyes. You headed into your much needed shower, washing some dry blood off and cleaning your cuts. 

Once you came out you, bandaged yourself up and put on (f/c) long sleeved v-neck and (f/c) sweat pants. You let your hair air dry and walked down the stairs to see TenTen in some loose fitting shorts and a big T-shirt getting some vegetables boiling. 

"Hey sweetie, how ya feeling?" she said as she poured you some hot tea. "Chamomile to help you relax a bit." 

You took a sip and placed it on the island where you started to help her cut some meat. "Thanks. And a bit better, physically anyways." 

TenTen gave you a sympathetic look knowing you were referring to your mom. "I took the liberty of assuming you wanted to make your mom's favorite ramen." 

"That's why you're my best friend." you gave her a small smile. You guys continued to cook talking about things you needed her to take care of while you were gone to Suna and things for her to prepare for you before you left to Suna. 

You started plating everything when you heard a knock on the door. 

"Illgewit" you said with a mouth full of onigiri. You dragged your slippers and opened the door to reveal Serenity in comfy clothes too. 

"Alright, yeah I just got here so I'll talk to you later. Kay babe byeeee." She ended the call and sat on one of the bar chairs around your island while you crossed your arms staring at her while TenTen had a noodle hanging from her mouth. 

"ooo (m/n) ramen! How sweet!" Serenity said clapping her hands together. She looked over at you. "Well come on with the come on I'm hungry." 

TenTen muffled something then slurped her noodle. 

"What?" Serenity snapped her head in her direction. 

"She said 'bitch what the fuck?!" you said taking a seat in the bar chair in front of Serenity. 

"What? Ohhhh you mean the phone call?" she said while taking a sip of water. 

"No the state of our country, yes the phone call." TenTen said rolling her eyes slurping more ramen. 

"Oh it was Kakazu." She said nonchalant. 

"What? MY KAKAZU??" you said your voice high pitched. 

"Yeah remember I went home with him after girls night? Well we've decided to continue seeing each other." She shrugged. 

You ran your hands through your damp hair. "Serenity he's like dads age, if not older." 

"So?! He's sweet and way better than all the other jerks I've encountered." 

"Kakazu can get it." TenTen said smirking and nodding her head. Her and Serenity fist bumped while shook your head and started eating. 

"Where's Temari?" Serenity asked. 

"She's back in Suna, I'm actually going over there next Saturday." Serenity just hummed and you guys spent the rest of your day together. 

.

.

.

.

You woke up early and did your hair up with some light make up. You wore (m/f/c) knee length dress. You heard a knock at your door and saw your father and brother also wearing (m/f/c) dress shirts. You smiled at them and left your home. 

You went to the Hyuga burial grounds and finally made it to your moms tombstone. Your father went up first placing white roses and telling her about how he much he missed her and how they would have spent this birthday. You wrapped your arm around your brothers and he placed his hand over yours giving it a small squeeze, yesterday forgotten for today. 

Your father got up, not bothering to wipe his tears away since he was with his family. You rubbed his back while Neji went forward. He didn't cry but his eyes were shut, speaking to her in his mind like always. He also placed white roses. When he finally got up he stood behind you. 

You stepped forward. Then looked back at your father and brother. 

"Um...would you guys mind stepping away for a bit. I have some stuff I would like to talk to mom about...alone." 

Both your father and brother looked shocked but both nodded and walked away where you could still see them but they couldn't hear you. 

You tugged your skirt under you and sat down in front of her. 

"Hi mom. Happy birthday." You smiled and laid down your white roses. "It's meeee." you said sheepishly. "Remember your last birthday we were all together, I thought it would be funny to cut Neji's hair while he was sleeping. Hehe...you and dad didn't find it as funny." you wiped a tear laughing. "Usually dad was the one getting angry but wooo boy I had never seen you that mad. Kami I can't even remember why I did it." you looked up. "I know you were upset cause I overheard dad comforting you after the party. I didn't get what the big deal was. Hair grows back, you know? But dad was still there..... What's that like mom? To have a partner that you love there for you when something hurts, that even though the world doesn't understand...they do. Who loves your good and your bad. That accepts your faults but still holds you accountable in a healthy way. That pushes you to be better. That you know you can trust with your secrets and burdens." You thought about Itachi. "Mom...you remember Itachi Uchiha? Of course you do you knew I had a crush on him....well I need your help. I need to sort out what I feel. Or at least, be a big girl and accept what I feel. Do I love him? Or do I love the idea of him? Or do I just love the comfort he brings me?" 

You sat quietly for a a few moments. You picked up a rose and played with the petals. 

"Mom I love him. I do. I even sent him a stupid text message saying I liked him. But he's taken already. I could try and win him over like dad did with you but I don't think I can do that with an arranged marriage." you sighed and softly hit your hit with the rose. "I can't believe I'm back to being in love with my best friend mom. Like I see him and he looks just amazing, he smells amazing, he speaks amazing, he laughs amazing-" you looked back at your brother and dad talking making sure they were far away. 

You turned back to your mom and whispered "Mom I'm in the dessert dying of thirst and he's a gigantic glass of cold water. Like what?!?!? Who says that???" You blushed covering your face. 

"I know if you were here you would have been told me to go after him. I don't blame dad for initially placing me with Kiba. I saw how he struggled to find a common ground with pleasing the elders and your views. But I never felt anything more than friendship towards him, I never thought of him that way. No other man... well that's a lie. There is one but hes a bit older and my drinking buddy so that's just a bad time waiting to happen right?" 

You started to get up. "Well mom, thank you for listening. I didn't mean to be a downer on your birthday. I know I haven't visited as much cause of ya know...work. I promise I'll be by more often. Happy birthday my queen." You kissed the rose you had in your hand and placed it back heading back to your dad and brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Yooo okay so that took a turn I didn't expect like I hadn't even planned to talk about the readers mom but ummm here we are. Sorry if this was depressing. I don't know why but I just started writing and bro idk idk I'm sorry lmao like I just I dont know what happened this was going one way and then ended another way which is why the next chapter is where this was going to end but it didn't like wow. 
> 
> Like I ain't had to do all that I need to go take a nap lol. 
> 
> I promise reader has a great relationship with Neji omg okay bye lmaooooo 
> 
> Don't let anyone dull your sparkle <3
> 
> -Scarlett


	13. Chapter 13

The black sleek car pulled up to the gate code box and entered in the pin, causing the giant gold gates to open up. The car drove around the water fountain in the center of the spacious front yard. 

Parking in front of the mansion, both Uchiha men stepped out and went towards the frosted glass doors. 

The door opened revealing a servant with a black maid outfit and a white apron with red clouds adorning it. The girl smiled and bowed upon seeing the men. 

"Itachi-san, Shisui-san welcome." She gestured for them to enter. 

"Good Morning Skye-chan." Itachi said with a small smile. 

"Skye-chan, lovely to see you again. Radiant as always." Shisui said after kissing Skye's hand and winking, causing the girl to blush profusely. 

"I'll let Deidara-san you are here, please make yourselves comfortable." Skye bowed once more and left. 

Itachi rolled his eyes as he watched his older cousin checking out the poor girl. 

"Itachi, un" The blonde male came down the stairs with a toothy grin. "And Shisui, been a while man." All three males shared a hand-shake and followed Diedara to an elevator. 

"So Deidara, you found some sus shit on Itachi's phone huh?" Shisui asked as they walked out into a huge lab. 

"Yeah, his phone was definitely bugged. And it was an inside job, un. It was directly implanted to his phone. Which means only someone who also has access to Itachi's phone could have done, or so it seems." The blonde went toward an L-shaped desk with three monitors and two laptops. 

Itachi followed Diedara while Shisui walked around observing all of the experiments inside the room. 

"What details do you have? Tell me everything." Itachi sat next to the blonde. 

"Well for starters, it was done recently and running in the background; in other words you would have never found it on your own since it didn't take the form of a random app on your phone, un. It wasn't running for long and it didn't take any personal information like email, card info etcetera." Diedara pulled up a screen that looked like Itachi's home screen on his old phone. 

"Thanks to the protection we got on your phone and your quick eye I was able to stop it from doing it all, yeah. However," Diedara clicked on a link that opened up a map, Itachi kept his eyes on the screen. 

"It was installed long enough to turn on your location and register it to it's main frequency location, un." 

"Which is?" Itachi rose his eyebrow. 

Deidara looked at him and then showed a screen with a home phone Itachi had seen before. Shisui appeared behind both men and also looked at the information. 

"Son of a bitch Itachi, you were right. She was tracking you." Itachi visibly tensed up. 

"Can you see what else she's had access to?" Itachi asked in a frightening and cold tone. 

"So far just that, again, we were able to stop it before anything else was taken. Before you freak out though, it wasn't anything I couldn't crack, yeah?" Deidara looked at the raven-haired male who kept a hard glare at the screens in front of him. 

"What are you getting at Deidara?" Shisui asked. 

"I think maybe she was just jealous and wanted to get your location without asking you to give it to her and seeming like a controlling partner." 

"Yeah that's what I told him." Shisui agreed. 

"It doesn't make sense." Itachi said in a low voice. 

"What do you mean? She probably just wanted to know where-" Deidara was interrupted by a deep voice coming from the door way, all three men looked behind them. 

"If she just wanted to know his location she would have simply asked him or just turned on his location services herself. She would have no need to implant something that could have ultimately destroyed Itachi's life in the wrong hands." 

"Pein." Itachi stood up and greeted the orange haired male. 

"If I were you Itachi, I would check any other devices she has access to and hand them over to Deidara for a full scan. It could be nothing, but why take that chance." Itachi and Shisui both looked at the screens and frowned. 

"You said you needed to speak to me along with your cousin?" Pein snapped them out of their thoughts. 

"Yes, we need your medical lab as soon as possible and your discretion." Itachi spoke as Shisui stood by his side. 

Pein rose his eyebrow and nodded his head. "Very well, let's speak in my office." 

"Of course." Both Uchihas bowed and followed after the Akatsuki leader. 

********************************** 

"So with all of Hyuga Lab Corp. finishing up the medical equipment distribution ahead of schedule, my brother Neji and I will be heading out in two days to help out Sunagakure with their up and coming season." Your voice rang out in the meeting room and you smiled after giving your report for the month. 

Your father dismissed everyone and you went outside with your brother. 

"Hey so I have no clothes suitable for Suna at all so I'm not coming tomorrow since I've got all of my affairs in order. Do you need me to pick you up anything?" You said as you finished your coffee. 

Neji was skimming through his phone kind of out of it until he felt your stare. 

"Oh my apologies. I also am all set in my affairs, mind if I join you?" he answered as you entered the elevator. 

You smirked "I'm not the one that would mind." 

.

.

.

TenTen had been completely quiet the whole ride to mall. 

"Why did you need to go the mall and couldn't just order your stuff to be delivered to your flat?" She whispered in a hush tone as you got out of Neji's car. 

"Because we don't have time, the trip was last minute. Now relax." 

Neji just cocked an eyebrow staring at you both. "Everything alright?" 

Your brother had taken off his blazer from work and was just in a grey dress shirt, without his tie, his sleeves rolled up and black dress pants. 

TenTen was blushing and you knew, melting on the inside. You tried to give her a warning but Neji wanted to go immediately after work, so her warning was him showing up behind you when you showed up at her desk. 

You looked at TenTen when Neji asked and she just walked briskly ahead of you." You sighed. 

_*Oh TenTen, just tell him.*_

Neji came up next to you, "That wasn't normal right? She's acting odd, no?"

You just smiled and blinked a couple of times at your brother trying to understand human behavior. You knew he would never understand TenTen until he knew TenTen had feelings for him. 

A draining duo TenTen and Neji. 

You hooked your arm with your brothers entered the mall. 

After a couple of stores, Neji found what he needed but you still needed a couple more pieces for the week. You knew the weather in Suna was hot and according to Temari, they would have a heat wave coming. 

"Oh (y/n) what about this?" TenTen walked into a store and showed you a cute (f/c) skater dress. "You can wear it while you're out of the hospital setting." 

You touched the fabric and felt how soft it was, very breathable. "I like it, ohhh I can wear it with the shoes Neji just got me." 

"That color would look beautiful on you (y/n)." You turned all looked toward the sound of the voice. 

"Sakura." You smiled at the young pinkette. "It's been a minute how have you been?" 

"I've been great. Neji, TenTen." She beamed at the two beside you. 

Neji gave a faint smile. "If you'll excuse me, TenTen would you mind helping me over here for a second." The color in TenTen's face visibly left. Sakura covered her mouth giggling. 

Neji walked over to the men's section grabbing some shorts and TenTen still hadn't moved. 

"I'm assuming he still doesn't know?" Sakura said as she looked from TenTen to Neji. 

"No." TenTen hung her head and walked toward the male as if she was walking to her death. You just sighed and went back to the dress. 

"It really is a lovely color on you." Sakura commented again. 

"Thanks, I'm leaving for Suna the day after tomorrow so just want to make sure I have the appropriate attire since it's a drastically different climate than Konoha." 

"Oh? Just visiting?" 

"Yes and no." you gave a small laugh. "Shopping with Sasuke?" you asked the Haruno girl. 

"Oh my goodness Sissy there you went! I was looking everywhere for you!" 

_*Your kidding....*_

You already knew who that voice belonged to even though you had only had the pleasure of hearing it once. 

You noticed Sakura give an almost strained smile with her eyes following behind you to the person coming closer. 

You weren't sure if it was your recent confession to yourself about your feelings toward Itachi but now you felt your blood boil hearing her voice. You slowly turned your head to the person next to you. 

"(y/n)? (y/n) Hyuga?" 

With the sweetest smile you could muster. "Leena." 


	14. Chapter 14

Leena stood next you with a huge smile. Something definitely did not feel right about this woman. And you knew for sure it was not jealousy, you felt a very dark aura coming from her but you knew to keep your cool. 

"How are you (y/n)?" 

"I'm greaaaat. Thank you for asking. How about yourself?" _*Be nice. This is your best friends fiance.*_

"Great." She cocked her head to side with a sickeningly sweet smile. 

"Great." You returned an equally sweet smile back. 

Sakura looked between the both of you as the tension in the air became thicker as you just stared at each other. 

You finally broke the stare by looking towards Saukra, a softer look on your face. 

"I heard Sasuke is about to finish at the agency, you must be proud." Leena's head snapped to look at the girl next to her. 

The pinkette smiled brightly and slightly blushed. "I am! You should see him (y/n), ahh. Sorry sorry he's just come so far." 

Watching Sakura gush over her fiance made you smile at how cute she looked. You can see she actually loved and cared for him. 

"No no please. You're allowed to gloat, we both know the weight he's been carrying and to see someone genuinely proud and happy for him is nice. I'm glad he has you." You say as you give her a wink, making Sakura cover her face and laugh. 

"Sasuke is graduating?" Leena asked Sakura. _*You don't even know what's going on in your own supposed family, what game are you playing?*_

Sakura just nodded and look back at you. "I'm sure you know what it feels like. I bet you were super proud of Itachi too. They just get it ten times harder than the other cadets so no one thinks they get special treatment." 

Now it was your turn to blush and clear your throat at the sudden remark. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Leena. 

"What do you mean-" Before the brunette could finish her question, Sakura's phone went off and she excused herself to answer the call. Leaving just you and your favorite person in the whole world alone. 

As soon as Sakura stepped away, the atmosphere around the two of you changed. 

Leena's face turning an unflattering shade of red as she slowly stood dangerously close to you. You just dropped your bags and stood up straight raising an eyebrow at her. _*Try me, bitch.*_

"I know I've only met you once but I don't like you." Leena told you in a low voice. 

"Likewise." You replied almost immediately. 

"Leave. Him. Alone. Get away from him." 

"Funny. Last time I checked Itachi came looking for me and you weren't his owner."

"I'm his fiance." 

"Who seems to have a misunderstanding of what a synonym is." You said more to yourself. 

"You want Itachi and I know it even if he's too blind too see it." 

"Oh careful Leena, you're insecurity is showing." You smiled at her as you saw nostrils flaring and her visibly starting to shake.

"What? Struck a nerve." You feigned innocence while not knowing where this catty immaturity was coming from. 

"You think you have him all figured out don't you?" 

"He's been my best friend since I was 5, I know him like the palm of my hand. More than you will ever know him, trust." You looked her up and down . 

"So, all this time you've been after his di-" 

"I don't know who the fuck you think are." 

You both looked back to see an un-amused Neji and a pissed off looking TenTen. 

"But you better chose your next words carefully if you know what's good for you." Neji said in dangerous tone while looking down at Leena. 

"Is that a threat?" The girl asked as she turned to completely face your brother. 

"It's a promise." The look on your brother's face was one you had never seen before, it frightened you a bit although the look on the girls face made you want to burst in laughter.

Suddenly, Sakura appeared slowly approaching your group. "Is everything alright? Leena?"

"Yeah just Leena jealous of (y/n) and Itachi's relationship." TenTen said with a smirk on her face.

"They've been best friends since the academy Leena, get over it."

You both looked shockingly at the younger female who was obviously over the time she was clearly being forced to spent with her future sister-in-law. 

"Sasuke called we're meeting for dinner with the family. Let's go. Have a safe trip to Suna guys." Sakura smiled while practically pushing Leena out of the store.

"Bitch.... I'll go pay for these." TenTen took some clothes she had for Neji and the dress you had in your hand while your brother came next you looking in the direction where Leena and Sakura went. 

"We need to talk about her when we get to your place." 

"And we need to talk about you and TenTen leaving me to go alone over to the men's section." You said with a devious smirk on your face. 

"(y/n) don't start." Neji said with a blush on his face. 

Your phone buzzed and you looked down to read the message. "Hey Neji, are you free for dinner tonight?"

.

.

.

.

"Alright so is that it?" Your brother said as he finished taping up a box of medical books you were taking to Suna for the students you were helping. 

You looked around your finally clean living room area while turning down the temperature on what you were cooking. "Yeah that's all of it. If they need more I'll partner them up and they can share a book and we can send a separate shipment later." 

Neji nodded and threw himself on your couch.

"Hey hey hey I just got this couch be careful." You went to sit on the other end of the couch. 

"So this Leena person." Neji started as you rolled your eyes. "Charming isn't she?" 

"She's dangerous." He stated in a very matter-of-fact tone. 

"You felt it too?" 

He nodded. "Not only did I feel it but I saw it." 

Your eyes widened. "Neji you used your Byakugan on a civilian?!" 

"She's no civilian (y/n). This girl has an insane amount of chakra. I felt a very ominous presence when she entered. Something didn't sit right." 

You thought back to your first encounter with her. "I always felt it too but I thought it was just because of some childish pettiness I felt because she had Itachi. But it was different today, colder." 

_*Does Itachi know this? How has he not picked up on this with his Sharingan? Him or any of his family? Should I tell him?*_

Neji's voice brought you back to reality. "(y/n) did you hear me?" 

"No I'm sorry I was thinking about...something. What happened?" 

"I said you need to be careful around her especially if you're getting close to Itachi once more. She already has it out for you. I'll need to train you better." 

You nodded your head. 

"Also about that, I wanted to properly apologize. I should have never pushed you or harmed you that way. You're my sister and I love you very much. I just can't shake this weird feeling that I need to make sure you're ready for anything. After mom...I don't know what I would do if I lost you too." Neji looked at his hands that were bawled into fists. 

"I haven't been 100% honest with you Neji and it's part of the reason why I asked you to come to dinner." You looked over at the time on your stove top, **6:45pm**. _*He'll be here soon.*_

"What is it?" Your brother asked concerned. 

"Itachi came by my office the day we last trained. He came asking for help in saving his family. Medical help and he's going to be coming today to plea his case to you because I told him I wanted your approval with all the finances that would be needed." 

Neji looked confused and opened his mouth to say something. 

"I'm so so sorry Neji I didn't want to blindside you like this but after we fought we barely talked. But the reason I'm also telling you this is because while I was with Itachi and he was explaining to me his situation, which I will wait for him to tell you in more detail, I had to suppress my chakra more than normal. That's why by the time we trained I performed poorly. I know I should have spoken up but it was so unexpected and I really thought I had gotten better at chakra control." 

Neji looked shocked. "What? Why would you need to do that around him?" 

"You'll see. But that's why I spaced out just now because how could he not see Leena's?"

Neji shook his head for a second trying to follow one train of thought at a time. While that happened your doorbell rang. 

"I'll get it." You got up and saw it was Itachi. With a big smile on your face you opened the door while instantly being pulled into a hug. _*He smells so nice. oh kami*_

"Itachi, hi! Come in please." You closed the door behind him and saw your brother already up. 

"Neji, thank you for meeting with me." Itachi said as he shook Neji's hand. 

"Be nice." You mouthed to your brother as you went to go set the table. 

"Itachi-san it's been a while. And please, you're my sister's best friend which means you're family. No worries." 

Itachi smiled back at you after hearing your brother. 

"Dinner is all set! Come on down boys!" You said with a grand gesture towards the island. 

As soon as you sat down your brother and Itachi switched to business mode. You didn't want to intervene and allowed for Neji to absorb all this new information on the Uchiha's possessing the sharingan and the burden it brought them. At one point your brother looked at you when Itachi showed him the sharingan himself, that was his subtle hint to let you know he understood why you had suppressed your chakra the day you both trained. You started to get a little worried towards the end when your brother didn't seem all that convinced to help them. 

"This is a lot of information to process Itachi-san I won't lie to you. I never would have thought the Uchiha would have possessed one of the great eyes." 

"I know. Your hesitation and skepticism is expected." Itachi answered after finishing the last of his sake. 

"It's not just that. Let me be brutally honest." 

"Oh boy." You said as you knocked back your the last of your sake. 

"Please." Itachi responded. 

"Aside from you, your family has treated us as lesser beings. Not just us but most of the world. Your arrogance and self righteous clearly knows no bounds. Having the opportunity to change every generation yet refusing to do so shows your blatant disregard for others lives and uncovered self-awareness yet you want us to help you." 

Itachi's stare on your brother never wavered but you still felt your brother was being harsh and you needed to step in. 

"Neji, Itachi told us something that could endanger his life and his family's. The least we could do is help. What we know now, we could easily turn around and use it against them. He's entrusting us with a secret we BOTH know could cost him everything." 

Your brother kept his stare on Itachi as well. "I wasn't finished. We'll help you as long as you can guarantee that my sister, my family, and I will be safe and no harm will come to us, from either you Uchiha's or your enemies." 

"You have my word." Itachi responded while holding his hand out to your brother. 

"On your life Uchiha." Neji said as he shook his hand. Itachi's eyes flickered to you. 

"Always." 

You smiled and felt a blush creep on your face that you didn't care was showing. 

After the dinner and some light conversation where Itachi made you swore you would have a COD night after you came back from Suna, both Neji and Itachi left your apartment. After exiting your building, they exchanged goodbyes. 

"Thank you once more for accepting to meet Neji. I look forward to working with you and reconnecting with both you and your sister." Itachi said as they reached his car. 

Neji nodded but had a serious look on his face. "Itachi-san as my elder I do hold an incredible amount of respect for you but if I may offer a piece of advice." 

Itachi frowned. "Alright." 

Neji looked at him with a worried expression. "Be careful. There are those around you that may not be trusted. Like I have mentioned before I do hold you in high regard and I would hate for anything to happen especially now that you have re-entered my sister's life. I know you are known for your intelligence and are always aware but it never hurt anyone to be extra cautious. Goodnight and drive safe." 

With that Neji left the Uchiha with his thoughts. Thoughts that were suddenly confirming dangerous suspicions. 

*********************************************************

"Alright so remember, because you guys are in Suna your temperature is a lot warmer and humid than most places. So you guys need to be able to tackle anything from severe dehydration to heat strokes to snake bites. Make sure even your emergency stations are stocked up with everything from basics such as clean drinking water to epinephrine shots. Alright? We'll finish up tomorrow." 

You sent the class you were helping with on their way and saw the Sand siblings and Shikamaru coming your way. 

Temari smirked while placing an arm over your shoulder. "Told ya I knew the best doctor in town." 

"It was quite impressive (y/n), thank you again for taking time out of your busy schedule to help our medical staff." Gaara, Temari's brother and President of Suna, responded. 

"It's no problem at all. Suna has always been a valued ally of Konoha and I'm delighted to help in all that I can." Your phone started to ring and you looked at your caller ID. 

"Excuse me." You walked out of the classroom. 

"Mr. Hatake I see you found your phone." you joked. 

"Mr. what? And yes I did, I see you lost sleep over my not calling." You rolled your eyes as you leaned against a wall. 

"You're so humble." 

"When you know what you're working with you, you have to be." You suddenly felt hot and you knew it wasn't because of Suna. 

"Anyways, I was calling to ask if you were free tonight. Asuma is inviting to go out for drinks and I wanted my drinking buddy there." 

"Aww nice to know you still think about me but I can't. I'm in another country on business but I appreciate the invite." You smiled sadly looking at your feet.

"That's alright. But you owe me a rain check then when you come back. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

You hung up and saw the back of a certain pineapple head walking away. 

"Hey Shika!" You said catching up to him. 

"What woman?" 

"You still play shogi right?" You said as you pocketed your phone. 

"Of course." He said in a bored tone. 

"Teach me!" You grinned. 

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag." 

********************************************************************

_(y/n): Lol wow I missed how serious you were, always loved that about you :P_

_(y/n): more like cranky_

_(y/n): when did I become the fun one :(_

_Itachi: All that time you spent apart from me_

_Itachi: don't ever do that again_

_(y/n): ugh serious agaiiiinnn_

_Itachi: (y/n)...._

_(y/n): Never again_

_Itachi: Promise?_

_(y/n): Always_

_Itachi: Call you later?_

_(y/n): If I'm awake :P_

Itachi smirked as he pocketed his phone. Over the last few days that you weren't in Konoha he did a lot of thinking and came to conclusion that he needed to talk to you about his feelings. 

He wasn't happy with Leena, she was tolerable at the beginning sure, but now he can't even be in the same room as her. He knew he had to be smart about this also but he at least wanted to make sure you felt the same or showed a hint of it. With each phone call and text message he wanted you closer. He wanted to kiss you, hug you, make you laugh, protect you and love you, more than a friend. More than a best friend. He cursed himself more than ever now for not saying something when you were younger. He cursed himself for fearing losing you in his life. He cursed himself for not having the courage to stand up to his family. He cursed himself for paying attention more to the duties expected of him than to the love of his life that was right in front of him.

He was jealous of his younger brother in that he was able to choose who he married. He was able to choose because he knew right away Sakura was the one and got her as soon as he knew before their parents had any say. 

He wondered more and more about how beautiful you would look in the morning waking up in his arms or how you would look with the moon illuminating your features when it's just the two of you. 

He thought about how you would look in a white dress coming toward him and how you would look without that dress and would sound as you said his name as you came undone beneath him, as you reached your climax.

He thought of the possibility of you not reciprocating those feelings and having someone else. Something he would have to and was willing to accept to make sure you were happy but still in his life. Regardless of the outcome, he was not letting you slip away. Not again. 

Itachi rang the doorbell to the house in front of him and was greeted by an irritated Sasuke. 

"Why hello sunshine." Itachi smirked while entering.

"You'll eat your words in a second." Sasuke said while guiding his older brother through the foyer into his kitchen. 

Itachi stopped abruptly, running into his younger brother. 

"Seriously." He breathed. 

"Actually choke on them." The annoyed younger brother whispered back as Leena pushed him aside and jumped on Itachi. 

Itachi caught her and just looked at his brother then to Sakura who came in smiling. 

"Baby I didn't know you were coming." Leena said after kissing the tall male. 

"I can say the same thing about you." Itachi smiled trying to mask his own annoyance. 

"We'll Sakura and I figured we needed to get closer since we're going to be sisters soon so we've been hanging out. Right sis?" She ran to Sakura's side and hugged her. 

Sasuke was rubbing his temples and kept his eyes closed as he leaned onto his island. 

"Yup. We've been hanging out together. Every. Single. Day." Sakura said with a strained smile screaming for help. 

"Well anyways I have to go. I'm meeting Uncle for dinner. Bye baby, I'll see you later tonight." She winked after she kissed him. 

"I'll walk you out." Sasuke answered. 

"Awww Sasuke." Leena smiled while walking out. 

"So I can make sure you stay out, you wench." Sasuke murmured behind her, earning him a slap in the back of the head from his older brother. 

"Itachi, I know we haven't been very close...but I can talk to you about anything...right? I mean you'll be my big brother soon." 

Itachi turned his attention to the pink haired girl in front of him. 

"Of course. Is everything okay?" He walked up to Sakura while leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. 

Sakura looked toward the front of their house then back at the tall raven-haired male in front of her. 

"Sasuke is respecting you right? Cause I'll kick his-" 

"It's Leena!" The girl said with slight embarrassment. 


	15. Chapter 15

The three girls walked into the elevator laughing following their lively lunch. 

"I just can't imagine you saying that to Naruto." Serenity wiped a tear from her eyes laughing at the story Hinata had just finished. 

"Well what was I supposed to do? Just SIT there?" Hinata replied while pressing the elevator button. 

"Hina seems like the quiet type but we all know that's just a charade." You answer smirking at your younger cousin causing her to blush slightly. 

"Be quiet (nickname)." She said with a pout. 

You just rolled your eyes and rubbed your neck. 

"You alright?" Serenity asks. 

"Yeah, just dad and Neji have been overworking me since we came back from Suna and I've been pulling longer hours, barely sleeping." 

"I know what you mean. I've been hopping from meeting to meeting since Uncle and Father met with Naruto's parents." Hinata said. 

The elevator got to your floor and you followed behind your cousin looking at your emails on your phone until you heard Serenity's voice. 

"So you're just going to hog all the Uchiha men." She said grinning. 

"What are you-" You looked up and saw Hinata and Serenity looking toward TenTen's desk. 

Sitting next to it in the waiting chairs was none other than the youngest Uchiha. Your lavender eyes locked onto his onyx ones. As you walked closer, you took a good look at him. He was definitely a lot taller than it showed when they were on TV announcing the latest engagement, taller than you just like Itachi. He looked a lot like his mother but his stoic expression matched his fathers. He was dressed casually in a dark blue long sleeve with some black jeans and sneakers. 

Even though he was younger than you, you always treated him with the same respect as you did Itachi. "Mr. Uchiha, this is an unexpected surprise." You said with a small smile as you three approached him. 

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata bowed slightly. 

Sasuke gave a small smirk. _*That damn Uchiha smirk.*_

"Just Sasuke is fine, no honorifics. (y/n) I was wondering if I could steal a minute of your time." The younger male kept his stare on you. 

Serenity took the hint and touched Hinata's arm. "Hey! Why don't I go introduce you to my boyfriend Kakazu, he should be in his office." 

"But I already know-" Hinata started. "womancomewithmeandhurryupkami!" Serenity said hurriedly through gritted teeth, pulling the smaller female away towards the elevators. 

"TenTen hold my calls and if Father, Uncle, or Neji need me tell the I'm in a meeting. Follow me Sasuke." You said with a bright smile unlocking your office door. 

Sasuke stepped in and closed the door behind him. You took your coat off and placed it neatly on your desk chair. "Would you like some water, coffee?" 

Sasuke shook his head. "That's alright I won't be long. I came here to give you this." 

Sasuke took out a black envelope and held it out to you. You looked at him and then at the envelope not sure what this was about. He held a soft look that you rarely saw and so you gingerly took the envelope, feeling that it was soft and matte to the touch. You flipped it over and saw the Uchiha symbol in gold. 

"It's not what you think." The males low voice rang out to you. "Open it." 

You grabbed a letter opener off your desk, not wanting to damage the envelope as it looked like it was very expensive to make. When you finally opened and read it your mouth was slightly agape, you didn't really know what to say. 

"You're going to make me start thinking my brother is the only Uchiha you like." 

You gave a small laugh and walked over to where he was and gave him a hug. At first, the dark haired male was shocked a faint blush was apparent on his face but he quickly gave a small smile and returned the gesture. You broke from the hug and held him at arms length smiling brightly. "Congratulations. I knew you would do it but I guess it's official now huh?" 

"Thanks. And yes. I know I invited you to my engagement party but you couldn't come for obvious reasons." Sasuke gave you an apologetic look but you just waved him off. "So I wanted to make sure I gave you this invitation personally, and I checked with TenTen before you got here and you have nothing for next week so you have no excuse not to go."

You looked back down at the invitation card and sighed. "To be honest Sasuke, and no offense but I didn't really think we were this close and you cared this much. You've even put down enough for my family to go." 

"Except your cousin Hinata, she's already included for Naruto." 

"Right." 

A weird silence engulfed the room until Sasuke decided to break it. 

"Sakura told me what happened with that bitch Leena." 

Your eyes widened as you looked up at the young male. _*Did he just called his future sister in law a bitch?!*_

"Sasuke!" 

"Whatever. Look. I just want you to know that you can feel safe coming. You and your family. Itachi, Shisui, and I got your backs. It would mean a lot to me if you came. You've been one of the only people that ever treated me as my own person and not a copy of my brother." 

You almost teared up. "Awww Sasuke and here I thought you lacked human emotions just as bad as Neji." 

Sasuke just rolled his eyes while blushing and looked away. "Stop it! Anyways I hope you RSVP. Don't worry I'll let myself out." 

"Thank you again, we will definitely come." You patted his back and closed the door behind him. You sighed and leaned on your door. 

_*Well this could be a magical night or a complete nightmare.*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Hi my fantastic readers!!! I know it's a short chapter but it's to get you all ready for what is to come. It's time to start some life or death drama, to find out some lies, tell some truths, cry, laugh, all of it! Thank you all sooo much for the love you have given this book and I hope you are all having a good time reading it. Your comments are the best and I try to answer as much as I can I just don't want to come off as annoying if I do? >.<
> 
> Next update will be super soon since it was gong to be part of this chapter but I'm super tired and my sleep schedule has been booty. 
> 
> Love you all sooo much and follow and comment and like and all that jazz you guys get me super motivated! 
> 
> Thanks again A BUNCH!!! 
> 
> Don't let anyone dull your sparkle <3
> 
> -Scarlett


	16. Chapter 16

You type away the last paragraph of your proposal for Suna’s medical exchange program, while it’s printing you get up to stretch a bit since you had been going at it for a while. But it was finally Friday and you had a 3 day weekend coming up so you were for sure going to use it to relax. Once printed you headed outside to give the proposal to TenTen so she could hand it to your brother for the financial calculations.

Taking one last look at the documents you opened your door still looking down.

“Alright TenTen, it’s ready. Please give it to Neji for his approval.”

“So you are just all work and no play huh, Hyuga?” You looked up at the unfamiliar voice. The young male had a striking resemblance to the Uchihas. He wore a tight navy blue work suit with a navy vest, red tie, and light brown shoes. The suit definitely left nothing to the imagination.

_*Obito?*_

The young male walked closer to you, he was maybe two or three inches taller than Itachi. He not-so discreetly checked you out, eyes roaming every part of your body.

He smirked while rubbing his chin. “I see why you’ve been a problem in Itachi’s relationship.”

You smirked back and placed your documents on your assistants desk. “Shisui.”

He dramatically placed a hand over his chest and leaned back. “What? (y/n) Hyuga knows my name? I am not worthy.”

You rolled your eyes and gave him an entertained smile while folding your arms over your chest.

_*He’s definitely a character.*_

“Well what can we help you with today?”

“Have lunch with me.” He flashed a pearly white smile that told you he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

All of a sudden, TenTen got up next to you. “Your schedule is all cleared for lunch with Mr. Uchiha Ms. Hyuga.” She handed your purse and phone with a small smile.

You looked back between Shisui and TenTen.

“Walk with me.” Shisui moved to place his hand on the small of your back leading you towards the elevators.

You gave a small incredulous laugh at how fresh he was being. “Um Shisui, I OWN this floor.”

The black-haired male just hummed.

.

.

.

.

“I hope ramen is alright.” The handsome Uchiha mentioned while opening the door for you.

You walked in the familiar pork smell hitting your nostrils. “Wow! Ichikaru’s, it has definitely been a minute.”

Again, placing his hand on the small of your back, a gesture he was more than comfortable with doing at this point, Shisui guided you to a private dining room. One that they reserved for more intimate occasions.

Ever the gentleman as his younger cousin, Shisui pulled out a chair for you and then sat directly in front of you. After the owner Teuchi and his daughter took your orders, you and Shisui were left alone.

“So I saw you and your family RSVP for the party on Friday. It will be fun to party like old times.” Shisui stated with what seemed like a sincere smile. You returned one back and nodded not sure why he had asked you to lunch.

Sure, you had also gone to school with Shisui but he was ahead of Itachi so all you two ever did was exchange greetings and salutations. You also knew him and Itachi were as tight knit as best friends and family came.

“I look forward to seeing your family, as awkward as it will probably be. But thank you, Sasuke reassured me that Itachi, him, and yourself would have our backs.”

“Absolutely. 100%. Leave them to us.”

Now it was your turn to just hum. Shisui cleared his throat. “I’m sure you know by now we are pretty sure Itachi is being spied on.”

“Yeah, he mentioned something along those lines. Is he alright?” You started to get a bit worried thinking this was the reason for the random lunch date.

“Yes he’s fine, we just think it’s best he doesn’t communicate about our arrangement through any type of electronic means. We’ve uncovered some pretty disturbing details about the bug on his phone.”

“Oh? Is there anything I can do to help? I can try and see if our IT guy can help?”

Shisui smirked. “Is it Deidara? Don’t worry he’s on it. He’s our tech guy too.”

“Right. I forgot Pein is wedged everywhere.” You two shared a brief laugh.

“Due to the graduation party, all and I mean ALL of the Uchihas will be flying in next week and pouring in and out of the agency and staying at hotels nearby. Itachi and I will also be preoccupied with filling them in on anything they want to know along with Uncle Fugaku and Uncle Obito. We also own security here in Konoha so you can guarantee that there will be an increase in detail.”

You finally received your food and Shisui was handed a tablet. You just looked at the exchange and were once more left alone with the man.

“Because of all of this, we can’t immediately start on the experiments like we originally wanted to which is why Itachi hasn’t mentioned it much while you’ve communicated. However.” You were handed a tablet which you noticed seemed to hold some documents that you tapped through.

“Itachi wants to start as soon as Monday. So I hope a week is good enough for you to familiarize yourself with not just our family history but my medical history as well.” Shisui took a bite of his food as you had just registered what he said.

“Wait _your_ medical history? We’re working on you? So you also possess the Sharingan?”

“Yes. Itachi trust you know what you’re doing and so I trust you.”

“Thank you. But Shisui, this is amazing! Where did you find all of this information?”

“It’s all digital versions of the Uchiha history we have in a location I unfortunately can’t disclose unless you are or become one of us, so we couldn’t bring you inside to see it so I wanted you to have it nonetheless. I know how important this kind of information is for what we’re doing.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Well you aren’t the head of Stealth Ops for nothing right?”

Shisui flung his arm over his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

“I can do a lot with this information Shisui, it was very proactive of you to do this. I can work knowing what kind of routes we could take to minimize any risk to you. I guess you aren’t just about having a good time.”

“If what you want is a good time, don’t hesitate to ask baby.” The curly haired male winked while checking you out once more.

You put the tablet away and folded your hands leaning in. “You wouldn’t be able to handle me, _baby_.”

Shisuis’s mouth stayed agape for a minute before he composed himself and gave you the famous Uchiha smirk.

“I like a challenge.”

******************************************************

The burnette just kept typing away at her phone as she entered the mansion.

“Miss Yamamoto, where would you like these?”

“Place them in the living room. And be careful, they cost more than your entire life.”

“Must you act like such a stereotypical bitch, Leena.” The pale male answered, bored as usual.

“Shut up Sai, you work for me.”

“I work for your Uncle, not you, get it right while you’re crashing down off your high horse.” The young male was observing the mansion he was dragged to.

“Don’t you usually get invited to move in with your significant other. Wouldn’t Itachi lose his shit when he finds out you’ve moved in without him knowing? I know I would, you’re unbearable.”

Leena scrunched her face up in annoyance and almost chucked her phone at the ROOT agent.

“This is the only way I can excuse why I’ve been in his study to get the info we need to finally bring down end theseUchihas controlling all the police and militia.” She said as she walked up the stairs toward the room they were talking about.

“Correct. But wouldn’t making Itachi undeniably upset be achieving the opposite of what we’re going for. He will push you away and his suspicions in you will rise.”

Leena was finally in front of the said Uchiha’s study when she turned around to face the taller pale man.

“Sai, you’re still young and while you may good at killing people without a shred of remorse you seem to lack the skills to study your enemy.”

The male kept the stoic expression on his face but let her continue.

“I’ve already spoken to Fugaku about this and even the loser of a mother Mikoto thought me moving was a splendid idea. That means Fugaku approves and if there’s one thing I know about Itachi, is he doesn’t defy his father. He follows everything asked of him, even if he gets mad, he’s going to have to deal with it.” Leena gave the boy a chilling smile and went to open the door.

“Fuck. He locked it. There’s obviously information in there he wants kept secret. It’s alright. We’ve already basically moved in, I’ll find that key sooner or later.” The brunette smiled and walked away humming to herself, content that soon she would find the information needed to bring down the Uchiha empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry y'all I know I've been MIA but life has come at be pretty fast lol but I'm back and hope you guys can forgive my absence. Now that we are on lockdown I will for sure write more especially since I'm changing up a bit how I'm writing the chapters to make it easier! But I hope you guys enjoyed this little moment with Shisui and I didn't think I would bring Sai into this but here we are lol! 
> 
> Please stay safe and sound my loves!! Comment and likes are super appreciated and I can't wait to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> -Don't let anyone dull your sparkle<3


	17. Chapter 17

Finishing up your shower, you walk out to change into a big (f/c) shirt and shorts that were short enough you felt comfortable wearing in the comfort of your own home. You grabbed your phone and went downstairs, smiling to yourself feeling refreshed and ready to spend the next three days relaxing and-

_*knock knock*_

You slowly placed your phone on the coffee table in front of your TV, you weren’t expecting company so who could be here?

You walked to your camera and saw who it was. You looked around before opening the door to make sure your place looked presentable, after all you weren’t expecting guests.

“Well well well, what could I have done to be graced by the presence of three Uchihas in one day?” you said while smiling and leaning your head against your door.

The tall, long-haired Uchiha cocked his head to the side. “I wasn’t aware you had been visited today and by….”

“Sasuke and that lady killer Shisui.”

“Lady killer huh? Remind me to have a talking with him.”

You giggled. “It’s alright, he was just kidding…I think.” Itachi rolled his eyes at your remark.

“What brings you by though? Whatcha got back there?” You stepped forward trying to look behind him.

He gave a low chuckle and brought his arm around showing a gold bag.

“Well, I still owed you for the game night we were supposed to have before you left for Suna, so I thought I would surprise you with some junk food and wine. It also cheered you up.” He pulled out a bottle of your favorite wine. You smiled but immediately looked around. “Leena isn’t going to show up here right? Because I will be quick about calling security.”

“No, no. Just you and me tonight.” He gave you a bright smile that made your heart flutter.

You opened the door for him to come in. As he walked in your finally saw he was in casual clothes. He wore a black tight long sleeved shirt with light jeans and black boots that he placed by your door.

You grabbed the bag from him and set all the contents on your island.

“You can grab some glasses from the top cabinet, I’ll start setting up the game.” You said smirking.

“So, why exactly did Sasuke and Shisui go to see you today?” You heard from your kitchen.

You were pulling out the controllers and turning on your console. “Well your brother came by to invite me to his graduation party next Friday and your cousin-“ you stopped, remembering what Shisui had told you about the possibility of Itachi being spied on. You turned around to see him looking right at you waiting for you to continue. Little did you know he was actually checking you from behind due to what you were wearing. He was trying very hard to stay acting as a gentleman towards you.

You cleared your throat. “Just confirming plans.” You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and Itachi caught on to what you were saying.

“It’s alright, we can speak freely. I don’t have anything on me, that’s another reason I didn’t call to tell you I was coming over.” He walked over to you with two glasses.

You hummed in response and sat on your couch when you felt a blanket covering you, you looked up and saw Itachi smiling down on you.

“You’re always cold and I remember you liked to bundle up whenever we did anything at home.”

“I do, thanks.” Itachi sat down after bringing the bottle and setting it on the table. He grabbed a controller and sighed.

“Alright so how does this all work?”

You gave a hearty laugh while snuggling into your blanket. “Okay so it’s a first person shooter which means I’m going to kick your ass Chief Uchiha.” You grinned at him as he took a sip of the wine.

“You’re awfully confident considering I work with REAL guns Ms. Hyuga.”

It was your turn to take a sip and roll your eyes. Itachi was watching you intently while rubbing his finger on his lips. He smirked as a thought crossed his mind.

A couple of hours had passed by and you and Itachi had been playing match after match trying to see who was the best. 

Unfortunately, the Uchihas, just like the Hyugas, were known for their intellect and Itachi picked up the game pretty quickly, and here you both were evenly matched, sort of.

“YES!!!” You yelled lifting your arms up and laughing at the defeated Uchiha next to you who just placed his head back on your couch and sighed.

“Unbelievable.”

You gave a small laugh and placed your head back as well closing your eyes.

“You seem relaxed.” The male’s low baritone voice rang out to you. You moved your head to face him and gave a small smile.

“I am. I’ve missed this.” You gestured vaguely between the two of you. “It’s just like old times.”

Throughout the night you and Itachi had slowly inched closer without noticing. Knees touching and both under the covers at this point.

Itachi hummed and poked your cheek.

“Hey!”

“Sorry I couldn’t help it.” He said just above a whisper, staring intently at you. “I’m sorry for not being there.”

You lifted your head up slightly. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

“I know you’ve gone through quite a bit while we were apart and I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to help you through it all. Especially recently.”

You just sat there, silently. Pale orbs staring into pitch black. Guilt riddled you a bit since you had never really told Itachi what had happened with your mother. After his revelation of the sharingan, you felt even worse keeping in all the things you did from him.

You throat felt dry all of a sudden but you still managed to croak out “It’s okay, you’re here for me now, right?”

Itachi was silent for a moment before bringing you onto his chest. Muscular arms encasing you in your almost drunken state. You could hear his rapid heartbeat, matching yours.

You both stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, until you looked up at him and slightly pushed yourself off, still in his arms. You wanted to feel wrong about this, you wanted to feel wrong about how excited and safe you felt in this mans arms. It shouldn’t feel any different than before right? This wasn’t the first time you two had hugged like this or been this intimate, as best friends of course. The only difference was the addition of Leena but something told you, something screamed at you he didn’t want her. You would never try and steal someone’s significant other away right? You wouldn’t…right?

“(y/n)?” His soft voice brought you back.

You blinked a couple of times. “Yes?”

“What happened with your mother?”

You sucked a sharp breath. Normally, if this was anyone else you would be incredibly offended at the question, you would deem them as rude. But this was Itachi. You knew his question wasn’t meant to try and pry information out of you, he meant well, and it was most definitely time for him to know.

_*Some best friend that I’ve never opened up to him about what happened with her.*_

Itachi never pressed the issue and knew that you would talk about it on your terms whenever you felt ready. However, for some reason, he felt like pressing on tonight. He knew if he was to truly show you he loved you, he wanted to make sure he knew everything about you and to show you that regardless of what your secrets were, he wanted to love you and make you happy.

You looked down and felt a hand on your chin. Itachi lifted your face to his, looking at you once more but with a softer expression. “You can trust me with anything.”

You nodded and then reached for your wine glass and chugged the full glass, earning a small chuckle from the Uchiha.

“That bad huh?” You smiled and felt a little more relaxed. He grabbed your hand to give you the reassurance you were in the safest space of all, his arms. 


	18. Chapter 18

“So, my mother was actually part of a mob family. However, she never really enjoyed that life, even as a little girl she tried to hear as little as she could about any dealings her family talked about. They had many enemies, from what I remember father telling us. They did a good job at hiding her existence as well as her brothers, you know in that life they’ll always go for your family.”

You peered up to see if you could read Itachi’s face, but as usual his face was as stoic as always, letting nothing on. You knew he was listening though.

“Her family had a cover as an at home pharmacy which made it perfect for illegal drug deals and things of that sort. I’m not quite sure how they kept the cover but that’s ironically how my parents met. My grandparents were trying to see how other countries were using medicine and if they could learn from them or teach them, and so mom and dad met. But dad fell hard. So he kept coming back under the pretense of ‘business’ trips so my grandpa wouldn’t scold him for being away so much.” You and Itachi both laughed.

“Anyways, mom confided in dad about everything going in her family. She knew it could cost dearly if she trusted the wrong person but she told him. After he heard he wanted nothing more than to take her away from there so they got married and she came to Konoha. He thought she would be safe and she was.” You stopped and looked up trying to stop the tear that was threatening to fall.

“They went away for an anniversary. Dad was very big in spending time with her, just the two of them. So any opportunity they had to go away they did. However, she always hated going with body guards. She begged him for them to be the only ones to go, he reluctantly agreed.” You took a final deep breath and looked Itachi in the eyes.

“She was poisoned. It was foul play but our family told the media it was ‘natural causes’. The gang that was after her family, finally found her even after how careful they had been. We weren’t told anything else. Just that a family called the Tadashi clan was out to eliminate every single member of my mother’s side of the family.”

Itachi finally showed some emotion, he looked away and then back at you again. “How did they find her then? You said that her family was good at hiding the children.”

You gave a bitter laugh. “My uncle. He still kept the family business going, thought he was hot shit. The Tadashi got a hold of him, threatened him. He used my mother as a bargaining chip. Her life for his.”

“(y/n)-“ Itachi started but you shook your head, tears already spilling. “That’s not even the best part. They didn’t know she was married to a Hyuga until AFTER they killed her. The Tadashi knew they were in deep shit and killed him anyways for not telling them they were messing with a powerful family like ours. So she died for nothing.” You just stared at your empty wine glass.

An eerie silence filled the room until you looked back at the male and gave a sad smile, wiping your tears. “You don’t have to say anything, at this point it would feel too awkward to have your pity. It is what it is and it happened.”

Itachi wanted to say he was sorry but he knew too well because of his own family and line of work that yes, pity or apologetic words didn’t fix or numb the pain of losing a loved one. So he just nodded and grabbed you softly by the back of your neck and brought you down to him, kissing your temple.

You closed your eyes and felt a wave of calmness you hadn’t felt in a while. You didn’t want to end the night on such a depressing note, especially since this was probably going to be one of the only times it would be just you and him in who knows how long.

You placed your hand over his and pulled away softly and smiled, a genuine happy smile. “Thank you for listening but I’m pretty sure my buzz has worn off so how about we go back to just talking, playing video games, and drinking?”

Itachi gave you the ever famous Uchiha smirk. “Oh? So you’re finally not a lightweight anymore huh? You sure you’re good to go?” You scoffed and playfully slapped him on his chest. “I’m not the one who has to drive. So are _you_ sure you’re good?” You gave him your famous Hyuga smirk, one you learned from your brother when he would get cocky.

_*Kami she’s gorgeous*_ “I’ll manage. Go, I’m going to use your restroom before we continue.” He got up and pulled you up with him, the sudden action making you stumble forward slightly, the height difference between you more evident.

Still holding on to you he gave a low chuckle. “You sure you’re okay to keep going?” You just waved him off, slightly blushing. “Go break your seal.”

When he finally left the room, you entered your kitchen and grabbed another bottle. You looked at the time and noticed it was a little after 10. _*At least it’s the weekend*_

With your new bottle in hand, you made your way to the living room, choosing to switch up the game to a horror game this time, smirking to yourself.

.

.

.

Maybe it was the nostalgia of hanging out with your best friend or the alcohol but you were super relaxed and the happiest you had been in a while. Without realizing, you reached out and started running your fingers through his hair, a gesture you did whenever you two would have long deep talks.

Itachi closed his eyes, the feeling of your fingers in his hair one that he missed dearly and was glad to have back even if for a moment.

“Do you want to talk about anything? You know I’m here for you too.” You gave him a small smile while playing with the hair tie that kept his locks in place. You were fighting the urge to undo his hair. One of the things you loved about Itachi was seeing him with his hair down, a sight you’ve only seen a handful of times and loved each time.

“There is something, but I’m not entirely sure how to approach the matter with you.” He answered while looking up at your ceiling.

“Itachi, don’t be silly, You can tell me anything, you know I won’t judge…much.”

The male simply turned his head and looked at you, completely serious. Your motions slowed continuing your ministrations to his hair. You knew you were about to get lectured, but you had no idea why.

“Itachi, what did I-“

“Why didn’t you tell me about the mall?” Itachi’s voice was cold as ice. Your body stilled, you had only ever heard his voice sound like this one other time, and thankfully you weren’t the one on the receiving end.

“What?” Your voice came out smaller than you intended.

“The mall, the altercation you had with Leena. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why? Because it was nothing.”

“It didn’t sound like it was nothing if Neji had to step in.”

You narrowed your eyes and cocked your head to the side. “How did you?” Your dropped your hand and sighed. “Sakura” you muttered.

“I told you to tell me if you had any problems with her.” He was scolding you like a child, which made you scoff and get up grabbing your glass.

“Yes Itachi I do! I have a problem with her. Is that what you want me to say?!” You looked down, yelling at him.

He immediately got up, fuming the same as you. “Yes! Because I don’t want her affecting _us_!”

“Us?! Look, I didn’t have a problem with her until she came in all judging and insulting me. And on some level I get it! Look at you!” You pointed your glass at him, now finally feeling the last drinks you had.

“What is that supposed to mean (y/n)?!”

_*Shit shit shit (y/n) stop stop. You’ve had too much to drink, stop. He has Leena.*_ You thought to yourself before telling the voice in your head to shut up. _*Fuckkkkk*_

“You’re one of Konoha’s most eligible bachelors okay? Any woman would be jealous and defensive at another woman coming and possibly stealing her place.”

Itachi kept his pissed off face on the outside but on the inside, he was fighting the urge to just grab you and have his way with you to show you how much he loved you.

“It doesn’t matter, you don’t disrespect people just because you want to act out like a child!”

You were growing more and more frustrated with the man in front of you, not understanding where all of this was coming from. You didn’t need to tell him anything, you could defend yourself perfectly fine.

“Okay?! So tell HER that then, not me. Go tell her to take her insecurities, shove them, and leave me the fuck alone! God why are we evening arguing about this? I’m not a child Itachi, I don’t need to tell you anything!” You started making your way to the kitchen, chugging the rest of your wine and placing the empty glass in the sink.

You turned around coming face to face with a muscular chest, your breathing hitched until you finally looked up and spoke.

“This isn’t like you Itachi, why are you really mad at me? It can’t be because I didn’t tell you about something silly like that.”

Itachi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the island in front of you.

“I apologize, I was acting incredibly unreasonable and immature. I shouldn’t have raised my voice at you or taken out my frustrations out on you.”

You leaned on your sink in front of him, copying his stance.

“I accept your apology. But please tell me what’s going on? You’re acting as if our friendship is more important than your relationship.”

“Because it is.”

You looked at the dark-haired male in front of you, your heart racing at his words. You were trying to find the words to answer but you couldn’t find any.

Itachi took a deep breath and grabbed your arm pulling you closer to him, finally placing his forehead on yours. Your mind doing circles, trying to comprehend what the hell was going on.

“I’m tired (y/n).” He said huskily, the faint smell of wine laughing at you, reminding you that this could all be just a drunken mistake.

“Then go home-“ you said in a low voice, gingerly placing your hands on his chest.

“I’m tired of not having you and keeping my feelings locked up. I want you.”

_*What the fuck did he say?*_ Your thoughts finally coming to a rough halt, your buzz being killed for a second time that night. Your pale eyes searched his dark ones for any sign of this being a joke. You gave a visible gulp.

“How drunk are you right now?” you said slowly distancing yourself from him. He let go, respecting your space.

“I’m sober enough to understand the weight of my statement and not regret it.” He responded in his normal monotone voice.

“So you’re still capable of deductive reasoning?” You reiterated, slowly making your way back to him.

“Of course.”

You just hummed and stood between the long-haired Uchiha’s legs. Your hands slowly running up his arms feeling every single curvature of his muscles. Your hands made their way up and down his chest and to his stomach, feeling everything indentation and every part of him that you could. Entranced as you were, you didn’t notice the same muscular strong arms you had been busy engraving in your mind had wrapped themselves around your waist bringing you even closer to the body you were craving.

Itachi kept his arms around your waist, watching you ever so carefully as if you were his prey and any sudden movement would spook you away. The feeling of your hands threatening to unleash one of his most primal behaviors.

Your hands found their way back to his chest and stayed there. _*What am I doing? (y/n) you’re not this person. This is wrong…but I love him and need him.*_ With every second that ticked by, you were losing the morality battle in your heart and mind. You finally looked up and kept your eyes fixed on his lips, contemplating the possibility of the things they could do to you. You looked directly at his eyes now, seeing his fixed on your lips.

Still not wanting to spook you, Itachi moved agonizingly slow toward you, your eyes slowly closing until the sound of a phone brought you back to reality. You gasped and looked toward your couch and saw your phone going off.

You looked back at back at the male in front of you who just grabbed your hands and gave them a light kiss. “Go, I’ll be here.” He straightened up back to his full height, freeing you from the entanglement of limbs you had been.

You just gave a small nod and a slight blush appeared on your features, making the Uchiha give a small laugh.

Walking over to your phone you saw it was an unknown number, you looked back at Itachi who gave you a questioning look, you just shrugged and answered.

“Hello?” You answered strongly as if you had not just been between the legs of the man you loved and wanted to climb like a tree.

_“Oh good you answered.”_

“Shisui?” You asked dumbfounded. Itachi immediately grew annoyed at his older cousin, what the hell was he doing calling you and at a late hour no less.

_“The one and only baby.”_ You could hear him smirking on the other side of the phone.

“Since when do you have my number?”

_“That’s not important, I need Itachi, something happened that he’s not going to like.”_ The aforementioned male was already making his way over to you.

Taking your phone from you, he started. “What the-“

_“Leena moved into your house. She’s here. Right now. You need to get here fast.”_

You could see Itachi’s grip on your phone tightened to the point that his knuckles turned white.

“I’ll be right there.” He answered through gritted teeth. “Also why are you at my house at this time?”

_“Don’t worry about it bro.”_ And with that, the line went dead.

Itachi sighed and handed your phone back while going to get his shoes by the door. You placed your phone down and followed.

“Is everything alright?”

“No. Apparently, Leena has moved in. Without my consent or knowledge.”

You didn’t know what to say, you had almost kissed her fiancé.

“Hey.”

You looked up at him.

“Please don’t feel guilty. We’ll figure this out. But for now, I need to go. She’s getting way too close for comfort.” He gave you a quick kiss on the forehead. Before walking out, you grabbed his arm.

“Please be careful with her.” Your grip tightening a bit more than you intended. He just gave you a small smile.

After locking the door after him, you placed your back on your door and slid down to sit on the floor, placing your head in your hands.

“What are you doing (y/n) Hyuga?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
>  I. REGRET. NOTHING. 
> 
> Don't let anyone dull your sparkle!   
> -Scarlett <333


	19. Chapter 19

“I’m glad you’re doing so much Itachi, not just for the city but for the family as well.”

Itachi just gave a curt nod and excused himself while leaving his elders to talk. Outside he was met by both Shisui and Sasuke.

“Who were you with?” Shisui asked.

“Uncle Izuna.” Itachi sighed while making his way to his office. Shisui looked to Sasuke.

“Grandpa Indra. You?”

“Uncle Obito.” The curly haired male answered.

They all entered Itachi’s office, where Konan was sitting at her desk finishing up an email.

“So Madara is the only one that hasn’t made it, yet.” Itachi said placing his jacket behind his chair.

“Konan, you’re looking as radiant as the sun today.” Shisui smirked as he sat on the chair in front of Itachi’s desk, Sasuke sitting to his left slapping his cousin on the arm.

“What?”

“Pein is going to kick your ass.” Sasuke retorted.

“Not if I do it first.” Konan passed by, smacking Shisui on the head with the file she was putting away next to Itachi’s desk.

Itachi just rolled his eyes, his mind still preoccupied with the events that had transpired last weekend and this week with all of his relatives staying. He opened the fridge next to him, sighing as he saw dangos in a bento box. Picking them up, he turned back to the group.

“Konan what is this?”

“Oh I see he gets dangos and I get rejection?” Shisui pouted.

Konan just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Shut up. I didn’t get them for him.” She brought her chair and sat between the two males facing her boss and close friend.

“Leena sent those.”

Without missing a beat, Itachi just threw the box into the trashcan next to his desk.

“Oh shit.”

“Uh oh.”

“Why is she sending you dangos?” His younger brother asked, picking up the box and inspecting it.

“Because she moved into his house without him knowing.” Shisui answered trying to read his cousin.

“What?!” Both Sasuke and Konan replied.

“She spoke to both mother and father about moving in and they agreed that it was a good idea. Especially because it would look great for the press.” Itachi answered rubbing his face.

“She knew you wouldn’t fight father on it.” Sasuke threw the box back in the trash. “She has ulterior motives. I don’t know what father was thinking.”

“Her family came to Fugaku to try and help get them out of the dumps. They are dirt poor. They get money and your family gets free publicity after the bad reputation you all got from that last big case before Itachi took over.” Konan answered looking out into the city from Itachi’s window.

“I have a feeling it’s way more than that though. We’ve had to have Deidara up Itachi’s security on all his digital devices after his phone started messing up. And now she’s living in his house, she’s going to try to snoop I just know it.” Shisui said with his sharingan activated from the frustration.

“This is your fault Itachi.”

“How exactly is this my fault Sasuke? I didn’t choose her.” He answered, his voice dripping with irritation.

“No, you didn’t but you didn’t exactly choose (y/n) either. And had you told her your feelings back at the academy father wouldn’t’ have found Leena.”

Konan just sat there covering her mouth while Shisui looked back and forth with his mouth wide open between both his cousins. Contrary to popular belief, the two rarely argued. Itachi had a lot of patience and Sasuke had few words to say. Sasuke sat glaring at his older brother while the latter sat glaring back at him.

“You think I don’t know that?! You think I don’t beat myself up every day not just because I can’t be with her but because even though father made this decision it will fall back on me and my main priority is keeping us and (y/n) safe, WHILE keeping Konoha safe.”

Konan looked at Shisui and he gave her the same look back. If anyone knew the regret the long-haired male was going through it was definitely them.

Itachi leaned back on his chair and looked up at his ceiling, an action he found himself doing a lot this week. He sighed and looked back at his brother. “I’m speaking to father after this weekend. I need to break it off with Leena.”

Konan gave a small smile while Sasuke just relaxed a little on his chair. “You sure? You’re not going to chicken out right? Cause I pushed for (y/n) to come so you could finally do something and have time with her to talk.”

“Oh they talked alright.” Shisui gave a sly smile.

Konan smirked and Sasuke laughed. Itachi blushed and threw the pen he was holding at his cousin. “Nothing happened.”

“Sounds like something happened.” Sasuke smirked at seeing his brother flustered.

Itachi rolled his eyes as his phone rang. “Grow up.” He muttered. The three in front of him continued murmuring.

“Come on Shisui, homicide.”

********************************************************************

“Left.”

“Left.”

“Up.”

“Side.”

“Block.”

“NOW!”

Swiftly you threw a kick at Neji with your right leg, who caught it with both his hands, causing you to immediately balance on your left. You concentrated all of your chakra on your left leg and pushed off the ground, ultimately kicking him in his chest close to a chakra point. He stumbled back but didn’t completely fall. You landed crouching down, looking back, you low kicked him causing him to fall on his back.

“Shit, (y/n).” Neji groaned.

You sat on the floor panting and smirking.

“Well done both of you.” Your father’s voice said smiling at both of his kids.

“Thanks dad.” You sent him a huge grin.

“Hmph.” Neji responded.

You laughed and patted your brother on the leg. “Come on, we need to get ready for Sasuke’s party.”

You held out your hand and helped your brother up, him finally towering over you.

“Are you both riding with me?” Your father asked as you started to leave the building.

“I will be.” Neji responded.

“I’m actually riding with my Godmother.” Both your dad and brother stopped in their tracks.

“She’s going?” Hizashi asked surprised.

“Yup. She said she has a dress for me and everything and who am I to say no to her.” You shrugged and drank from your water bottle.

“She is going to be dressed highly inappropriate father.” Neji said lowly to Hizashi who sighed and wrapped his arm around his son.

“Not as inappropriate as it would be if Master Jiraiya gave her one.”

You just looked back at the two most important men in your life and gave them a cute smile with an evil glint in your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL WANTED DRAMA, YALL WANTED CUTE, YALL GONNA GET IT ALL. 
> 
> -Scarlett <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YALL GET DOUBLE THE UPDATES CAUSE Y'ALLS COMMENTS GOT ME ALL INSPIRED. <3  
>  -Scarlett

The night had finally arrived, Sasuke’s graduation party. To say you were nervous was an understatement. Mostly because you hadn’t really talked to Itachi since he had come over your apartment so things were kind of up in the air.

You stood in front of your mirror in your room with your hair down to the side and make up done, which your Godmother advised to be a smokey eye, and a silk robe.

“You look gorgeous Lady Hyuga.”

You blushed and smiled but playfully rolled your eyes. “Shizune you don’t need to call me Lady Hyuga. But thank you.” You gave a shaky breath.

The door to your bedroom opened and your Godmother was there holding a drink in one hand and your dress in another.

“Are you ready yet? Geez I’m going to end up pregaming before we get there.”

“Lady Tsunade please.” Shizune scolded your Godmother and took her drink away.

“Look at you, great job Shizune. Not that you had to do a lot.” She said softly grabbing your chin to see your makeup and winking at you. She walked over to your bed where she placed the dress and unzipped it.

You stood up and walked over to it and immediately starting giggling like a school girl. Tsunade smirked and took it off the hanger. “Come on, I aint getting any younger.” She helped get into the dress. You walked up to your full body mirror and started twirling. The dress was a sexy strapless (f/c) dress, with two very high slits on each leg. It was lace on the top and a little see through, while the bottom was just solid (f/c) and flowy.

Tsuande appeared behind you with a box. “Don’t think I forgot heels.” The shoes were the same color as your dress and high enough to lift the dress off the floor and accentuate your legs.

You had never shown this much skin, but you also didn’t go out much. Even when you went out with your friends, you didn’t show as much. However, you were feeling very powerful just looking at yourself in the mirror. Your Godmother, or your fairy Godmother which she was basically at this point, appeared behind you.

“You Hyugas just exude sex yet you hide it. Not tonight.” You just gave her a confident smile through the mirror.

“Alright ladies, lets go rock this bitch.” And with a quick slap to your ass, you were off.

.

.

.

.

Tsuande’s driver pulled up to the massive Uchiha Mansion that you hadn’t been to in years. They definitely did some redecorating and gave it a mix of modern and traditional Japanese design. You could see your brother and father already outside with Hinata and her fiancé Naruto, most likely waiting for you.

Neji instantly recognized her driver and walked up to your door, opening it for you. Going completely red when he saw you. You stood back a big holding his hand and looking at his outfit. You noticed he let his hair down without a tie.

“It’s weird seeing you so laid back little bro.” You linked your arm with his.

“It’s weird to see you showing a lot big sis, but you look like a princess.” He gave you a small smile. You walked up to your dad who just escorted your Godmother and you heard him say something about letting loose too often.

You were ushered in and saw all the lights and people buzzing. There were more people than you thought, you family gatherings were usually small as your family didn’t like flaunting their wealth. The Uchihas were clearly another story.

Your brother pulled out a chair for you and you sat down as a glass of champagne was placed in front of you with some appetizers. You started to dig in immediately, being so nervous you forgot to eat anything after your training session. Suddenly you felt a nudge from your right side, turning to see your Tsunade.

You leaned in covering your mouth full of food. “Who was it that you said was Itachi’s fiancé?”

You looked around and saw her. “Her.”

She just hummed and gulped her drink she had ordered at the bar. “What did you say her name was?”

“Leena Yamamoto.” You said immediately taking a sip of water to get rid of the taste she left in your mouth.

Tsunade just stared at her for a second thinking to herself. * _Yamamoto….why does that name ring a bell? She looks very familiar too.*_

After toasts had been given, people started to move freely among tables and greeting one another.

“Hey, come with me to get a drink please?” You tugged on your brothers shirt while he finished his own drink. He nodded and helped you up. You walked towards the bar, both ordering a glass of whiskey.

“(y/n) you kept your promise.” You turned around and saw Sasuke with Sakura behind him smiling brightly at you. He had a tux on with a red button up shirt, the same color as Sakura’s dress. He engulfed you in a hug and you congratulated him, your brother and the younger Uchiha exchanging a handshake as well while you hugged the pinkette.

“You guys are matching, how cute!” You said while Sasuke blushed.

“They aren’t the only ones.” You heard your brother smirking from behind. You looked in his direction and saw Itachi walking in your direction with Shisui and two _very_ attractive older gentlemen you presumed to be Uchihas.

“Well hot damn you made it Hyuga.” Shisui said while reaching to give you a hug, when all of a sudden you felt his hot breath on your ear. “Aren’t we a tease?” He whispered so only you could hear. Before you could say anything the flirty Uchiha was pulled back by one of the older gentlemen.

Now that he was more up close you could see the right side of his face was scarred. However, you still found yourself incredibly attracted to the man despite that.

“I apologize for my nephew.” He said glaring at Shisui. You only laughed while seeing him hold out his hand. “Obito Uchiha, nice to finally meet the heirs to the Hyuga clan.” He shook both you and your brothers hand. He took quite a fascination in your brother, so you turned around and took your drink while feeling an intense stare on your back. You turned around to see the gentleman with longer hair.

_*Madara.*_

Itachi cleared his throat and placed his hand on the small of your back, slightly inching you forward toward Madara.

“(y/n) this is my Uncle-“

“Madara Uchiha, a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh sir.” You held out your hand.

Madara simply took your hand and gave it a light kiss. Something you weren’t expecting and caused your cheeks to heat up.

“The pleasure is all mine Ms. Hyuga. You’re even more beautiful in person.” He gave you a flirty smirk.

Sakura choked on the drink she had, while Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Your brother heard none of it as he was way too engrossed speaking to Obito.

You felt Itachi’s grip tighten on your waist but were too busy looking at the long haired male that walked away to say anything about it. Finally looking up, you grabbed Itachi’s hand off your waist to see what he was wearing, finally noticing that he had a black suit on with a (f/c) button down shirt, and his jacket open.

You blushed and looked away. “You wore my favorite color.”

“Do you like it?” He said looking into your eyes.

“She loves it, she thinks it’s cute.” Sasuke said slyly from behind you while taking his drink and taking Sakura by the hand, the girl winking at you.

“Kami.” You whispered feeling like all eyes were on you.

Itachi handed you your drink and placed his hand on the small of your back. “Walk with me.” Your head shot up immediately.

_*I wonder if he taught Shisui or Shisui taught him.*_

Itachi knew that unfortunately, with all the prying eyes around he couldn’t do what he actually wanted to do which was take you to a room upstairs and talk everything out about what happened and what this was between you two. He took you to one of the tables in the back that didn’t have anyone, pulling out a chair for you.

“I’ll be back. Oh I almost forgot.” You hummed as you took a sip of your drink. He leaned down and whispered in your ear. “You look absolutely breathtaking tonight.” You turned slightly to see him smirking at you, while you bit your lip slightly. He winked at you and walked into the crowd of people.

You didn’t know how it would look, just you and Itachi alone while he had his fiancé, who surprisingly hadn’t shown up anywhere near you. You knew everyone knew you two were best friends but with the looks, touching, and closeness you two were sharing you were starting to worry maybe this could turn into a scandal for your family. Growing more and more frustrated with yourself, you finished your drink and got one from one of the waiters handing out. You were about to take a sip when you heard a very familiar voice.

“Make sure squad B is rounding the courtyard. Then check in with Captain Yamanaka understood?”

“Yes sir!”

You turned to see none other than your drinking buddy, Kakashi. You immediately got up and went to him.

“Mr. Hatake, what a _lovely_ surprise.”

Kakashi turned around and his eyes went slightly wide after seeing your dress. He cleared his throat and composed himself.

“Ms. Hyuga. You look stunning.” He gave a small chuckle that left a tingling feeling in your stomach.

You got closer to him. “Thank you, always such a gentleman. You’re in uniform, I’m assuming you’re working detail?”

“Yes, but I’m off in 15. Just trying to make sure everything is running smoothly since two of my captains will take over after I’m done.”

You just nodded. “I see. So you’re here, there’s alcohol and we’re drinking buddies. I think you know where this is going.” You wiggled your eyebrows playfully.

He had his mask on that you had never seen him without so you couldn’t see him biting his lip under the mask. _*I think we have two very different ideas of where this is going (y/n).*_

He gave a sheepish smile and rubbed his back. “Well the Uchihas are still my bosses even if I’m not on duty so I don’t usually like to drink when they’re around.”

“Buuuuuuuuttttttt” you sang while placing your hands behind you, swinging back and forth while one of your legs peeked through.

He sighed and chuckled. “But I’ll have _one_ drink with you.”

“Yes you will.” You smiled brightly at him. He laughed but then saw him touch what you assumed was his earpiece.

“Well I have to go, I’ll see you in a few?”

“Promise?” You pointed at him.

“Promise m’lady.” He bowed before you and everything. You went back to the table and saw Itachi, Shisui, Pein, and to your surprise Sasori. Pein gestured to follow and so you did.

The 4 of them led you to the back garden that was lit by lots of lights and candles. It looked super romantic, especially with the night being clear.

Itach helped you step onto the platform in the middle, there were people outside but not close to you guys at all.

“Nice to you see (y/n).” Pein gave you a small but rare smile as he leaned an elbow on the railing.

“I’m always glad to see you. But surprised to see you, pal.” You playfully nudged Sasori. He was always quiet and reserved.

The other three men laughed as Sasori blushed. “Aren’t you cold?” he just blurted out.

“Why? Do you want to warm me up?” You placed your arm in his shoulder.

Shisui just discreetly checked you out while Itachi elbowed him.

Pein cleared his throat. “Focus people.”

You all immediately looked at him and stood up straight.

“(y/n) it’s my understanding you’ll be helping them with their experiment. They will be conducted it in my lab at Akatsuki headquarters. Sasori here will be your assistant.”

You nodded your head. “Excellent. We’ve worked together with patients in the clinics. It definitely wont arise any suspicions.” You looked towards Itachi and Shisui.

“Have you been able to look over the files? Do you have any questions?” Shisui spoke with the most seriousness you had seen in him.

“Yes. I do have-“

“ITACHI!”

“Kami.” All of you but Itachi whispered. Pein quickly went next Itachi. “Get rid of her. NOW.”

“Why is she here?” Sasori whispered to himself.

“We’ve been asking ourselves that question for a while.” Shisui scratched his head annoyed.

The brunette came up and crossed her arms in front of her long-haired fiancé. She had obviously been looking for him, and from the looks of it, had a couple of drinks in her. “Why the fuck haven’t you been around?”

All four of you went wide eyed hearing her curse at him. Itachi just kept a stoic look, but his stare still send shivers down her spine. He walked up to her, and placed his hands around her waist, lowering his head to her ear.

“I am talking with potential business partners and you will treat them with respect. I will be with you shortly. I’m sorry if you feel neglected. Please go back and take a break with the drinks.”

The brunette relaxed for a second and nodded her head and went to apologize to the gentlemen, as she hadn’t seen you since Itachi was blocking you. However, as soon as her eyes locked on yours she pushed him out of the way and walked right up to you. Sasori slowly inching closer to you.

You just raised an eyebrow at her, your mind immediately on alert. 

_*She wouldn’t dare.*_

In an instant your hand was on hers. Your face now void of any emotion. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Your voice low and cold. Thanks to your training with your brother, he was able to train you to anticipate your enemies moves without your Byakugan when civilians were present. She was getting ready to slap you and you immediately held her hand. You knew it was the alcohol that was making her bold enough to try a second time with her other hand.

You let her lift her hand higher the second time but you caught her arm in the air nonetheless, without flinching.

“Fuck.” You heard Shisui say under his breathe.

Itachi went to stop what was happening, but was stopped himself by an outstretched arm. He looked down to see it was Pein who kept his eyes locked on you.

“Not only are you stupid, but you’re slow.” You remembered Neji telling you at training today that she kept all her chakra concentrated on her left hand which coincidently was the one you had your dominant hand around. You used your eyes enough to memorize chakra points and so you used your index finger to press on her main chakra point on that wrist, and twisting her arm back, and placing her over the railing, making her yelp.

Thankfully you were far away that no one around could hear and there was music also going on.

“Gentlemen.” You looked to see where the voice was coming.

“Neji.” You smiled brightly and let go of the girl in front of you.

Pein and Sasori joined you in talking to your brother as if nothing had just happened.

Shisui just stared at the girl holding on to the railings like she was going to throw up while walking up to his cousin, who’s eyes were just focused on you.

“She was going to slap her. She…she’s going to ruin you Itachi. We can’t deal with things like this.” Shisui said bringing his cousin back. 

“I figured she learned self-defense but I didn’t think she was that fast. Her speed is phenomenal.”

Shisui snorted. “Your fiancé just got shut down and you’re praising (y/n).”

Itachi looked at his cousin and smirked. “I have to admit…” he said looking back at you, locking eyes with you. You just winked at him and laughed at the conversation you were having with the guys in front of you. “It was a huge turn on.”

Shisui patted him in the back and left him with his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry for those who want to kick Leena's behind, its coming! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Wrote it, thinking about you babes <3 <3 <3  
> -Scarlett


	21. Chapter 21

Walking back into the party with your brother guiding you, you saw Kakashi walking towards you.

“I’ll see you in a bit.” You said giving him a hug.

“I’m proud of you (y/n). You did nothing wrong.” He said looking down at you with a soft look on his face.

“Of course I didn’t, that bitch came at me first.” He just smirked and you walked up to the silver haired male and grabbed him by his hand.

“You alright?” He said placing your hair behind your ear.

“Yeah.” You sighed.

“Doesn’t look like it. You want to go for a walk?” Kakashi was asking concerned.

You smiled and perked up. “I would love that.” You grabbed your drinks and walked outside, talking about everything. Laughing and getting to know him. Time not being a thought, before you knew it, you were outside your apartment.

“Thank you for bringing me home.” You looked up at the masked man.

“Of course. What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady go home by herself.”

You bit your lip and unlocked your door. “You want to come in for a minute?”

Kakashi looked down at you and fought with the answer in his head. “Are you sure?” You answered by opening the door wider. He slowly walked in. You looked at him from behind and saw he had some jeans and a tight black t-shirt, his gun holster visible. You bit your lip and leaned on the door after closing it. _*It’s been a while since Kiba…a distraction wouldn’t hurt right…*_ You hadn’t realized you had been staring with your eyes roaming his body. You had taken your heels off and stayed leaning against the door, propping your leg slightly through your slit, tilting your head to the side.

“It’s a very nice place…you got…” Kakashi had turned around and gulped seeing you. _*Kami she looks like a goddess.*_ He shook his head of the thoughts that were consuming his head.

“Thank you.” You gave a small smile. “Can I ask you a question?” You smirked as you saw his eyes tracing your legs.

He cleared his throat. “Of course.” You pushed yourself off, waltzing slowly over to him.

_*She’s drunk, Kakashi and younger than you.*_

He was about the same height as Itachi, so he towered over you as well. You wanted him and you were still mad and frustrated at what happened back with Leena. For the first time, you wanted to let out your pent up frustrations sexually. And you were hoping the man in front of you would allow you to do that.

“I’m not drunk so I’ll ask you this once and I’ll respect your choice.”

“(y/n)-“

“Would you like to have sex?” You asked, your nails slowly running the indentations of his abs through his shirt.

Immediately he turned red. “Oh and this will have to come off.” You ran a finger over his mask.

Your touch was invigorating to him and to say that he didn’t want to would be the biggest lie he would tell himself tonight. You didn’t know it, but Kakashi had been going through some love problems of his own and it had also been a while since he had sex. He had just been working himself to the bone to avoid thinking about _her_ and feel productive. He kept trying to make up excuses as to why not to go through with it, * _she said she was sober_ * and their age difference was only 5 years, and no one had to know. He knew how he was and saw how delicate she looked. He didn’t think she would be fond of how rough he would get. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something hit the ground, looking up to see she was in lace underwear.

_*Fuck. Kami. Why me?*_

He could feel himself getting tighter in his pants. He ran his hands through his hair.

“(y/n) I’m only going to be a gentleman for about another minute.”

“I don’t need you to be gentle, I just need your consent.” He looked at her and she looked so serious.

_*She’s not kidding.*_

“If you don’t want to Kakashi, it’s fine and there will be no hard feelings.” She gave a small laugh before leaning on her counter. “No pun intended.”

He walked right up to her, pressing his body slightly against hers.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes.”

Before she knew, he grabbed her legs and she giggled, wrapping them around him while wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Good girl.”

.

.

.

.

Music was playing in the background and you were dancing while cooking. You were in a tank top and shorts making breakfast. You felt different, and thankfully not hung over. You started plating the food and placing it on your island when you heard footsteps coming down from your stairs.

“Morning.” You beamed at the sleepy man that placed his holster on your side table. He walked and stood behind you kissing your temple.

“Morning beautiful.” He sat in the seat next to you. “Looks delicious. I haven’t had a cooked meal in some time.”

“What? All instant ramen and donuts?” You teased.

“Something like that.”

You ate in a comfortable silence until he spoke up. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh Kami you aren’t married are you?” You said dropping your fork, earning a chuckle from him, who you noticed hadn’t placed his mask back on yet.

“No I’m not married. And yes I’m clean that’s not it.” He answered seeing you were about to ask another question. You slightly shrunk down and took a bite from your food. Kakashi turned to you and you saw concern in his eyes.

“I just wanted to let you know I don’t regret anything that happened last night.” You gave a small smile. “That’s great because I don’t either.”

It was his turn to return the smile. “You gave me brutal honesty last night, which I appreciated and I think it only be fair I do the same.”

The color drained from your face. “Kakashi I’m sorry. I’ve only been with one other guy-“ you were instantly silenced by Kakashi slamming his lips into yours. “Please shut up.” He whispered. You just nodded your head.

“If it’s alright with you, I would like to propose we do this again. Maybe more than once.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I cant be emotionally or romantically available to you as more than a friend but you were amazing last night and I don’t want to just be focusing on work to let out my frustrations and get out of my head.”

“You want to be friends with benefits?”

“In a sense yes. Just absolutely no feelings. I understand people tend to catch feelings, but I think you’re mature enough that I can at least ask you about something like this.”

You just looked at him with an unreadable expression.

“Just like last night, it’s okay if you say no there will be no _hard_ feelings.” You just laughed and covered your face.

“Can I add a condition?” You asked meekly.

“Please.”

“At least for now, could we keep it between us. I also have way too much on my plate to also handle this blowing up and having to deal with my family.”

“Of course. I completely understand, I wouldn’t want you to do or agree to anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

You got up and straddled the man in front of you. “So when can we start?” You said with a big grin on your face earning a small laugh from the silver-haired man in front of you. He looked toward your stove top.

“Well I need to get home and shower as I work today but I’ll call you later.”

“Okay.” You said in a soft voice.

You walked him outside your door holding his hand. “Stay safe, Kakashi.”

“You too, gorgeous.” He gave you one last kiss and placed his mask on and was off. You stared off after him in a complete daze till a voice snapped you out it.

“So.” You jumped and looked back.

Your brother stood there with his arms folded leaning against the wall behind you.

“Neji, for fuck sakes.”

“You’ve got some explaining to do.” He said with an evil smirk.

You just sighed and dragged him inside, hoping no one else saw or heard any of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Yes this is still an Itachi x Reader but we love the drama and it's Kakashi, that's all I gotta say about that. This was my first time ever in my entire time on this planet writing anything sexual so I'm sorry if it sucked :( I'm trying to get more comfortable with writing sexual scenes so please be kind. I didn't expect to write this much but your support and comments really inspired me to write so thank you so much again for reading and coming back! Your comments are such a breath of fresh air in these times, I read them over and over again lol. So hopefully this triple update full of comedy, sexual tension, and getting a little even with Leena is a nice token of my appreciation of your love! I'm sorry if any chapters were too long but again you all really inspired me to write this much that I stayed up all night lol. 
> 
> I can't wait to read your comments and reactions <3 
> 
> Dont let anyone dull your sparkle! 
> 
> -Scarlett Rose <3


	22. Chapter 22

That same morning, while your brother went to check up on you and get the details of your new arrangement with a certain silver-haired male, Sasuke went to check up on his own older brother. He walked into the mansion and was notified he was in his home office. Walking up the stairs and down the hallway, he could hear the very _loud_ arguing going on between Itachi and Leena. He just rolled his eyes and knocked on the large double doors, the arguing ceased and was replaced by footsteps. To his disappointment it was not his brother but his very annoying fiancé.

Leena stood before him in a white silk robe and her brunette hair cascading around her. He rose an eyebrow and she just huffed. "Itachi is busy, come back another time Sasuke." Just before the door slammed in his face, Sasuke placed his hand the door.

"Nice try, hag. I need to speak to my brother."

Before she could say anything, Itachi appeared behind her opening the door wider from above her.

"She was just leaving, come in."

Leena looked up at her fiancé and he just looked back at her with a hard glare.

"Tachi please." She turned around and placed her hands on his chest, which was prevalent in his tight white v-neck. He immediately grabbed her hands and placed them off him, Sasuke noticing her wrists bruised.

"Go. Now. Don't cause me _another_ scene."

Sasuke moved aside while looking at his older brother questioningly. Leena just sighed and went to kiss Itachi goodbye but he leaned off the door and walked back to his desk.

Sasuke walked in and closed the door behind him. He stayed by the door and put his hands in his jeans.

"There's some fresh fruit and refreshments at the bar if you want to help yourself." Itachi said while reading a file.

"Big brother."

Itachi knew when Sasuke called him that he was being serious so he looked up.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

Sasuke slowly walked toward his brother, his onyx eyes locked on the similar ones in front of him.

"Did you hurt Leena?"

Itachi scrunched his face. "What?"

Sasuke was growing irritated and slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Did you hurt Leena?" He was in his face at his point. He was upset because he knew his brother was better than that. He would have never in a million years think that Itachi would be abusive, he had barely seen him raise his voice. To think the man he admired the most was physically abusing his partner, no matter how annoying or arranged this relationship was, he was disappointed to say the least. But he had hope it wasn't true, it couldn't be. That's why he asked. He didn't know what he would do if he answered yes, so the time Itachi took to answer made it feel like an eternity had passed.

His brother maintained a calm look until he finally spoke.

"The idiocy you come up with is truly astounding."

Sasuke let out a deep breath and went to grab some fruit and stuffed his face like a pouting child.

"So then what was that on her wrists? If anyone else sees, they'll start asking questions."

"She tried to slap (y/n)."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?! When?!"

"Last night, at your party."

"I didn't hear anything about that and I didn't see anything either. When was this? And why didn't you let me know?"

"It was out in the gazebo. She clearly had one to many drinks and lost it when she saw (y/n). I didn't think she would try and hit her; I definitely didn't expect (y/n) to stop her hands not just the first time but the second time too. Then she twisted her arm and bent her over the rail."

Sasuke stayed with his mouth open. "(y/n) did that to her?" Itachi simply nodded his head.

"Holy shit." Sasuke looked down at his plate and gave a small laugh.

"What?"

"You kinda sounded like you were proud of her." Sasuke folded his arms and looked at his brother with a genuine smile causing Itachi to give a genuine laugh in return.

"Is that bad?"

"No not at all. I have a feeling that won't be the last time those two see each other though." Sasuke said with amusement in his voice. "I'm assuming that also means you two talked?"

Itachi sighed before closing the file in front of him. "No. Unfortunately, I knew the amount of prying eyes there. Good thing I didn't too. I found out this morning Danzo was in attendance. I tried to call (y/n) cause she walked off with Neji but she had already left."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes but it just goes to voicemail."

"Hmm...well you'll get your chance. Soon you'll be with her. Leena could probably feel it and that's why she was in here dressed like that."

Itachi just scoffed. "She could never compare to (y/n)'s beauty, intellect, and poise."

"Just let her down gently..." Itachi laughed until he heard the next word out of his brother's mouth " _Tachi_."

"Get out."

**************************************************************

It was late Sunday evening and Kakashi had just left from the spending the night the day before and staying all day. You were currently in your bed with books, binders, and the tablet that Shisui gave you spread out around you and glass of wine in your hand. You were writing some notes down that you wanted to take with you into the lab tomorrow.

"There's a lot that can be done with these eyes, it's terrifying. Just like our eyes, it's only passed down to Uchihas. However, not every Uchiha can inherit the Sharingan...interesting. This is definitely going to take a while for us to figure out."

You continued reading until you remembered to call your brother.

_"Oh are you finished being deflowered m'lady?"_

"Neji shut up." You could hear him snickering in the back.

_"I'm sorry. What's up?"_

"Are you coming tomorrow to the lab? I would feel comfortable if you attended with me."

_"It's the end of the quarter so I need to finish billing but I can stop by."_

You gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. I'll see you tomorrow then."

_"See you tomorrow. Love you."_

"Love you too."

You pulled up with your coffee, bag, and phone in hand. You were escorted to Pein's office.

"(y/n) Welcome. Finally you're in my territory." The male had stood up and you saw he was wearing an all-black suit.

"It's definitely a change from all the marble and whites at my building." You joked as you gave him a hug. "Red clouds?"

"It's a symbol of justice from the wars in Amekagure. Blood rain they called it." You hummed in response and he just gave a small smile.

"You're nervous."

"Well, I will be working on one of the most delicate parts in the human body on one of the most important humans in this world... so yeah...a bit."

"Don't worry you're a remarkable doctor and we'll be there with you every step of the way."

"Thanks."

Pein just nodded and pointed towards a dark door behind his desk. "The bathroom is at your disposal. Change into your scrubs and I'll escort you to the lab."

"Perfect." You gave him a bright smile then went off to change.

After changing into your lavender colored scrubs that had the Hyuga clan symbol on the back, and getting handed a black lab coat with a small red cloud on the left breast pocket, you walked with Pein throughout the headquarters. Everyone was buzzing and doing what they needed to do, you passed a few bows and smiles from people who recognized you for your eyes.

You finally reached the lab and to say you were speechless was an understatement. It was completely state of the art. It almost had yours beat...almost. You started walking around seeing all the different machines and equipment they had. There were also some specimens in a jar full of blue liquid that you didn't really want to know about.

"Nerding out?" The smooth velvet voice you loved made you turn around slowly. You hadn't spoken to him since Saturday night and you hadn't answered his calls since well...you were busy and studying.

"A bit. Yeah. Sasori keeps this lab pristine. It's beautiful." You said in awe still.

"Not as beautiful as you." You smirked.

"You just going to keep being a panty dropper?" You placed your hand on your hips staring up at the black-haired Adonis that was also wearing an all-black suit, _oddly_ similar to Pein's.

Itachi shrugged. "If it'll get you to drop _your_ panties, yeah." You blushed a deep red that resembled the red clouds that you had seen.

"You Uchihas are the worst." You said earning a hearty laugh from the tall male.

"I'm sorry...kinda." You scoffed and hooked your arms with Itachi guiding him over to where everyone else was.

"So where is the patient?" You said with a smile.

"Changing." Sasori opened the door to another room. "This way please."

You went inside and noticed you were in an operating room that had computers in the far right corner.

"We don't usually work on people but you're not operating on him so you shouldn't have any issues with unsterile equipment or cross contamination." Sasori reassured you.

You heard the door open and Shisui walking out, looking super relaxed and in black scrubs.

"Shisui...please tell me you haven't taken anything..." You said with a worried expression.

"Why would I take something?"

"Because you look awfully relaxed for someone who is about to get his eyes probed." Sasori said in a monotone voice.

"Oh nah. I just trust you guys. Besides, this is for the betterment of the future of my clan." Shisui responded with a determined face, yet you couldn't help but think this meant more to them than their health. He stood next to Itachi who shared a worried looked himself. For the first time ever, you saw Shisui acting as the older cousin reassuring his younger cousin.

You snapped out of your thoughts and turned walking toward Pein and Sasori. "Okay well I've got some paperwork for you to sign."

"Paperwork?" Shisui and Itachi said simultaneously.

"Yes. Liability forms, consent forms, health forms, basically forms that say no matter what happens you won't fault me, my company, my subsidiaries, or any future children I have." You slid them both a stack of papers. Pein ran his index finger under his chin and smirked. _*She definitely learned that from Hiashi.*_

Itachi and Shisui looked at each other.

"Oh come on boys, you don't think the Uchihas are the only ones that know how to cover their asses do you?" You said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Itachi laughed and started signing the papers while Shisui just waved his pen at you. "You're slick Hyuga I'll give you that."

After they both signed you asked Pein to make copies for both families just in case of anything. "Alright we'll I'm not sure how long this will take but I don't think we are going to figure it out on one session so if you can start booting up and Shisui come with me please I need to check you out."

You instantly regretted saying that.

"Girl you don't need to make me sign consent forms to check me out, it's all free baby." Shisui opened his arms spinning around until Itachi shoved him toward you.

"Quickly (y/n)."

"Of course, Chief Uchiha." You winked closing the door behind you.

He turned to Sasori watching him turning machines on and checking notes. Pein was just standing there shaking his head at him. "You fell for her."

***********************************************************************

A boisterous laugh echoed in through the halls. Tsunade and Jiraiya were finally able to sit down and eat lunch together. 

"I don't know how you haven't gotten a sexual harassment claim filed against you, I swear." Tsunade said as she down her second mimosa. 

"The ladies love Master Jiraiya! My charm makes them melt and swoon." 

She just shook her head and poured herself another glass. 

"So, how are my Godchildren. I hear Naruto finally proposed to Hinata." He said with a big grin. 

Tsunade gave a small smile. "He did. I believe they'll be married sooner than we think." 

Jiraiya stopped grinning and went serious. "Is someone after Naruto?" 

Tsunade snapped out of it. "What? No. Do you know who's Itachi Uchiha's fiance?" 

The man in front of her just chuckled. "No I don't care much for celebrity gossip and all that." The blonde in front of him just rolled her eyes and took out her phone, handing it to him. 

"That's her. Doesn't she look familiar? Maybe I'm going crazy-" 

"Kami." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely responses to the last chapters, I'm out here so excited to stir this shit up, a little fluff before we get to the good stuff 😏 Don't worry we'll have some Kakashi x Reader moments and other characters x reader moments because can you really just choose ONE ninja??? Expect about 3 updates this week y'all it's going to be a bumpy ride strap in bitches xoxoxoxo 
> 
> Don't let anyone dull your sparkle <3
> 
> -Scarlett


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LOOK IM GOING TO JUST SAY THIS CHAPTER IS WEIRD AND HAS A LEMON. ALRIGHT JUST KNOW THAT OKAY PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.)

“Alright. All done.” You gave a bright smile as you walked back into the operating room with Shisui in tow.

You noticed Neji had made it and was talking to Itachi, sorry _laughing_ with Itachi and Pein. You rose an eyebrow and folded your arms after motioning for Shisui to go lay on the table. “What’s going on here ladies?”

“Just chatting.” Itachi smiled while Pein and Neji just smirked.

“Uh huh. Well if you’re all done you can go wait outside and look through the window while Sasori and I work with Shisui.”

“Can you run us through what you’ll be doing?” Pein asked, back to his serious demeanor. 

“Of course.” You walked over to a couple of screens with the other three males behind you.

“We’ve got both an EKG and an EEG to track his heart and brain activity to see if any changes occur before, during, and after he uses his eyes. According to your history books, they should put a strain on him. However, they don’t mention how much so this will help us to collect the most accurate data possible.” You pulled some drops out of your coat. “These drops will dilate his pupils so I can see better with this machine.” You walked over to the machine next to Shisui who seemed a bit nervous.

After gently squeezing his hand to reassure him you looked back at the group. “I contemplated using a paralytic serum to keep him from closing his eyes but thankfully Sasori has the machine we need that will gently keep his eyes open. This is the same machine used in corrective eye surgery so its safe and if he needs to sneeze or move, the machine lens will follow.” (Can you tell I’m a health student? Lmaoooo back to the story :D)

“It sounds like you’re in very capable and safe hands Mr. Uchiha.” Pein said with a ghost of a smile.

“I wouldn’t trust anyone else.” Shisui responded with a tone of respect. You gave him a playful wink and looked up to see Itachi smiling back at you with a look of…admiration? Which made you blush and then you looked at your brother who motioned for you to follow.

“You guys can start filing out. I’ll be a second Shisui.”

You went into the room you were previously in with your patient. “Thanks for coming Neji.”

“(y/n) are you sure you should be doing this?” Neji asked bluntly but with obvious concern.

You gave a small laugh. “What?”

“You’re going to be looking into the eyes of a Sharingan user for the first time. You don’t know what that will do to you.” He walked closer to you and looked behind him quickly, speaking lower when he turned back to you. “And you can’t exactly activate _your_ eyes.”

You went up to your brother and hugged him tightly. You placed your head on his chest and sighed. “I know you worry, but I trust Shisui. He should be able to control himself. Plus, you will all be watching from the outside and I’m pretty sure Itachi will be able to sense something off.”

Neji scoffed. “He didn’t with Leena.”

You smirked and looked up at him. “I’m almost positive he was more annoyed than anything, plus remember she is also trained.”

It was his turn to smirk. “Not well enough.” You playfully slapped his chest and got him to go out after giving him a kiss on the cheek and reassuring him you would be fine. Itachi stayed by the door.

“I’ll be watching but I’ll be here fast as lightning if anything happens.”

“It’s okay Itachi I can handle myself.” You rolled your eyes turning around to remove your lab coat and handing it to him.

“That’s a cute clan symbol.” You were about to thank him. “Can’t wait for it to be an Uchiha symbol.”

“Bold of you to assume I’ll take on your last name.” You said confidently trying to fight back the blush threatening to show.

“I think I can be pretty persuasive.” He said after kissing your temple. “(y/n) Uchiha has a nice ring to it don’t you think?” He said with a cocky smile. You let out a big sigh and just pushed him through the door. You looked through the window to see Pein smirking and Neji shaking his head trying not to laugh. You just stuck your tongue out.

.

.

.

Thankfully the procedure went smoothly and you had no issues with Shisui’s sharingan hurting you. After bringing everyone back in and giving Shisui some medical lenses to wear due to the sensitivity you gave your first thoughts.

“Alright so, you want the bad news or good news first?” You said mostly talking to Shisui.

“You know I like it rough babe, don’t hold back.” He laughed nervously. You in return, gave him a small smile.

“I’m not sure how much you’ve used your sharingan, but you have minimal optic nerve damage and it seems to be irreversible. Have you experienced any bleeding when you used them?”

Shisui and Itachi both shared a look and Itachi nodded. “Yeah, from using my MS.”

You nodded your head sympathetically.

_*What exactly have you gone through Shisui?*_

Neji just kept an unreadable expression while Pein sat with his arms folding looking at the monitors Sasori was working on.

“Alright well now the good news.” You perked up a bit. “The nerve damage is minimal as I said but there might be a chance to help prevent or slow down further damage but we can discuss those options at a later time.”

Shisui gave a smile like he seemed to already know what you were talking about. You wanted to talk to Itachi about it but you knew it was a sensitive topic and that it wasn’t the time.

You went back to your office and work that day a bit more drained than you expected, with a lot of questions and worries filling your mind…for now.

.

.

.

Itachi knocked on the blue frosted doors, adjusting his tie which seem to feel tighter than usual. The usually cool and collected Uchiha was anything but. Why you ask?

The young Chief of Police was going to go speak to his father, the Director of Military Services in Konoha. His power by far supersedes his own as he had control over the entire militia that kept civilians, government officials, and wealthy families safe.

Itachi had planned to finally speak to his father about breaking off his engagement with Leena but was going to wait until the research he was conducting was complete. However, following the incident on the weekend between his estranged fiancé and the love of his life, Itachi saw the fire you had when standing up to Leena. One of the things he loved about you was you never afraid to speak your mind, which he always thought would get you in trouble, but he envied that about you too. That was one of his guesses as to why Sasuke always seemed to like you since you sometimes reminded him of his younger brother while he found a lot of similarities between him and Neji.

He felt shame and guilt about not being outspoken on his feelings towards his best friend. To be honest, he feared his father and the other male heads in his family. He had seen what happened to those that defied them. After you both drifted apart, he took it as a sign that maybe he did the right thing. However, he couldn’t get you out of his mind or heart. To be honest, the research was something he was passionate about, he didn’t want the future generations to go through what he and his brother and cousin had gone through. For example, Sasuke got Sakura but he definitely felt the swift change in his relationship with his father as Fugaku saw him as weak for choosing her especially at such a young age. Sasuke repeatedly tells his brother he doesn’t care about their broken relationship, but Itachi knew the constant comparison between them two got to him sometimes; even more so when Mikoto would “coddle” Sasuke as Fugaku would say.

The doors automatically opened, he walked in and noticed the man who actually pulled the strings in Konoha’s law enforcement. _*Of course he would be here.*_

“Itachi.” His fathers unamused voice rang out.

“Father. Uncle Madara.” The male bowed to both his elders. “I needed to discuss a private matter with you, but I can back at a later time. I don’t mean to intrude.”

Before Fugaku could say anything, the long-haired male beside him spoke. “Nonsense. It’s important enough that you made the trip up here. It would be a waste of everyones time if you turned back now.”

Now Fugaku was getting worried. He knew his eldest son barely asked him for help, he raised him to take of himself and his family. If he was coming to him, Itachi was in trouble and he needed to help his son. He motioned for Itachi to sit on the unoccupied chair in front of his desk. The youngest Uchiha in the room sat down. His heart was beating fast as he was mere inches from one of the most feared men in the all the nations, who happened to be his blood.

He knew he would have to have this conversation in front of Madara as he would hear about it anyways. He knew about _everything_ that went on…or so he thought.

“Speak child.” Madara’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “And untense your body, it’s undignified of a person of your caliber to look so…rigid.”

Out of intimidation Itachi did just that. _*You need to get over this Itachi, you love (y/n), you need to fight for her.*_

He closed his eyes and opened them again. This time Fugaku raised an eyebrow as he saw something in his son change from moments ago. Something was different. Madara noticed too, but was more amused than anything.

“I want to break off my engagement with Leena Yamamoto.”

There was an eerie silence that filled the air before anyone said anything. Itachi kept his gaze strong and determined against his father, who tried to look for some sign that he was playing a joke in _very_ bad taste.

“What are you talking about Itachi?” Fugaku finally responded.

“I want to break off my engagement with Leena Yamamoto.” Itachi repeated, unwavering.

His father’s face scrunched up to one of annoyance. “This is what you come to talk to me about? I thought it was something serious.”

“This is serious father. I don’t want to marry her.”

“What you _want_ doesn’t matter. That defeats the purpose of it being arranged. It is what is needed and expected of you.”

Itach kept his fiery gaze, not noticing his Uncle glaring at his father.

“Then I _will_ break off my engagement. I don’t love her and I am not happy with her.”

In an unexpected turn of events, his father who was recently about to start fuming, instead gave a low chuckle.

“Is this about the Hyuga?”

“Careful what your next words are father. You can drag me through the mud and insult me all you want but I _will not_ tolerate you berating her.” Itachi surprised even himself with the bitterness that made its presence be known.

“If I may.” Itachi gave a laugh that his Uncle would even say those words as they all know he would give his two cents anyways.

“Nephew, she doesn’t have to be your only one. You can have others. If not, you’ll end up a cranky ass nutcase like the man you call a father.” He said smirking and pointing towards Fugaku.

Itachi immediately got up, not caring how he was talking to anyone anymore. “Are you actually fucking suggesting I make her my mistress? I will not subject (y/n) to such a demeaning title.”

Madara lit a cigarette and cocked his head to the side. “It’s only as demeaning as you make it to be.”

“I’m not interested in having many women. If that’s your prerogative, that’s fine and I respect it but it’s not mine. I love her and I only want her.” Itachi turned to his father.

“You’ve known how I felt about her since I was young, yet you never helped and instead encouraged me to bury those feelings.”

Madara started chuckling and stood up to place a hand on Fugaku’s shoulder. “You petty bastard.” Fugaku just closed his trying to calm himself down. “Feelings are futile and you know this Itachi, but I will not invalidate them as your father has.”

Itachi’s eyes widened a bit before he went back to his stern expression. “But I know you, you’re smart. Your position wasn’t just handed to you, you’ve earned it. There’s more you’re not letting on so talk.”

For the first time he had seen some sort of compassion coming out from his Uncle so he didn’t want to stop now, and if the suspect things Leena was doing was going to be his ticket out and not his confession well then fuck it, at least he was out. He took a deep breath.

“I believe Leena and her family have more reason to have this marriage than just money. A lot of my electronic devices have been hacked or bugged in some form or capacity and I believe that it is also why she asked to move in so she could get to the files I have at home.”

Madara’s expression darkened to the one Itachi knew all too well. Fugaku went back to his stoic expression. “Do you have any solid proof of these heavy accusations?”

“No solid evidence, but leads. However, I feel by the time I do discover them it will be too late.”

Fugaku shook his head. “We can’t work with that. And we have an agreement with the Yamamoto clan.”

Before Itachi could protest Madara chimed in. “He’s right Itachi. I do believe you have our best interest at heart so I will not take this lightly. However, you must keep her closer now more than ever. I know you haven’t exactly been the warmest toward her but that will have to gradually change for a bit.”

“What? I can barely stand her breathing the same air as I. Plus they’ll just lose their potential business venture and we will stay protected.”

Madara put out his cigarette and shook his head. “Your enemy is only as strong as their greatest weakness.” Itachi furrowed his eyebrows confused at his uncles words.

“That girl is too much of a bimbo to do any of this on her own. Someone is helping her and until we know who we need to tread carefully. You need to keep this up for as long as you can, for the family.”

***************************************

You kept your head on your propped elbow, looking at the wall in front of you. You had tried all day get rid of the uneasy feeling you had after seeing Shisui’s eyes. They told a painful story and you could only imagine what Itachi’s would say. What if you couldn’t help?

In medical school, you were taught that getting too close to patients was dangerous as your feelings could impair your judgment on making the correct call in a dire situation. You had always prided yourself in knowing how to work with a level head, but now that this had to do with Itachi and his family…you weren’t so sure.

A warm sensation on your bare back made you slightly snap out of your thoughts. You looked over your shoulder to see Kakashi trailing soft butterfly kisses on your back and running his hand over your arms. You gave him a small smile and turned to meet him halfway, giving him a soft kiss in return as he placed you on your back.

“Are you alright?” His voice sounded kind of hoarse but still sexy as fuck. You lifted your hand and touched his check while he kissed the palm of your hand.

“Yeah.” You gave him a small smile. He ran his fingers through your hair not looking convinced, since he wasn’t wearing his mask you could see his concerned expression.

“You sure? I can come back another time.” You ran your nails softly down his chiseled chest, a habit you got from being with Kiba since you would stay talking after you had sex.

“No, no. Trust me it’s not you. I’m actually glad I have your company. I just had a rough day at the clinic today with some patients. You think you’ve seen everything.” You gave a sad laugh.

The silver-haired male gave you a sympathetic smile. “That’s the problem with being in the life saving business. We always think we’ve seen the worst.”

You gave a long sigh. “Yeah…I guess I’m just letting bringing my work home which I hate and it’s blocking my mind.”

Kakashi smirked while hovering over. “Then let me unblock your mind. That’s what I’m here for isn’t it? Use me.” He said seductively causing you to involuntarily bite your lip and nod your head.

“Distract me then.” You said with lust filled eyes as you saw him slowly peppering your chest all the way down to your stomach in kisses.

He stopped just before getting to where you wanted him. He looked up at you with a smirk. _*Fucking tease.*_

You propped yourself on your elbows and looked down at him. “Weren’t you taught not to play with your food?”

What you didn’t know was Kakashi found that he loved to piss you off, it was a turn on for him since you always came off as respectful and perky. This was a whole new side of you and he loved, even ached to see it.

“I am famished.” He growled and pulled you down to him making you giggle. Immediately you felt his wet tongue between your slit, causing you to arch your back and close your eyes. He started paying special attention to your bud as he sucked on it and expertly inserted a finger. As he picked up the pace he inserted two more fingers, causing as string of curse words to slip from your lips.

The way this man was pleasuring you was like nothing you had felt before. From the way he slowly worked you with his mouth, to his aggressiveness while he fingered you, your mind was slowly turning into mush.

You gave a small whine when you felt cold again and saw him get up in front of you. After quickly putting on a condom (because aint nobody having no babies or catching stds or feelings), he hovered over you and gave you a kiss. He licked your bottom lip asking for entrance which you denied as you smirked…until you felt him enter and fill you up making you gasp earning a smirk from him.

“That wasn’t a very good girl (y/n).” He said as he painfully and slowly moved in and out of you. You knew he was doing it on purpose so you decided to challenge him.

You changed positions flipping you over and now had him under you as he stayed inside you. You could see him mesmerized by your breasts so you ran a hand up his chest till your fingers found his neck and you gently started to add pressure. You could see the faint smirk appearing on his features.

“You talk too much.” You started riding him while he placed his hands on your hips causing you to go faster and guiding you until you both reached your climaxes.

Both a panting mess you slowly retracted your hand and got closer to him giving him a gentle kiss on his beauty mark and hiding your face on his chest, feeling the rumble indicating he was chuckling.

“You’re just full of surprises.” Kakashi said out of breath.

You just rolled off of him and looked up to your ceiling. You laughed and covered your face for a second. Kakashi kissed your temple and grabbed your hand guiding you to the bathroom. He jumped into the shower while you went to go relieve yourself (because aint nobody want a UTI, pee after sex y’all).

After joining him the shower, you got a big comfy long sleeve sweater and shorts, made some tea and talked for a bit before you bid him farewell as he had an early class. You closed the door behind him and put the dishes away.

You laid on your bed and hugged the pillow next to you. You started to feel lonely and guilty. Not because of the events that had just transpired but because you miss him.

You missed Itachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I KNOW THIS CHAPTER HAD ALL THE EMOTIONS BUT IM JUST GONNA GO HIDE IN SHAME AND DROWN IN HOLY WATER OKAY. I’M SORRY I WANTED TO TRY MY HAND AT A LEMON EARLIER THAN I EXPECTED AND IM SORRY IF ITS NOT GOOD IM TRYING AND I JUST IM SO SHY AHH. OKAY BYE Y’ALL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.
> 
> OKAY.
> 
> Don’t let anyone dull your sparkle <3
> 
> -Scarlett


	24. Chapter 24

The older male sat at his glass desk, finishing a pipe, surrounded by his subordinates.

He was waiting for her to arrive, for her to explain. The door to his office opened, revealing the younger woman who had an almost blissful expression on her face. She greeted the man with a hug and sat down on the seat in front of his desk.

“So Uncle, what did you find?” Leena said while placing her hair over her shoulder.

“Nothing. At all.” The old man replied, an eerie calmness radiated off him.

“What do you mean nothing?”

“I mean, the computer seemed to be wiped clean. Nothing more than family pictures and old schoolwork documents.”

Leena gave him a confused look. “Uncle that was his personal computer. I personally installed it on Saturday while I was talking to Itachi.”

“Then he must be getting suspicious of you. Which is not good, Leena.”

The woman just rolled her eyes. “Look I just moved in there okay, give me some time.”

Danzo got up and walked toward the window in his office that overlooked the city.

“It’s alright. I won’t remove you from your position. But thankfully, I do have a plan B.”

*********************************************************************

You picked up your notes after placing your hair out of your face and taking your water bottle. You walked into the dark building and met up with Konan. She gave you a visitor badge and signed you in, leading you up to the elevators.

“Were you able to reserve the training grounds for us?” You asked with a small smile.

“Yes. Pein and Sasori are there setting up as we speak.” She returned the smile back.

To be honest, Konan was a little nervous and not because of what you were planning on doing but because she had some questions for you.

“Thank you, Konan, for helping and also keeping Itachi in check.” You gave a small laugh as you both entered the glass elevators.

She stifled a laugh. “To be honest, he’s a pretty high maintenance boss. All he wants to do is work and help others and never takes a break. Like someone I know.” She gave you a look and you just blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind you ear.

“I want to help as much as I can for as long as I can. I won’t be able to soon.” She said while looking through the floors passing by.

You looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Hey. Is everything okay? Nothing happened right?”

She looked at you and bit her lip nervously. “Can you keep a secret?”

You were starting to get really worried now. “Konon what-“

“I THINK I’M PREGNANT!” She blurted out and immediately covered her mouth.

Your eyes went wide until you started laughing. “Oh my Kami that’s great news Konan!” You stopped realizing what she said.

“Wait why do you think?”

“I took a test but I want to have some bloodwork done to corroborate it.”

“Say no more! We can do it once we’re done here.” You gave her a bright smile that you saw noticeably relaxed her. You hooked your arm with her

The elevator finally came to a halt.

“Also ‘corroborate’? You spend way too much time with Itachi and Pein, you need some girlfriends and I’ll help you with that.”

The both of you laughed and walked down the long hallway. Honestly, you were kind of excited and nervous. In your 22 years of living you had never visited the Uchiha Police Agency. This was your first time and it was quite the building. It was bigger than your offices, which was to be expected, but it had a modern and sleek design to it; the Uchiha symbol as well as the Leaf symbol that represented Konoha adorned the glass walls downstairs. You had also seen a picture of President Namikaze by the entrance. They had smaller departments around the country as your lab did, but this was the main building where all law enforcement and militia occurred. Yet it seemed so…businesslike. _*Typical Uchiha style, I guess.*_

“Ready?” Konan asked you softly and you just nodded your head focusing on the task at hand.

She opened the door to Itachi’s office where he was sitting with files around his desk, Shisui holding some documents up to the light, while Sasuke was in his police uniform listening to his brother talk to him. Clearly Konan coming in and out didn’t phase them as none of them looked up when the door opened or closed. She just winked at you and went to her desk.

“Don’t you boys look cute when you’re working hard.” Your voice rang out to all three of them who immediately all snapped their heads in your direction.

“(y/n)…” they all said at the same time. You gave them a smile and placed your belongings on the floor. You plopped on the couch and propped your head on your wrist. You didn’t realize that even though they were shocked to see you, they were more shocked at what you were wearing. You had your hair out of the way, just mascara, tight black capri leggings that stopped just below your knees and hugged your figure really well, a see through white tank top and (f/c) sports bra.

Itachi was the first one to snap out of the trace he was in clearing his throat. “(y/n) what…what are you doing…here? How did get in here?” It sounded harsh but he was genuinely trying to figure out how you got there.

“What? Tweedledee and Tweedledum here waltzed up into Hyuga Lab Corp like they owned the place without warning.” You pointed at both Shisui and Sasuke who both looked away when Itachi glared at them.

You laughed and got up going behind Sasuke placing your right arm over his neck and your left hand on his shoulder placing your chin on your hand.

“You look very handsome Officer Uchiha.” Sasuke started blushing muttering a low ‘thanks’.

“I need to talk to these two in private though, do you mind?” You gave him an innocent smile. You weren’t sure if he was in on the research but Itachi hadn’t said anything so you figured it would be better safe than sorry.

While you were talking to Sasuke, you hadn’t realized how close your ass was to Itachi. He tried for as long as he could to not look and be respectful but ultimately failed. He was content looking at you especially since you kept moving to poke at Sasuke until he noticed Shisui also looking, and not discretely either.

You walked Sasuke out not noticing Itachi and Shisui having a whisper yelling at each other until you turned around and took a folder out of your bag. They both got silent as soon as you walked back to Itachi’s desk. In a surprising and bold move you didn’t sit next to Shisui but instead, you opened the folder and sat on Itachi’s side of the desk, _on_ his desk with one leg propped up and the other keeping you balanced on the ground (did I explain this visual correctly? I’m not sure lmao).

Not that you did it intentionally, but the leg you had propped up was touching Itachi’s thigh. The warmth you felt from the contact making you blush slightly. Itachi’s eyes quickly flickered down then back to you, his usual stoic expression on his face.

“Did you find something in the results?” His voice sounded completely composed, even though his mind was somewhere else.

“Perceptive as always.” You said with a small smile.

He just responded with a hum and the discreet placing of a single finger on your ankle, which inadvertently caused you to blush once more.

You cleared your throat and continued. “It looks like you aren’t really causing strain on your eyes. They’re working overtime yes, but not like what is explained in your books. It makes sense since you were in a resting position.”

Shisui nodded. “What do you propose we do next then?”

You felt Itachi’s finger run higher up on your leg, but you kept your professional face on. “A fitness exam.”

“A fitness exam?” The curly haired male rose an eyebrow. His younger cousin answered before you had a chance, still maintaining his stoic expression.

“Make sense. Put your body under stressful conditions since that is when you use it, like your stealth operations.”

“Correct. Except we would make them stressful _controlled_ conditions so you don’t go overboard.”

Shisui looked down then back up with a smirk. “Whatever you say doc. When do we start?”

You smirked and looked down at Itachi who looked back up at you as if the position of his hand wasn’t about to be exposed to his cousin.

“Now.”

.

.

.

All four of you walked out to the indoor training grounds that they had for trainees. You figured the indoor setting would keep you all from prying eyes that could get Itachi and Shisui in trouble. You met up with Pein and Sasori, sending Shisui away with Sasori to get his ECG set up to monitor his heart rate while doing his test.

You walked around while Itachi, Pein, and Konan were discussing…whatever they were discussing. You looked at the pictures on the wall of all the graduating classes until one caught your eye. _*Kakashi.*_ You walked closer and noticed it was his first year as an instructor and you looked at his class to find he passed Itachi.

You knew they would obviously know each other but you didn’t think they were this close, even from a professional standpoint. You just shook your head and kept walking, looking at all the weapons they had for training, a spear catching your attention.

You turned around to find Itachi coming your way, he was giving you a bright smile that made you feel self-conscious all of a sudden, like you guys were back at the academy.

“Hello gorgeous.” He said with the smoothest voice.

You gave a nervous laugh. “Hey.” Your voice coming out lower and softer than you expected. Itachi’s smile fell a bit.

“Did I overstep?”

“What? No. Of course not.” You looked up at him.

“Just seeing you walk over here kind of reminded me of when we first met when we were kids. Stupid I know.” _*Why am I getting nervous all of a sudden?*_

“I apologize (y/n). Not just for our current predicament but for what happened three weeks ago with Leena. You shouldn’t continue to be subjected to such distasteful displays of animosity.”

You tried to smile but couldn’t, you started playing with your fingers until you placed your hands behind your back.

“Umm maybe this isn’t the best place to talk about this?” You responded making Itachi feel a little flustered.

You placed your hand on his arm. “I do want to talk about it though. I don’t know when or with what time but just know for now its okay. She’s going to be sticking around and I am your best friend so we need to coexist somehow in your life.”

That was not at all what the male in front of you wanted to hear. He was going to protest until he saw your face turn bright red. He followed your eyes and saw what you were looking at and rolled his eyes.

He placed his hand over your eyes and spun you around. “Didn’t think you were a pervert Ms. Hyuga.”

You laughed and placed your smaller hand over his bigger one, feeling a small jolt of electricity through you.

You removed his hand and pinched his cheek. “Don’t be jealous. Now go stand over there I need to start.” You turned him around and pushed him to the sidelines while a shirtless Shisui made his way over to you with his ECG leads around his torso.

He was just in black sweatpants, and that was it. He was definitely fit; whatever rigorous exercise regime they were put through here just accentuated his already undeniably gorgeous Uchiha genes. You sized him up and down as he did the day he came to your office, earning a small smirk from him.

“Like you what you see huh?” You decided to play along and just bit your lip nodding.

“Wonder how else you Uchihas are gifted.” Shisui took in a sharp breath.

“What’s going on over there?!” You heard Sasori yell from across the other side.

You gave a fake innocent smile. “Oops forgot you’re being monitored. Pick a weapon.” You sauntered to the other side where everyone was at.

“What exactly are you planning?” Pein asked with a confused look.

“Shisui is going to engage in combat. He can use the weapons here since I’m assuming it’s what they use in their missions.”

“Who am I going to fight?” You heard Shisui from behind you. You looked slightly behind your shoulder.

“Me silly.”

You took your shirt off and tossed at Itachi, who caught it quicker than you expected. “Hold that please.”

Everyone looked everywhere but between you and Itachi. Not that he cared who saw, but he was definitely looking at you like he wanted to devour you.

You turned around pretending your heart wasn’t racing and you didn’t see the lust filled looks you were getting from Itachi.

You ran to get the spear that caught your attention earlier and went to meet Shisui, who decided on a kitana, in the middle.

The both of you stood in front of each other, him towering over you but you not showing an inch of fear. You only ever practiced with people bigger than you, so you weren’t intimidated, at least not by his height, but his eyes.

“You need to use your Sharingan on me.” You immediately saw the worry in his face, but he eventually nodded.

“Come at with me everything you’ve got. Don’t hold back, I’ll be fine.”

You both got in fighting stances and Shisui activated his sharingan “With the intent to kill.”

You nodded.

“Ready?” You heard Sasori call out.

“Ready!” You both yelled out.

“Start!”

Immediately Shisui lunged at you and you used your spear to block his kitana. The sounds of metal and wood hitting each other echoed throughout the large room.

Shisui was incredibly fast, and as expected, predicted your moves and in turn started copying them causing you both to always either clash or you end up getting hurt, not landing a single scratch on him. For this first half you were just trying to gauge how much strain he put when he was overpowering his opponent.

You were so busy trying to build a profile of him in your head you let your guard down and he was able to get your spear away from you, leaving you unarmed. He spun around and you took that chance to crouch and low kick him causing him to fall back.

He dropped his sword and you kicked it away from him.

“Sasori!” You yelled getting into a fighting stance as Shisui got up.

Pein, Itachi, and Konan all looked at him nod and start typing away.

“What is it?” Konan asked worried.

Sasori looked up at Itachi. “She just found the Sharingan’s weakness.”

All three looked up quickly to see you completely overpowering Shisui. You noticed how his speed decreased and him trying to focus. Your speed however, increased dramatically, catching the attention of both Itachi _and_ Pein.

“What the hell is she doing?” Itachi murmured.

“She’s about to end this, you might want to check on your cousin.” Sasori stated in a matter-of-face tone.

Itachi just looked at him and then back at you. Shisui’s eyes weren’t able to catch you fast enough and he kept leaving himself open.

_*She’s using taijustu, and she’s…amazing at it.*_

He started making his way over to you both catching you ending it all with a kick to his ribs, to miss his chakra network’s center. Shisui managed steady himself long enough not to land on his back but still fell on his knees, panting and holding on to his side.

 _*What are these Hyugas hiding?*_ Pein thought to himself as he walked a little closer as well.

You were so caught up in the fight that you didn’t notice how much you resembled your brother as you also tried to steady your breathing and looked down at Shisui.

Still heavily panting, he looked up at you. “How…? How did you…”

“Your enemy is only as strong as their greatest weakness.”

He immediately looked back down, shaking his head and closed his eyes, admitting defeat.

However, the other Uchiha behind you stopped in his tracks, shock and confusion evident on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> We're almost to 1,000 hits like whattttt I would have never seen that happen Dx Also thank you to everyone who has subscribed I didn't know what the fak that meant till yesteday lmao and bookmark and leave comments and read guest and members! <3  
> I hope y'all like this little tiny twisted ending just to showcase the peak that is cominggggg.  
> Can't wait to read your comments you lovely humans <3 Your comments have inspired me so much and made my day, like little notes I read to myself when it's gets a little rough especially during this time.   
> Please stay safe, sending positive vibes to everyone!   
> (Okay getting sappy now) byeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> Don't let anyone dull your sparkle <3  
> -Scarlett


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy babes <3   
> -Scarlett

“What did you say?” Itachi asked you, slowly approaching.

You blinked a couple of times and shook your head, turning to look at Itachi. “I’m sorry, I got in the zone a little bit too much.” You giggled and went down to help Shisui.

You brought Shisui’s arm around your neck and Itachi grabbed him from the other side.

“I can give you some pain killers after Sasori examines you.”

Shisui gave a pained laugh and placed his forehead on your shoulder. “Thanks.”

You handed Shisui off to Pein and Sasori while Konan, Itachi, and yourself went back to his office. Konan excused herself to go get you a change of clothes, leaving just you and Itachi.

“You okay?” You ran your fingers through his hair as you saw him looking out his window. He closed his eyes reveling in your touch. You gave a small smile and went on your toes, pecking him on the cheek.

“I won’t use this against you, Itachi.”

He opened his eyes and looked down at your smaller figure. “That’s not what I’m thinking about. I am curious as to how you figured it out so quickly.”

You shrugged and leaned against the windowsill, the cool glass feeling nice on your heated skin.

“When he looked into my eyes, he could predict my movements. The only time I was able to get an opening on him was when I was low and could see his feet. I knew there was a chance it wouldn’t work, the taijutsu plus my speed, he couldn’t keep up.”

Itachi just kept his stare on you while you looked on ahead, a frown forming on your face.

“You need to make sure you’re practicing your taijutsu so you don’t rely on your eyes as much. Although, I have a weird feeling it’s only a weakness to a certain level of sharingan. To fully test my theory, I would have to work on someone who has a more advanced version of it, if they exist.” You looked up at Itachi and he snorted putting his hands in his pockets.

“Absolutely not.”

You clicked your tongue and crossed your arms muttering a whatever under your breath annoyed at how overprotective he was being.

You felt him come closer as he moved to stand in front of you uncrossing your arms, causing you to be in a similar position you were at your apartment, your heart starting to pick up its pace.

You felt him place his hand under your chin, your pale lavender eyes looking into his onyx ones.

“What you said earlier…to Shisui.”

“Oh, the enemy thing?” You felt yourself relax a bit. “Just something mom would say when she would train Neji and I.”

“She trained you?”

“Yeah, she always just wanted us to be extra prepared. You know with her background and all.”

You saw him slightly nod his head, but his mind was elsewhere. “Why?”

He looked back down at you. “Nothing, just didn’t sound like you.” He looked down at your face, a little red from the test you had with Shisui. His piercing gaze making you feel small and self-conscious again.

“I’m all gross and sweaty, you should probably step back. I don’t want to ruin your suit.”

“I have no emotional attachment to materialistic possessions.” He ran the back of his hand across your cheek till his hand came down to your chin, running his thumb over your bottom lip.

Out of nervous habit you bit your lip, looking in front of you at his broad chest. He stepped closer, his hot breath on your neck.

His thumb tugged slightly at your lip. “This little nervous habit of yours has always been dangerous.”

You held your breath and slowly closed your eyes.

“Did you think it was cute to throw your shirt at me earlier?” You were trying to formulate words, but your ability to speak disappeared as you were nervous and a little scared. This was new territory you were entering with Itachi, you had never seen him be this _dominant_ in your friendship.

He was laid back with you sure, you were the only one that saw that side of him apart from his family, but he was still reserved. You had to sometimes bug him to let go a bit. He would be the one to go by the rules and call you “foolish” when you acted up.

But this side of him was dark and a tease. It was turning you on and you knew you had to make it stop, but you didn’t want to.

You opened your eyes, remembering you were in his office and anyone could walk in at any time. You took a shaky breath in and placed your hands on his chest. But instead of pushing him back completely, you pushed him far enough that you could grab onto his suit.

“Not so bold now, are we?” Itachi’s voice was dark. His tone broke whatever was holding you back. Your grip on his suit tighten and you brought him down.

“I’m so sorry!” A voice came from behind you both.

You kept your gaze on Itachi and he just smirked down at you before whispering “Of course.”

You pushed him back and walked toward Konan who was red as a tomato. You took the clothes from her as if nothing happened.

“Thanks.” You gave her a bright smile.

“You can change in here and shower if you’d like.” He led you to the other side of his office.

You followed him. “What the actual fuck?” You received a laugh from the taller male.

“You don’t have your own personal bathroom in your office?”

“Yeah but not a whole shower. I guess it makes sense though, your job requires more labor on your part. Thank you.” You turned to look at him and he closed the door behind you.

After you changed into black sweats and a cadet shirt, you left your hair down to air dry. You walked out and saw Shisui and Pein had rejoined.

Shisui whistled and you gave a small laugh. “You look so cute!” Konan gushed as you lightly tapped her on her arm. You went into your bag and grabbed a bottle of pain killer and handed them to Shisui.

“Here. Eat them on a full stomach they’re pretty strong.” You crouched down a bit and looked up at him.

“May I?”

“Sure.”

You lifted up his shirt to see the bandages. “Sasori did a good job. You shouldn’t need them for long. Two days at most. Just stay off strenuous activity.” He nodded. You got back up to a standing position. “ALL strenuous activity Shisui Uchiha.”

He raised his hands defensively. “I got it. I got it. Geez, women.”

Konan poked his side. “Shit!”

You all laughed and talked for a few more about just how everyone was all things considered. Shisui and Itachi offered to take you back to the garage so you discretely talk to Konan on the side, taking her number to meet up with her later.

The three of you walked out, you in the middle of the two, just continuing your chat from inside until a stern voice stopped the three of you in your tracks.

“Itachi. Shisui.”

_*Crap.*_

_*Shit.*_

_*Fuck.*_

The three of you slowly turned around to face the source. In front of you stood the three heads of the Uchiha family: Fugaku, Madara, and Obito. They looked way more intimidating now than they did at Sasuke’s graduation party. All three stopped in front of you, Itachi facing his father, Shisui facing Obito, and you facing Madara.

“Father. Uncle Madara. Uncle Obito.”

“Ms. Hyuga, fancy meeting you here.” Fugaku said in a cold voice.

You bowed respectfully. “Good afternoon Mr. Uchiha.”

“You’re a natural beauty, just like your mother.” You lifted your head up to Madara, your eyes slightly wide.

“You knew my mother?”

He gave you a soft smile, something rare, that even surprised the Uchihas around him. “We were acquaintances for a while.” He patted Fugaku’s shoulder. “Fugaku and I actually knew Akari.”

Itachi looked directly at his Father who avoided his gaze.

A faint smile appeared on your face before you spoke. “Small world.”

Shisui could tell you were starting to feel uncomfortable and cleared his throat, place a hand on the small of your back.

“Well we were just escorting the lady to her car-“

“Why are you wearing that?” Obito interrupted him looking at you.

You noticed Itachi and Shisui both move closer to you, you giggled and hooked both your arms to theirs.

“Itachi let me know you were needing some pups for the new canine class and I was bringing him the information from my contact at the top veterinary clinic in Konoha but I saw your training grounds and couldn’t resist a spare with these two.”

“How did you do?” Obito asked, friendlier than before.

“I let her beat me, you’ve always taught me to be a gentleman after all.” Shisui said with a big grin.

You narrowed your eyes at him making Obito and Madara chuckle. _*Whew at least I got a laugh from them.*_ You thought to yourself, relaxing a bit, until…

“Your contact? You mean Mr. Inuzuka. Your _broken_ engagement?” Fugaku’s tone was meant to cut you, even humiliate you. You knew this, because you had heard how he talked to both his sons. But you weren’t his child and it didn’t cut or humiliate you.

You couldn’t help but smirk. * _Cute.*_

“Father-“ Itachi started raising his voice until he felt you squeeze his arm.

“It’s okay Itachi. It was mutual. We wanted to be married to people for love, not… _business_.” You cocked your head to the side. “My family respected my decision.”

You noticed Fugaku’s jaw visibly clench. Itachi and Shisui both looked down at you with disbelief. Obito looked between you and Itachi’s father, while Madara had a smirk on his face.

“I realize not a lot of people must stand up to him, so I’ll give you all a minute.” You had triumphant smile before placing your hands on Shisui and Itachi’s arms.

You skipped on ahead, all the men behind you watching your figure disappear into the hallway.

Madara’s laugh brought everyone back. “She’s feisty just like Akari. Kami rest her soul.” His expression softened as he turned to address the others around him.

.

.

.

You walked into the lobby, checking your messages until your stomach starting growling. You placed your hand over it. _*I did work up a sweat. Maybe I can find a cafeteria or something.*_

You walked around looking for a map.

A chuckle causing you to turn. “What the hell are you wearing short stuff?”

It was Asuma with Kakashi following behind him, you blushed seeing they were in the same cadet uniform as you meaning they probably just came from training their classes.

“Oh, this old thing?” You spun around posing causing both men to laugh.

“We were just going to catch a quick snack, you wanna join?”

“Please!”

You followed both men ordering at the cafeteria they had, which wasn’t healthy at all. It was all food that you can eat on the go which made sense since it was all law enforcement working here. You found a booth to sit at, you next to Kakashi of course. After a bit, you excused yourself to use the restroom, leaving your stuff with them.

“Man, I am so overworked with these recruits.” A new body came into the booth next to Asuma.

“First year and you’re already complaining?” Kakashi laughed.

“Whatever.”

You made your way back and stopped before getting in. “Genma?”

All three of the males looked at you. “Heey Hyuga.”

You smiled at him and popped your hip to the side. “I haven’t seen you since-“

“Gotta go.” Genma swiftly got up making you laugh.

Both Kakashi and Asuma looked at you expectantly and you just waved them off. “College stuff, don’t worry about it.”

You looked up to see Sasuke coming towards the three of you.

“Kakashi Sensei, Asuma Sensei. (y/n) I’m here to take you to the garage.” You raised an eyebrow at Sasuke before turning to say goodbye and grabbing your stuff.

“Thanks for the conversations. I’ll see you two later.”

You trailed behind Sasuke and took out your phone to text Kakashi, looking over your shoulder to give him a flirty smile.

His phone vibrated and he looked at the message, smirking under his mask.

_(y/n): “Sensei” huh? Should I call you that?_

Your phone vibrated and his name stood out immediately.

_Hatake: You can call me whatever you want beautiful, you know that_

You gave a small laugh and rolled your eyes playfully, a small blush visible on your face. However, you didn’t notice the red eyes next to you analyzing everything, looking away when he felt you going to look at him.

You entered the elevator.

“So, are Itachi and Shisui okay?”

He smirked, putting his hands in his pockets, reminding you of his older brother. “They’re fine. Father is just punishing them with more work.”

You gave a sigh of relief. “Good. I know I kind of crossed a line with your dad, but I just can’t stand how he treats you guys.”

He looked at you from the corner of his eye and saw you had a scowl on your face.

“Don’t worry. I can handle my father and Itachi…well he starting to grow some back-bone with him.”

“That’s nice to hear.”

You led him to your car where he opened the driver side and you thanked him. You drove off with him looking at your car and sighing.

“Itachi you _fucking_ dobe.”


	26. Chapter 26

“Just let me have one.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“NEJI!” You went over the table and grabbed one of your brother’s mochi from his plate.

“You’re such a child (y/n)!” Your brother scolded you while you bit into the mochi and just smiled.

Your father just kept his eyes on the papers in front of him while you two went back and forth.

“I’m just sorry Nej.” You answered in a sarcastic voice. You could see a vein popping out on Neji’s forehead.

“Don’t call me Nej.” He answered annoyed.

“Why are you so pissy today?” He just rolled his eyes and took a bit of his food.

“Why are you so cheery?”

You pouted and stuffed a sushi roll in your mouth. “I’m always cheery. Maybe you should get some.” You said with your mouth full.

“Maybe you’ve had too much.” Neji smirked as he saw your eyes widen.

You choked on your food, and saw your father lift his head up, raising an eyebrow looking at you. “Excuse me?”

“He’s just joking father. It’s a joke.” You said laughing nervously until you looked back at your brother. “A **_really_** bad joke.”

Neji just smiled and nodded taking your last sushi roll. “I do have a rather tasteless sense of humor.” He said nonchalant.

“Yes, you do baka.” You said through gritted teeth. He gave you a genuine laugh.

“That? THAT you laugh at? My pain!”

“Alright you two that’s enough. I need you both to sign these so we can get this hospital built in time for summer.”

You both agreed and started signing papers and then handed them back. While your father organized the different files, the encounter with Madara came to your mind.

“Father.”

“Yes, hana.” You smiled at your dad’s nickname for you, flower.

“I wanted to ask you about something, but I don’t want you to be upset…at all. It really is just a question.”

Your father looked up slowly with a worried expression on his face. Neji leaned in closer in his seat.

“(y/n) I was really just joking.”

“No, you turkey. It’s about mother.” His facial expression turned into a surprised one. You looked back at your dad who had an even more worried look on his face.

“I spoke with Madara Uchiha. He said he and Fugaku were acquaintances with her. Is that true?”

Your father immediately started chuckling. “Oh that.” You and your brother shared confused looks.

“Remember how I told you that your mother had a lot of lovers? Well Madara and Fugaku Uchiha were the last two.”

“HUH?!” You and Neji yelled at the same time. He kept laughing. “Let me explain.”

“Both of them were enamored with your mother. However, she took an interest in Madara and rejected Fugaku. However, she lost interest in him too.”

“And that’s when you stole her heart.” Neji said in softer tone.

“Dad I didn’t know you had game like that.” You nudged your father playfully. You then looked towards your brother. “Guess it skipped a generation.”

You father gave a small chuckle. “Don’t worry it sometimes takes time for someone to own to their feelings. TenTen seems like she’ll wait for him.”

You slowly turned toward your brother who looked like he just wanted to die right then and there.

“I KNEW IT! INNOCENT MY ASS.”

************************************************************************************************************************************************

“The victim was last seen here. But security footage has her at the motel around 9:52pm.”

“The time stamps still don’t add up.” Shisui ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “Itachi what do you think?”

“The footage could have been tampered with. Send it forensics for an analysis and if anything out of the ordinary shows up, I’ll issue a search warrant for the motel owner.”

“What if it’s not tampered with?” Shino Aburame, a recent graduate from the stealth department asked.

“Then you come to me with a new angle. For now, work on the things we discussed and remember to get me the interview with the victim’s parents.”

“Yes sir!” 

Everyone dispersed into their lunch break and Itachi met up with Shisui at his office for lunch.

“Your office looks like a child threw a tantrum.” Itach commented about the giant but messy office.

Shisui removed his suit jacket and placed it on his chair, taking a seat opening his take-out box. “Yeah well this girl has been missing for 3 weeks and I have no leads. On top of that, these sessions with (y/n) make me super worn out so I work over-time.”

Itachi frowned and sat down in front of his cousin’s office. “We can stop if you want. You volunteered but we can stop. I don’t want you objectifying yourself if you feel you’re falling behind on stuff you’re passionate about.”

“No. No. This is important too. I don’t want my future children to grow up in a world where they become useless after they pass 30 like if we were in the 1900s.”

Before Itachi could say anything Shisui’s door busted wide open.

“Um hello? Welcome. Can I introduce you to this modern invention called _knocking?_ You should try it.” Shisui gave Sasuke a fake smile.

“Can it curly fries!”

Itachi coughed covering his mouth while Shisui just stabbed at his food.

“Have you seen this?” Sasuke threw a folder in front of Itachi.

“This looks like a new recruit folder but I don’t oversee recruitment so what is the obnoxious point you’re trying to make?”

Shisui laughed but Sasuke just growled and opened the folder. “Look.”

Itachi sighed and read the folder. “Impressive. He would be perfect for Stealth Ops Shi.” He handed the folder to his older cousin.

Sasuke sat at the couch on the left of Shisui’s office. “Big brother we are running out of time with Leena.”

“What are you talking about?”

“That guy, Sai, I’ve seen him around her! He didn’t even take the entrance exam or any courses. He just shows up as graduated. He’s scheduled to do his closing interview with you, Itachi. Why? Shikaku Nara handles that.”

“He’s right, I saw him in the video footage of your mansion the day she moved in. They definitely have some sort of relationship.” Shisui said looking through his pages. He gave a humorless laugh.

“What?” Itachi asked.

“Look who signed him off.”

“Danzo.” Itachi leaned back in his chair. “Okay well I already spoke to my father and Madara. They said until we are sure about who’s working with her, I need to keep pretending I’m alright with her. Hence why she needs to come out with us to the bar tonight.” Shisui gave a loud groan.

“Okay then how about this.” Sasuke stood up.

Itachi looked at his brother.

“You’re running out of time to get (y/n).”

“(y/n)? Why are you bringing her up?”

“Because I think she has someone already.”

Shisui shook his head. “(y/n)? No way.”

“And who exactly is this someone?”

Sasuke frowned and looked to the side before sighing. “I don’t have any concrete proof. But I think it might be Kakashi sensei.”

Shisui and Itachi both looked at each other and started chuckling.

“Dude no way. Kakashi Sensei?” Shisui took a sip of his water.

Itachi just picked up his food again. “Little brother I appreciate the concern, but that’s not possible. Kakashi sensei is almost 10 years older than her.”

“She left with him the night of my graduation party. I didn’t think it meant anything until I went to escort her like you asked and she was having lunch with him and Asuma sensei. When we walked away, she looked back at him and smiled. Then she looked at her phone and I used my sharingan on her.”

“Sasuke!” Itachi looked mad.

“Bro what the fuck, not cool. You know we’re not supposed to use that on civilians.” Shisui reprimanded his youngest cousin.

“I know! Okay I know! But I couldn’t see anything. I just saw his name on her phone, but I don’t know what they said to each other. Again, I said I think.”

Shisui just sighed and looked at the long-haired male sitting across from him, who just kept his eyes on his brother.

“I don’t want you to lose her because you didn’t step up in time, again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao look I'm on a roll with this book and it's quarantine time okay. I'm sorry I'm getting too excited. I got another update coming so prepare yourselves.  
> -Scarlett


	27. Chapter 27

** *We’re starting todays episode with a small lime enjoy* **

You threw your head back in pure bliss as you were about to reach your limit. Lewd sounds slipping from your lips and sweat glistening on your skin. Your nails digging into skin as you felt the knot in your stomach finally snap.

“Fuck!” You let out a shaky moan, but before you could even come back you felt the grip on your hips tighten, and your back against the mattress.

One last grunt from Kakashi let you know he had also reached his end. With half lidded eyes, you looked up at the man hovering over you. You smirked and removed the blindfold from his eyes.

Panting and running a hand through his silver locks, he laid on his back next to you.

“How did we go from my car to you blindfolding me?”

“I’ve always wanted to try it on someone special.” You shrugged while playing with the blindfold. The man next to you chuckled and kissed your temple.

“I’m flattered.” He sat up and went to walk to your bathroom, till you his reflection in your mirror.

“Oh my kami, Kakashi!” You covered your mouth.

“What?” He asked concerned looking at you.

“Your chest…” You crawled off the bed and went up to him. Running your hands delicately over his bare chest that now had evidence of your transgressions on it. You had scratched his chest to the point that some spots had fresh blood on them.

“I’m so sorry.” You were beginning to feel flustered until Kakashi removed your hands from your chest.

“(y/n) I work in law enforcement remember? I’ve had bullet wounds worse than this.” You still looked down until he placed his hands on your shoulder causing you to look through your eyelashes, still not sure of how to feel.

“They’re battle wounds, I’ll wear them with pride.” He gave a sly smirk and you clicked your tongue.

“Alright I’m done feeling bad.” You both laughed while you ran a hand through his hair. “At least let me take care of it for you so it doesn’t get infected or anything.” He just sighed and nodded his head.

Once you were done patching him up, you ended up in another heated make out session since Kakashi wasn’t taking anything seriously and kept playing with your bra strap that was the only article of clothing you still had on from earlier.

Warm calloused hands ran from your shoulders to your back, unhooking your bra. But the moment your bra fell, Kakashi’s phone rang.

“I’m sorry it might be work.” He said against your lips. You just gave a smile and saw him walk out to take the call, when your phone started ringing. You walked over and saw it was Serenity.

_“(y/n)! What are you doing tonight?”_

_*What am I doing?*_ You looked toward the pile of clothes that was near your bedroom door and snorted. _*More like who am I doing.*_

“I have a feeling you’re going to tell me.” You could hear the smirk on the other side.

_“We’re going to this new bar that Kakazu’s co-worker is opening tonight. Free drinks till 11 for everyone but ladies drink free all night. Everyone from our group is going. What do you say? I’ll text you the address.”_

You looked at the time on your phone. **8:00pm**

“Uh sure. I’ll see you guys there then.”

_“Oh hell yeah! See ya girl!”_

You hung up and sighed. Hearing the door open, Kakashi walked over to you looking like he had something to say.

“That was Asuma. He invited me to go to some bar that’s opening.”

“You too huh?” He looked at you with a confused look to which you held out your phone.

“Serenity just called me. You going?”

“If you are, can’t drink without my drinking buddy.” You gave him a huge grin and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I can’t promise I’ll keep my hands off of you at the end of the night.” Kakashi gave you a small laugh and kissed your forehead.

“Fine by me, we got interrupted anyways. I’m going to back home, take a shower, and change. It might look suspicious if we arrive together.”

After Kakashi left your apartment you took your own shower and picked out a tight spaghetti strapped (f/c) short dress that had a low dip back to it with your favorite heels. Your Godmother had given it to you along with the dress you wore a couple of weeks ago to the graduation party, saying you covered up too much.

You were finishing your make up when a marvelous idea came to your head. Placing your keys, wallet, and phone in your wristlet you drove over to the destination you had in mind.

After knocking on the door, you were greeted by your brother shirtless and in sweats causing you to smirk and raise an eyebrow.

“Expecting someone?”

“I was working out.” He answered unamused, stepping back and looking at your outfit. “On your way to sin.”

You gave an innocent smile and walked into his apartment. It was a little bigger than yours and unlike the brighter colors in your apartment, his was a combination of blacks and greys.

“Yes. And I would like for you to come with me.”

“No.”

“Oh Neji come on! You’re worse than me when it comes to this stuff. All of our friends are going to be there. Its opening night for this bar. Its free...well till 11 for you. TenTen will be there and you can maybe start warming up to her. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“Hardly.” He walked over to his fridge. “Neji don’t make me beg you know I _hate_ begging.”

You saw the expression on his face soften. “Alright but let me get ready.”

“Okay.” You beamed at him with a satisfied smile.

Neji had asked you to pick out his outfit for the night as he wasn’t sure what was appropriate. He called you in to complain about his shirt, which you purposely picked out.

“That’s the point Neji so you can show off some skin to Ten- I mean the ladies.” He rolled his eyes and went into his bathroom to finish his hair.

“You’re awfully quiet and calm for someone who’s getting me to go out.”

You just gave a small smile until he started leaning on his door frame. “What’s wrong?”

You gave a huge sigh and buried your head in your hands. “I just had sex with Kakashi.”

“You heathen.” You looked up to see your brother laughing lightly and moving to go back into the bathroom. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” He called back to you.

“Yes.”

“Then I fail to see-“

“I almost called him by Itachi’s name.”

“Almost…or you did?”

“Almost.” You looked up to see him peeking at you through the doorframe.

“Good. It’s hard to come back from that one. Trust me.”

“I know-wait what?!” He smirked and closed the door seeing you come towards him.

.

.

.

Neji and you met up at the club since you already felt bad about him going out in the first place, driving there would allow him to leave when he wanted without having to wait for you.

You both walked in and immediately met with your group in one of the larger tables in the back that consisted of: Temari, Shikamaru, Serenity, Kakazu, TenTen, Naruto, Lee, Sasori, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and to both of your surprises, your cousin Hinata.

She got up as soon as she saw you running over to her, jumping on you and then grabbing Neji who gave a genuine smile seeing his younger cousin. Your family hadn’t been able to see her as much since she got engaged to Naruto.

Hinata walked you over to the group where everyone was already a couple of shots in and having a good time.

Walking toward the table you saw Kakashi and how his eyes lingered especially on your chest. You gave an oblivious smile as you sat down in the seat next to him, Neji sitting in front of you next to TenTen.

Serenity came over and sat on your lap. “(y/n)!!!!!!!!! Bitch finally you got your ass over here. Where the fuck have you been?” You see your brother take a sip of from his water and clear his throat, earning him a kick from under the table.

“Just been busy. How are you though? How’s Kakazu treating you?” You were combing through her hair that had become a mess as she was clearly a little more than tipsy.

“He’s great! He actually let me know that he’s part owner of this with his buddy Hidan. That guy over there.” She pointed her drink over to a tall muscular guy with long white hair that had about 3 women around him.

“Oh that reminds me! You two need to catch up! Hey waiter! 10 shots over here!”

“One more time?” Neji said straightening up. Naruto came up from behind him and gave him a bear hug.

“You can do it bro come on! Catch up!”

You had the same horrified expression as he did, looking around seeing no one coming to your rescue. Shikamaru even smirked your way and took another. “12 now, one for each.” Temari laughed seeing you place your head on Serenity’s back.

It’s not that you had a problem with the 6 shots you had to take, you could take them, but you had just gotten there.

“Alright well, my godmother sees me denying drinks she’ll call me a punk bitch so.” You pushed Serenity off and stood up with your brother who looked over this entire day already.

Everyone counted your shots down, while you laughed at Neji’s stoic expressions while taking them. Getting cheers and whistles after finishing, you went to the bar with him to get food and some mixed drinks.

“You know I think the universe has a more tasteless sense of humor than I do.” Neji said after you finished ordering your stuff.

“What? Why?” His eyes flickered to you and then behind you.

Turning around, you saw almost the entire Uchiha clan and some of their known acquaintances being escorted to one of the other large tables right across from yours.

Leena included with her arm hooked around Itachi’s, unfortunately, trailing behind the man you now knew as Hidan.

“You okay?” Neji asked in a low whispered.

“Yeah, I want slap the shit out of her but yeah I’m fine.” You drowned your drink and gave a half smile ordering another.

Walking back to the table, you immediately forgot about what happened after starting conversation with Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai.

**Itachi POV**

“This is so nice babe. I’m glad we’re finally understanding each other. This is how we’re meant to be.” Leena said placing her hand on Itachi’s chest.

“Right.” He answered with a fake smile tapping her hand.

Itachi pulled out a chair for her. “I’m going to go congratulate Hidan and Kakazu.” She simply smiled and he tried his hardest not to roll his eyes.

Before he went to turn around, he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Sasuke. He rose an eyebrow and Sasuke pulled him to the side where Shisui was standing with a worried look.

“What is it?”

“You need to act as cool as possible.” Sasuke said with a serious tone.

“About?” Sasuke looked at Shisui, who sighed and turned Itachi around.

In his line of vision was the big group you were with. He saw his brothers best friend Naruto, some of his teachers growing up, some college friends, and you. Laughing and sitting next to Kakashi, whispering in his ear as he seemed to chuckle to himself but he couldn’t tell because of that fucking mask he wears. He finally turned around when he saw you lean forward to speak to your brother and Kakashi talking with Asuma.

“Itachi.” Shisui’s voice brought him back. “We can leave, if you want.” He reassured his younger cousin.

“No, it’s fine. I’m alright. I need to find Hidan and Kakazu.” He walked away from Shisui and Sasuke.

“Don’t do anything stupid Itachi.” Shisui said watching his cousin’s figure blend into the crowd.

“He’s in love, of course he’s going to do something stupid.” Sasuke muttered walking to the bar.

**(y/n) POV**

“Are you doing okay?” You whispered to your brother as you leaned over to him, the drinks already hitting both of you. He had an arm draped over TenTen’s chair.

“Yes, if I knew it would have been this easy, I would have talked to her more casually a long time ago.”

“That’s the alcohol talk brother. Careful” You gave him a playful wink and sat back seeing Kakashi was getting up.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” You smiled at him.

**Kakashi POV**

After freshening up in the bathroom, Kakashi looked at his phone making sure he didn’t miss anything. He walked out into the empty hallway where the bathrooms were located but stopped, pocketing his phone and turning around.

“Chief Uchiha.”

Itachi walked over to him, both standing in front of each other defensively, tension filling the cold air.

“Kakashi sensei…we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET IT COMMENCE MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS GOT THIS PAST 1K READS WHAT EVENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN PLEASE ENJOY THIS SMALL DOUBLE UPDATE AS A SMALL THANK YOU <3

“…we need to talk.”

The silver haired male rose an eyebrow. “Well if you’d like I could drop by your office first thing Monday mor-“

“That won’t be necessary. This is a personal matter.” The Uchiha kept an unreadable expression.

Kakashi was taken aback for a second before giving Itachi a closed-eye smile. “Alright. What is it?”

Itachi looked at his former sensei and tried to be as calm as he could be about the sensitive topic at hand.

Did he have any business meddling into (y/n)’s personal affairs? Not at all. Could he help it? Of course not. There were many reasons why he hadn’t completely lost his cool, aside from the obvious that he had his family’s name to uphold; but he also respected the man in front of him, he wasn’t just his teacher after all. The two had been on the field together when Itachi was in the ANBU, they had been partners and worked very well together despite their age and experience difference.

Kakashi on the other hand, had no idea why his former student was waiting for him. Ever since he had taken over as Chief, they rarely saw each other except for when he would drop in to see the recruits progress. He respected him as well, Itachi was his best student till this day and one of the greatest partners he ever had. He was fast, resourceful, intelligent, and proactive.

“How close are you to (y/n)?” Itachi asked bluntly.

Kakashi opened his eyes, now his expression unreadable. “Pardon?”

“How close are you to (y/n) Hyuga?” Itachi asked again keeping his onyx eyes on the man in front of him.

“She’s a friend.” Kakashi answered in a bored tone.

Itachi placed his hands in his pockets and took a step toward Kakashi. “Seems she’s more than a friend.”

Kakashi mimicked the younger males’ actions, also taking a step closer. The lights in the bar behind them turned off, replaced by fluorescent lighting; causing both men’s features to appear much more dangerous.

“You sound sure of yourself.” Kakashi asked in the same bored tone.

“I’m not that’s why I’m asking you.”

Kakashi smirked and rubbed his chin. “If you’re here expecting me to bad mouth her because she’s a Hyuga I’m sorry to tell you, you’re wasting your time.”

“I would never think about hurting (y/n), especially not through slander.”

Placing his hand back in his pockets, he gave a lazy shrug. “So then why not ask what you really want to know Itachi.”

Itachi closed his eyes before speaking again. It wasn’t that he was afraid of Kakashi, no, he was afraid of Kakashi confirming his brother’s suspicions. Especially because what power would Itachi have after finding out the truth? He didn’t even know why he was doing this. He couldn’t stop them, he had no right to especially with a fiancé. But his head and heart were going to war with each other and he couldn’t stop himself, he was already in this deep, no turning back now.

“Do you have relationship with her?” Itachi asked slowly.

“Yes, she’s a friend.”

Itachi was starting to get annoyed with the man in front of him, this is where him and Kakashi differed and budded heads a lot. Itachi was direct while Kakashi took his time.

“A _romantic_ relationship.” The words burned his tongue as he said them.

“You know I don’t think it’s any of your business what her relationship is with me or anyone else for that matter.” Kakashi answered confidently.

Kakashi needed to tread careful as he promised (y/n) this would stay between them, granted apparently her brother caught him leaving her apartment Sunday morning after Sasuke’s party but he knew the Hyuga boy was just that perceptive and not a threat, at least that’s what (y/n) reassured him.

“It isn’t but she’s my best friend, and I care about her and don’t want anyone taking advantage of her.”

Kakashi gave a small laugh. “You might be smart kid, but I’ve been at this a lot longer than you have. That’s not why you’re asking.”

Itachi’s face started to grow visibly darker. “Why don’t you enlighten me then Kakashi?”

“You have feelings for her.”

The younger male stayed quiet.

Kakashi laughed incredulously. “Of course. Typical of an Uchiha to fall for a girl and do whatever is in their power to get her no matter who they step on to get to her.”

Itachi’s face broke for a second and he frowned. “Wait what are you-“

“She’s not your property to control what she does with her life. You have a fiancé and she’s single and an adult that can do whatever she wants.” Kakashi was starting to get louder and visibly angrier, much angrier than Itachi was expecting.

The loud music covering any evidence of there being an altercation in the hallway.

“Obito raised Shisui but I guess he showed you a few things too huh? First he wanted to control your Aunt Rin and now you want to do the same with (y/n).” Kakashi was now standing close once more in front of the young Uchiha who looked visibly confused and like a million questions were going through his head.

“Aunt Rin? What? No. Kakashi sensei I love (y/n), with everything in me and I fucked up. I let my family dictate my life and now I’m in an arranged marriage with someone I don’t care for.” His voice broke for a second.

Kakash’s face soften looking at the younger male in front of him, he had never seen him like this. He wasn’t close to him but he knew he was hurting and recognized the look of frustration and the justified anger. He knew it because he was in this same place, taking his frustrations out on the wrong person when he was Itachi’s age. He sympathized heavily with his former student.

“I don’t know, I don’t know how to fix this now.” Itachi sat down on the bench that was next to them, leaning his head back on the wall. Kakashi walked to sit next to him. He leaned forward, his elbows on his legs.

He looked back and for the first time saw Itachi as a young 23 year old young adult, going through regular love woes and not the Chief of police for an entire country.

“I won’t deny that (y/n) is an incredibly attractive and smart young woman. Any man would be privileged to have her by their side, so I can see why you are crazy for her. I would be too if my heart didn’t belong to another.”

Itachi kept his gaze to the ceiling. “Aunt Rin.”

“You aren’t like the rest of your family Itachi, I see that. I can see it in your eyes you love her, cause that’s the same fire I had in my eyes when she was around. I don’t want to be your Obito.”

Both felt silent but muffled music could be heard from the bar. A patron passed by them both to go out the backdoor, most likely to smoke.

“I’m going to give you some advice man to man.”

Itachi moved his head slightly to look at Kakashi who looked deep in thought looking at the wall in front of him.

“Don’t let her get away but think about this rationally, with a mature and cold head. Learn from the mistakes Obito and I made. Don’t wait till it’s too late like I did because you were foolish, but don’t fuck anyone over, including (y/n), because you’re selfish.”

The silver-haired male stood up and turned his back on the male. “I’m not your enemy to answer your original question.”

Kakashi walked out the back door leaving the young man to mull over the whole conversation. Especially because this encounter not only confirmed that (y/n) and Kakashi were in fact somewhat involved and that the latter male had no intention on stopping whatever was happening.

Itachi sighed and walked back, noticing that the ambiance in the bar had changed from casual to sin city. _*Typical Hidan.*_

From where he was, he could see everyone, even in his family seemed to be drinking more. He noticed his cousin Shisui was missing until he found him at the bar, right next you.

.

.

You were sitting on the bar stool with your legs crossed and waiting for the shots you were going to take with Shisui. He had originally come over to see if his cousin was around but lied and told Naruto Sasuke was looking him and Hinata. However, you asked him to take a shot with you not that he needed much convincing. 

He was standing next you, the alcohol in your system making you painfully aware of your thigh touching his hip.

“Shisui.” You your voice causing him to turn to you.

“Yes?” He gave you a cute smile before finishing the drink he had from before.

You giggled back and cocked your head to the side, resting your elbow on the counter.

“It’s been a while since you’ve hit on me… I miss that.”

The male started coughing while you laughed.

You enjoyed messing with men, you did. You also enjoyed making them squirm and being dominant, so whenever you got a rise out of any of them, you had to keep it going.

You gave a fake pout and puffed your cheeks out while lazily placing your hand on his right shoulder, leaning very close to his ear.

“Do you not find me attractive anymore?”

Shisui looked down at you, suddenly feeling hot, he gave you a sly smirk and turn to fully face you.

“You are looking way too fine for something not to happen we both might regret if you don’t stop.” He spoke in a dangerously low voice.

You gave him a smirk back and hooked one of your fingers onto the belt hoop of his pants and brought him closer. “You live and you learn right?”

You saw Shisui look behind you, causing you to also turn. You saw Itachi coming toward the both of you.

You were finally able to see that he was in a full black attire, a long sleeve v-neck that was tight on him and outlined his muscles, black pants, and black boots.

You held your arm out his way. “Well well well, if it isn’t the party pooper.” You heard Shisui snort behind you.

Itachi frowned and stood in front of you both, the smell of his intoxicating cologne hitting you.

“Hello to you too (y/n).” He said with a playful smirk.

“You alright?” Shisui was trying to ask casually without causing you any suspicion. Itachi just gave him a curt nod.

You had turned to the bartender that placed your shots in front of you. You handed one to Shisui and hooked your arm with his taking your shot, the bitter feeling numbing your pain.

You turned in your chair to face Itachi, you thought for a second you saw a hint of sadness in them but you shook your head, placing a hand on his arm.

“I haven’t seen you guys in a while. Are you guys alright?”

“We’re fine, just trying to keep a low profile with everything.” Itachi told you in a soft tone. His eyes kept drifting to your legs that were crossed and now in front of him, taunting him.

“As long as you guys stay safe.” You gave a sad smile that didn’t go unnoticed by either Uchiha.

After exchanging glances with Shisui, Itachi was going to speak up but you beat him the punch. 

“Can I ask you both a question?” You asked them while placing your hands under both their chins, causing both of them to blush.

“Why are you Uchiha’s so good looking? And you got that stupid smirk going for you too.”

Before either male responded, you spun around in your barstool and faced toward where the other Uchihas were.

“I mean even your Uncle’s are hot.” You said as you looked toward their table. You had ordered a drink you were currently nursing, aimlessly running your finger on the brim, your soft lavender eyes meeting the familiar onxy color of Madara Uchiha’s.

You wanted to say you were feeling butterflies in your stomach, although you knew that was not scientifically possible. Madara’s piercing eyes making you feel a little daring.

You placed your head to the side, resting it on the palm of your hand. You took the strawberry from the brim of your drink, dipped in and then bit into it slowly while holding his gaze.

You saw his features grow darker as he rose an eyebrow. You winked and gave a flirty smile before you felt yourself being spun around.

“What?” You asked annoyed, as both Shisui and Itachi looked at you like you were crazy.

“(y/n) that’s our Uncle. Who’s like twice your senior.” Shisui said more shocked than anything. Itachi was just looking to the side shaking his head.

You rolled your eyes. “Ughhhh…okay then how about… Obito.” You were now looking at the other older male, who had Madara whispering something in his ear. His eyes cut to you and you gave him a small wave and laugh, causing a smirk and a whisper back to Madara.

“(y/n)!” Shisui whisper yelled next to you. You turned to see Shisui comically red and fuming.

“Yes Shishi?” You said in a mocking tone.

You knew you were teetering on a very thin line but you were upset. You had been going through a lot at work and spending more and more time with Itachi was driving you nuts. You guys never had the talk about what your feelings were for each other and you didn’t talk to anyone about it anymore so this was the way you were going to process this. Again. Immaturely. Through alcohol consumption. And flirting with the heads of the Uchiha family. What’s the worst that could happen?

“I think you’ve had enough.” Itachi’s stern voice brought you back and he took your drink from you.

“Hey, you’re not the boss of me. You don’t own me.” You said sounding like a bratty teenager. You took your drink and knocked it back.

Itachi visibly flinched at your words after the conversation he had with Kakashi.

“(y/n) what’s wrong?” Shisui was asking concerned, getting closer not wanting to cause a scene.

“Nothing. What? It’s wrong to like someone older than you?” You scoffed and folded your arms, leaning back on the bar.

Shisui sighed and closed his eyes, remembering how your college days used to be.

“No…I guess we just never pegged you for someone who went for an older guy.” Shisui said carefully as to not upset you or his younger cousin.

You looked at Itachi and saw him staring coldly behind you. You turned your head slightly over your shoulder to see both Obito and Madara looking your way. You looked down at the island and smirked. _*Let’s keep adding fuel to the fire shall we.*_ The bitter part of you thought.

You slowly turned your head to look at Itachi and only Itachi. You spoke purposefully slow.

“Older men _know_ what they want, they take initiative. They don’t let anything get their way, and they don’t play games. Like little boys do.” You were heavily hinting at Kakashi but he didn’t know that, at least that’s what you thought.

The look of pain on Itachi’s face for a second made you feel guilty about how petty and hurtful you were being until you saw Leena in your peripheral. Your angered flared back up. Your father and brother would not be proud at all but you knew your Godmother would probably approve.

You grabbed your wristlet and hopped down, flipping your hair back. “See ya _boys_.” You emphasized the last word and walked behind the bar making your way over to Madara and Obito Uchiha.

Shisui gave a deep sigh and placed his hand on his cousin shoulder. “You know she’s just-“

“I know.” Itachi responded strained.

.

.

Unfortunately, much didn’t happen, since as soon as you sat down Sakura came over to try and chat with you as well. After many failed attempts from both you and Madara to get her to leave, you ended up with his number. What would you use it for? Your mind only wandered.

He was surprisingly a gentleman, he bid you goodbye with a kiss on the back of your hand, placing his hand over yours for longer than he needed to, not that you minded at all.

On your way back to your table you finally saw Kakashi sitting back where you both were originally. You slid in the chair next to him.

“Hey you.” You gave him a small smile and he turned slightly your way.

“Hey.” He put his arm around your chair.

“Hey? That’s all I get? Not even a ‘hey gorgeous’?”

You earned a low chuckle from male in next to you. “But you know you’re gorgeous.”

You crossed your arms and slowly sunk into your chair. “It’s still nice to hear it. Kami all the men in here suck tonight.” You grumbled.

The rest of the night went by quickly, with your highlight being Neji taking shots straight from a bottle TenTen was holding from the bar top. You were going to definitely make sure you remembered this so as any big sister would, you took a picture with your phone and sent it to him. He would freak when he saw it tomorrow morning.

After saying goodbye to your group, you texted Kakashi since you still wanted him. Now you were working through your feelings, with sex.

At one point the games would have to stop and you would have to sit down with Itachi and either talk and try to have a relationship as more than friends, or just stay friends. You always encouraged others, including him to speak up about their feelings, however, it didn’t come as naturally for you and now you were suffering the consequences.

You knew you both overcomplicated this situation more than it needed to be, but the circumstances and life just kept fucking with you both. You knew tomorrow morning you would wake up with a bitch of a hangover and guilt, the perfect combination.

Getting into your house, you slipped off your shoes throwing them haphazardly across your floor. A couple of minutes later you heard a knock on your door. After looking at the camera, you opened the door, leaning on it.

“I should just give you a key at this point.” You walked into your kitchen, hearing Kakashi take off his coat and shoes. He walked over to your island and sat on one of the stools.

You slid him a glass of water as you rounded the island, standing between his legs and wrapping your arms around his neck.

“You’re quiet.” You whispered after placing your forehead on his.

Kakashi sighed as he placed his hands on either side of your hips. “I’m sorry (y/n).”

You smiled and bit your lip whispering in his ear. “It’s okay, I can do all the work. It’ll cost you though.”

Kakashi gave a small laugh and slightly pushed you away.

You were confident enough to know he wasn’t rejecting you because he didn’t want you, you were about to have sex before you left.

You stepped out from between his legs and looked at him. “You’ve been acting weird since you came back from the bathroom. What happened Kakashi?”

The male in front of you sat up to his full height and folded his arms across his chest. “You’re quite the perceptive one, aren’t you?” You rose an eyebrow and copied him. 

“Kakashi remember we’re _friends_ with benefits. We’ve had a lot of the benefits these last couple of months. If you need a friend, I’m here for you.”

Kakashi nodded and removed his mask. “It’s about another woman.”

You feigned being upset. “What? How dare you?!” Kakashi grabbed your hand and kissed it. You kissed his back and rounded your island walking to your fridge. You pulled out a couple of beers.

“Come on, I have a feeling we’re gonna get a lot closer tonight.”

“You can keep drinking?” Kakashi asked you worried.

Maybe this was a good opportunity to also spill your emotions. If it all went well you would know what to do, if not you would get Kakashi drunk enough to not remember you said anything. Piece of cake.

“Yeah and just in case.” You grabbed a bag of cookies. “Sustenance.” You grinned.


	29. Chapter 29

Kakashi grabbed the beers from you and you grabbed the blanket from your couch, the same one that you hadn’t moved since Itachi was over.

You opened the sliding door to the outside of your penthouse. Your backyard was actually built in the middle with clear windows everywhere so you could see outside no matter where you were on your first floor.

Turning off the lights to your house, the stars outside could be seen brightly and the crickets could be heard chirping.

“These are beautiful cherry blossoms.” Kakashi commented taken aback.

Wrapping the blanket around you, you placed your head on his upper arm.

“They were moms favorite. It’s nice to see them every day, makes me feel like she’s still with me.”

Kakashi placed a kiss on your forehead and you walked him over to the two long lounging chairs you had and he placed the beers on the small table between them.

Sitting on each one, you took a bottle and took your first sip. “So, what’s her name?”

Kakashi took one also but just held it. “Rin. Her name was Rin.”

You inched slightly forward. “Was?”

“Yeah. I guess I’ll uhh…start at the beginning.” He took your silence as confirmation to continue.

“Rin was in my class back at the academy when we were kids, by we I mean Obito Uchiha and I.”

“You know Obito?”

“Yeah, we were best friends. We originally bonded over police work since my father was a cop and of course his family owns the agency and military. We met Rin and she also wanted to join the agency so we ended up on the same graduating class. But before that, we were just kids you know. Hanging out, going to festivals, staying up way past our bedtimes, playing till the sun went down.”

You noticed Kakashi speaking a lot in past tense and as if people weren’t in his life anymore but you were going to let him get it all out and wait to see if he felt comfortable telling you. He took a swig and continued.

“I fell for her. Hard. I never really had eyes for anyone but her. She was the voice of reason between us three and always had to save Obito and I from getting in trouble.”

You both laughed as you saw the face he had reminiscing about his childhood.

“Most importantly, she was there for me after my father died in action. My mother left after I was born so he was all the family I had.”

“Oh Kakashi I’m so sorry.” You sat at the edge of your chair and grabbed both his hands.

“You don’t have to keep on if you don’t want to.”

He cleared his throat after taking a long swig. “No no, I’m fine. Plus, I haven’t really spoken to anyone about this, at least not in this much detail. I don’t like discussing my private life or feelings for that matter.”

“You’re telling me.” You said under your breath.

“Huh?”

“Nothing hun, nothing uh continue when you’re ready.” You smiled at him softly and began to run your thumb over the back of his hand.

“Right. Well, she was there and helped me through processing those feelings after losing him. She was the only one who could get me to open up it felt natural. She didn’t look at me with pity like everyone else did. We became inseparable, but I didn’t know how to express my feelings to her. I was afraid I would lose her as a friend you know?”

You let your head fall and then picked it right up after finishing your bottle before him. “Too well.”

He looked at you curiously and wondered for a second if Itachi was the person you were referencing but shook his head and continued.

“Anyways, we had conversations that always hinted at how much we cared for one another. We even shared a kiss or two but nothing more as I didn’t want her to feel pressured if she didn’t feel the same way ultimately. Then I decided that on the last day of the academy before we went off to the agency, I would confess. I spoke to Obito that morning and told him my plan. I wanted his input as my best friend.”

Kakashi paused and finished his bottle. “He told me that it was a bad idea and that it would ruin our friendship dynamic, but that he would support me either way. He had confirmed my biggest fear which was losing Rin completely. However, after the ceremony we all met up to take pictures and Rin hugs Obito and tells me, he’s asked her out and she said yes.”

Your eyes widened. “He broke ‘bro code’?” Kakashi gave you a small smile and nod.

“Wow I’m glad I didn’t give him my number. Ow” You laughed as Kakashi threw the bottle cap of his next beer at you. “But wait? Why have I never heard of her and I’ve never seen any woman around Obito. I don’t even think Itachi has ever mentioned an ‘aunt Rin’ before?” You asked the last question more to yourself. 

You looked at Kakashi and saw his face changed, his eyes seemed to be dull and lifeless for a second. You walked over and sat next to him, covering him in your blanket, placing your head on his shoulder and placing your hand over his.

You were going to remind him he could stop when he started speaking again, his voice much different than before, almost as if he were a different person full of hate.

“They dated and got married but Rin wasn’t for all of the luxuries and fame that came with being an Uchiha. She also wanted to keep her relationship with Obito a secret so no one thought she got into the agency due to the nature of their relationship. They dated for a couple of years and weren’t married long when she disappeared.”

You head perked up and you looked at the lounging chair you were just at. “She disappeared? How did-“

“Till this day they don’t know. I was already in ANBU when it happened. I tried to use all the resources I had at my disposable to try and find her. They all claimed they were looking for her, using all the man power they could. But I don’t believe it.” Kakashi took another swig.

You weren’t sure what to say but tried your best anyways. “Did you..” you cleared your throat “…did you ever find anything? Any clues or leads to what might have happened to her?”

You felt Kakashi’s body tense at your question.

“I did. But before I could confirm anything, Madara had Obito relieve me from my duty as an ANBU. He said I was letting my emotions get the best of me and cloud my judgement. I wasn’t the only one who wanted answers though, her family also started to get impatient with how the Uchiha were handling Rin’s case.”

“Oh my Kami.” You whispered and Kakashi turned to look at you.

“What?”

“She’s the case? She’s the case that caused people to start losing faith in Konoha’s law enforcement? The big coverup…”

“Yeah. It was her. That’s why Obito was removed as Chief and Itachi was put instead. Poor kid, having to take over at the shittiest possible moment.”

“I’m started to understand why he distanced himself.”

Kakashi just hummed as he finished his second bottle and kept his eyes focused on the ground.

“So did things with Rin just end there then? You couldn’t keep searching for anything?”

“No. That’s why I’m a teacher at the agency now and sometimes get other jobs like running security for their events or whenever they’re short officers for certain missions.”

“I’m so sorry Kakashi, I wish I could take your pain away and find her for you or something. Kami, that just…fuck.”

You couldn’t even imagine what you would go through if you lost Itachi and didn’t know what happened to him. You looked at Kakashi with a sympathetic look. _*He has to blame himself for what happened to her. For not being there.*_

“It’s okay. I know she’s alive. I feel it. I won’t rest until I find her, and then finally I can maybe be with her, if she would allow me to be with her.”

With a faint smile you kissed his temple. “Ever the gentleman.” You played with his hair and heard him speak up.

“What about you?”

“What about me sweetie?” You answered back softly, playing with his hair careful as if he could break at any moment.

“Earlier when I mentioned not wanting to destroy my friendship with Rin, you said you know ‘too well’ what that feeling was. What’s your story?” He was still staring at his empty bottle he had been slightly swinging.

“Oh. Well haha same as you actually, kind of.”

He straightened up a bit and looked down at you. “Kind of?”

Sighing you rewrapped the both of you a little tighter. “I’ve loved Itachi ever since I had an understanding of what love is. I looked at my parents and knew I wanted that. Then once I got to about grade 7, I knew it was Itachi I wanted it with. The way he was there for me, he never once judged me or treated me badly despite our family ties.”

“Yeah, he’s certainly a rare breed of Uchiha.”

“He is. You know when my mom died, I called to tell him and he just hung up on me. He hung up and showed up with his father. Fugaku looked colder than he usually was but Itachi came in with this huge arrangement of flowers. He spent the whole day with me and my family. I felt bad that he might not feel like he belonged there since it was all Hyugas.”

“Your mother had just passed and you were still concerned for someone else. You really are a remarkable.” This time he was the one to grab your hand.

“I did I felt bad. But he was there, holding my hand the whole time, sitting with me, following me. Asking me if I needed time alone. Except that’s the last thing I needed since I would be doing a lot of that. I remember for one of her birthday’s he took me to a lantern festival, she used to love those too.”

You kept your stare on your intertwined hands. “I was so afraid of losing him in my life. All the little things he did were special to me. From staying up to help me with my chemistry classes, which shit were they hard, to renting a whole amusement park for me on my 18th birthday. I noticed he didn’t flaunt his wealth only whenever we were celebrating something for me. He knew I had money but he still did those things and the little ones. Like bringing me my favorite wine and junk food from the gas station.”

“Sounds like he knows you inside and out. Did it ever cross your mind he reciprocated those feelings?”

Kakashi asked even though he already knew the answer. But he stood by his advice that Itachi should be the one to pour his heart out to you and his feelings should come from his mouth not another mans.

“I mean, I didn’t before. He never crossed any lines, plus he seemed very happy for me when my engagement with Kiba happened. That’s when I started to drift from him, I thought Kiba would be the one to take Itachi out of my heart. But it didn’t work out that way.”

Kakashi responded with a sad smirk. “It never does.”

“It doesn’t matter now, he’s with Leena and even though I can tell he doesn’t love her. Itachi is devoted to doing things for his family, which I admire him and respect him for; it’s one of the reasons I fell for him. I knew family bonds with him as my partner would be strong and resilient, like my own.”

“He hasn’t married her yet, you still have time. You just need to do it. Tell him how you feel. Just be careful with his family.”

“Well after what you told me about Rin…I’m not sure.”

Kakashi shook his head and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “Like I said, Itachi is rare one. You can tell even though he respects his family, he’s likes to do things by the book. That’s why he was able to turn public opinion about the Uchiha back in such a short amount of time. Just be smart.”

You leaned your head onto his shoulder. “Thanks baby.” You kissed him on the neck and felt his laugh.

After a very comfortable silence you looked at the time and saw it was late. The sun would be up soon.

“Are you going to go back home?”

“I would like to stay if I could.”

“Of course.” You rubbed your hand on his thigh softly. “Do you need anything?”

He looked at you with a tired expression. “Do you mind if I just hold you tonight? I don’t want to feel alone.”

Grabbing his face with both your hands, you kissed his forehead. You pushed him down and laid carefully on him, your head on his chest and a hand on his heart. He adjusted the blanket to make sure you weren’t cold as he didn’t care about the night air.

Thinking about all you talked about, you definitely felt closer to Kakashi. You were glad to be someone special enough to know about Rin. You wanted to help him find her, but you knew you wouldn’t even have the least bit of a clue where to start. Plus, with helping Itachi, you knew the three heads of the Uchiha clan also had their eye on you.

_*What a night tonight has been.*_

Hearing Kakashi’s soft snores and feeling his chest rise and fall, you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling tired physically, mentally, and emotionally.

.

.

.

You woke up to the smell of breakfast. You weren’t outside anymore you were on the couch wrapped in the same blanket from last night. You looked at your phone on the coffee table next to you. **1:19pm**

_*Thank God it’s Saturday*_

You stretched and your blanket fell, you were still wearing your dress from last night. You looked over and saw a shirtless Kakashi plating some rice and pork.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any sexier.” You hopped over your couch and sauntered over to wrap your arms around Kakashi’s waist.

“Well you’re always the one feeding me…” He turned around in in your arms to face you, taking your face in his hands.

“…and I’m not just talking about food.”

You blushed and placed your hands over his. “Oh yeah?” He gave you a chaste kiss and turned around.

“Yeah so I wanted to return the favor.”

“It smells lovely Kakashi thank you.” You kissed the back of his shoulder and sat on your island while he grabbed some glasses.

“I took a shower I hope you don’t mind.”

You were swinging your feet like a little kid from how happy you were about the delicious food.

“I’m upset that you didn’t take me in there with you.”

“I’m sorry you just looked so peaceful sleeping. I know you usually don’t rest much.”

You gave him smile and placed your chopsticks down. “Are you alright? You know… after last night.”

Kakashi sat next to you, poking at his food. “I am actually. Felt like I had been letting that weigh me down for a bit. You?”

You sat up straight and grabbed your glass. “I am too. I guess we both needed that huh? We aren’t so different after all.”

After eating in a comfortable silence, Kakashi started to get his things ready.

“I’m on duty tomorrow for the next 3 days so I might not be as easily accessible if you need something.” Kakashi gave you kiss on top of your head and you lifted your hands up dramatically.

“What can you do? Thanks for opening up to me. Please remember I’m here for you, whenever.” You poked Kakashi on his forearm.

He tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. “Thanks, gorgeous.” Your face lit up as you went to walk him to the door. You felt him grab your ass from behind releasing a giggle as you looked at him while opening your door.

When you looked back outside, the color drained from your face.

“…Itachi…”

Yup. This was happening. The man you were secretly fucking behind you and the man you loved right in front of you. This would have been the perfect time for Neji to show up unannounced to save you but nope not today.

A hand to the small of your back made you shudder and look to the side, not completely facing the male behind you. You felt his chest on your shoulder. Being in the middle of both males reminded you of how tiny you were compared to them.

As your breathing picked up, you couldn’t remember how to speak but you snapped out of it as soon as you felt the vibration of Kakashi’s chest as he spoke.

“We have got to stop meeting like this.” He spoke in a very amused tone. You frowned as you had no idea what he was talking about.

However, the Uchiha in front of you was more than unamused. “Cute.” Was all he spoke in a chilling tone. His voice lower than usual, causing you to bite your lip. _*Is this turning me on? Shit.*_

The masked male gave a shrug. “I try.”

“Hmph.”

What felt like an eternity but was actually just a couple of seconds finally came to end.

“I gotta get going but I’ll talk to you later. Stay safe.” He kissed the top of your head and walked out, bumping shoulders with Itachi as the latter didn’t move. He simply smirked and walked away.

By now you were hearing your heartbeat in your ears and your lips were quivering and you didn’t know why. You were free to do as you pleased yet right now, in this moment, you felt as if you had betrayed Itachi and got caught red handed.

Itachi slowly stalked towards you and you automatically walked backwards. His eyes fixed on your pale ones that kept their stare on his chest.

He closed the door behind him and the sound of your door locking made you look up at him.

Clearing your throat, you winced at the pain from how dry it was.

You spoke just barely above a whisper. “What are you doing here?”

Almost immediately he responded. “To talk to you.”

You relaxed a bit and stood up straight. “You could have called.” The strength in your voice still not back yet.

Again, almost immediately, with a stoic expression. “I didn’t care to.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “Okay what is it?”

“Lose the attitude.”

“Excuse me?”

Itachi slowly circled around your small frame in a predatory like way, any confidence you had, leaving your body.

You tensed back up as soon as you felt Itachi’s hard chest behind you. You felt his hot breath next to your ear.

“I _was_ going to come and confess my feelings to you in a civilized manner. Perhaps, even take you out on a date.”

You tried to whip your head back to look at him but he placed both hands on your upper arms holding you in place.

“But it looks like I’ll have to punish you first.”

That’s it. That’s all it took for you to feel the pool forming between your legs. You closed your eyes slightly leaning onto his chest. Morality being shoved out by desire.

“Tell me to stop and I will. Otherwise-“

“Don’t stop.” You barely managed.

You felt Itachi smirk on your neck. “What was that?”

“I said don’t stop.” You said a little more frustrated now.

“Whatever my queen wants.” Itachi kissed your neck painfully slow, you moved your head to allow him more room until you heard metal clanking and felt something cold on your wrist.

Your eyes shot open.

“What the…”

From your living room mirror you saw Itachi had cuffed your hands.

“Can’t having you scratching me up just yet.”

“How do you-“ you let out a small yelp as Itachi carried you over his shoulder.

“Be a good girl and I’ll reward you.” Before you could respond you felt a harsh slap on your ass that made you release a loud moan. You let your head fall onto his back as you started panting.

“Get ready baby.”

And with that, handcuffed and slung over the shoulder of the man you loved, your wildest dreams seemed they would be coming a reality.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Yes. Yes tis true it is happening, reader is finally going to have sex with Itachi. These two chapters and the next ones will be super important to the reader and Itachi’s relationship and so I am going treating them with so much TLC. I’ve also decided to make this book longer than I originally intended just cause of all the great feedback so thank you so much everyone <3 I’m sorry it took a bit to update I know I tend to leave you on cliff hangers lmao again I wanted to perfect these to my liking since they’re very important. Can’t wait to see your reactions <3 <3 <3
> 
> -Don’t let anyone dull your sparkle <3
> 
> -Scarlett


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: BDSM. NOTHING IS FORCED THOUGH BUT JUST IN CASE ANYONE IS NOT OKAY WITH BDSM, THIS MIGHT GET KINKY OR NOT KINKY ENOUGH IDK. ENJOY FOR YOUR LEMONY PLEASURE YOU BEAUTIFUL SOULS <3

Your mind was a whirl of emotions. 

Every step that the male that had you trapped took, you grew more and more excited.

Finally reaching your bedroom, you hear Itachi speaking next to you.

“Metal bars, my kind of girl.” You felt yourself blush.

You weren’t sure at all how this encounter would go, but you knew one thing was for sure; you were both about to see another side of each other neither had seen before.

Itachi slowly placed you down. As soon as you felt the cold tile under your feet, you looked up at him. Your hair slightly messy, your face flushed, with your hands tied behind your back causing your chest to be pushed out.

Seeing you like this, looking so innocent yet so inviting was driving him insane. However, he was going to behave and take his time with you. Every touch, kiss, and movement. Everything. Was going to be deliberate and purposeful.

He wanted to make sure he made his time with you count and that he remembered what making you his felt like.

Unable to hold his stare any longer, you dropped your gaze to the floor. You felt a warm hand run from your cheek to your chin, bringing your face back up.

“You’re safe with me, I promise. Tell me if anything I do makes you feel uncomfortable.” His low baritone voice soothed you.

As much as Itachi wanted to take you right then and there, besides wanting to take his time, he also wanted to make sure you were as comfortable as you could be, this wasn’t how he planned his first time being with you, but it’s the cards you were dealt.

You slightly nodded and out of feeling nervous again, bit your lip, eliciting a low growl from the tall male in front of you.

Itachi softly grabbed the back of your neck bringing you closer to him, resting his foreheads on yours, bangs brushing against your face, and obsidian eyes staring into your pale orbs like you were his next meal.

He traced his thumb over your bottom lip like he did back when you were trapped before him in his office, sending a shiver down your spine as you also took in his alluring smell.

Tugging on it harsher than the first time. “I told you this was dangerous.”

Your words came out as a whisper without a second thought as you placed your hands on his chest, grabbing the folds of his blazer to hold yourself up.

“Punish me then.”

Those were all the words you needed to say to see the man before you change.

In an instant his soft warm lips were on yours. You hungrily kissed back, holding on to him as if he might disappear before you. Like if this moment weren’t real.

Almost immediately, your tongues started fighting for dominance, the fire and passion between you both being felt in every kiss.

You released every ounce of love you could in your kiss as he did the same, for a moment making you smile into the kiss. But you both wanted more. Letting your love and inhibitions take over, you made the bold first move to slip your hands onto his shirt, sliding them underneath to remove his blazer. He let go of your body for a second to remove the inconvenient piece of clothing, however never breaking the kiss.

Your mind occupied with the man in front of you, your body moving on its own with him guiding you back, you felt his hands on your shoulders sliding off the straps of your dress.

Feeling the edge of your bed behind you and your dress fall, hanging from your hips, the cool air hitting your breasts, reminding you of your current vulnerability. A side that you were nervous and delighted to show to the man in front of you.

Breaking away from the kiss, Itachi looked down at you once more. Lust was all you could see in his eyes. Taking in the sight of you baring yourself to him yet still emitting and radiating the confidence you thought you were currently lacking in your mind; you were ethereal to him.

However, his mind went back to how, unfortunately, he knew he wasn’t the only man that had seen you like this recently and so your punishment needed to be carried out.

The silence and his stillness causing you to doubt the validity of your current predicament.

_*Is he regretting this? Am I going to lose him now?*_

You opened your mouth to speak but before you could Itachi ran his finger from your lips, lazily down your chin, dropping to your chest.

His fingers now tracing down your stomach to where your dress hung from your hips.

“Get on the bed.” Itachi’s deep voice causing you to look up at him.

“Now.”

Again, the demanding side of Itachi came out and again you could feel the pool between your legs.

As if you were hypnotized you laid down on your bed, your own room feeling like unfamiliar territory. Your dominant side sitting and watching as your submissive side leaped for joy at the chance to finally come out to play and be at Itachi’s sexual beck and call.

As soon as your back touched the pillow, Itachi climbed over you and immediately connected your lips once more. This time he was much softer, painfully softer.

Unbeknownst to you, he was being gentle as you were about to receive your punishment and he was preparing you for it. He kept himself propped on one arm while the other roamed the right side of your body. His fingers trailing your skin like fire, while his fingertips felt your soft and supple skin. You intertwined your fingers in his raven locks as you felt yourself grow wetter with his tedious exploration of your body.

Feeling the growing bulge in his pants rub against your aching core, your dominant side started threatening to come out. However, Itachi wasn’t having it.

Before you could dig your manicured nails into his toned arms, he grabbed your hands and lifted them above your head.

“I need you to give me a safe word.” Itachi panted while looking into your eyes.

You shook your head slightly. “I trust you.”

Smirking above you. “That’s good baby but I need a safe word.”

Your mind slowly coming down for a second. _*A safe word? Itachi what are you planning?*_

You quickly searched his eyes to see if he was serious. His stare never wavering.

“Okay. (S/w).” You breathed out, earning a small smile from the Uchiha.

“(S/w) it is. Now I trust you to use it.” You nodded your head excitedly while trying not to grin at what the man had in store for you.

Instantly, his smile faded and his demeanor changed. Before you realized what was going on, you felt soft velvet around your wrists.

Looking up, you saw your arms still above your head with your hands tied to your metal bedframe. The blindfold you had used on your previous sexcapade was now being used against you.

He lifted himself off you, removing his shirt in one swift movement. Your breathing picking up and your half-lidded eyes roaming over his chest and abs. Forgetting your current situation, you tugged at your bindings aching to touch his skin. You gave a small whimper to Itachi’s satisfaction while looking back up.

Itachi smirked and hovered back down over you. “You didn’t forget you were being punished did you princess?”

Your lavender eyes went back to Itachi’s. Both your eyes now completely different. Yours reflecting the thrill going through your body and his reflecting his Sharingan.

“I’m only activating them because I want to remember every inch of your body.” He answered your nonverbal question in a husky tone.

You let out a breathy moan as you felt his lips on your neck as he gave you butterfly kisses until he stopped between your breasts.

“I want to remember how your skin feels.”

You arched your back as soon as his lips made contact with your chest. You released another moan as you felt his teeth softly grazing your skin.

“And I want to remember all the lewd sounds you make when I’m the cause of your undoing.”

Hooking two fingers onto your dress, Itachi slowly slid it off your legs, leaving you only in your lacy cheeky underwear.

Tracing the pattern of the lace, you close your eyes reveling in the faintest of his touches. You tried bucking your hips onto his touch, your womanhood craving more friction. Itachi’s agonizingly slow pace causing a tighter knot in your stomach.

“I’d say I appreciate the sentiment as I’m a lace kind of guy.” Itachi’s enticing voice called out to you, meeting each other’s eyes.

“Except they weren’t meant for me, were they?” The man in front of you growled. Expertly and in the blink of an eye, your panties were flung across the room. Instinctively, you closed your legs trying to hide the evidence of how aroused this dominant and _jealous_ side of Itachi was making you.

Itachi kept his focus on you as he slowly spread your legs apart, now all of you bare for him to see.

He ghosted his hands over your legs and up your thighs. Sharingan eyes roaming every curve and inch of your body to engrain in his memory.

“Kami you’re beyond perfect.” His voice hinting at the new way he admired you, causing you to blush and look away shyly, not noticing his movements which landed him right at your entrance.

“I want your eyes on me when I devour you.”

Your eyes flickered to the man under you.

“Or you won’t cum, understand?”

“Yes.” You answered trying to hide your excitement.

Without any other warning and his eyes locked with yours, Itachi began his torture on your core. Giving you slow and agonizing licks. You bite your lip, holding back the moans wanting to come out as you knew as soon as you let them out you would break eye contact.

His tongue work causing you to slightly shutter at his skill. The titillating way his tongue explored your wet core causing you to forget everything. Every worry. Every care.

Every stroke of his tongue causing you to relinquish yourself to the euphoria it was causing. It was already becoming addicting to feel this man eat you out. You felt absolutely blissful and like your body was on fire.

The feeling still running through your body even when he moved away and teasingly slipped a finger inside.

“Oh fuck.” The lewd expression you had and position you were in seeming almost pornographic to him, causing his member to remind him of the constricting pants he was still wearing. He didn’t expect to start losing his self-control just yet; he didn’t have you where he wanted you yet.

“You taste even more marvelous than I imagined.” 

“Kami Itachi!” You pulled on your bindings once more as he continued his assault on your womanhood sucking on your bud while eating you out. Hearing his name fall out of your lips in such an erotic form caused him to almost break his reserve.

The knot on your stomach close to its breaking point, giving away as soon as you felt Itachi hum on your core. The vibrations running through your whole being.

You couldn’t contain it anymore. Fuck whatever the consequences were.

You threw your head back, arching your back, and tightening your legs around him as all the moans and your body betrayed you. This feeling now becoming like a drug you were definitely going to be addicted to. Finally allowing that knot to break, you felt yourself close to your release until you felt two painful pinches on your nipples.

Your eyes snapped open and Itachi was now again hovering over you.

“I was very clear when I said keep your eyes on me.”

By now you were a panting mess and visibly gulped. Still wet from orgasmic denial and the pain from your breasts you looked up at him.

“I…tried.” You managed between breaths. You felt Itachi remove one of his hands and place it on your face, his thumb over your bottom lip where you could almost taste yourself.

“Are you okay baby?” His tone changing from before to a more caring one.

“I’m fine.” You panted.

“Excellent.” Before you could react to his tone change again, you felt him enter you with his member.

“Fuck Itachi.” You moaned out at the same time you heard him grunt going in you.

“Fuck, you’re tight princess.”

You don’t know why but this time he called you that, you wanted to be the on top of him. Your own carnal desires and dominant side about to break through the surface. Every thrust entering you causing a louder moan than the last.

“Itachi untie me.” You whined, sweat now visible on you both. The raven-haired male only gave his famous Uchiha smirk.

“You aren’t using your safe word so no.” Before you could realize that he was trying to get you to do the thing you hated most, he dipped his head towards your chest, taking in one of your sensitive buds into his mouth. His tongue circling and then biting it.

“Fuck baby untie me.” You panted out a lot higher than you expected it to come out as the knot in your stomach as about to break again.

The only response you got was Itachi repeating the same sweet torture to its twin.

“Ita...chi!” You mustered out between moans. Every fiber of your being alerting you that you were about to reach your nirvana between the attack on your breasts and the way his member completely filled you up and hit every spot.

“If you want to be untied, then beg.” He said in a nonchalant tone as if he wasn’t currently pounding into you.

You threw your head back on your arms once more in pure ecstasy as you finally felt your release.

“Shit. Fine.”

Like a cocky bastard Itachi kept fucking you while tilting his head to the side intrigued.

“Don’t we have a filthy mouth.”

“Itachi please untie me. Please baby, I want to touch you please.”

Itachi slowed his movements till he came to a complete stop, something in him changing. He untied you and immediately ended up under you.

Now straddling him and holding down his arms , you were gripping them tight, loving the feeling of finally being able to touch the man that you loved in such an intimate way.

For a moment, just the rising and falling of both your chests and your panting could be heard as you stared into his now obsidian eyes. His facial expression soft. 

“Kami you’re an ass for that but I love you.” You let out a small breathless laugh.

Itachi’s eyes widened slightly before he started chuckling. “I love you too.”

You smiled and your heart was completely overjoyed at finally hearing those words come out of his mouth.

You bend down and kissed him, now actually tasting yourself on him.

This kiss was just like the first, passionate and full of love. In the heat of the moment everything felt right, you felt yourself lowering yourself onto him, his hands sliding down your body to your hips to help guide you.

Moaning into the kiss, relishing in the sensation of him filling you up once more. His size being more than you ever had experienced, but still exciting you that he didn’t disappoint.

Riding him and having him inside you this time felt different. You weren’t just having sex, he was letting you take control and kissing you every chance he could. His hands roaming every part of your body. You had never felt this way before during sex and you knew why.

You were making love. It felt pure. It was a different kind of high you were feeling. You finally felt your souls connecting as one. Your moans were a lot sultrier and he felt kinder, softer. His groans still driving you wild.

Itachi felt the same. Your lips on his without using his Sharingan was a feeling he was never going to forget. He felt complete. He felt whole sharing this moment with you. Baring himself to you in mind, body, and soul. Making love to you made him feel like the man he always wanted to be for you.

You broke the kiss at the same time as you both were nearing your releases, coming undone at the same time.

Both a panting mess, you kept your head on his chest, listening to his quick heartbeat. You felt a hand starting to stroke your hair. You lazily kissed his chest and moved your face to look up at him.

“Kami (y/n) you’re…phenomenal.”

You giggled and propped your head up, leaning on the palm of your hand. You circled a finger on Itachi’s chest. The feeling of being in a somewhat sober headspace and feeling his skin on yours, sending tingling sensations throughout your body.

“And you were incredible.” Itachi moved his head in your direction and you kissed him softly, running a finger down his jawline as he absentmindedly ran circles on your shoulder.

After some time, your whisper of a voice brought his attention back to you.

“Itachi.”

“Yes?”

You sat up covering yourself with your blanket, which you were using more as a safety net as you were about to be more vulnerable than you had just been a few moments ago.

Itachi propped himself up on his elbow this time and looked at you expectantly.

You looked down playing with part of your blanket.

“Please don’t leave.”

Itachi was about to say something until you looked back up and spoke quickly.

“At least…not yet.”

You were incredibly confused when you garnered a laugh from him.

“Nativity doesn’t suit you Ms. Hyuga.” You rose an eyebrow until your blanket was ripped from you and Itachi walked around your bed, his Sharingan activated once more. You blushed at the realization that now you were conditioned to getting turned on whenever you saw those eyes.

Your eyes followed him as you finally saw him in all his glory standing behind you. _*Holy shit.*_

“Get on all fours.” You snapped your head to face him to see his same dominant demeanor return. Instinctively, you squeezed your thighs together feeling yourself growing wetter once more.

“Yes daddy.” You said under your breath.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” You turned around smirking to yourself.

Doing as instructed you felt the bed dip behind you.

“Wait.” You said turning around and removing the hair tie that kept those gorgeous raven-locks in place. Seeing Itachi’s hair cascade over his shoulders with his athletic body was a mental picture you were definitely saving.

“Now you can do whatever you want.” You winked and bit your lip getting back on all fours. You didn’t know what you were expecting, but a harsh slap to your ass wasn’t it.

However, your body once more betrayed you and instead of showing how surprised and annoyed you were you let out a moan.

“What the-“

Grabbing a fistful of your hair, Itachi gently brought you up, your back resting on his chest.

“Since you want to keep deliberately disobeying me and biting that lip, you’re going to look in the mirror so that _you_ can remember how you look when I’m fucking you.”

Bringing you back on all fours and again without warning, Itachi went inside you, this time still holding on to your hair. This new position and looking at yourself getting fucked from behind by Itachi was such an obscene turn of events that it had you a moaning mess all over again. Kami forbid anyone heard. But you felt a confidence glowing from within that you never had before.

The things this man was doing to you now after these sexual encounters were things you were going to have to unravel later on your own.

Pulling you out of your thoughts, you felt Itachi’s chest again on your back. His warm breath on your ear.

“Do you enjoy making a mockery out of the things I ask of you?” His chilling tone, his merciless thrusts into your core, and your newfound confidence possessing you to answer.

“Yes.” You said with an evil smile, the submissive side of you more than willing to accept whatever punishment was coming for answering that.

Itachi’s thrusts suddenly became rougher and his right hand immediately shot up to your throat.

You had never been on the receiving end and it was just as arousing as it was to be the one choking.

“Now be a good girl and cum for me (y/n).”

Now it was your turn to lose your reserve by the way your name rolled off his tongue in such a sensual manner.

This time you complied with a strangled moan that caused Itachi to immediately come right after you.

You both just laid on the bed, this time even more tired than the last.

After a few moments, you looked towards Itachi. His hair was all around him with his eyes closed, and his breathing shallow. You then looked towards your window that had the blinds open, the sun nowhere in sight.

“Stay the night.” You breathed out.

Itachi turned his head to you, a worried look on his face.

“Are you sure?” He reached down and grabbed your hand. “I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

You snorted as you went to get up. “You just rearranged my insides and you’re worrying about inconveniencing me. Aren’t you a prince.”

You didn’t miss Itachi’s smug look and playfully slapped him on his chest before wincing in pain.

Itachi immediately got up, heading over to your bathroom where you could hear your water being turned on.

You rolled your eyes at how sweet he was being running you a bath. He came back out and went to grab you.

“You don’t have to do that.” You said wincing again.

“Clearly I do. Now come on stop being stubborn before I ‘rearrange your insides’ again.”

You smirked and let him carry you to the bathroom, bridal style.

“Promise?” You wrapped your arms around his neck.

“(y/n)…”

You laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

.

.

.

After actually fooling around some more as it seems to be your thing lately, and then taking a hot shower to relax your now _very_ sore muscles, Itachi agreed to spend the night.

You offered him some of your brother’s clothes but he said he had some in his car for nights he had to stay at the office or work on the road.

Leaving your phone upstairs, you went down to the kitchen and again were greeted by a hot shirtless cop, this time in sweats making some food. Twice in one day. _*Not bad (y/n)*_

This time you were in a short (f/c) silk nightgown as you didn’t want anything constricting…at all.

“You cook? Who would have known?” You teased as you looked over seeing he was cooking your favorite food. “Oh wow.” You face lit up seeing all of it.

“You don’t really deserve it after how bratty you’ve acted but I’ll let it pass because you love me.”

You stuck your tongue out causing him to give you a small genuine laugh.

The dinner with Itachi was…different. Not the same after sex meal atmosphere you experienced with Kakashi. Neither of you really spoke and you could feel a heavy tension in the air.

While taking a bath with Itachi he decided that he would stay the night. He even brought up the possibility of spending the rest of the day with you tomorrow which you gladly agreed with. However, it seems this fictious version of “house” you two were playing came crashing down a lot sooner than you expected. At some point, you would have to talk about the elephant in the room.

Itachi cleared his throat causing you to look his way with a small hum.

“At some point we’re going to have to discuss the elephant in the room if we want to move passed this like mature adults.”

You laughed silently to yourself at how cute and weird it was that you two were on the same wavelength sometimes.

You wiped your mouth and looked at him after pushing your food aside.

“I was thinking the same. So…” You picked at the coaster in front of you. “…where does this leave us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I wasn’t going to do an athours note but deadass y’all I broke my own heart writing this because WHY CANT THIS MAN BE REAL? Also author-chan just exposed herself as a dom so we just got that much closer congrats lol! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Side note: please don’t steal my ideas without crediting me, it’s taken me a lot to put myself out here with my ideas and gaining confidence in my abilities as an author. I’m just trying to vibe with all of you <3
> 
> Also, yes for me Itachi will be bigger than anyone because he’s my number one, hes my ride or die and this fic is about him <3\. But I’m super proud of myself and hope you this satisfies all of the requests I had for their first time, I’m so excited cause I have so many ideas in store about where else y’all gonna do it hahahaha. Your girl gonna hook you up xD
> 
> Anywhoooo love y’all and thank you for your continued support and GETTING US TO 1K LIKE WTF. UGH I LOVE YALL!!!!!!!
> 
> -Don’t let anyone dull your sparkle <3
> 
> -Scarlett


	31. Chapter 31

You kept picking at the coaster in front of you, your heart racing a little faster the more seconds ticked by.

Taking a small breath in, you looked next to you to Itachi who had a soft gaze on you. You returned a softer one with a small smile.

Reaching over, you grabbed his hand, surprising him a bit.

“I love you Itachi. With every fiber of my being. I always have and I’m sorry I didn’t express it before. I feared losing you.” You gave him a weak smile, your voice quivering as you rush to finish your thoughts before you lost the boost of confidence you were suddenly hit with.

“I don’t care how this sounds but I also don’t care how we do it but I want to be with you. I know this sounds all mushy but I’m tired of hiding my feelings out of my innate fear of being vulnerable. And I just fuck this is hard okay.” This time you took in a deep breath and Itachi laughed while bringing you over to him.

You sat on his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck while he tenderly drew circles on your lower back. You relaxed a bit and finally looked at him, blushing as you saw the new boyish smile he had looking at you.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you.”

He chuckled. “A bit yes.” You groaned and slightly gasped as you felt his lips connect with yours. His kisses made you feel whole, magical, and more at home than you ever felt, every single time. You felt yourself slowly letting down all your walls and all the negative thoughts that plagued you before.

Breaking away from the kiss, you both smiled at each other. Itachi kissed your forehead and started to play with your hair. “You have nothing to apologize for. I’m sorry I didn’t speak up sooner either. We aren’t always put in the easiest positions. And evidently we were both terrible at communicating.”

You tried to stifle a laugh. “Clearly.”

“But that’s behind us, we’re both still young and we’ve got nothing but time to make up for our childish mistakes.” He gave you a confident smile but you just bit your lip and looked down. Immediately you felt Itachi’s hand under your chin.

“Now (y/n), we’re trying to have a serious conversation…you can’t just do that.”

You groaned again and leaned forward, placing your head on his shoulder, tracing the outline of his abs as you spoke. “There’s still your _lovely_ fiancé.”

You felt Itachi tense under you, causing you to frown and move your head to look at him. Noticing the confusion on your face…“I’m trying to get out of it. Things are just…complicated at the moment.”

You rose an eyebrow. “Complicated how?”

Itachi explained to you about his talk with his father and Madara. He had to keep up pretenses to make sure his family had time to decipher what Leena’s actual plan was. As much as you wanted to be upset, your main priority was Itachi’s safety. You felt a little better finding out that Deidara took over all their security along with his team with the help of Kakazu’s money. Thankfully, they’re hadn’t been any breaches in the recent months which kind of reminded you about how quick the year had gone by since talking again.

Apparently there was just the worry of some new agent that hadn’t gone through the same standard procedures as everyone else but besides that, all you could do is lend an ear and help Itachi and Shisui with your research that you were happy was finally coming to the prevention treatment.

Itachi was finally done catching you up and you had both finished eating. After cuddling on your couch and watching a few movies you fell asleep that night, for the first time in the arms of the man you loved.

.

.

.

You had to admit this Sunday was the best Sunday morning you had as you woke up to morning sex and some more delicious food. Itachi took care of you all day like a queen and even though it was your house, it was like you two had been living together for years.

Unfortunately, the weekend came to an end and he had to leave even though you would see each other tomorrow for a follow up with Shisui.

“I don’t want you to go.” You pouted as you once again found yourself sitting on his lap on your bed, fresh out of the shower.

“I know my love but I need to go. I have meetings in the morning and so do you. Come on don’t get irresponsible on me now.”

“Just when I think you’re finally fun Uchiha.” You scoffed and crawled off until you felt him grab you and hover over you.

“Watch your tone Hyuga.”

“Make me.” You said slowly. Itachi just smirked and got off, placing his shirt back on and tying his har in a low ponytail.

You propped yourself up on your elbows and slightly raised your leg up on the end of your bed.

“You’ll submit to me eventually.” You said seductively to the taller male whose onyx eyes just roamed from your legs until his gaze met yours. You saw his determination faulter for a second and then he went back to his usual stoic expression.

You threw yourself back dramatically. “Oh come on Itachi give me something please.”

“No or else neither of us will sleep.”

“That’s the point, duh.” You said as you turned your head to look at him. “I don’t know if I can wait ‘less than a year’ to have you like this again.” You rolled over on your stomach and grabbed a pillow.

Itachi sat next to you, rubbing your back. “A year from now is when I’m supposed to marry-“

“That stupid ass bitch.” You murmured against your pillow.

“…yes…and I’m hoping we can find out her plan before that time is up. Until then, what do you propose we do?”

You shrugged and looked at him through the mirror like you did the night before. “We could be together in secret.” Itachi immediately stood up.

“Excuse me?!”

“What?” You sat up confused.

“I’m not going to be sneaking around with you like you’re my concubine.”

“Well I’m not… and normally yes I would be totally against this but you don’t love her. And it’s an arranged marriage you’re looking to end anyways _and_ we don’t even know if we can trust her.” 

Itachi looked at you in shock at how cold your words sounded. Cold like someone else he knew.

“And its also not in the ‘oh you can’t trust her she might be cheating on you’ but the ‘oh you can’t trust her she might be trying to kill you’ kind of way.”

“(y/n) what…I don’t even…know what to say right now.” Itachi walked out of your room and you let out a frustrated sigh. _*Ugh mom how the hell did you do this?*_

You walked downstairs and saw Itachi finishing a glass of whiskey. You leaned back on your railing keeping your distance from him for the time being.

“Itachi.” You called out to him but he just ignored you. You rolled your eyes and called out to him again.

“What (y/n)?”

“Talk to me…please. Look I’m sorry but I can’t and I won’t wait a whole year to touch you like that again. Is that me being selfish? Maybe, but I don’t give a shit. I also don’t feel any less of a person because I know I’m good fucking person.” You walked down and grabbed the glass out of Itachi’s hand.

“And you shouldn’t either. All you’ve done your whole damn life is do what your family expects of you. You’ve sacrificed your own happiness for what is right and just for the Uchiha clan and its bullshit. Do something for yourself for once. Fuck the consequences if it means, in the end, we get to be together.”

You stopped to see if you could get a response from him but he just stood there. You walked right up to him and caressed his cheek. “Baby look at me. Please. Can you honestly tell me you won’t miss having me in this way if you walk out that door and pretend it didn’t happen?” You whispered to him.

Finally, his obsidian orbs locked in with your pale orbs. “I will. But it’s still not right.”

“Okay then hurry up and figure out what that bimbo is up to and fast.” You saw him trying not to smile.

“This is still not right.”

“No but neither is continuing to deny how we feel.”

Itachi sighed and hugged you tightly. “You’re making me look like a punk doing all this confessing and finding your voice.” You laughed and rubbed his back.

“It’s okay. You’re in a much more compromising position and stand to lose a lot more than I do. Just know I’ll be with you every step, until the end.”

You felt him plant a kiss on your head and place his chin above your head. “I love you (y/n).”

“And I love you.”

You grabbed his hand and walked him to the door. “However, I will say since you _are_ still with Leena…”

You saw him roll his eyes. “(y/n) no no…”

“Why not? Its only fair Itachi.”

Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. “Fine just don’t…you know…schedule me the same day _he_ comes over.”

You giggled at how jealous he was being. “Learn to share Itachi.” The long-haired male looked at you with an annoyed expression. You smirked and wrapped your arms around his left one. “Or you could just share…at the same time…”

Itachi pulled himself out of your grasp. “Okay goodnight.”

You laughed and pulled him back. “I’m kidding…partly.”

“(y/n).”

“Alright, alright. Goodnight. I love you.”

“I love you. Sleep well my princess.” Itachi gave you one last kiss and you locked the door behind you.

Walking by your downstairs mirror you noticed a mark between your breasts. “Fucking Uchiha.”

***************************************************************

“Congratulations Konan. You’re pregnant.” You said brightly on the phone as you looked the results in front of you.

 _“Are you serious (y/n)?”_ You could hear the shock and excitement in her voice which caused you to laugh.

“Yes sweetie! You’re about 10 weeks which means you’re about to end your first trimester which is when I usually recommend giving the news to family. Usually during this time, we can see any potential problems that could develop as its one of the most important stages. I’m going to refer you to one of my former classmates that works under the Senju in obstetrics. She’ll give you more in-depth information on any questions you have.”

 _“Are you sure you wouldn’t be able to be my physician?”_ You could hear she was trying to hold her tears in. You gave her a small chuckle.

“No no, unfortunately I’m an ophthalmologist. I was able to do your bloodwork cause it’s my clinic and I have my phlebotomy certification. But I can assure you Dr. Anne will take care of you.”

You looked up when the door to your office opened. You started shaking your head. “Uh…I’m sorry but I have a meeting in a couple of minutes.”

_“Oh I’m sorry but thank you (y/n) thank you so much! And I know you’re about to see Pein so… please don’t tell him yet. I want it to be a surprise.”_

“Of course, no worries. Congrats again.” You hung up and slammed your phone down.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT A LOCKED DOOR MEANS?”

Your brother looked like he was just as mad as you were.

“It’s never stopped you before from coming into _my_ office.” He spat back.

“Yeah well you don’t have patients!”

“Neither do you!”

“Neji shush!” You removed your lab coat and started gathering your things for the meeting. “I have employees that can probably hear all this. I was getting ready anyways. And yes, I do have patients.”

You looked at the time and saw you had about 20 minutes before your meeting would start so you grabbed a water bottle from your fridge. “Do you want one?”

“Yes.” Neji answered annoyed. You threw it at him and he caught it.

“What’s up your ass today Neji?”

He finished his entire bottle and threw it away sitting on your white leather couches. You slowly walked and sat down next to him still sore from the activities you had this weekend.

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you walking like that?” Neji rose an eyebrow and asked suspiciously.

“I fell from heaven, what’s your problem?”

“You let me get drunk off my ass, have the AUDACITY to record it and send it to me, but you don’t ONCE check up on me the ENTIRE weekend.”

You moved your head forward slightly not sure what the problem was.

“I literally took care of you when you got drunk with your friends and you can’t even bother with showing me the same decency when it was YOUR idea to go out.”

You sighed and rubbed your head. “I’m sorry I had…some stuff to take care of.”

Neji sneered at your response. “Right Kakashi.”

You looked to the side and slowly sipped your water. “Right.” After a second you looked back at Neji.

“Wait, wait wait. Why are you in here criticizing me when it’s about to be noon and I’m pretty sure that thanks to you…” you pinched your brother on the side.

“Ow!” He slapped your hand away.

“…my assistant hasn’t shown up yet!” You immediately saw Neji’s face turn a dark shade of red.

“Yeah. So, I’m pretty sure you were _very well_ taken care of.”

Neji cleared his throat. “I also wanted to ask what the hell you were thinking going over to talk to Obito and Madara Uchiha. By yourself no less.”

You rolled your eyes and waved him off. “It was just a prank. I was getting back at Itachi and was drunk so don’t worry about it. Nothing happened.”

“And again don’t come in here yelling like that, I don’t like my employee’s hearing that.” You started walking out to your meeting.

“Then just make it sound proof.”

“Why would I-“ you gasped and then laughed. “Neji no?”

“Kami (y/n) just move.”

.

.

.

You walked out of the elevator holding your brother’s arm smiling at him as he spoke about TenTen. You were glad he finally opened up to her and was such a gentleman when talking about her.

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Pein, Sasori, and Kakazu waiting by the refreshment area all drinking coffee.

“Pein!” You said excitedly and he rose an eyebrow turning to you.

“(y/n)?” He said confused and slightly smiling. You then mentally slapped yourself forgetting he probably didn’t know anything.

“Uh Sasori and Kakazu hi!” You left your brother and hugged a confused Sasori and an amused Kakazu.

“You’re in good spirits little one. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you this upbeat.”

You beamed at him. “Just excited that we’re about to get out of flu season and we’ve had some low record numbers.”

“Yeah that’s it.” Sasori said and you elbowed him. You both entered the main board room, walking behind Pein and Neji, fighting each other through whispers until you saw him. You bumped right into Pein and held on to his arm.

“Pein…what is he doing here?” You said in a low voice.

“I’m not sure.” He answered in a terrifying low voice as well. He placed a reassuring hand above your own before walking toward the very tall bicolored male. You slowly walked around the large oval table, your lavender eyes never leaving him and Pein.

“Why would father have Zetsu here?” Neji asked as you both sat down.

You felt a horrifying chill go down your spine as his golden eyes looked into your own.

The whole meeting you knew you felt a stare your way and were incredibly relieved when the meeting was finally done. Especially considering that it was the last meeting you had of the year as in two weeks the year would end and everyone would be off to their holiday vacations.

You walked out not even saying goodbye to your father or uncle.

“(y/n).” You stopped and relaxed hearing Pein’s voice.

Faking a smile, you spun around and saw Pein with one of his rare soft looks.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.” You answered robotically. You weren’t sure what it was about Zetsu, he always had a way of making you feel super uneasy. But you knew it had something to do with those eyes of his.

Pein merely hummed in response. “I wanted to ask you, if you were free next Friday night.”

The unexpected question snapped you out of your uncomfortable state. “Huh?”

“Next Friday night, are you free? I’d like to take you out to dinner.” Pein gave you a very handsome smile and you just blinked several times not sure you heard him right.

He leaned in a bit. “(y/n)?”

“Sorry, um yeah. I’m free. I’d love to.” You smiled kindly at him.

“Great. I’ll pick you up at 8. Wear something nice.” He winked at you and just left you with slightly shocked and confused expression.

You shook your head once you saw Sasori about to leave.

“Sasori!” You ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm, shoving him in the side hallway.

“What woman? Damn.”

“Here.” You gave him a lavender colored paper bag.

“What is this?”

“It’s Shisui’s drops for his preventative treatment. I placed a card inside detailing how they work and when he should take them but basically tell him to start using these today once a day and twice a day if he uses his _you know what_.”

Sasori looked from the bag to you and back to the bag.

“Why can’t you give these to him at his session today?”

“I’m not going.” You said looking down.

“And why not?”

“I’m taking the rest of the week off to work from home. Just please do me this solid Sasori please?”

You grabbed his hands with pleading look in your eyes. He finally sighed and nodded his head. You jumped up and kissed him on the cheek causing him to faintly blush.

“You know Pein and Itachi are gonna tag team me, right?”

“It’s fine! Leave them to me. Just cover for me, kay? Oh! And if Shisui complains about the drops just tell him to pretend he’s ‘Eraser Head’.” You beamed at him.

He looked at you perplexed. “Who the hell is that?” He said as soon as you started to leave.

You turned and shouted. “One of my favorite Pro-heroes! Bye and thank you!” You waved at him until the elevator doors finally shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> :D love yalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	32. Chapter 32

“Yes, thank you very much.” Shisui hung up and placed his phone on the marble island.

“Alright boys, it’s done. Take out is on the way!” He made his way over to the walk-in freezer and started pulling out some beers.

“Finally, my stomach is about to eat itself.” Sasuke replied about to grab a beer from the counter until Itachi grabbed it.

“Then doing that isn’t wise.” Itachi instead gave him a soft drink. “Wait until you eat to drink or you’re going to regret it, ask Shisui.”

Sasuke looked towards Shisui and the latter just grinned and held a thumbs up.

“Whatever.” The youngest of the Uchiha’s grumbled against his drink. “So big brother, what’s the occasion?” Sasuke hopped onto the bar stool facing his older brother.

“What do you mean?” Itachi asked as he grabbed the bottle opener from the drawer in front of him.

Sasuke leaned his elbows against the island with a small smirk. “Guy’s night? Since when do you attend-let alone host, a guys night?”

“Sasuke PLEASE!” Shisui came from the walk-in pantry with an assortment of snacks between both arms. “If Itachi wants to host a guys night and pay for everything and spoil us then LET HIM. DON’T RUIN IT FOR THE REST OF US!”

“Yeah Sasuke.” Itachi answered smoothly as he finished opening up some beers.

“I’m just saying, you’ve been in a rather cheery mood lately. Not as serious as you usually are. So, something happened.”

Itachi just shrugged and walked behind Shisui to go and help him set up the entertainment room he had towards the back of his mansion. Itachi’s taste was very evident as his home décor in even his entertainment room was all modern and sleek just like his office. Mostly black furniture adorned the room with some greys and light reds around here and there.

A black leather U shape couch was in the middle of the spacious room with a mounted flat screen about the size of half the wall in front of it. A poker table was behind the couch while a pool table was in the front between the couch and TV.

A medium sized bar was on the right of the couch on a short platform where everything was going to be set up.

“Wait a minute.” Sasuke mused causing both Itachi and Shisui to look his way.

“Did something happen with Kakashi-sensei?”

“No?”

Sasuke pondered for a moment. “Something happened with (y/n) then? Did you finally talk to her?”

“I exchanged words with her, yes.” Itachi answered nonchalantly.

Sasuke grabbed him by his forearm. “You did?! Well what happened? Was I right? Did you tell her how you felt?”

“No, you were not right. Nothing is going on between them. They’re just good friends.”

Sasuke frowned. “I don’t believe it.”

Shisui sighed. “Sasuke man, you are _really_ bringing my mood down here buddy.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw himself on the couch turning the TV on. Itachi looked toward his younger brother. “Did you and Sakura meet with Deidara yet?”

“Yes. Everything is cleared. It’s just annoying we have to keep changing numbers so frequently. Did you move everything out?”

“Yes. The week before your graduation party. Did you get everything from Uncle Obito?” Itachi directed the question to Shisui.

“Yeah. The only one left is Madara but I’m confident he has no problem hiding his affairs.”

“Sakura was able to get father’s stuff on a ‘mother-daughter’ date she had with mom.”

“Which means they’ll either keep trying a cyber-attack or hit us from somewhere else.”

Sasuke turned around to say something but was rudely interrupted by his future sister-in-law.

“BABY!”

Sasuke immediately sat back down and drank his soda flipping through channels as Leena walked through the door.

“Itachi sweetie, what are you in here? Oh, hi boys!” Leena chirped as she came in and walked towards Itachi who smiled at her.

“Hello sweetheart.” He hummed at her as she reached up and kissed him. She walked over to Shisui, who was stuffing his face and pinched his cheek.

“You’re such a cutie Shishi! I have a girlfriend that is just dying to meet you. I’ll set it up.” The brunette winked at him as she walked to Sasuke.

Itachi snorted. “Shishi?” Shisui groaned as he rubbed his cheek.

“Little brother, you’re as adorable as ever.” Leena went to reach over to him and he just kept his eyes focused on the screen in front of him.

“Unless you want to lose that hand, I would think twice about the mistake you’re about to make.”

“Sasuke.” Itachi warned him as he grabbed Leena by the hand. Shisui texted away on his phone while he sat next to Sasuke on the couch.

“Did you miss me?” Leena looked up at Itachi with adoring eyes but it was Shisui and Sasuke who answered in unison.

“You left?”

“You live here?”

Itachi cleared his throat and whispered something incoherently to both his cousin and younger brother while ushering Leena away.

“Your brother needs to watch himself Itachi.” Leena whispered coldly as they walked outside into the hallway.

“Don’t mind him he’s just like that. If you haven’t noticed he gets it from my father.” Itachi tried to make light of the situation.

“Hmph.” Leena crossed her arms and turned around to walk towards the stairs. Itachi followed her.

“Now you sound like him. See? You’ll get along in no time.”

Leena laughed and for a split second Itachi could see a spark of humanity in her, until he passed by his home office and remembered the pain in the ass he had to go through these last couple of months because of her.

“How was your trip?” Itachi opened the door to their bedroom and let her in.

Leena sighed as she removed her heels and walked towards the bathroom. She came up here before going down to see him as her luggage was open and shopping bags decorated what used to be his organized master bedroom.

“It was boring. You know how family business trips can be. Uncle Danzo just wanted to talk work and I just wanted shop.”

“You seem to have most definitely done that.” He commented to himself as he walked around discreetly checking her belongings. _*I know it’s in here somewhere.*_

“Why are Shisui and Sasuke here?” Itachi heard her voice coming closer and immediately turned around.

“Guys night, Pein and some of the other guys are coming over too. They should actually be arriving soon.”

Leena simply nodded her head and walked into the closet. Itachi continued his search until he finally found what he was looking for and slipped it in his pocket.

“I kinda wanted to spend the night with you though baby. I haven’t seen you in two weeks.” Leena walked out in just towel and sauntered over to him.

Itachi’s mind instantly flashed with memories of you, causing him to blush and make the woman in front of him smile. Itachi blinked as for a second, as it was your face he saw in just a towel walking over to him. He snapped himself out of it when he felt her hands slithering up his chest.

He stopped her and grabbed her hands. “Leena my brother and cousin are downstairs. Show some respect.”

Leena just laughed and pushed Itachi onto the bed.

.

.

.

Sasuke and Shisui were laughing as Itachi walked through the door.

“Hey Pein said they’re pulling up- what the hell happened to you?”

“I had to put Leena to bed.” Itachi answered as he typed away on his phone.

“Oh dude.” Shisui and Sasuke both frowned.

“No child, I gave her two Ambien. I haven’t touched her like that since the first night we met.”

Sasuke scrunched up his face and got up once the doorbell rang and walked out. A couple of seconds later Pein, Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara came through the door.

“Fucking finally bitch! What took you so long to let us come in to your fancy ass house?” Hidan said as he greeted Itachi.

“He doesn’t let you come in cause you have no manners idiot.” Kisame answered as he brought in take out and sat at the poker table. He walked over to Itachi who gave him a wide smile and hugged his best friend he hadn’t seen in minute.

Before Hidan sat down he felt a hand on his shoulder and Pein whisper in his ear. “I need to speak to you a moment.”

The rest of the night was one of the most relaxing nights Itachi had with his friends. He was laughing and drinking without a care in the world. He even drunk texted you how much he loved you and thought of you and apologized if you were sleeping but it was that important for him to tell you.

You weren’t asleep but you smiled like a little child at the string of drunk messages you were receiving, shaking your head but glad he was being a happier Itachi. At some point he called but all you heard was the slurring voices of a lot of guys in the back. Distinguishing Shisui and Kisame, who you had met a handful of times during college, as they kept taking the phone from Itachi and letting you know how lame he was for talking about you when drunk.

Itachi finally took the phone away and walked toward his backyard, telling you to wait a moment.

“I’m sorry about that.” He hiccupped. You gave a small sleepy giggle as it was already almost 3am.

_“It’s okay. Just worried Leena doesn’t hear you going off about me and kick your butt.”_

“Ehh whatever, fuck her. I miss you beautiful. It’s been a week and I haven’t seen you. It’s just been text messages from you.”

You stayed silent and just wrapped the silk sheets closer to you and looked at your dark ceiling.

“Love?”

Your heart leaped hearing his low husky drunken voice calling out to you. You released a guilty sigh and placed a hand on your forehead.

 _“I’m sorry I just…I’ve been busy. I need to get some stuff in order and it’s been from home. It hasn’t nothing to do with you.”_ You lied.

“Are you sure? You’re the one who fought for this.”

“ _I know sweetie, I know. Again, it’s not you. We’ll see each other soon I promise. We just need to wrap some stuff up with my Godmother’s company and I’ll be all yours.”_ You lied again.

“Alright. If you say so. It’s late so I’ll let you sleep. I love you, Goodnight princess.”

You smiled sleepily. _“Goodnight handsome. I love you.”_

Itachi blushed and smiled as he hung up. He just stared at his phone for a moment like he was a little high school boy again. He walked back not noticing the furious brown colored eyes that traced his figure back inside.

**************************************************************************

You lied again to Itachi. It’s not that you regretted the arrangement you had, you just got cold feet about seeing him again. You kept thinking more and more about his safety but now that two weeks had gone by you were more or less ready to face him. You were also working on some personal endeavors of your own.

However, those thoughts would have to be on the back burner for now, as you were finishing getting ready for your dinner with Pein. Since it was mid-December, you wore a long-sleeve black off the shoulder short dress, with a flared bottom. You added some simple waves to your hair, added some classic winged eye liner and bold red lip and black pumps.

Just as you finished walking down the stairs you heard your doorbell ring. You checked yourself one more time in the mirror then walked over and took a deep breath before checking in the camera just to make sure it was Pein.

You took another deep breath in and opened the door. You were taken aback seeing Pein’s attire.

“Wow.” You looked behind you and did a double-take.

Pein gave a small smirk,

“I’m sorry is this Pein-sama…NOT wearing all black attire? I am just _flabbergasted_.” You exaggerated. You smirked back and leaned against the door looking at him up and down. He had a black suit with a grey shawl collar.

“Alright, alright. Are you ready to go?” You nodded and grabbed your coat, setting the code to your alarm system. Pein held his arm out to you and you linked arms until you got to his car where he opened the passenger.

Once you got in his car, he drove smoothly through traffic.

You sighed looking out the window and fiddled with your hands until you felt a warmth on them and looked down to see his hand on top of yours. Your eyes looked up to Pein.

“Why are you shaking (y/n)? Are you scared?”

“Well I don’t know where we are going.”

Pein smiled as he kept his left hand on the steering wheel. “I told you we were going to dinner.”

“Yeah but where? And why?”

Pein simply hummed. “Why were you absent these last two weeks from Shisui Uchiha’s sessions?”

You stiffened a bit and Pein’s eyes momentarily flickered to you and then back on the road.

“Did something happen with Itachi?”

“No.” You answered almost too quickly. Arriving at red light, Pein let go of your hand and looked at you. His orange eyes searching your features to detect a lie.

“I think your feelings towards him might be clouding your judgement. Perhaps you should leave the rest up to Sasori.”

You clicked your tongue and looked out the window. “Nagato don’t start please.”

“Don’t start what (y/n)? I’m trying to look out for you. If it’s too much for you then tell me.”

Pein continued to drive and you looked toward the road. “I promise I will tell you if it gets uncomfortable. Just stop lecturing me like a child.”

“I apologize. I just want to make sure you don’t do something stupid like sleep with him and get in your head.”

“Would it be that stupid though?” You gestured vaguely with your hand.

Pein sighed and you laughed adding pressure to his arm. “I’m kidding.” Pein just shook his head trying not to laugh. “By the way, thank you. For taking care of Konan.”

You slightly jumped in your seat. “Oh my Kami! You know?! Finally. Congrats! Oh my I was about to burst.” You smiled cheekily.

Pein smiled proudly. “Yes. She told me last night. I would like it if you would be the Godmother by the way.”

Your eyes widened and covered your mouth. “Are you kidding me? Yes! Yes!”

Pein let out an amused laugh. “Just please don’t be like your own Godmother. I don’t need my little god or goddess to be that crazy.”

“No promises!” You sang happily, forgetting about where you were headed. The excitement died down once Pein started driving into a dark lit area.

“Uh Pein-“ Pein just parked and got out leaving you with your question in your mouth. He opened the door to your side and you looked around.

“Well, are you stepping out?”

“Hell no. The fuck are we?” You inched back.

Pein rubbed his face and whispered something to himself. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Cute. Yes but-” You bit the inside of your cheek and cursed yourself once the December chill air hit your legs.

“Fine.” You stepped out slowly as Pein grabbed your hand. He then turned you around and you grabbed his hand before he went into his jacket pocket. “What are you doing?”

Pein removed your hand slowly. “You need to wear this.” Pein took out a blindfold, you just looked at it and shook you head. “I’m trusting you with my life right now, Pein, if you hurt me.”

Pein grabbed both your hands. “I know. Just turn around.” You did as he said and let him blindfold you. You felt him place a hand on the small of your back while holding on to your arm.

“Steady. We’re almost there.” You let out a whine and held on to Pein’s arm for dear life until you felt a breeze and felt the texture of the ground under you change.

Pein then stopped you and you let out a shaky breath. “Ready?” He whispered and you felt a chill go down your spine. You just nodded and felt the blindfold slip off.

You opened your eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was trash Im sorry LMAO


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I spent days on this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it, its long as shit but also this is what happens when I work through my crippling depression rekttttttt. Also, Hinata aint wild but her wedding about to be so be preparedddddddd.

“SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

You blinked a couple of times while looking around shocked.

Pein chuckled behind you and pushed you forward softly.

“What the-“

“Happy Birthday!”

You looked around at the unusual and surprising characters that were all here under a beautiful string of gold balloons that spelled out “Happy Birthday (y/n)!!” hanging from the ceiling above them. Smiling excitedly: TenTen, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Konan, Sasori, and Shisui.

Temari smirked and hung an arm around TenTen. “I told you guys she forgot her own birthday.”

Feeling your eyes start to burn a little, you started laughing and tapping the corner of your eyes. “Wow I don’t…I don’t know what to say.”

Even though this was a restaurant that had obviously been closed down, everything was decorated in white, silver, and gold. Balloons and sparkling streamers graced the ceiling while white tablecloths that had white plates with gold borders were on surrounding tables. Silver and white floral centerpieces were interwoven between gold candles. It felt warm and cheery, perfect for the holidays.

You smiled and turned around when you heard everyone’s collective voices singing “Happy Birthday”, your eyes going wide when you saw the two people holding your birthday cake as the crowd parted.

“Make a wish.” Serenity beamed once they got to you and everyone was surrounding you.

You looked from Serenity to Itachi, keeping your gaze on him before closing your eyes and blowing out your candle.

Cheers and applause erupted through the restaurant as shimmering silver and gold confetti started falling around you. Neji and Hinata both went up to hug you while Sakura took a picture of you three laughing.

Your brother placed some cake on your nose but then stopped. “Wait this is what people do right?”

You just shook your head and hugged him tightly. He returned your embrace wrapping his arms around your waist. He placed his chin on your head. “I’m so glad I got to have you another year (y/n). I’m so proud to be your brother.”

You playfully poked him as you outstretched your arms to look up at him. “Stop I actually tried with my make-up today and this mascara is expensive.”

While everyone else came around to congratulate you, Itachi and Serenity went to place your cake in the main decorated table.

Pein was the last one to wish you a happy birthday, you slapped him on his arm when you pulled away.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Acting all shady. I thought you were trying to sincerely kill me.”

Konan laughed as you all walked towards the long dining table. “I told Itachi someone else should do the job. He thought Pein was a neutral enough person that you wouldn’t suspect anything but alas.”

You chuckled watching Pein’s face contort into one of annoyance, but before you sat down you felt a hand on your back. You turned to see Serenity holding a tiara.

“Oh no.” You laughed.

“Oh come on baby you’re our queen. You’ll look spectacular with it. Pleaseeeeeeee.”

Sighing and giving in knowing she wasn’t going to stop; you bowed your head down and she placed the surprisingly heavy tiara on your head. She giggled and pulled you by the hand after waving to some of the waiters who were serving what you assumed to be appetizers.

“Soooo.” She took a hold of your hands. “Do you like it?” She had on a pair of puppy dog eyes that looked as if you answered ‘no’ her whole world would shatter. You did actually love the decorations, it was elegant yet simple.

“Yes, thank you. Everything looks lovely. I can’t believe my birthday is tomorrow. I…with everything going on… I totally blanked. Thank you for putting this together. I also don’t know how you kept this from me. You’re usually pretty loose on the lips.”

Serenity laughed sheepishly. “Yeah that’s why Itachi asked me not to talk to you. He asked all of us actually, unless it was for ‘official business and inquiries only’.” She mocked Itachi in his voice during the last bit making you snort.

“It’s scary how good you still are at mimicking him. Which is why it’s surprising to me you two put this together, don’t you two like hate each other’s guts?”

Serenity waved her hand indifferently. “That was back at the academy…and college…and about a month ago before he called me.”

“I’m sorry…did you say a month ago?”

“Yeah. He reached out to me while I was in Kumo with my parents. I guess Kazu gave him my number…why?”

“No reason that’s just…sweet of him.” You said smiling looking down at your heels.

Serenity nudged you causing you to peer up at her. “(y/n) he’s completely head over heels in love with you. You know, that right?” She looked over at the male you were speaking about who was also talking to some waiters along with Pein. She sighed as she kept her stare on him. “Shame we can’t just propel that ugly ass fiancé of his off the top of the Presidential Monument.”

“Serenity!” You scolded her. “The family that owns the police and military are less than 10 feet away from you!” You pushed her back further away from the table, hoping no one heard her…not that you didn’t feel the same.

Your best friend just flipped her hair back casually. “I’m not going to do it babe, I was just saying I’m not going to do it.” You relaxed a bit but didn’t see her smirk maliciously to the side. “Oh! I almost forgot.”

You hummed in response as you noticed her lean in to whisper in your ear. “I tried to invite Kakashi cause…girl I saw the way he was looking at you back at Kakazu’s bar.”

You blushed instantly thinking about the silver-haired male you’d also put on hold these last two weeks. Before you could stop yourself from sounding too eager. “What happened?”

She smirked and rose an eyebrow. “I knew it! You like him!”

“No, he’s just a really good friend and he’s been a gentleman to me every time we see each other.”

Serenity snorted and took a finger food from one of the waiters walking by. “Wow he’s made that much of an impression on you from just two encounters?”

“Some people, right?” You grinned nervously. It was Serenity’s turn to hum in approval. She covered her mouth to swallow before continuing. “Anyways, he was going to come but apparently got a call to cover one of his fellow officer’s shifts. It’s so weird.”

Your eyes hovered over to the long-haired Uchiha that was walking towards the table you were next to. You crossed your arms and cocked your hip to the side. Locking into a gaze with Itachi you pursed your lips.

“Yeah _weird_.” You shook your head disapprovingly at the man that you had so far been successful at avoiding in person.

You three met at the side of the table you were going to originally sit at. Neji stands up to pull out a chair for Serenity as you grin at Itachi and basically lunge yourself at him. He chuckles and lifts you up, inhaling your (favorite scent) instantly causing him to thank Kami you were finally in his arms.

Regardless of your shenanigans trying to avoid him, all your fears dissipated feeling his muscular arms around you, reminding you again that you were home and that you were safe. Itachi kissed the top of your head, not caring that you were both in front of everyone as he felt you were in front of everyone who was rooting for you two in the long run. You shuttered a bit when you felt his hot minty breath in your ear. “Happy Birthday my queen. I love you.”

A very noticeable dust of pink laced your features and you buried your face on his chest, feeling the vibrations of his low baritone laugh.

“Hey, can you two sit so we can eat or like get a room? Some of us are lonely kay? Stop being so rude.” Shisui’s voice rang out to you both. The table exploded in laughs, whistles, and banter causing both of you to roll your eyes and Itachi to lead you to sit between him and Serenity.

“Wow you guys even roll your eyes the same.” Naruto, your cousin’s fiancé commented pointing his chopsticks at you both.

“You guys are so lame.” Shikamaru added with a bored tone.

You sighed until you felt a burning gaze to your left. Turning you saw Neji and Serenity smirking at you.

Food was finally served, a combination of your favorite ramen and delicacies. You were laughing lightly looking around, seeing that every single person was enjoying themselves striking up conversation with someone or a group.

“I would have never guessed that you three were in a group together back at the academy.” Sakura said with astonishment.

Pinching both Itachi and Serenity’s cheeks you beamed at the pinkette. “Yup! I kind of had to be the mediator between these two, though.”

“You did not.” Itachi and Serenity both answered. Staring at each other with lightening shooting between their eyes.

“See.” You widened your eyes dramatically and finished your drink.

Konan and Pein laughed with amusement. Shisui and Sasuke kept looking between the both of you. Itachi kept acting out of character. From the guys night, to confronting Kakashi, the lax work environment he was creating, and even the childlike tendencies he was displaying currently.

Sure, for everyone else it was comical and “party fun”, but both Shisui and Sasuke were starting to get worried that he found something out that maybe he shouldn’t have. Obviously, they just didn’t know of both of your recent proclamations of love and that you already consummated that love, repeatedly, less than a month ago. Itachi noticed this in himself as well, it wasn’t a change for him as he was this carefree whenever he was with you since you were younger, but he made himself a promise he wasn’t going to ostracize his feelings for you or what they did to him in front of the world. It wasn’t a simple task, what with the strict upbringing, grooming, and conditioning he went through but Kami he would do it, for you.

While you were talking to Temari as she sat in front of you, the lights dimmed, allowing the strategically placed white Christmas lights to illuminate the space in a magisterial fashion.

Your eyes traced the patterns they made until you noticed a hand in front of you. Itachi was smiling down at you.

“May I have this dance?”

“Dance? What-“ You saw Itachi tilt his head to the side and saw a white curtain drop, unveiling a live female fronted band. Your heartbeat started to pick up as you lifted your gaze to meet the raven-haired male next to you.

“Are you sure…it’s okay?” You asked in a voice that came out much more timid than you anticipated.

“Just go woman.” Sasori mumbled irritated. Your head snapped in his direction where Sasuke and Naruto were smirking and Shisui was giving you a thumbs up.

Apprehensively you placed your hand in Itachi’s. You had already had sex with this man so you had absolutely no fucking clue why all of a sudden you were getting nervous and timid. As he helped you up, your eyes caught a glimpse of Pein’s orange orbs for just a second.

The closer you got to the middle of the makeshift dancefloor, or what you presumed to be the dancefloor, the smaller you felt as you knew all eyes were on you both.

“Hey.” Itachi’s velvety smooth voice brought you back as he was now in front of you.

“It’s alright. I’ve got you, ignore them. It’s just you and I right now. Don’t worry, just like in life, I will catch you if you fall.”

Slightly hypnotized by the words he was saying, you didn’t notice the small wordless exchange between him and the band or all your friends and family that were grinning from ear to ear watching proudly from afar.

As soon as the first few chords hit and you started swaying with Itachi to the smooth beat of the song you gasped. The slow ballad adding to the romantic ambiance and your romantic fantasies.

“Itachi this is…”

Itachi smirked smugly with his award winning Uchiha smirk. “I know. This is the song you want played at your wedding. Your first dance with the love of your life.”

Smoothly, Itachi twirled you and placed your left arm around his neck while holding onto your right hand, whisking you both across the dancefloor so elegantly it felt as if you were floating. The raspy voice of the female singer sending goosebumps throughout your being. The lyrics of the song causing a million butterflies in your stomach as you kept your almost watery lavender eyes fixed onto Itachi’s onyx colored eyes.

During the bridge you started to grin. You felt like you were in a movie, like reality and fantasy were starting to dissolve into one another. Itachi looked down at you, a crinkle in his eyes watching you singing the lyrics softly. You had finally been so entranced with the feeling of finally dancing the song you dreamt of dancing with the man you loved with everything in you, you hadn’t noticed all the other couples on the dancefloor joining you both, as if it really was your first dance where everyone joined the bride and groom later.

You also hadn’t noticed how much closer your faces were to one another. Both your hands wrapped around Itachi’s neck now and his arms wrapped securely around your waist, making sure this was also real and you weren’t a cruel joke his mind was playing on his heart.

Itachi softly lifted his hand and caressed your cheek with the back of his hand, once more reveling in the serotonin-inducing pleasure of feeling your soft skin. You closed your eyes also relishing in the tiniest of affections you had missed from this man. You opened your eyes as you felt his fingers brush lightly behind your ear as he tucked a single hair behind it.

“Do you know how much I adore you (y/n)? I love you with every single ounce of my soul, to the moon and back.” You bit your bottom lip that was starting to tremble from the waterworks you felt coming on. “When I first met you back at your family’s compound, the instant you smiled when our eyes locked across from the room you sparked something in me that as a child I clearly didn’t comprehend. But as we grew up and became closer, I realized it was love. I know I could fall apart in your arms and come back stronger.”

You let go of Itachi to touch your eyes. “Itachi please.” Your voice quivered but instead Itachi responded with a small laugh.

“No, because I’m opening my heart up to you here.” It was your turn to laugh. Itachi looked around and noticed everyone had moved on, going about their own business whether it was dancing, drinking, or talking. He grinned and grabbed your hand. “Come on.”

Itachi pulled you excitedly along making you laugh as you passed by your table, looking back and noticing the same as Itachi, how preoccupied everyone was. You held on tight to Itachi as he maneuvered through startled kitchen staff. You squealed as you both had crouch under a chef with some plates.

“Sorry!” You both yelled back while laughing.

Finally, you saw double-doors that led you to the outside of the restaurant.

“Oh…wow.” Your eyes shined with astonishment as you saw the pier you were at now. In the distance you could see the lights of a carnival and hear the thrilled screams of all the rollercoaster enthusiasts and laughter of children. The stars were reflecting off the dark water that stretched out in front of you. You looked up to see the hanging lights connecting to metal poles, creating a film of yellow over the current scenery.

You turned around to see Itachi standing in the far back, grinning with his hands in his pockets.

“Itachi this is beautiful, how did you know this was out here?” Your heels made a hollow noise as they clicked against the wood as you made your way over to Itachi.

“Pein owns it.” Removing his hands from his pockets he grabbed yours and brought you closer. You gripped his forearms to help steady yourself.

“Why are we out here?” You smiled up at him, the sea salt air helping you relax from the little sprint you just made.

Itachi placed his hands on your waist, softly pushing you backwards.

“It was becoming arduous attempting to hear your voice. The most harmonious sound I’ve ever heard.”

You weren’t sure if the yellow cast could still show the heat building up on your face but you certainly felt it. A cold shiver roamed through your body as your bare shoulders touched the freezing brick wall behind you. Itachi inched closer, keeping his left hand on your waist, and lifting his right arm to rest it above your head, leaning against the wall behind you.

“You don’t say?” you answered cheekily as your hands feathered up his arms and down to his toned chest. You laughed when Itachi winked at you.

“Ah and there is the second most angelic sound in the world to me.” Itachi kept slowly positioning himself closer. His left hand leaving your waist, delicately sliding down the side of your hips, making sure not to miss any sign that you were uncomfortable.

“The sound of your laughter.” His suave and charming voice sang in your ear like a sweet honey.

You instinctively lifted your right leg higher as you felt his touch wander lower, causing the skirt of your dress to raise up. You kept a steady gaze on him as you used your lifted leg to slowly press him closer to your body. The cold December air disbanding by the heat created by your current position. Placing your hands gingerly around his neck to close the proximity between you two, you felt his hand rising under your dress.

Itachi’s eyes flickered down as he now had a perfect view to the inside of your dress and smirked.

“I see my mark hasn’t faded.”

“Oh so you _did_ do it on purpose?”

“I have to remind others what’s mine.” Itachi responded darkly before proceeding to pepper your neck with love bites. Entangling your fingers through his hair, you couldn’t help the intense fire spreading through your body. Maybe it was the mixture of the sea breeze, the romantic atmosphere, the lights, and the rush of not knowing who could walk in, but you didn’t care. You felt just as sexy and desirable as you did the first time you had sex and made love. And all this man was doing was kissing your neck and teasing you under your dress and you already felt almost euphoric.

Itachi planted kisses down your chest until he hooked a finger on the top of your dress and lowered it teasingly low, where the very faint evidence that his lips had roamed your body was on display. He dove in to rework his masterpiece.

You gasped and closed your eyes, pulling on his hair, earning the most sensual and animalistic growl you had heard out of his soft lips. Lips and tongue that worked on you like a paint brush to a blank canvas…meticulously. All of these sensations and the feeling of Itachi’s member against your hot core were enough to elicit an incredibly lewd moan from you.

“Itachi~” you mewled out in bless. Itachi groaned as he retraced the invisible pattern he created to get back up to your ear.

“And there’s the number one most euphonic sound in the world to me, especially when you say name.”

You couldn’t take it anymore and immediately crashed your lips onto his. Your lips moving together in the most passionate and rhythmic dance. A tasteful reminder of what you were missing out on the last two weeks.

You both pulled away when the sound of fireworks exploded from above. You laughed a genuinely happy laugh. You saw Itachi’s face light up different colors as he kept his eyes above until he looked back at you out of breath.

“That was purely coincidental.” 

Both laughing, you grabbed each other once more kissing under the fireworks.

Your hand roamed down towards his pants and before you could fidget with his zipper, Itachi halted your discretions. You looked at him confused.

“We’re still in public.”

“And?” You grinned wrapping your arms around his waist this time.

“And you know that’s against the law. Besides” He started fixing the top of your dress. “This isn’t the place I had in mind when we do it in public.” He smirked wickedly at you.

You pouted. “You still left me…all hot and bothered.” You were fixing the bottom of your dress.

Itachi ran his hand through his hair as he fixed it. “Yeah well, that’s what you get for being a bad girl for two weeks.”

You rolled your eyes and scoffed. “Petty ass Uchiha.” You started to walk away from him and heard him chuckling behind you.

Walking in, you were laughing at a cheesy pick up line Itachi had used on you to get you to stop being upset at him.

“Hey Birthday Girl!” You turned to see Shisui making his way over with his pearly whites shiny even in the dimly lit room, Kisame trailing behind him. You knew him as Itachi’s other best friend and spoke to him a little more in college than you did Shisui.

“Happy Birthday (y/n). Sorry to arrive so late, had some deadlines I had to catch up on.” Kisame handed you a tall gift that you had already guessed what it was.

You eagerly grabbed it and looked inside. “Yesss wine! Thank you Kisame!” You jumped on the tall blue-haired male who was a bit surprised. He chuckled as he hugged you back and looked at Itachi. “It’s the little things.”

Itachi gave a small smirk. Shisui pulled you off and started dragging you away.

“Where am I getting taken now?” You huffed.

“You owe me a dance.” Shisui stopped in his tracks and looked at Itachi smugly, who had a stoic expression on but Shisui knew he was fuming on the inside.

“Oh come on little cuz, you gotta learn to share.” He winked at him and you both walked away laughing.

“Come on, you can catch me up over an old fashioned.”

After grabbing their drinks and sitting at the almost empty table since its patrons were off doing various activities.

“So where does Leena think you are?” Kisame poked.

“Probably with her on cloud 9 because I slipped her more Ambien.” Itachi took a sip of his drink as he watched you dancing with Shisui to some more modern music since now a DJ replaced the live band.

Kisame chuckled and followed his gaze. “Have you talked to Madara about what you found on her planner?”

“I will tomorrow when he comes back from his _business trip_. I asked him to come see me as soon as he lands.”

Kisame scrunched up his face. “What do you mean? He’s the one that gave me all those last-minute deadlines like literally fucking today. I had to see him before I came here.”

Itachi’s eyes flickered from Kisame over to his brother and Naruto arguing. He rose the glass to his lips.

“I see.”

The rest of the night progressed smoothly, from what you remember at least. You had drank a bit and since you had forgotten about your birthday you forgot that you were off to your family’s private island like you always did for your birthday. Thankfully since the girls knew you forgot they got all your things packed for the morning. Before leaving Serenity finished taking pictures.

You were sitting between Shisui and Itachi with Sasuke next to Itachi when she came around and told you guys to pose for a picture. “Make it cute people alright?”

“Oh I have an idea!”

“No.” You, Itachi, and Sasuke replied in unison.

“No no you’ll love it!”

You gave a small shriek when you felt Shisui lift you up bridal style. He sat next to Itachi and placed you on his lap.

“Alright we’re ready.” He looked towards Itachi and Sasuke. “Don’t be afraid to squeeze in guys or you know…just leave.” You slapped Shisui on the arm.

“Why is everything a joke to you?” You asked him while getting up.

“I have an idea. You guys are all pretty tall. So just stay in your chairs but get closer.” Once they complied you stood behind them and wrapped all three of them in a hug, placing a kiss on Itachi’s cheek.

Serenity’s face lit up. “YES.” After she took the picture, she asked you and Itachi to get up, she made you stand in front of your gift table.

“You two are best friends right, and we’re best friends we take pictures. So, lets take a picture of you two?”

Itachi and you both started blushing but Itachi still grabbed you by the waist and brought you close to him. He looked down at you. “Is this okay?” He asked you softly and you just slightly nodded your head smiling. A sudden flash made you both immediately close your eyes.

“Serenity! You we weren’t ready!” You kept blinking until you stopped seeing the flash in your line of vision.

“Oh no no you guys are fine no worries. ALRIGHT PEOPLE LETS GO.” Serenity hurried her way over helping to tear down and clean up.

You scoffed and shook your head. “I’m sorry about her…like always.” Itachi just nodded.

You frowned and snapped your fingers in front of his face. “Hey? You okay? Flash getcha?” You joked.

Itachi kept his hard look on and you knew that meant he was being serious. “I just realized I won’t see you until after holidays.”

You inched a little closer to him. “You can still call me. I’ll have reception at the island. We can text, video chat, send pictures…” You grinned at him and he shook his head laughing a bit.

“Did you enjoy your night?” He asked as he placed a finger under your chin. “I did. Thank you. Serenity told me you had been planning this for a month. This is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me.” You looked around quickly before whispering. “I love you Itachi and you make me the happiest woman alive.”

Itachi smiled and cleared his throat when he felt the blush return to his face. “Your physical present I had arranged to arrive at your penthouse. And your actual present-“

“Birthday sex?” You asked swinging your arms side to side.

“Maybe.” Itachi winked and you covered your mouth excitedly.

“Excuse me.” You heard your brothers voice behind you. Turning, you saw him with a couple of bags.

“I’m taking you home since Pein brought you and the girls are sleeping over to make it easier for father to get them.”

“Sounds like a plan.” You grinned.

“Itachi, thank you for organizing this for my sister. It was a very delightful evening. I appreciate the attention and care you dedicate to her.”

Itachi eyes widen as he was taken aback but then went back to a softer look and smiled. “Thank you Neji. Your sister deserves the world and more.” Itachi said the last part looking at you, causing you to grin like an idiot.

Neji had a ghost of a smile and continued his final goodbyes, as did you; thanking everyone for the effort they put helping Itachi and Serenity.

As soon as you got home, you had one of the most tranquil night sleeps you had in a while, even smiling into your pillow.

.

.

.

“Alright birthday girl get up.” You groaned as you felt 110 pounds fall on your stomach. You flinched when you head a party horn from your entrance. You looked to see Temari in her short night gown grinning at you.

”Happy ACTUAL birthday gorgeous!” She ran toward you and Serenity while you covered your head.

“Hey what about me?” Serenity and Temari were now smothering you so could only here TenTen’s muffled voice. You felt your bed dip and more weight added onto you.

“Happy Birthday (y/n)!” They all sang in unison laughing, you couldn’t breathe but you still managed to squeal out a thank you.

After almost being suffocated to death you went to take a shower and get ready. You picked your hair up and wore some jean shorts, with a (f/c) bathing suit and lavender tied beach kimono. You walked downstairs with your phone charger and a few extra things you needed until you stopped, almost missing a step and dying for the second time that day.

“What is that?” You pointed at the gigantic flower arrangement of cherry blossoms. You didn’t even know they made them this big. It already came in a beautiful white porcelain vase.

Temari waved a black card between her fingers. “Oh I don’t know. Is there a certain Uchiha you’ve been trying to bag for the last… I don’t know…” She looks dramatically at Serenity and TenTen who act just as clueless as her. “…10 years?” She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

Your heart started doing summersaults. “Itachi sent those?” You hurried over to her. Temari nodded her head.

“Look at her!” Serenity started pointing at you. “I told you! I told you he’s head over heels for you!”

You grabbed the card from Temari and sure enough there was the famous Uchiha symbol on the back.

All three of your friends huddled behind you. “What are you doing?”

“Bitch open it what you mean ‘what are you doing’?” Serenity answered impatiently. You immediately ducked out of their embrace almost tripping on the bags that were waiting to be picked up.

“No! I’m not opening Itachi’s note in front of you!”

“Wow so it’s like that huh? It really be your own.” Serenity feigns behind hurt while Temari and TenTen shook their heads in disapproval. You slipped the note in your back pocket and ate something while you waited for your family driver to pick you up.

Once you heard your doorbell, the girls checked the camera and saw it was Neji and your father. Your father instantly engulfed you in a bear hug.

Making your way to your family’s privately-owned doc, you started to file onto the boat that would take you to the island.

“Hey watch it! I have all my goods in there!”

You turned around and ran to hug your Godmother. “Aunt Tsunade! You came!” She hugged you back, her bags of fun squishing you but you were used to it.

“Of course, I came! I get to celebrate my God daughter’s birthday and use my illegal stash because there’s no jurisdiction at this island. Sign me the hell up.”

“As long as it’s for your God daughter’s birthday.” Your uncle Hiashi commented sarcastically causing your father to chuckle as he patted his shoulder telling him to follow him so he could take a load off.

You laughed while clinging on to your Godmother who was the closest thing to a mother-figure you’d had your whole life. “Let take a look at you.” You let go of her and twirled around. She pushed down her shades and nodded her head.

“Look at you baby, you are just radiant. Finally, you took my advice and let the girls say hello to the world.” She tilted her head to the side then smirked. “You have this glow about you…”She walked slowly around you, and you felt her lift the back of your kimono making you jump. Tsunade started laughing and pointed at you. “You’re getting some aren’t you?” She smirked and pointed at you. You looked at her wide-eyed and grabbed her hand turning her around and walking away from the entrance of the boat.

The last to board were Hinata, Naruto and Hanabi. As soon as Hanabi saw you she leaped into your arms causing you both to fall on the couch that was there.

“I missed you (y/n)!” You hugged her back tightly planting a kiss on her head. “I missed you too, why didn’t you come last night?”

Hanabi frowned and looked behind you, following her glare you saw her looking at your uncle. “Father thinks you’re a bad influence on me.”

Neji and Naruto both snorted causing Hinata to thump them both in the back of the head.

“Me?! What the fuck did I do?” You looked back again at your Uncle who was keeping a hard stare on you. You raised your hand up, pointing to fingers to your eyes and back at him telling him you were watching him. Surprisingly, your uncle just laughed.

Once everyone was settled down, the captain told you it would take about 30 minutes to get to the island. You were surrounded by all your girlfriends, your brother, father, uncle, cousins, and your Godmother. Your phone kept buzzing with text messages and calls from other family members, friends, and acquaintances giving you their best wishes. You smiled brightly when the next message came in.

**_Kiba <3: Happy Birthday babe! I hope you have fun at your island. Akamaru also sends all his love and misses you! <3 _ **

You scrolled down to see a picture of Kiba with a close eyed smile and holding up a peace sign, with a very fluffy Akamaru who had a cute little birthday hat on. Grinning wholeheartedly, you responded back when you heard Hinata’s voice next to you.

“What’s up Hina?” You locked your phone and dropped it on your lap turning to look at her. She had a very red blush tinting her face and kept looking down. You chuckled and poked her cheek “Hina what’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just….I have to talk to you about something…it’s not anything bad…at least I don’t think…just…” You rose an eyebrow at her waiting for her to gather her thoughts, she usually had a problem with speaking when asking for a favor, it was much worse when she was younger so this was an improvement. She took a deep breath in and let it out. “Do you think we could have a second just the two of us?” She responded quickly as if her life depended on it.

“Of course. How about tonight? When everyone is already asleep. We could have one of our secret talks like we used to when we were little. How does that sound?” She just nodded her head and you gave a small chuckle.

The sun was definitely bright and the sea salt air from the ocean just made you think about last night with Itachi when you were at the pier. You rested your elbow on the couch, overlooking the vast ocean. You let out a sigh of contentment. The last few months had been a rollercoaster but it was a good one. Now with the new year coming in, you were feeling hopeful and giddy about what was to come. Not just with Itachi, but with your company, your family (Naruto and Hinata were getting married in two months), where you were at with Kakashi, you were finally finding a balance in your life. Your thoughts came back to Itachi. Maybe in another years’ time…things would be different?

A vibration from your phone pulled you out of your daydream. You looked down and tried to contain your excitement. You looked at your brother. “I’ll be in the back for a second.” Neji simply nodded and continued to talk with Naruto.

You quickly made your way through the inside compartment and then towards the back. You grinned and touched the green button on your phone.

“Helloooo?” You sang happily.

A deep smooth chuckle could be heard from the other end and you held onto the railing knowing that he had just woken up and Kami how sexy he sounded after just waking up.

“Happy Birthday…again…my ethereal angel.” Itachi’s sleepy and husky voice made you grin from ear to ear.

Letting out the breath you hadn’t realized you were holding in, you responded. “Thank you, my love.” You looked out into the sea, seeing Konoha turn in to just a little spec in the distance.

“How was your morning with the troubling three?” He groaned after stretching.

“They threw themselves on me while I was still half asleep and sang very loudly and out of key.”

“An appropriate way to wake up the most stunning birthday girl in the world.”

You blushed and swung from side to side running your finger across the metal railing. “I could think of a better way to wake up the most stunning birthday girl in the world.”

Itachi chucked but clicked his tongue. “Well if someone wouldn’t have avoided me for two weeks…” He trailed on. You looked down at the small ripples caused by the boat motors, feeling that pang of guilt for being the one to propose you work on your romantic relationship and then bailing, flipping the script on him. “Why are you running from me (y/n)? And be truthful, please. Did I do something? Did I overstep my boundaries-“

“No, no Itachi it’s not you it’s me.” You shocked yourself as the words came out. “Wow that was totally lame let me rephrase that.”

“Alright.”

You sighed and turned around, slightly leaning against the railing still holding on to it as to not to fall.

“I love you I do, and I hope you know that it’s-yes, this is all I’ve ever wanted, you know? To have you say ‘I love you’ back, to be able to kiss you, hold you, have sex with you-“

“You’re so romantic.” Itachi interrupted with a deep chuckle. You gripped your phone with your left hand and held your head with your right.

“I’m not good at all this emotionally stuff okay? I don’t know how to be romantic like you I just know how to be blunt. But anyways, I guess since it’s finally happening…me having you, admittingly not how I envisioned it, it’s scary. It’s like wanting so much to have something and then finally getting it…”

“You don’t believe it’s real?” Itachi responded trying to follow what you were saying.

“Yes! Exactly, it’s like ‘okay so now what? How long will this last? Is this really happening?’ it’s as if I’m afraid of succeeding in this and opening up completely.”

“I understand. You’re self-sabotaging before even giving yourself a chance to live your deepest desires. You also don’t deem yourself worthy is that correct?”

You rubbed the back of your neck, turning back to look at the now complete blue blanket you were on top of. “Figurative self-preservation hasn’t been my strongest suit, no.”

“Well I am going to give you the same advice you gave me. You deserve all the happiness in the world and you deserve to indulge in the things that make you happy. You are a kind soul, self-less, a brilliant doctor, an outstanding friend and daughter, and you’re not that bad on the eyes.”

You rolled your eyes. “Speaking of, did you get my present? I hope it arrived before you left.”

Reaching into your back pocket, you pulled out the black matte envelope with the Uchiha crest.

“Yes, yes I did.”

“Perfect. I picked it out special for you so you can wear it, just for me, when you get back.”

Slowly, you moved the phone away from your ear, staring at the screen. You looked down at the envelope and brought your phone back.

“(y/n)? Can you hear me?”

“Uh yes I can. I can’t wait to wear it for you, I’ll even send you pictures if you want but I have to go I’m losing signal. I’ll call you as soon as I land on the island okay?”

“Sure? I love you.”

“Mhmm!” You hung up and slipped your phone in your pocket. With trembling fingers, you open the envelope cautiously. You saw the top of a small piece of pink cardstock, pulling it up ever so slightly until you could read the engraving.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_May you continue to shine as brightly_

_as the dancing cherry blossoms_

_shimmering in the warm daylight._

_-Madara Uchiha_


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter to help transition into reader's mom's back story and her connection to the Uchiha's! Hope you enjoy it :) <3

You weren’t sure how much time had passed since you began staring at the card in your hands. Some flyaway hairs dancing in the wind away from your face; the same face harboring no emotion as you weren’t quite sure how to feel at the name that signed your card.

Confused? Terrified? Maybe shocked? What was even the appropriate emotion to feel at the moment?

You thought back to the night at the bar two weeks ago; you couldn’t have talked to him for more than half an hour, right? Or was it more? You hadn’t sobered up yet at that point so you don’t remember what the fuck you talked about.

A million scenarios were formulating in your mind to the point where you had to grab your head from how much it was starting to hurt. Maybe your brother was right and you were playing with fire when wanting to get back at Itachi in such a childish manner.

Afterall, he did come over the next day and you found out he felt the same. _*Oh shit…Itachi. What the hell do I do? Do I tell him?*_

Your headache at this point was so unbearable you could already hear your brother lecturing you about what an irresponsible and asinine thing you had done.

“(y/n).”

You groaned and rubbed your face, card still in hand. _*That’s exactly how he would sound. He’ll think I dug my own grave.*_

“(y/n).” You felt a warm hand on your shoulders, causing you to jump away to your left. Instinctively, you hid the card and envelope behind your back.

Neji raised an eyebrow at you. “Hana, are you alright?” Your head whipped to your father who was standing at the doorway.

Letting out a nervous stutter, you slid the card and envelope into your back pocket once more. “Uhhh…um yeah just…dandy.” You tried to offer the most confident smile you could muster.

Neji stepped closer. “You seem perturbed. Why are you all fidgety?”

“Neji, leave your sister alone. It’s obvious why she’s out here.”

You both looked confused towards your father and replied simultaneously.

“It is?”

“The girls told me about a surprise gift that arrived at your door. And Neji we need to respect that your sister would like to read whatever came with it by herself.”

You snapped out of your slight panic for a second after hearing what your father had to say.

“Yeah bro, respect that I need time alone.” You placed both hands on your hips. Neji scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“We were just coming to let you know we’re docking in about 5 minutes. But carry on living in your fanfiction.”

You narrowed your eyes at that back of his head as you followed him towards your father who laughed as he wrapped his arms around you both and walked back towards the front of the boat.

As the boat attendants started to unload, you made your way to towards the beach in front of your mansion.

“Hey aunt Tsunade.” You jogged to catch up with her.

“What is it baby?” She ran her fingers through your hair causing you to faintly smile.

“Where’s my Godfather? Not to sound like a spoiled brat…” you laughed “…but he never misses birthdays or holidays.”

Tsunade slowed her movements for a second, and for that same second, she had an unreadable expression.

Laughing she linked her arm with yours and led you up the sand towards the white concrete steps that led up to your modern beach mansion on a small hill.

“Oh, you know Jiraiya. He’s busy doing ‘research’ for his books. Around the holidays and Valentine’s Day is when he’s busiest.”

You shook your head. “No, I’ve been trying to get in contact with him since Sasuke Uchiha’s graduation a couple of months back and I’ve gotten nothing. Not a call, text, email, smoke signal- nothing.”

Tsunade softly rubbed your shoulder. “Oh sweetie, it’s not you trust me. Remember he also goes on long missions where he can’t be in contact with anyone. He also has Naruto to guard as his number one priority.”

You stopped in your tracks, just before stepping on the white concrete. Turning around, you pointed at your cousin’s fiancé with your head. “You mean that unsupervised number one priority?”

Tsunade rubbed her temples and sighed. “I’m too sober for this.”

Feeling pretty upset, you looked back at your Godmother. “He hasn’t spoken to Neji either. He better not be picking favorites and just speaking to that yellow haired knucklehead.” Spinning towards her completely, you crossed your arms over your chest. “Unless you two are hiding something.”

The woman in front of you looked visibly annoyed. _*Why did I agree to be the Godmother to a Hyuga?*_

“I’m not hiding anything from you-Shizune!”

You dropped your arms on your sides dazed. “Shizune is hiding something?” Feeling something cold on your ankle, you moved it to see what it was.

“TonTon!” You bent down and picked up the little pig who oinked in happiness. She nuzzled onto your cheek and you continued up the steps into your mansion, forgetting the conversation you were having with your Godmother.

A visibly exhausted Shizune came panting from the sand.

“I’m so sorry Lady Tsunade. She got excited when she saw (y/n).” She smiled sheepishly.

Tsunade took a flask from inside her big purse and took a swig. “It’s alright. You actually came just in time. She started asking about Jiraiya.” She answered in a lower tone than she was using to talk to you.

Shizune’s expression went from tired to worried. “Did you tell her-“

“No!” Tsunade whisper yelled while looking around. “And _we_ won’t tell her or any of them until I get the okay from Jiraiya.”

Shizune still kept her face full of worry but just nodded and continued up the steps with Tsunade.

.

.

.

It was around 12pm when everyone finished eating lunch. Some were full and ready to take a nap, while others were excited to try out the amenities you had before your small get together tonight for your birthday.

You were ready to go upstairs and unpack to get away from everyone for a second, especially your brother who seemed awfully suspicious of your behavior earlier.

Reaching in your front pocket for your key, your rolled your luggage into the big room with glass walls, showing a spectacular view of the sapphire colored pool in the middle of the white modern mansion, and a little further down, surrounding palm trees in the white sand and the soft blue of the ocean beyond.

The room was pure white except for the blue decorative pillows on your bed and the soft light blue blanket at the end of your bed.

With a muffled thud, you landed on your back on the soft cloud-like mattress. Above your head was your family’s crest.

Taking in the familiar sound of the real time waves crashing, and not prerecorded ones you sometimes play on your phone at night, you closed your eyes and relaxed a bit…

until you felt your phone vibrating to your right, where you had thrown it haphazardly.

You slowly moved your head to see it moving with every vibration, scared to see who it could be.

_*Woman up (y/n) come on!*_

_*It’s your birthday remember, it’s probably people calling to wish you the best!*_

_*Or Madara Uchiha…you won’t know until you answer!*_

Finally summoning the courage to reach over, you looked at the caller ID. Relief washing over you as you flipped onto your stomach, lifting your legs to criss-cross them like a girl in a 90’s teen movie.

“Good afternoon.”

_“Ooohhhooo so she DOES answer. Would you look at that?”_

You rolled your eyes. “Only if you meet my standards.”

_“Oh but of course. Only the best for Miss Hyuga.”_

“Never less Mr. Hatake.”

You both shared a laugh until Kakashi exhaled. _“Happy Birthday princess. Did you arrive safely?”_

“Thank you lovebug.” You answered smirking as you could feel Kakashi’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. “And yes, we did. Thank you for checking in and for attempting to come last night, I missed you.”

Kakashi let out a sarcastic laugh. _“Yeah right. Is that why I got assigned to another precinct for the night?”_

“Wait what? Serenity told me you were just covering for another officer?”

_“In another precinct, I just left that part out.”_

You plopped your head on the pillow dramatically and rolled over to sprawl on your back once more, this time grabbing the (favorite animal) plush your mother had given you as a child that you kept here to always have a piece of her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t think Itachi would be that petty.”

_“An Uchiha…petty? Never.”_

You stifled a snort keeping close your plush that tickled your arms. “I’m sorry I haven’t reached out. A lot…happened… after you left. I just needed some time to sort things out. I hope I didn’t deprive you too much.”

Kakashi gave a small laugh. _“I’m not going to lie, it’s fun and I got used to it. And I enjoy my time with you not only when we have sex, but I also respect your time. Both of our hearts lie elsewhere and I would be a hypocrite if I didn’t tell you I would also jump at that chance to speak with Rin again. I also respect if you would like to end our arrangement.”_

“What? No.” You sat up and pouted. “I love our arrangement. Plus, I’m still single just because I had a talk with Itachi doesn’t mean he’s automatically mine.”

The words burned as soon as the slipped out your tongue.

_“Right. I don’t imagine he’s too keen on sharing though.”_

You looked at the mirror to your left and a coy smile danced your lips. “I mean…I wouldn’t be opposed to it…”

Kakashi chucked. _“What am I going to do with you?”_

Blushing and giggling you finished your conversation up with Kakashi, agreeing to meet up once you got back to Konoha. You didn’t want to say you were also sex deprived but Itachi definitely heightened your sex drive, especially after his little teasing efforts the night before.

You pulled out Madara’s birthday card and showed it to (favorite animal) plush.

“You see this mom? This is your harem, now wreaking havoc in my life.”

You placed the card in your carry-on backpack. Still feeling uneasy about it, and just your overall talk with Itachi; you figured it a good idea to not sit around and sulk.

A soft knock made you walk over to your door.

“Hey, Temari and I going to the beach front, wanna join?” Serenity said in a soft voice.

“Yes. That would be great, let me just grab a towel and leave my phone charging.”

Serenity nodded, with her arms wrapped inside her own towel.

You quickly placed yours over your shoulder and walked to your nightstand to plug in your phone, quickly sending a text to Itachi since you didn’t call.

“Is TenTen joining us?”

Serenity smirked. “Nopppppppeeeee.” She popped the “p”. “She’s with your brother.”

“Oh lovely.”

With a couple of wine coolers in hand you both walked down the beach where Temari was already sunbathing.

“Oh finally, your royal highness comes down from her chambers.” Temari teased as you lay your towel next to her.

“I brought you alcohol.”

Temari pushed her shades down. “My queen.”

The three of you relaxed for a bit, took pictures, laughed, told stories, and caught up with each other until you decided you go for a swim. A little cardio would do you good all things considered.

Once you stepped in, the hot water soothed the tension coursing through your body. You weren’t sure how long you were out there for until you heard voices calling out to you. You swam back and Temari let you know it was about 3pm.

After washing off all the salty water, you walked toward your phone as you towel dried your hair, smiling at the message Itachi sent back. You replied to him and a couple of others, and some social media posts you were tagged in wishing you a “Happy Birthday” as well.

You still had some time before you had to get ready, and you still weren’t quite feeling all there 100%. You had slacked off the last two weeks with training, which you were thankful for Neji not bitching at you; although you kind of already had an idea why. Changing into a work out (f/c) tank and leggings, and sports shoes, you picked your hair up once more.

“Ehh I’ll wash it again; I’ll do a light workout if anything.” You shrugged yourself off in the mirror.

Grabbing your access card, phone, bluetooth headphones, and water flask you made your way downstairs to the underground level of the mansion to the specialized gym you had similar to the one at your job.

Thumbing through your song list you picked one that hyped you up and placed your headphones in while bopping your head to the beat. Your keycard turned green and you opened the metal door still singing to yourself. You placed your keycard, phone, and water down.

“Shouldn’t you be enjoying your birthday and not working?”

You jumped and turned around to see your father.

“Holy sh-“ Your father looked at your disapprovingly.

“Shinobi.” You grinned. “That’s the second time you scare me today dad.”

Your father gently hung his chokutō sword up next to your mother’s katana sword. He was sweating a lot and placed his long hair in a low ponytail.

Removing his shirt and wiping his sweat off he walked towards you.

“You should have been able to sense me. Same as in the boat, you should have been able to discern Neji’s chakra and my own no matter how close we were.”

You sat down and fiddled with your fingers. “I know- I mean yes, sir.”

Hizashi sighed and lifted your head and studied your gaze. “Your mind is preoccupied. Your eyes are mine but you make the same facial expressions as Akari.”

You smiled and reached up to grab his hand. “Thanks papa but I don’t feel like talking.”

Your father stepped back and offered you his hand.

You took it confidently and put away your headphones.

Walking away from you, he went to go place his towel on the bench on the other end of the training room.

“I didn’t say you had to. When my mind is absorbed in other matters besides the ones at hand, I find that…meditating helps me realign my chakra and refocus my mind. Your brother is this way as well. I think you would benefit from it when you’re ready.”

You nodded your head slightly.

“However, to reconnect and start the process to cleansing your spiritual self, you must be relaxed and let go of any negativity that plagues your physical self.”

Hizashi looked toward his late wife’s sword and smiled.

“Your mother used fighting as her way of purging any negative alignments and I’ve noticed that’s how you are. So, we’ll fight, meditate, and talk afterwards.”

You started snickering. “Father I’m not going to-AH!”

In the blink of an eye, your father turned around, Byakugan activated. He appeared in front you and connected his palm to your right clavicle, grabbed your arm and flipped you over his shoulder.

With a burning thud you hit the mat.

“Then fail. Simple as that.”

You sat up, giving your back to him. Your breathing becoming quicker. Using your knees as support you got up and turned into a fighting stance.

“Alright old man. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Your father gave a hearty chuckle and got ready as well.

_*Byakugan!*_

********************************************************************

Itachi withdrew a bit from your quick end to the call. He shook his head convincing himself that maybe you almost got caught speaking to him the way you were.

Whatever the case, he didn’t want to infringe on your day spending it with your closest friends and family. He was ashamed to admit it, but he was longing for you more and more every day. He was afraid to come off as clingy at some point since he had always been so detached from all the other relationships he had.

Currently outside in his bathroom balcony, he placed his phone in his pocket and bent over the railing leaning on his elbows, his toned arms flexing in the process, looking down below at all the catering employees buzzing down below in the spacious backyard getting things ready for the New Years Eve festivities being held at his mansion tomorrow night. Fugaku thought it would be a good idea to get both families together for the first time since their arrangement.

He was going to try and work as much as he could since Leena’s family would be coming from out of town and staying with them. As much as he detested the idea, he had to keep telling himself that he had to keep up appearances. Nights like last night reminding him that you were what he would gain in due time.

He smiled fondly at himself with his hair cascading around him. He had left it like that since you stole a goodbye kiss and released his locks from the confines of their hair tie. He smirked playfully thinking about how absolutely ravishing you would in the lingerie he got you for your birthday.

Taking his phone out to look at the time, it was about 9:30am. He barely had 8 hours of sleep, which was not unusual for the Uchiha but he knew at some point he had to get ready and work at least a few hours. Especially, pending the conversation he was going to have with Madara.

Stretching one final time, he made his way inside his room to get his day started.

As much as he wanted to lounge around shirtless in sweatpants, he knew it wouldn’t be appropriate. He picked out some business casual attire and made his way downstairs for a quick breakfast, where he ran into more catering staff weaving in and out of each other carrying platters and decorations.

Itachi rolled his eyes at how careless his fiance was being with the amount of money she was spending. The same fiance that was walking around and directing some people outside. Hoping to be out of sight out of mind for her, he snuck in a plate full of whatever random breakfast foods there were lying around.

He started to make his way up the grand staircase when he sensed a familiar chakra and turned around smiling warming.

“Mother.”

She was coming up to meet him with a bright smile. Her older son leaned a bit to her side as his mother reached up to kiss his cheek. She looped her arm around his and started walking up the stairs with him.

His mother Mikoto had a very youthful appearance to the point that not many could believe she had two sons the age they were. Even now, she was smiling radiantly and had an all-black outfit and a long beige cardigan, her hair the same shade of raven as his younger brother.

“How are you baby? It’s been so long.” Mikoto leaned onto his arm, as he was much taller than her, as most men in their family.

Itachi smiled softly, feeling the familiar motherly warmth he felt whenever he was with his mother. She was right though, ever since his brother’s graduation, they had just video chatted or called on the phone. She had her own private affairs she would handle on the side, not having to do with their family or it’s business.

“I’m alright, just a bit tired. You’re here early.”

“I wanted to see you, talk a bit, before things got crazy and everyone arrived.”

Itachi frowned and slowed his pace as they reached the front of his office. “Is everything alright? Has something happened?”

Mikoto let out an airy laugh at her son’s worry. Just like her youngest and her husband, she easily melted away the hard Uchiha exterior the males possessed.

“No no sweetie, I’m fine. Stop worrying so much, you’ll make your stress lines worse.” She joked as she ran a soft finger down her son’s features that he inherited from his father. “But you tell me.”

“I’m not sure…?” Itachi held the door open for his mother as she walked in.

“Shisui and Sasuke have expressed some small concerns, albeit small, for you lately.”

Itachi set his plate down on his desk and turned on his computer. “I don’t understand.”

Mikoto made her way behind Itachi’s desk. She held her son’s face between her hands. “You can talk to me Itachi, you know that, right?”

Her son just sighed and leaned further into her touch. She walked up to pour Itachi a glass of water from the pitcher near his bookcase.

“I’ll tell you what. Let me make you an _actual_ nutritious breakfast. And we’ll talk after, how does that sound?”

Not letting him answer, she picked up the plate of food he had and went towards the door. With one last wink, she closed the door with a soft click.

The small interaction made Itachi aware of how much he missed his mother and how grateful he was for going through this weekend with his family by his side.

Time flew for a bit as Itachi finished up some business and updated some cases. When his mother finally came back it was almost noon.

“Sorry there’s so many people bombarding your kitchen at one time.” She placed a couple of hot bowls in front of him and sighed contently. “Now you eat, and I’ll tidy up this office.”

“Yes ma’am.” Itachi smirked.

Aside from answering a few questions in regard to where some things were placed, Itachi ate and worked in a stress-free zone for a while. He did grow a little concerned when a couple of hours had passed and you hadn’t let him know you made it safely.

“Alright, all good to go. I’ll go wash these and then come back up to talk alright? So stop working so hard it’s a holiday weekend. Even you deserve a weekend off.” She started stacking the empty plates to take downstairs.

Itachi spun around on his chair. “Yes mother.” 

Mikoto playfully scrunched her face mocking her child. Itachi went to get up to open the door for her, when they were both greeted by more family.

“Oh Obito, Madara I didn’t know you guys were stopping by early as well.” The matriarch of the family responded in a friendly tone, giving them a bright smile.

“We actually bumped into each other on the way in.” Obito responded taking the plates from his sister in law.

“Uncle Obito. Uncle Madara.” Itachi bowed his head slightly towards his elders and opened the door for them to come in.

“I’ll help you Mikoto, Itachi needs to speak to Madara.”

His mother’s eyes flickered up to him, with a flash of worry that vanished as quickly as it appeared. “Alright well then, yes Obito come with me! I have a couple of things I need help with.”

She grabbed him the arm. “Oh I just meant with the plates.” Mikoto dragged him down the stairs leaving just Madara and Itachi.

Madara’s intimidating stare locked in with Itachi’s stoic one.

“Please come in Uncle.”

Madara nodded and entered, sitting in one of the black leather chairs in front of his desk, crossing his right leg over his left and leaning back a bit.

“We’ve got a lot to discuss dear nephew.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested chapter! VERY LONG, hope you enjoy babies <3 Thank you so much for your support and the 2k, seriously. Your comments are what keeps me going <3 
> 
> -Scarlett <3

“We’ve got a lot to discuss dear nephew.”

“So let us discuss.” Itachi opened the drawer to his left and handed a small tablet to his uncle across his desk.

Madara turned it on and started tapping through and frowned. “What is this?”

“It’s Leena’s planner. She forgets things easily so her written calendar reflects this digital one, but I noticed she would write in more extensive detail on this.”

“She’s organized, I’ll give her that. But not very wise of her to leave such sensitive material lying around.”

Itachi placed his elbow on his chair’s arm rest and rested his chin between his index and middle finger. “She didn’t, it’s practically attached her twenty-four seven. I had to sneak it out.”

Madara looked up and lifted the tablet. “So what happens when she realizes it’s gone a miss Itachi?”

Itachi let out an annoyed sigh. “Don’t patronize me, I’m not Uncle Obito. I gave it to Deidara and he copied everything and transferred it to a replica, which you’re holding. He also installed a permanent screenshare that allows the replica to show if she makes any changes or gets any new information sent to it in real time.”

Madara cocked his head to the side a bit impressed.

Itachi simply kept his stare on his uncle who seem to be immersed in the information that was being presented to him.

“Have you read what’s on here?” Madara spoke up slightly concerned.

“Yes.”

“There are scheduled shipments, consultations, rendezvous points, even minutes she takes of their meetings.”

“It’s in code.”

Madara looked up. “What?”

“The minutes. Deidara is still trying to decode them.”

The older Uchiha smirked. “I warned you she wasn’t as stupid as she seemed.” He sighed and locked the tablet. “I’ll keep this and you inform me as soon as Deidara decodes those messages. The last thing we need is to bring someone into this family meddling in illegal affairs.”

Itachi mentally rolled his eyes at his uncle’s hypocrisy. “Of course.”

After pocketing the tablet inside his suit, Madara straightened up and adjusted his tie. “Is there anything else you need to discuss?”

“I had some questions for you uncle. If you wouldn’t mind answering them.”

Madara nodded his head once. “Depending on what you ask. However, I do have some questions for you that I would like to know the answer to before we get to that.”

Itachi also straightened up at the same time. His uncle sounded serious, and after informing him about what he had found on Leena’s planner, what he needed to discuss was leisurely conversation that could wait.

“I have some questions for you as well. And I would like you to be cognizant of a couple of things before we move forward with this conversation.” Madara’s features hardened and his voice deepened as well.

The atmosphere in the room went from business to ominous, despite the bright sunlight coming through the high windows in the office. Itachi felt something in his gut tell him to tread carefully.

“Sir.” He answered respectfully.

“This morning, before arriving to your home, I spoke to Shisui.” Madara kept his obsidian eyes locked on his nephews searching for even the most diminutive form of a reaction but got none.

“Oh?”

“Yes. And I asked him the same questions so if your answers don’t match, Leena will be the least of your concerns.” Sharingan eyes appeared and pierced into the calm onyx ones they were sitting across from.

“Alright.” Itachi replied in monotone.

“How’s your health?”

Itachi blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Your health.” Madara kept his unwavering sharingan stare on his nephew.

“I have been fine. Why?” Itachi answered slowly, trying to stay some form or another ahead of his uncle.

Madara stood up and went towards the bar and poured himself a drink. “Itachi you realize how paramount your position as chief is, correct?”

“Yes sir.” Itachi watched his uncle’s every movement as he walked over casually sipping his drink.

“And you understand why you occupy this position?”

“Uncle Obito’s ineptitude.”

Madara rose an eyerbrow. “I’m sure women find your quick wit alluring, but I assure you at this moment it radiates as ignorance.”

Itachi was growing impatient and annoyed as well. “I apologize I didn’t realize stating a fact translated to ignorance.”

Madara sat back down in front of his nephew with a scowl. “Where the hell have you been these last few months? For whatever reason, both you and Shisui have been absent numerous times.”

Itachi kept his cool demeanor and controlled his heart rate, making sure not to even flinch out of normal.

“You think our absences are directly correlated?”

“I’ve also noticed he’s been more exhausted after missions and has been using new ‘prescribed’ eye drops that he insists has nothing to do with his kekkei genkai. And since you both have been off the same days I wonder if you’re posing the same medical issue while doing whatever it is you’re doing instead of your work.”

“With all due respect, whatever Shisui and I do on our off time, whether separate or alone is not anyone’s concern but ours.”

Madara smiled softly. “Is that what you think?”

“Yes. Shisui and I have worked tremendously to uphold the clan’s reputation and keep Konoha safe. We’ve paid our dues and will continue to do so. Shisui still provides for his mother even though he stayed here in Konoha to respect his father’s dying wish he continue working in law enforcement and now he’s the head of Stealth Operations.” Itachi started raising his voice.

“And I had to not only step up and play chief of police, but also public relations, planning damage control with the citizens of Konoha to fix the shitshow that uncle Obito left, putting aunt Rin in danger, and while she was pregnant no less. I _alone_ shouldered that while you just sat in your private building barking orders in my ear!”

Madara was the one now that was still as he watched his nephew stand up frustrated and pace back and forth. His eyes back to their original color.

“Oh! And let’s not forget how my private life was sucked into this as collateral damage to save face!”

“You don’t have a private life in this family, Itachi. You know the sacrifices needed to be made for the betterment of the clan. You can think it tyrannical, but it’s what’s kept our family safe for generations. But I digress from the matter at hand.”

Itachi just let out a sarcastic laugh and sat down folding his hands in front of him.

“This also started around the time (y/n) came back into your life.”

Itachi’s bit his bottom lip in frustration, trying to hold back the hidden rage he had at how his life had turned out up until this point due to both his decisions and his family. It also boiled his blood the way he said your name. Almost intrigued, infatuated even.

Madara held an amused expression on his face. “Come.” Madara sat up and grabbed two drinks, patting the seat next to him on the couches towards the back of the office.

Itachi reluctantly got up and sat next to him with his guard up, taking the drink from him uncle.

Madara kept his gaze on his nephew. “You and Shisui have grown closer to her.”

“They are both my best friends.”

Madara shook his head and smirked before taking a swig of his drink. “Akari had a habit of biting her lip a lot, her daughter has the same habit. And now you’re doing it.”

Itachi started to feel uneasy about wanting to ask him how he knew that detail about you but figured tensions had calmed a bit and decided to go ahead and ask him what he had been wanting to know.

“What kind of relationship did you have with Akari Hyuga exactly?”

“Well for one, I knew her way before her last name was Hyuga.” Madara smiled fondly, a very rare sight for Itachi.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

A mixture of sounds could be heard inside the store. In the back, the faintest sound of a tv could be heard with local news reports, the small fans around the store to help cool off incoming patrons due to the blazing summer heat, the sound of broom bristles going back and forth on the tile floor, and some soft humming.

The curtain of beads behind the register counter moved abruptly.

“Hey Akari! Where are you?” A young male with (h/c) called out into the store, looking around.

A broom could be seen and then retreated out of sight.

“Akari!”

Once more the broom appeared but with a young woman at the other end who had headphones and was dancing as she swept.

She started sweeping in front of the display cases where the register was.

He sighed and walked up behind her, yanking her headphones off, pulling her (h/c) in the process.

She snapped around. “What hell Yosuke?” She grabbed her headphones back and wrapped them around her neck while fixing her hair.

“I called out to you twice. You’re lucky it wasn’t father who caught you. You know you’re not supposed to be listening to this while it’s your shift.”

The girl waved a dismissive hand and placed the broom in the corner. “It’s boring just listening to the news.”

Yosuke frowned. “Akari you know why we need to do it.”

The girl hopped onto the wood stool and grabbed a magazine from under the register. “To make sure we don’t get busted.” She answered in a bored tone.

“I’ll be back and we have to go get Enji for the market run.”

“Greeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaatttttt.” She flipped through some pages.

Akari already knew that ‘market run’ was code for: one of their special _clients_ were stopping by. So her and her siblings had to be out of the pharmacy.

A few moments later the bell indicating a new customer rang and she immediately hid the magazine thinking it was her father. She was mentally relieved to see it wasn’t him but instead a very cute guy about her age.

He definitely didn’t dress like he was from her town. He looked really prim and proper. Like the kid of some rich family. She checked him out and nodded to herself.

“Hi! How can I help you?” She smiled.

The raven-haired male looked kind of shocked, he looked up at her from the entrance and kept a soft stare on her to make sure she was speaking to him.

She cocked her head to the side and then laughed. “You know you’re the only one in here right?”

Immediately the young man’s face turned bright red. He cleared his throat, took a step forward, and straightened up. “Would you be able to point me to where your stomach medicine would be?”

Akari nodded and hopped over the counter.

She came to a section that had pills and herbs. Turning around she was able to see the man in closer detail. He had an ash tone to his black colored hair and small stress lines despite his youthful appearance. She was also was right, one whiff of his cologne let her know the stranger was not from here.

“You can take these for instant relief.” She handed him the box of OTC medication. “And to make sure you get a good detox and keep your pain at bay, boil these herbs and make a tea. Drink it twice a day for about a week and you should be good to go.”

The young man nodded, averting his gaze a lot and she hummed while walking back to the counter to ring him up.

“You’re not from here are you?” She called over her shoulder. 

“No, I’m from another country.”

Akari lifted the counter top and closed it back down. “Yeah, I figured. No one here in the Trost District dresses like that; you stick out like a sore thumb. Surprised you haven’t been jumped yet.”

The man scoffed and looked out the door. “I wish they would try.”

After closing the register, she handed him his change and bag. She thought over the possibility of talking to someone new. She was prohibited, along with her brothers, to speak to anyone under any circumstances besides their legal suppliers. But this guy wasn’t from here so no one would find out.

“Here.” She handed him the pharmacy business card. “I’m not sure how long you’re here for but if you need help with anything, I don’t have my own phone but you’re more than welcome to walk in or call between 9 and 12.” She whispered and winked.

He took the card and placed it in his wallet. “Thank you. You’ve been the kindest person I’ve met here.”

He stretched his hand out to her. “Fugaku.” 

She stared at his hand and then looked up into his eyes. She couldn’t quite get a read on him but still she took his hand in hers and just to be safe. “Mei.” The girl lied.

Fugaku nodded. “Thank you once more and have a wonderful day Mei.”

The bells rang once more signaling the man was out of the store.

“Why don’t you do something more useful than gawk over foreigners Akari.”

The (h/c) woman turned around and rolled her eyes.

“Enji shut the fuck up.” Yosuke scolded his younger brother.

Akari folded her arms and turned back around, just in time to see her father coming in. He was a very big and intimidated man. He adorned a permanent scowl on his face and controlled every single one of his children’s lives, even though they were all of age.

“Good afternoon father.” All three of his children said robotically.

The man responded with a grunt and handed a list to his daughter. “Here, be back in two hours. Lee and Yuri will be following you in shadows.”

Akari walked out with both her brothers behind her and into the busy streets of the Trost District. They were able to purchase everything they needed..

“So Akari.” Enji strolled next to his younger sister. They had a rocky relationship. Enji always picked on her excessively. Not healthy. Their parents acknowledged it and while her mother didn’t accept it, their father figured it would teach Akari to have tough skin. Their older brother Yosuke hated it and would always defend her. Akari had asked him many times to stop as she was sure his constant meddling caused Enji to mess with her more.

“What do you want Enji?” She sighed as stared on ahead.

“You’ve been out of school for a few, you haven’t done anything with your life. When are you going to start getting us out of poverty?”

The woman scoffed. “Excuse me? Why do _I_ need to get us out of poverty? Besides, I want to be a doctor but father wants us in the business-”

“That you will never do cause you’re better than us but what I’m saying is you’re young and beautiful. Hell I know a few guys that wouldn’t mind paying for a night with ya.” Enji smirked. 

Both Yosuke and Akari stopped dead in their tracks. Akari dropped her bags and stalked up to her brother but before she could reach him a fist flew past her and landed on Enji.

They were under a deserted bridge by now and Enji fell back holding onto the brick wall. “What the actual fuck is wrong with you? Our sister is NOT going to whore herself around. Don’t even joke about that shit.”

Enji just laughed as he touched his busted lower lip. “Come on. You and I both have heard mom and dad talking about it. That’s why they had her anyways.”

Two older males hopped down from either side of the bridge.

Akari walked towards the back. “Move Lee.”

“We have strict orders from your father-“

“MOVE I DON’T GIVE SHIT.” She shoved the older man to the side who was surprised by the force she had, he tried going after her but Yosuke stopped him.

“Leave her. She needs to let off some steam after what this dipshit said. Let him take his own ass home. I’ll explain to father what happened.”

Akari ran to a clearing she was all too familiar with. When she finally came to a halt, she hunched over and held her knees. She put down her bag that she carried with her for training, she had a couple of kunai knives and shuriken she used to train with.

She missed her last target and groaned, leaning over one of the tree trunks she used.

“You have terrible form.”

Akari jumped and turned around immediately getting in a fighting stance.

The older male put his hands up defensively. “I mean you no harm. It was simply an observation.”

Akari raised an eyebrow. “Alright. You’ve observed. Now you can leave.” She tried to keep her strong façade, ignoring the shirtless man in front of her.

He was built like a god and had long hair with bangs that covered half his face. His voice was low and sounded assertive and sensual at the same time. He had his own training bag that was slung over his shoulder, he was only wearing black sweats that allowed her to see everything and then some. She definitely hadn’t seen this one around either.

The man went to reach for his bag and immediately saw her reach for the pouch around her thigh.

“Again, I mean you no harm. I could help if you would like.” His eyes roamed every part of her body. Essentially yes, he came out to train and heard someone struggling and was feeling generous enough to teach a stranger. Until he came out and saw it was a young woman.

Her flowing (h/c) was what he saw first, trailing down to her back as she hadn’t bothered to pick it up. This caused her hair to stick onto her body, she was panting and her (s/c) was glistening as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. It was over for him as soon as he saw her bend over one of the targets she was using. He decided to step out and introduce himself to his prey once he heard her irritation. 

What he didn’t know was that she had already figured out his game but decided to go along with it. Afterall, maybe she could _actually_ learn a few things.

She relaxed out of her fighting stance and cocked her hip, placing a hand on one side. Still panting, her fierce (e/c) orbs met his black orbs.

“Fine. I’ll entertain you for a bit. But it’ll cost ya.”

The man rose an intrigued eyebrow. “Oh? And may I ask what that is exactly?”

She smirked as she picked her hair up, unholy thoughts already plaguing his mind. “Don’t worry about it. Now come on. You seem like you’re all talk, get your ass over here I don’t have all day.”

He narrowed his eyes, positive that if this woman knew the power he had, she wouldn’t be speaking to him like that. She turned around to walk towards the middle of the field. His eyes tracing every curve of hers as she was just in a sports bra and leggings. He wasn’t sure what was pulling him to her or why he was so composed. If any woman tried to speak to him in the demeaning and mocking tone she was using, he would have them over his desk to remind them to stay in line.

Placing his bag down, he took out two swords. He threw the katana her way and she caught it effortlessly but looked confused.

“A sword? That’s so archaic. What are you? 80?”

“Sword fighting teaches confidence and discipline.”

She looked at him and then back down at the sword in her hands.

“Are you ready?”

“Does it matter?”

Immediately, he lunged forward at her. He could immediately tell she had never picked up a sword but she was a fast learner. She quickly started to match his moves, she ducked just in time but he managed to cut some of her hair strands.

He yelled commands and suggestions at her that she followed to a T. However, her stamina was running low and he took advantage of it, finally causing her to land on the floor. The sword she wielded slid onto the grass and he placed his sword to her throat.

“You need more training but you did well for someone who has never used a sword.” He sheathed his sword and extended his hand out to her. She contemplated rejecting his advance but, in the end, picked up the sword he had given her and took his hand.

As if she weighed nothing, she landed right in front of his chest. She thanked the gods that she was already red and sweating so he wouldn’t see the blush that was spreading across her face. To add some space between them she lifted up his sword.

“Thank you.”

He shook his head. “You keep it. If we are to continue training, you’ll need your own sword.”

Slightly moving her head to the side, she smiled. “Mighty bold of you to assume we’ll cross paths again, stranger.”

“Madara.” The man in front of her answered in a lower and more sensual timbre than before.

“Madara.” The woman repeated. She cleared her throat and pushed herself off of him.

“I’ll tell you what Madara.” She spoke his name in a slow mocking tone. “Let’s see how well you prove your worth, and then we’ll see if I _allow_ you to train me again.”

Madara folded his muscular arms across his toned and broad chest. “Ah the payback. Which is?”

She twirled the katana sword and then sheathed it. “You fuck me. Depending on how good you are, I’ll consider gracing you with my presence once more.”

Madara kept a hard glare on her but couldn’t tell if she was being serious or not.

“What are you playing me for?”

Akari shrugged. “I could ask you the same question. You think I don’t know how much of a power trip this was for you? I can already tell you’re the type of man that doesn’t like to be defied. I don’t know you and therefore could care less about who you are or what you _think_ you could do to me.”

The long-haired male didn’t flinch or move.

“I interest you. At first it was just my body but then when you heard me speak to you in a dismissive fashion, you thought about all the ways you could shut me up. Like maybe how pretty I must look with your cock in my mouth huh?” She smirked as she placed her arm around his neck. She raised herself up, her hot breath near his neck. He was mentally confused at how he was allowing her to do continue talking to him like that.

“Bet you like to be called daddy too. Lucky for you I hate my father so I have lots of daddy issues.”

He immediately looked at her. She was biting her lip in a devilish manner as she walked backwards towards the forest after grabbing her things.

“Well Madara? Are you a man of your word or is it all talk like I said before? If you are all talk…” She tossed the sword up in the air, caught it, and smiled. “Thanks for the sword. If you’re not…come entertain me daddy.” She winked and giggled disappearing into the forest.

An evil smirk slowly appeared on Madara’s features. He casually grabbed his things and made his way towards the forest. He would see her again; he had no doubt about that.

~

~

~

~

**_ *2 years later*  _ **

The blonde woman ran down towards the lab.

“Akariiiiiii!” She sang.

“Wait.” Akari was looking into a microscope at a plant cell from one of the leaves she was studying.

Tsunade sat in the stool next to her. Akari looked up and sighed. “What?”

“How’s the research coming?”

“It’s pretty stagnant. If I had my own lab and research materials, I could find a faster way to create this anesthetic into a pill form without altering its chemical compound. Hell, I could even create an intravenous version that hospitals could use. It’s just so strong right now, it’ll affect someone’s motor function and cognitive function.” Akari looked through her notes. “In some cases, people even stay awake but feel nothing and still lose all motor ability.”

“That’s terrifying.” Tsunade replied as she looked over her notes as well.

Akari removed her googles and turned around, resting her lower back on the lab table. “I leave Konoha tomorrow Tsunade, I feel like this week just went by so fast.”

Tsunade rubbed her friends shoulder. “You know there is a way you could get this solved quicker.”

The (h/c) woman clicked her tongue. “Yeah money.”

“What about those guys you’re seeing? Don’t they give you money?”

Akari snorted. “Yeah but I use that to survive since my parents have basically cut me off.”

“Why don’t you get a sponsor or a donor? Pitch your idea to some big companies.”

The woman beside her shook her head. “They would take all the profit. That’s all big medical companies care about. I want this to reach people that aren’t as fortunate as you guys here in Konoha…no offense.”

“They don’t have to be big companies then. Just some big names in the health industry.”

“Tsunade I live in a dumpster fire of a city. I can’t pitch my ideas to anyone.”

“Not there. Here in Konoha.”

“Huh?”

“Yes! There’s a health benefit gala tonight that will have a lot of companies that the Senju hold in high regard. Someone will take your idea, especially when they know you’re with us!”

Akari bit her lip and started fidgeting with the cuff of her lab coat. “I don’t know…I also don’t own anything for a gala. Plus…I can’t be out, remember? If someone were to recognize me-“

“You’re going and that’s final. Don’t worry about the dress. I got you covered.” Tsunade smiled and led her friend out of the lab.

Arriving to the huge venue, Akari’s heart started thumping like it would come out of her chest. She wasn’t used to seeing all the glitz and glamour. Her family was part of a mob that made their money from killing, trafficking, and stealing but they never flaunted it as to not arise suspicion. Since she denied involvement as soon as she found out how her family actually made an income, the money was never actually hers. She basically considered her family roommates at this point after her older brother was killed in a drug raid.

She was dressed in a beautiful (f/c) long sleeveless and velvet bodycon dress with a high slight on her right thigh. She avoided all the cameras she could and finally was escorted to their table. Chandeliers were hanging low and the ballroom was filled with at least 150 or so guests.

“Nice huh?” Hashirama nodded towards her while Tobirama chuckled. She just smiled and nodded. After some idle chit chat, both of the Senju men excused themselves, leaving Akari and Tsunade.

Tsunade took a sip of her drink. “So why are you with these dudes again?”

Akari picked at the entrée in front of her. “Well one of them is just very sweet but he’s so serious all the time. And the other…it’s amazing mind-blowing sex but…I can’t help but feel he’s hiding something from me.” She shrugged and drank some water.

Tsunade turned toward her and placed her arm over her chair and laughed. “I mean…you never told them your real name so…”

“Oh boohoo.” She rolled her eyes and looked around until she hit Tsunade in the arm.

“Who is that?” She asked almost captivated by the eyes she was looking at. Tsunade looked to see where she was pointing.

“Which one are you asking about?”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re twins genius. Those are the Hyuga.” Akari looked toward Tsunade and then looked back, she hadn’t realized they were as one of them had his back facing her before.

“He’s…beautiful…and his eyes are gorgeous.” Akari said breathless. Tsunade looked at her friend and then at the twins.

“Which one?”

“The one with the headband.” She said with a smile.

“Oh Hizashi. The other one is Hiashi.”

Akari hadn’t noticed she was gripping Tsunade’s arm. “Would you like me to-”

Still entranced Akari slowly put the napkin that was on her lap on top of her empty plate. “He’s mine.”

“Psh Akari, Akari! Try to get your funding!” The blonde whispered.

“Right the…funding.” Akari said making her way over to the bar where the Hyuga twins were at.

She had never had a problem with men before but for the first time, she was actually nervous to approach someone. His lavender eyes were so soft and enchanting. And although both looked alike, for some reason only he caught her attention.

Lavender eyes gazed upon her own. Her step slightly faltered but she kept walking until she was in front of him and his brother. A sort of regal aura reflected off of them. Everything about this man was bewitching to her. From his beautiful pale orbs, to his skin, to his long gorgeous locks. The way he stood confidently and yet welcoming. That was until she spoke to him.

“Good evening gentlemen.” Akari bowed slightly. Hiashi grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her hand.

“Good evening my lady. My name is Hiashi Hyuga.”

Akari smiled. “Pleasure to meet you Hiashi.” She turned towards his brother, a blush evident on both her face and his. Hiashi noticed this but also noticed his brother frozen with his mouth slightly open.

He deadpanned and elbowed him. “Introduce yourself to the lovely lady, brother.” His brother cleared his throat and repeated the gesture his older twin had done.

This time a bright smile was painted on her features and her blush was as red as the wine in his glass. “Hizashi Hyuga.”

“Hizashi…you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.” The male stood blushing the same red as she was earlier, speechless without anything to say.

She giggled. “I’m sorry I didn’t actually plan this far ahead I just really wanted to come speak to you.” She placed her hair behind her ear and looked down nervously.

Hiashi was holding in a laugh and waited to see his brother’s next move.

“Me?” Was all that came out of the Hyuga’s mouth. Hiashi closed his eyes and mentally facepalmed.

The young woman giggled once more and nodded. Hizashi composed himself and looked into her own enchanting (e/c), mentally cursing himself for not being able to compliment her.

“Would you like to talk over a drink?”

“I would absolutely love that.” She answered shyly as they were still holding hands.

Hiashi cleared his throat and patted his brother’s back. “Alright well, I’ll leave you two crazy kids to it then.” He whispered to his brother and then smiled down at the woman who just waved cutely back him.

Hizashi smiled back, completely nervous as to how the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid his eyes upon was here speaking to him. He had noticed her come in with the Senju family and was immediately taken with her, however he didn’t have the guts to go up to her. He also didn’t want to seem rude in front of the Senju or come off as disrespectful.

Both grabbed their drinks and went over to high table.

“I don’t believe I caught your name.”

Akari smiled and sighed at the same time. “Hana.” She lied, once more. 

Hizashi cocked his head to the side. “Fitting. Beautiful just like a flower.”

Akari covered her face and smiled causing Hizashi to laugh. They talked all night and flirted more and more as the night progressed especially the more drunk he became. Akari had never felt more carefree and like herself her whole life. She didn’t question how she said anything; he was a total gentleman and made her laugh until her stomach hurt. She never felt like once he was hiding anything from her, which made her a bit guilty about lying about her name.

Towards the end of the night, Hizashi and Akari were outside in a big balcony that overlooked a lake. The moon and stars casting shadows and lights over everything surrounding them. She had her arm around his and her head was on his shoulder.

They both just watched the calmness of the night, as the buzzing from inside was nothing more than muffled sounds. She placed her right hand over his chest and moved to look up into his eyes, that seemed to appear hypnotizing under the moonlight.

“Thank you for tonight Hizashi. I almost forgot we were at a benefit gala.” She laughed lightly while he chuckled.

“Thank the alcohol because I’m not sure I would be able to talk to you if I were sober. You are an astounding and bright woman.”

Akari shook her head. “I’m nothing special trust me.”

“Nonsense. Your company tonight was magical, I haven’t felt this serene and tranquil in a long time. And it was all thanks to you.”

Akari smirked and found herself very close to his face. Before she could stop herself.

“Can I kiss you Hizashi?” She placed a delicate finger on his cheek and gasped as she got her answer the moment her lips met his. She kissed him hungrily as if she would never see him again, which she knew she wouldn’t. Pleasure and heartache were fighting deep in her heart. The one man in the world she felt she could have a real chance at a happy and safe life would be someone she just knew for a couple of hours and would never see again.

Of course, she knew she was insane for saying she could feel herself falling for him, but this was the first time in her life she felt respected, listened to, appreciated, and truly cared for.

They broke away and laughed as they could both feel the mutual yearning they had for one other.

The next day, Tsunade pulled a cranky Akari out of bed to accompany her to the local market. Her flight was at night so she had some time to kill.

Akari whined. “He was so cute Tsunade and a gentleman. And oh my kami he could dance. And his laugh. I just know we would make beautiful babies.” She said as placed her head on Tsunade’s shoulder.

Tsunade sighed. “Well maybe if you tried to get your funding instead of falling for the guy in the span of a night, you would see him again.”

Akari narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at her.

“Can you just get some apples so we can leave, I’ll get the milk.”

“Fine scary godmother.” Akari laughed and walked towards the apples, placing a few in a bag. She turned around and walk into a hard surface.

“Ouch!” She closed her eyes in pain.

“Kasumi?” Her eyes flung open as she saw the long-haired male in front of her.

“Madara?”

Madara smiled but then had a confused and suspicious look on his face. “What are you doing here my alluring vixen?”

Akari smiled but before she could come up with answer Tsunade moved her behind her.

“Back up Uchiha.”

Madara sighed and rolled his eyes annoyingly. “What do you want Senju?”

“You, away from my best friend.”

Madara laughed and pushed his coat back as he placed both his hands on his hips, showing his police badge. Akari’s eyes immediately went wide. The realization she had been having sex with a cop while being a part of a mob family hit her like a cold bucket of ice. She was so shocked, Madara and Tsunade’s voices seemed to be mixing into one, that is until another voice caused the hairs on her back to rise.

“Mei?”

All three of them turned to see Fugaku. He was in his full uniform and Akari just started maniacally laughing.

Tsunade frowned and grabbed Akari next to her. “Do you know him too?”

Akari wiped the tears from her eyes. “Oh fuck me sideways, you two are cops?” She kept laughing.

“Wait, Akari are these the two guys-” Tsunade whispered to her.

“Kasumi.”

“Mei.”

Both men looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces. Madara was now upset starting to realize she had been seeing them both. 

“Kasumi what the hell is going on?” Madara asked, his piercing stare cutting away at her soul.

Fugaku also had a hardened expression, one that she had never seen before.

“Look! Neither of you made either of our relationships exclusive so dial it down about a thousand and second-“ She grabbed Tsunade and place some money on the counter and ran with her out of the store, leaving both men dumbfounded.

Finally arriving outside Tsunade’s house, both girls were laughing in Tsunade’s car.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing two Uchihas?”

“I didn’t know I was.”

“You didn’t bother asking them anything?”

Akari shrugged as she stepped out with the groceries. “The anonymity made it sexy.”

Tsunade shoved her playfully. After helping put the groceries away, she told the Senju she would be going upstairs to finish packing her stuff for her flight. As she was halfway up the stairs, Tsunade stopped her.

“Hey Akari, I don’t know what your plan is now that your secret is out…but I would stay away. They’re involved in some dangerous stuff and I would hate for you to get caught up in it.”

Akari laughed since her best friend didn’t know she was already caught up in dangerous stuff since the day she was born. She kissed Tsuande on the head. “Don’t worry, I don’t think they’ll want anything to do with me after today.”

About an hour later, the doorbell to the Senju residence rang and Tsunade looked through the glass walls next to the door. 

“Well, well, well. Do what do I owe this pleasure?” She had an amused smirk.

“Good Evening Lady Tsunade.”

“Oh cut the crap Hizashi. Come in.” She opened the door wider and the young male bowed and followed her to the living room.

“I have to grab something, make yourself at home.” She said softly as she went up the stairs. The young Hyuga nodded and sat himself on the couch.

A few moments later he heard steps coming down but didn’t bother to look back until a strong ad familiar voice made him turn around.

“Look if you’re here to bitch…Hizashi.” Akari stood at the entrance of the living room with her hand over her mouth.

Hizashi smiled as he went up to her. “Hana.”

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Madara had finished his third drink and placed the empty glass on the coaster on the coffee table in front of him.

“And so that day, we realized for the last two years Akari had been seeing both of us with different aliases.”

Itachi snorted as he poured his third drink as well. “You mean she’d been playing you both for the last two years.”

Madara let out a high-spirited laugh. “I found out later your father tried to get close to her for information on a tip we got that one of the biggest mobs was in that town and there were strong clues pointing to her family being a part of it. But we never found anything.”

Itachi stayed silent.

“I ran into her the same day out of pure luck, kept training her, and eventually fell for her. Your father never got over her seeing us both though, that’s why he never approved of your friendship with (y/n) to begin with. If it weren’t for Makoto and I stepping in, you would have never been in her life.”

“I thought his sole intentions with her mother were purely professional?”

“Have you ever known an Uchiha that took losing or competition well?

Itachi tipped his glass back thinking about his current competition. “Touché.”

His uncle sighed. “Anyways, I had an inkling maybe the same was happening between you three.”

“You think we’re in some kind of polyamorous relationship?”

Madara shrugged. “Unless there’s something else going on.”

Itachi rubbed his face slightly stressed.

“Well, Shisui confirmed it for me and you won’t so you basically have.”

“Of course he did.” Itachi sighed to himself. He followed his uncle towards the door.

“As soon as Deidara finds out what those codes mean, you let me know got it?”

“Definitely. As soon as that happens, I’ll be able to finally be with her.”

Madara smiled and titled his head to the side. “If it’s in the cards.”

Itachi frowned and folded his arms across his chest. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Just life, Itachi. I’ll see you soon.”

Madara walked out of his nephew’s office and made his way down the hall until a feminine voice caught his attention.

He stopped at the door of the garden.

“Yes Uncle Danzo, already thought of something better. I’ll be meeting with him sometime next week and I’ll follow up.”

Madara raised an eyebrow and heard her hang up the phone.

“Leena.”

The girl was slightly startled but turned around with the most fake smile Madara had ever seen.

“Madara sir.”

“Please, we’re practically family. Call me uncle.”

“Alright, uncle.” She said smiling a little more relaxed.

“I hope you don’t think it rude, but I couldn’t help overhear your conversation with your actual uncle.” Madara returned her fake interaction right back. “But is everything alright?”

The brunette simply kept her same smile and shrugged nonchalantly. “Everything is peachy. Why?”

Madara scoffed and moved closer to her, tower over her petite figure. His voice the same cold tone he used on his on nephew earlier.

“Look little girl. I haven’t had much time to interact with you over this past year, and in another years time you will be my nephews wife. If you’re planning to hurt him or my family, I will destroy you and your family. Poor or not. This is a promise not a threat.”

The girl didn’t seem one ounce frightened, instead she looked down. “Madara sir, I love your nephew with every fiber of my being. I would never think to hurt him or your family that will soon become my own. As a matter of fact, I’m even worried.”

Madara looked down at her curiously. “Worried why?”

Leena laughed sadly. “I think he might be unfaithful.”

Madara shook his head. “Out of all of my nephew’s I can assure you the one with the purest heart is Itachi. You have nothing to worry about. The Hyugas and our family have a long history, nothing more. So, calm yourself.”

The girl looked up and smiled. “If you say so.”

Madara simply nodded and walked away but not before stealing a quick glance down towards Itachi’s office.

Leena watched his retreating figure among the buzzing staff preparing for tomorrow night and simply smiled to herself.

“Oh you Uchiha’s have no idea what hell awaits. Especially you…” Leena turned to look at the window that belonged to her fiancé, who happened to be outside of it with his mother. “…my dear Itachi.”


	36. Chapter 36

“Hey (y/n). You’re early.”

“Yeah, I got done a little sooner than I anticipated…I hope that’s okay?” You said meekly as you took your visitor pass.

Konan waved you off and led you to the elevator. “It’s fine, besides I’m sure Itachi will be thrilled to see you.”

You chit chatted with her until you reached Itachi’s office. Konan unlocked the door and smirked.

“After you.”

Blushing softly, you both entered the spacious office. The raven-haired male was so preoccupied in what he was doing, he hadn’t looked up when the door opened.

“Konan did you ever set…up…” Itachi looked at you with a tiresome expression, blinking several times before rubbing his eyes. “(y/n)? What are you doing here?”

“I’ll be in my office if you need me boss.” Konan took her leave into her own office that connected to Itachi’s.

The door shut silently. “I’m here because you’re supposed to be off-duty already and-“ you placed a bag with take out on the coffee table in front of his desk. “I am willing to bet you haven’t eaten anything all day.”

Itachi clicked his pen, setting it down and then leaning back on his chair. “No but-“

You walked over to and straddled him while hooking your arms around his neck. “But nothing…unless you want me to make you.”

The raven-haired male now had an amused expression on his face as he wrapped his arm around your waist.

“Is that so?”

You nodded your head with a coy smile that caused him to smirk and place a feverish kiss on your lips. He stood up and placed you on his desk in one swift notion.

You continued your heated make out session for what seemed like a couple of minutes until Itachi slowly pulled away.

“Stay here for a moment.” He quickly pecked your lips and went into the other room.

After a couple of minutes, you started to worry that he wasn’t back yet.

Hopping down from his desk and fixing your shirt you noticed the door to the room he entered was slightly ajar.

“Itachi?” You placed your hand softly on the door, soliciting a soft creek from the door. The meeting room was empty. The giant oval desk and chairs around it made the cold room seem smaller than it was.

Sighing after shuddering a bit, you wrapped your arms around yourself. _*Are we really about to be that girl?*_

“Itachi, are you okay?”

No answer.

You cursed internally and finally entered the room cautiously; there was no sign of him. Now you were really starting to get creeped out until you noticed a door with a light under it.

You relaxed a bit forgetting he had his own personal bathroom in his office, which basically took up half of the floor you were on. Dropping your shoulders, you walked up to the door and knocked on it.

“Performance anxiety?” You joked while smirking to yourself.

Only the sound of water running could be heard. You frowned as soon as you heard a muffled noise.

“Okay Itachi, I’m coming in.” Before you could open the door, it swung open but Itachi had his face lowered, his bangs covering his face. He was leaning on his right arm against the sink. His left arm dropped to his side from the door and he began coughing.

As you went up to him, you saw the tiny droplets of blood on the white acrylic sink. He was still hunched over and you could tell he was trying to keep you from seeing, but it was too late.

You quickly ran to meeting room door. “Konan get in here!”

“(y/n) wait.” You turned to the sound of Itachi’s very weak voice. He was leaning onto the door frame, practically about to fall over. He went to push himself off but you caught him, leading him onto the couch that was next to him.

Konan came rushing in. “Oh no.”

Itachi’s coughing fit continued, with him losing more blood as the seconds went by. You slowly started to freak out, you grabbed his head trying to make sure he was responsive as you kneeled in front of him.

“Itachi. Itachi listen to me. We’re going to lay you down on your side while we wait for an ambulance to get here alright?”

He slowly nodded before turning to the side to cough more. You got up and looked at Konan.

“Help me place him on the floor. We need to make sure he doesn’t choke on his own blood.”

She nodded and immediately grabbed his other arm and helped you lay him on the side.

“Okay, go get one of the operators to get an ambulance here.” You looked down at him and noticed his coughing was decreasing but he had labored breathing.

“Call Shisui. We can’t get an ambulance.” Your head shot up as you heard Konan respond in an almost monotone voice.

“What?! What the hell is Shisui going to do? He needs to go to a hospital-“

“It has to do with his Sharingan, (y/n). Madara wouldn’t allow it.”

You frowned and scoffed. “SO I’M SUPPOSED TO JUST LET HIM DIE?!”

“(Y/n) you can’t get anyone involved that isn’t approved to treat him.”

You shook your head incredulously. “I don’t have time for this.” You got up and dialed Shisui’s number but it just kept ringing.

You ran a frustrated hand through your (h/c) locks. Again, just ringing. You were about to dial another number when the exact person you were about to call walked into the office.

“What are you doing here?”

“Sasuke your brother needs medical attention. Call whoever it is that you guys have as your attending physician and tell them to get their ass over here NOW!”

The youngest Uchiha scowled confused as he walked by you and then froze.

“Big brother…”

“(y/n) he stopped breathing.” You heard Konan.

Pushing past Sasuke who stayed completely motionless, your knees slid across the floor. You placed your right index and middle fingers on his carotid artery, your heartbeat rising as you noticed his pulse was almost nonexistent.

Immediately turning him on his back you started chest compressions. “Sasuke call them now!”

Konan looked towards him and saw his face was just full of shock. “Sasuke?”

You kept performing chest compressions and looked behind you, shaking your head not understanding why none of them were as concerned as you.

You looked back down at Itachi and noticed he wasn’t responding. “Please Itachi, wake up.”

After a few more moments, you looked at Konan. “We’re taking him ourselves.”

The car ride was hell, as Itachi woke up to continue coughing up blood. Sasuke stayed behind to let his father and cousin know.

Konan drove but she seemed to purposefully be taking a long time to get to your hospital.

As soon as she got to the drop off area, you opened the door and ran on the other side and called out to some of the nurses that were at their stations. They came out to help carry him onto a stretcher.

You hadn’t noticed that Konan had immediately driven off.

“We can’t let you in.” One of the nurses stopped you as they took him into the ER.

“What?! He’s MY patient. Get out of the way.”

“It’s a conflict of interest.”

“Excuse me?”

“(Y/N)!”

You turned to see your father and brother running towards you. Your head started throbbing with everything going on.

“We have to go now!” Neji grabbed you by your arm and tried to pull you away.

“Let me go Neji! Dad tell him to let go!”

“The Uchihas will be here any moment we need to go. You can’t save him.” Your father answered carelessly.

Finally, prying Neji off of you, you stumbled back.

“What the hell is going with everyone? Why are you all okay with letting Itachi die?” The screams leaving your mouth burning your throat while tears burned your eyes.

You were losing him.

You were losing the love of your life. Even with all of the money and power at your disposal, he was slipping through your fingers.

Your agonizing sobs echoing through the entire hospital floor, bouncing off the walls and cutting you deeper each time.

Pulling yourself together, you looked up at your family with a tear stained face. “I’m not losing him.”

You started running towards the doors where Itachi was when you heard a commotion behind you but you kept going as you knew his family had arrived. You didn’t care about them, you cared about making sure he was okay.

The pain you were feeling was unbearable and you felt like you were slowly dying yourself. The world around you was starting to darken and dissipate. The closer you got to the door, the less air you felt entering your lungs.

Busting through the doors you saw him laying there, lifeless. Machines hooked up and nurses/doctors prodding him. Until you heard the flatline sound. All emotion was devoid from you face. Your lips quivered from the amount of crying you had gone through.

“Get out.”

Some of the nurses looked back at you and were about to send you out until you yelled again.

“GET OUT. GET AWAY FROM HIM.”

Suddenly silence filled the space around you and everything was almost pitch black. Except for Itachi’s body lying on the floor. You ran to him and caressed his face.

“Itachi please tell me you’re not gone. Please come back.” You spoke to his cold body waiting for a response.

“It’s your fault.”

Your head sprang up and you saw Shisui and Sasuke.

“What?”

“You did this to my brother. We trusted you (y/n).”

Loud accusatory voices started to overlap as you grabbed your head trying to make them stop, until you felt a hand on your shoulder.

With tears streaming down your face you saw Neji and Itachi’s body was gone.

“(y/n).”

You looked around for his missing body but were being held down by your brother.

“(y/n)! Wake up!” He slightly shook you and kept calling your name as you closed your eyes.

“(y/n)!”

You jolted up and gasped for air, meeting a similar pair of soft lavender eyes as your own.

You looked around and started to get familiar with the room you were in, the room at your island house.

Heart palpitations, shortness of breath, and sweat were what could describe your current state. Your chest quickly rose and fell. You looked back at your cousin.

“Hey…it’s okay. You’re safe.” She wiped the tears from your face and felt how clammy your skin was but she didn’t mind, she wanted to make sure you were okay since you were clearly having a nightmare.

“Hina…what happened? Was I asleep?” You whispered.

She nodded her head and smiled softly. “Looks like you fell asleep studying.” She pointed to the books next to you on the bed.

Touching the cold pages, you felt a little relieved it wasn’t a dream within a dream and you were actually back in your waking state.

Hinata reached over next to you and handed you a cold glass of water. “Here you go.”

A faint “thanks” was all you could muster, feeling slightly embarrassed you had to be woken up. The crisp water helped to wake you up a bit more.

“I’m sorry you had to come in and wake me up like that.”

“Nonsense. I was coming to see you to talk but then when I opened the door, I saw you breathing really fast so I went to grab some water for when you woke up. I’m glad you’re okay.”

You placed the empty glass behind you, feeling your tang top stick to your body from the perspiration.

“I think I am? That was…odd. I haven’t had nightmares since mom died.”

Hinata looked at you with a sympathetic and worried look. You could see her trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to say.

“Hina you don’t have to be afraid to tell me anything. What’s on your mind?”

Your cousin’s cheeks immediately heated up and she started to play with her fingers until she took a deep breath in and reached under her and pulled out a wrapped present. She grinned and handed you the box.

You opened it and your eyes slightly widened.

“I…I know that you just got asked two days ago to take on a big responsibility…”

You grabbed a smaller jewelry like velvet box and opened it reading the engravement as you slowly placed your hand on your cheek.

“…but I would really like it if you could be my maid of honor.” Her pale skin turned crimson on her cheeks as soon as she finished her statement.

A simple but beautiful silver cable bracelet was in the velvet box.

“Yes! Obviously!” Although you felt a bit groggy, you hugged Hinata tightly.

“This isn’t how I was planning on asking you but you kinda got your butt handed to you by uncle yesterday and I figured you needed rest.”

You sighed and started to eat (favorite sweets) that were also in the proposal box. “Wasn’t enough to kick my ass during training, he had to beat me at beer pong too. Stupid Serenity.”

Hinata released a small chuckle. “I also wanted to give you a heads up.” You hummed as you smelled the incense picked out especially for you.

“Kiba said ‘yes’ to being one of Naruto’s groomsmen, so he’ll be a part of the wedding party. I hope that doesn’t dissuade you…”

Now it was your turn to chuckle and shake your head. “I appreciate your looking out sweetie, but Kiba and I are fine. There’s no bad blood. Plus, why would that be an issue, you’re family.”

Hinata smiled and looked down at her watch. “Well we need to begin getting ready, the New Year starts soon, but I want to make sure you’re good to be alone.”

You waved her off as you placed the box by your bags. “I’m fine Hina, really. Don’t stress, you’ll get wrinkles.”

“You ever take your own advice?”

Letting out a humorless laugh, you walked to your bathroom door. “No, which is why I am an ophthalmologist and not a psychiatrist.”

Hinata got up to leave but stopped with her hand on the doorknob. “Do you need me to call him?”

You turned around and moved your head to the side in a questioning manner.

“Itachi.” She replied worriedly.

“No, no. I’ll call him some other time. Thank you for looking out.” You showed her a genuine smile which she simply nodded to. Seeing you close the door behind you, Hinata took out her phone and sent out a text.

Once you were done getting ready, you looked yourself over one more time. You wore a tight long sleeve (f/c) dress with black ankle strap heels and hair and makeup to match.

Grabbing your phone, you saw your bracelet that was gifted to you earlier and put it on as a final accessory before heading to join your family and friends.

**************************************************************

_“Stole your girl, bitch!”_

Above the text was a picture of you at the beach with a huge smile on your face about to sip a wine cooler, with the sun behind you, making you look as radiant as ever.

Itachi was smiling at himself after looking at it on his phone as Serenity had sent it to him yesterday.

While looking ahead towards the bookcase in front of him thinking of you, his phone vibrated and he saw it was a message from you.

It was a long mirror selfie you had taken moments before with your current outfit.

_“Can’t wait to be in your arms soon <3” _

Itachi smirked and blushed as he tapped the photo.

“Do you plan on staying in this office the entire weekend?”

The male kept his eyes on his phone and didn’t bother looking back. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest from behind the couch he was sitting on.

“She looks stunning.” His mother leaned her head on his.

“Breathtaking.” He answered in a loving tone.

Makoto smiled fondly hearing the manner in which her son spoke. Yet, a pang of guilt caused her features to falter for a moment. She was sure she realized Itachi’s feelings for (y/n) before he even did, however she allowed her husband to “handle” the situation as he grew up. Looking back on it there weren’t a lot of things Makoto Uchiha regretted; allowing her sweetest boy to take on much of the crosses and burdens he did was the majority of what made them up.

And yet, she knew they were all doing what they needed to, for the greater good of the clan. Right?

Itachi placed his hand on her arm and she regained her composure as she patted his chest.

“She’s like Akari reincarnated.”

Itachi stood up to follow his mother to the festivities downstairs.

“You weren’t bothered by Akari?” Itachi asked sincerely curious, as he had never really heard his mother speak of her.

“Oh no baby. Not my time, not my problem.” Itachi smiled as he held the door open for her, feeling a little better he had his mother by his side.

.

.

.

“Temari!” 

The blonde laughed as you walked her, her brothers, and their escorts to the elevator after your meeting.

“You know I’m kidding.”

Your face turned a slight shade of pink as you looked towards Gaara who was talking with his brother and Sasori. The red head felt your stare and looked your way smiling softly. You returned the smile and looked at Temari.

“Yeah I don’t think you are.”

“Oh, come on.” She teased as she bumped shoulders with you, causing TenTen to smirk.

“It was a one-time thing, drop it.” You whispered before you came to a stop in front of the elevators.

“Thank you for having us (y/n)-sama.” Kankuro shook your hand and grinned.

“Kankuro please, we aren’t in a meeting setting anymore. Besides, the pleasure is all mine. Thank you all for meeting me and hearing me out. A special thanks to you President Gaara.” You shook hands with him and he gave you the same soft smile.

“I look forward to seeing what you’ll teach our students. Please let us know if we can provide aid in any manner.”

You nodded your head. “Of course. I’ll be expecting your list by April.”

The elevator signaled letting you know it had arrived.

“You’re joining us for the farewell dinner Friday night, right?” Temari asked as she hugged you.

“Definitely!”

Everyone in their group went into the elevator. “Thank you again Dr. Hyuga.” Gaara nodded towards you before walking.

You all waved until the elevator doors closed. As soon as Sasori heard the elevator descend he turned to you.

“Oh so now we’re doctor.” TenTen asked amused.

You sighed. “Yeah, it’s about time I finally practiced…on my own.”

“Does Hizashi know?” Sasori asked still looking at the elevator doors.

“Not yet…no…”

Sasori simply hummed.

“You could have just asked me before setting me up like that.” He walked past between you and TenTen who both rolled your eyes.

“There it is.” TenTen murmured towards you.

“Sasori, you knew I wanted to do this summer program with Suna. You’re one of my top doctors, take it as a compliment. Plus…” He opened the glass door to both of you and avoided eye contact. “…I think it went well. You both were very civil. Hell, you even talked a bit there in the end.”

“It was quite charming to be honest.” TenTen added trying to lighten Sasori’s mood. He opened the next glass door at the end of the bridge.

“Women.”

“No.” You said as you all three got to the empty nurses station. “It’s called personal growth. And before my cousins wedding, you need to fix your relationship with Naruto and Kushina as well…or at least not make the face you make when they’re mentioned.”

Sasori let out a deep sigh and went to his office while you and TenTen talked. He came back with a red folder and handed it to you.

You read the name inside and saw it was Shisui’s bloodwork. Your eyes widened a bit. “Are these for sure his?”

“Yeah, why?”

TenTen had excused herself to take a call and no one else was around.

“Everything that shouldn’t be elevated…is. His cholesterol is off the charts as well as his sugar.” 

“Probably didn’t fast.”

“I specifically told him to.” You said with an annoyed expression plastered on your face. You closed the folder. “I can’t use this. We have to draw it again.”

Sasori snorted and you looked at him. “What?”

“It’s just funny….you thinking an Uchiha listens to directions.” You cracked a smile and shook your head.

TenTen returned and you walked back to the sister building where your office was, you were going to meet with Sasori, Itachi, and Shisui about your progress.

You stopped outside, in front of TenTen’s desk. “Are we okay?” You asked Sasori who just let out a deep sigh, hugged, and kissed the top of your head. “We’re fine. You’re just like the little sister I never wanted.”

You laughed until you saw Shisui walking toward you. You left your embrace with Sasori and ran to Shisui and hugged him. After your nightmare, you had only spoken to Itachi but hadn’t seen either of them in person, or Sasuke. You were still a bit worried, you felt more relieved after seeing Shisui.

Shisui let out a small laugh and looked down at you. “Hello to you too.”

You both walked over and everyone exchanged greetings with him.

“(Y/n).” You heard your father’s voice behind you. However, it didn’t sound like his usual tone. You turned around and bowed, coming up to smile.

“Father.”

“Hizashi-sama.” All three said in unison.

You father simply looked toward Shisui who was behind you. You tried to discreetly look back to see if they were having a staring contest or something.

Your father’s eyes came back to you. “Come to my office after your meeting with the Senju.”

“Yes father.” You answered immediately, curious of your father’s cold demeanor. Usually it was your uncle Hiashi that radiated such standoffish energy.

“TenTen.” You father nodded. “Sasori.” He nodded again. He eyed Shisui up and down. “Mr. Uchiha.” Then walked away.

You all followed his figure walking towards the glass doors leading to one of the medical labs.

“Damn Shisui, what did you do?” TenTen whispered.

Shisui smiled sheepishly. “Dads am I right?.....Why don’t we go inside?”

“Right.” You responded suspiciously.

Sasori and Shisui walked in as you got closer to TenTen. “Hey, can you have a couple of food bowls delivered in exactly an hour?”

“Sure thing.”

You walked into your white furnished office.

Shisui was sitting with Sasori at your meeting table to the right.

Sitting in front of him, you opened the folder that held his bloodwork, reading over it more carefully.

“Have you eaten today Shisui?” You spoke without looking up at him.

“No, why what’s up?”

You lifted your gaze to meet his, just as Sasori stifled a laugh. “We’re redoing your bloodwork.”

Shisui groaned.

You half smiled. “What? You’re afraid of needles? Plus, if you had followed instructions and fasted that morning, we wouldn’t need to be doing this again.”

The Uchiha sighed and leaned forward on his elbows.

“Great.” You closed the folder and walked to your desk, logging onto your computer.

“Do you know when your cousin is getting here?”

Shisui rose an eyebrow but answered, nonetheless. “He just texted me, he’s on his way.”

“I can take him now to do the tests (y/n).”

You spun around without looking at Shisui. “With the results within the hour correct?”

Sasori stretched as he got up. “Whatever the doc wants. Come on Uchiha.”

After the two men left, you answered an email and checked your calendar for the rest of the week. You reached into your lab coat pocket to grab your phone but felt the keys to your filing cabinet and remembered to store away the red folder containing Shisui’s information.

You got up and finished locking the filing cabinet after putting away his file. The filing cabinet was against a nice window that gave you a gorgeous view of Konoha.

It was around mid-day and it was buzzing with people and cars, with the bright sun high in the sky.

You smiled softly at the scene in front of you, taking in the small time you had alone. Absentmindedly, you played with the pendant on your necklace.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed but you felt a strange yet familiar…chakra? You slowly turned your head and smirked.

“Sooo um…how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” Itachi gave you a coy smile as he leaned against the doorframe of your office with his hands in his pockets and his right leg over his left. He was also in training uniform like Shisui.

You clicked your tongue and nodded your head. Part of you wanted to run to him like you did Shisui, but the part of you that vividly remembered your nightmare was afraid to touch him out of fear of breaking him.

“You like sneaking up on women while they’re distracted?”

Itachi blushed and chuckled nervously. “Umm no it’s just that…from this angle you looked almost…angelic.” _*Like the picture Serenity sent me.*_

His answer caught you by surprise causing you to blush as well, leading you both to avert each other’s gazes like two lovers who just confessed their feelings for the first time.

Itachi pushed himself off and walked towards you, intimidating you for a second with his height. His slender fingers reached out and touched your face, softly caressing your cheek. His fingers moved over our neck, towards your chest.

“You wore the necklace.” He whispered in a low voice.

You brought your hand up and intertwined your fingers with his. “I did. It’s beautiful.” You smiled lovingly at him. “Why a crow?”

He returned your smile. “They’re fascinating and intelligent creatures. They also tend to symbolize rebirth.”

“Interesting.” You both laughed until you couldn’t take it any longer and you wrapped your arms around his neck, taking in his warmth and his familiar scent. He wrapped his arms strongly around your waist.

“I missed you so much.” You mumbled against his shirt.

“I missed you too princess.” He kissed the top of your head before letting you go. You grabbed his hand and walked him over to your table when Sasori, Shisui, and TenTen walked in.

“Hey! There’s my little trooper.” You teased Shisui.

“Quiet.” He narrowed his eyes at you as he sat next to his cousin.

You giggled as Sasori took his place next to you.

“TenTen can you bring in the fruit bowls and a couple of waters.” TenTen gave you a thumbs up and quickly came back in placing them in front of all you with some utensils.

“That last one is for you. Sit, take a load off.”

She softly closed your door and sat down next to Shisui.

You all talked like back in the old days. Even Sasori was sharing a couple of laughs and fist bumped Itachi about something that happened at an event with the Akatsuki. It was always nice to see them so laid back.

While Shisui helped TenTen clean up, Sasori’s watch started beeping. You looked to him and he nodded.

“You made sure to block my schedule for the next hour?” You asked TenTen as Itachi and Shisui sat over in front of your desk.

“Yes ma’am. I’ll leave the door unlocked for when Sasori returns.” You broke off as you walked over to your desk and she walked towards the door. “Oh and Itachi!”

“Yeah?” Itachi responded as he dropped his head back to look at her, prompting you to stifle a chuckle at how cute he looked when he was so relaxed.

“The cherry blossom arrangement you sent (y/n) for her birthday was absolutely gorgeous!”

Itachi slowly brought his head back to look at you, and the smile you had disappeared. You walked over to TenTen.

“Alright! Thank you TenTen. Tell Sasori to lock after he comes in kay?”

Shisui nudged his younger cousin and winked, mouthing a “niceeee” at him, Itachi kept his stare on your back.

Before closing the door, you turned to the brunette. “You. Are. So. Dead.”

You let out a deep breath and retuned to your desk, feeling Itachi’s intense and unwavering stare.

Shisui, completely clueless to the situation, looked back at the door and turned back towards you.

“Okay so before Sasori shows up, we have to talk to you about something right Tachi?”

“I told you stop calling me that.” Itachi answered coolly as he kept his eyes fixed on yours.

“Okay.” You replied, miraculously without faltering.

Shisui gave you the same nervous chuckle from outside and Itachi softened his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you guys I did NOT expect to be gone this long. A LOT has happened and I am so sorry for being so terrible about updating. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around and welcome to those that are new <3 I had a huge writers block and then life...unfortunately happened. I don't want to get too personal at all but I do really hope you all understand and if you have read until now and stuck around I appreciate you like you have no idea!!! Thank you for your lovely comments I hope you guys keep them coming cause they really do lift me and remind me to get out of my head! Signing back on and seeing all your lovely comments was so beautiful. I love you all and I'm back and ready to leave you on the edge of your seats again! This update was going to be longer but I didn't want to overwhelm so I broke it into two chapters so don't worry you won't be left wondering for long lol! Sending you all love my beautiful humans <3   
> -Never let anyone dull your sparkle <3, yours always Scarlett <3 <3 🥰


End file.
